La Venganza de los Antiguos
by Shougo Amakusa
Summary: Todos los creían muertos, incluso Tusk; sin embargo, ellos sólo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para desatar su venganza contra quienes les traicionaron: Las Norma. Este es un arco argumental, secuela directa del anime, que está ubicado 5 años después de la batalla contra Embryo. AngexTuskxHilda y SalamandinayxOC
1. Prólogo: Relato de una Traición

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **IMPORTANTE**

Este fan fic está clasificado como M así que estén prevenidos. Aunque trataré en lo posible de mantenerme dentro de los niveles establecidos por la serie (en la versión Blu ray Director's Cut); es posible que en momentos puntuales los supere un poco así que quedan advertidos.

 **Prólogo**

 **Relato de una Traición**

Las explosiones se escuchaban en todas partes, así como el sonido de la metralla; aquel campo de batalla se había vuelto un caos total y ya no se podía distinguir a los atacantes de los defensores. La muerte no paraba de reclamar víctimas de ambos bandos y poco a poco lo que fue un combate se transformó en una carnicería.

La luna llena era testigo silente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Barcos voladores de combate, robots gigantes y naves pequeñas surcaban los cielos buscando derribarse sin piedad. En tierra el panorama no era mejor, hombres y mujeres se enfrentaban apoyados en pistolas y ametralladoras tratando de hacer retroceder al enemigo.

Sin embargo, hacía rato que cualquier plan táctico había desaparecido. En esos momentos todo se había reducido a matar o morir; y en medio de aquella pesadilla, una persona trataba de reaccionar ante la sorpresa de una traición.

Mucho tiempo antes, los Antiguos habían creado una alianza con las Norma con el fin de acabar con Embryo y ponerle fin a su reinado de terror. Para ello, la mayor esperanza, la carta del triunfo era sin duda Jill, o como se llamaba realmente Alektra Maria von Loewenherz.

Ella siendo la primera Norma nacida en la realeza y siendo la portadora de un anillo, fue capaz de controlar al Villkiss. Por ello, los Antiguos estuvieron seguros de que la Operación "Libertas" sería todo un éxito. No obstante, en el momento clave, Jill les había abandonado y el hombre entendía la razón; sobre todo porque había Normas con ellos, ¿o no?

En ese instante, esa persona miró a su alrededor y con estupor constató que en el campo de batalla sólo había Antiguos; incluso en el combate aéreo ya no estaban los Para-mail de las Norma. Finalmente, el hombre lo comprendió, habían sido traicionados. Jill, no, no sólo ella, las Norma les habían vendido al enemigo. Y si podía quedar alguna duda, lo que sucedió después las disipó todas.

– Vaya, vaya, mi querido Andrew, veo que finalmente has notado que se han quedado solos – dijo Embryo apareciendo sobre su Ragna-mail negro.

– ¡Embryo! ¡Tú has hecho esto! – gritó Andrew con impotencia.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Pensabas que tu plan era aprueba de fallos? ¿Creías que podían estar fuera de mi alcance indefinidamente? Por mucho tiempo permanecieron escondidos como las ratas que son. Así que me dije, ¿Por qué en lugar de buscarles no hago que vengan a mí? Y míranos ahora, finalmente les tengo al frente y finalmente desaparecerán de este mundo – dijo Embryo con sorna.

– ¡Maldito seas! ¡MALDITO SEAS EMBRYO! – gritó Andrew – ¡Retirada! ¡Hemos sido traicionados! ¡A todas las tropas les ordeno que se retiren inmediatamente! – ordenó el hombre por radio, haciendo que Embryo sonriera complacido, y todos los Antiguos que quedaban empezaron a huir.

– Oh no, mi querido Andrew. No creas que se van a escapar de ésta – dijo Embryo y su Ragna-mail hizo volar al Para-mail de Andrew con un disparo de su rifle de rayos.

 _Ikuoku amata no inochi no honoo_

 _Sururi ochite wa hoshi ni_

El Ragna-mail de Embryo inició la secuencia para disparar su Cañón de Convergencia de Espacio-Tiempo con el fin de acabar con todas las naves enemigas.

 _Nagare nagarete wa utsukushiku_

 _Mata sei to shi no yurikago de_

Los Antiguos presas de la desesperación no se dieron cuenta de que en su huída estaban abandonando a las Norma que estaban luchando con ellos. Embryo había manipulado a Andrew para que creyera que las Norma habían dejado el campo de batalla con el fin de hacerlo entrar en pánico. El rubio buscaba que el líder de los Antiguos llamara a una retirada desesperada porque sabía que ello conllevaría a una huida caótica y así sería más fácil aniquilarles. La verdad era que la única Norma que había abandonado el campo de batalla había sido Jill.

 _Yawaku awadatsu_

El Ragna-mail disparó y destruyó gran parte de la flota aérea de los Antiguos, quienes no pudieron escapar del ataque. Pero aquello no era suficiente para Embryo, él sabía que, si les dejaba escapar, se volverían a esconder lejos de su alcance para planear un contraataque.

 _Utae… utae ima futatsu no negai wa_

Los Antiguos eran los únicos enemigos a quien el rubio consideraba una amenaza, por lo que era imperativo exterminarles. Después de darles caza y quedar en rango de disparo, nuevamente, el Ragna-mail de Embryo se preparó para abrir fuego.

 _Tsuyoku… tsuyoku ten no konjiki to kirameku_

Los Antiguos trataban de aumentar la velocidad de sus naves, pero sabían que no tenían escapatoria; fue entonces cuando todos los pilotos de Para-mail decidieron tratar de comprarles tiempo al ir a enfrentar a Embryo.

 _Towa wo kataran_

– Buena estrategia, pero no será suficiente – dijo Embryo al tiempo de que su Ragna-mail efectuaba el segundo disparo de su Cañón de Convergencia de Espacio-Tiempo.

El resto de la flota aérea de los Antiguos fue destruido junto con algunos Para-mail que trataron de detener el ataque. Seguidamente, fue sencillo para Embryo acabar con los Para-mail y las naves pequeñas restantes.

– Finalmente, ya nada se interpondrá en mi camino – dijo el rubio al tiempo que retornaba a su base – Me has servido muy bien Alektra.

Mientras Embryo se encargaba de los Antiguos, sus tropas daban cuenta de las Norma, por lo que pronto la aniquilación total fue un hecho.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una persona surgió de entre los escombros, tratando a duras penas de ponerse en pie. Finalmente decidió sentarse para reponer energías y cuando se sintió con más fuerzas empezó a caminar lejos del campo de muerte donde estaba.

En su recorrido, el hombre trató de buscar para ver si alguien más había sobrevivido, pero no tuvo éxito. Finalmente, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, el sujeto decidió que era seguro usar el radio para pedir ayuda con la esperanza de que no le hubieran dado por muerto.

– Jefe de la tropa de reserva. Aquí habla Andrew, toda la tropa de vanguardia ha sido aniquilada. Repito. Toda la tropa de vanguardia ha sido aniquilada. Soy el único sobreviviente. Solicito apoyo – dijo Andrew con la esperanza de que la radio funcionara.

Si algo caracterizaba a Andrew es que nunca era demasiado optimista; por ello, decidió no enviar a todos sus hombres y naves a la batalla. Considerando al enemigo al que se iban a enfrentar, era más seguro dejar una tropa de reserva fuerte en número de hombres y poder de fuego con el fin de prestar apoyo de ser necesario.

Esa decisión había salvado a los Antiguos de la aniquilación total; pero aún así, el panorama no lucía nada prometedor. Habían perdido demasiados compañeros y recursos por lo que un contraataque era inviable en el corto y quizás en el mediano plazo.

– Aquí el Jefe de la tropa de reserva, estamos enviando una nave a su posición, por favor espere – dijo un hombre con la voz entrecortada. Pronto dicha nave apareció y en el mayor sigilo rescató a Andrew y se alejó del lugar.

– Esto no quedara así. Esta traición no quedará impune. Por mi honor, juro que haré pagar a Embryo por asesinar a los míos y a las Norma por habernos abandonado. No me importa si la vida se me va en ello – pensó Andrew sintiendo su corazón lleno de odio, mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla.

 **Notas del Autor**

Saludos a todos, gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto. Esta serie tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón porque la considero uno de los mejores anime que he visto.

Por mucho tiempo esperé que Sunrise sacara una secuela, una película, un OVA, pero todo fue en vano. Ya a estas alturas es claro que no se tiene previsto sacar nada nuevo de Ange; y es por eso que me animé a desarrollar una idea que siempre tuve para una secuela.

Es verdad que la serie cerró muy bien su historia, pero ello no quiere decir que no quedaran cabos sueltos. Por esa razón (y porque la idea de hacer un FanFic Slice of Life no me gustaba mucho) decidí armar un nuevo arco para continuar las aventuras de estos extraordinarios personajes. Espero que disfruten de esta historia al leerla tanto como yo estoy disfrutando al escribirla. Si quieren comentar, hacer alguna sugerencia o alguna crítica constructiva, con todo gusto les leeré y les responderé. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	2. Ch 1: La Vida en la Tierra Verdadera

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La Vida en la Tierra Verdadera**

Cinco años han pasado desde que Embryo fue derrotado y en ese tiempo, Ange, Tusk, Hilda, Salia y las demás han tenido una vida pacífica en la Tierra Verdadera. Atrás quedaron esas etiquetas denigrantes de "Norma" o "DRAGON" e incluso ya no se mencionaban a los Antiguos para referirse a Tusk.

Ahora sólo existen ciudadanos ya sea del Pueblo de Aura o de la ciudad llamada Nueva Arzenal. Al final, ese país anhelado por Ange tomó forma en una ciudad que estaba siendo desarrollada con el esfuerzo de todos. Quizás no era tan grande como la capital del antiguo Imperio Misurugi, pero daba buen cobijo y eso era lo más importante.

Maggie se convirtió en Directora del Hospital de la ciudad y Salia encontró allí un oficio para empezar a sanar sus heridas; Jasmine inauguró una enorme tienda por departamentos junto a Rosalie y Chris quienes vieron en aquel negocio una oportunidad de hacer dinero.

Ersha fundó un instituto educativo que iba desde la etapa media hasta la preparatoria. Después de sufrir por la muerte de sus niñas, la mujer decidió enfocarse en ayudar a los demás a educarse para evitar que se repitieran sucesos como los que habían padecido.

Obviamente, ese proyecto requirió apoyo de personal preparado para impartir las clases; sin embargo, Ange resolvió ese inconveniente pidiéndole ayuda a Salamandinay. La princesa estuvo muy contenta por esa iniciativa; y no dudó en enviar a muchas de las profesionales que había en Ciudad Aura con el fin de ayudar. Sin mencionar que Joan, la profesora que le enseñaba a las Norma más pequeñas todo sobre su misión y los dragones, también se unió al proyecto.

Mei inauguró un taller junto con todas sus asistentes pues reparar cosas seguía siendo su pasión; por su parte, Vivian, quien se fue a vivir con su madre, decidió dedicarse a estudiar junto con Nonna y Mary, convirtiéndose en las primeras alumnas del instituto de Ersha.

Y así poco a poco cada una de las sobrevivientes de Arzenal fue rehaciendo su vida; inclusive Emma encontró su lugar en esa nueva realidad y terminó uniéndose al taller de Mei.

Es cierto que considerando las dimensiones, llamar ciudad a aquel sitio era pretencioso; pero todos tenían el sueño de algún día convertir a esa isla, que representaba la libertad y un nuevo comienzo, en una gran metrópoli.

Finalmente, tenemos a Ange. La rubia no dudó un instante en cambiar su traje por una blusa y una falda para atender su Café. Por supuesto que junto a ella estaban Tusk, Hilda y Momoka; además, tiempo después se unieron Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier.

Ahora bien, alguien tenía que gobernar esa nueva ciudad; es por ello que luego de darle muchas vueltas se decidió que Nueva Arzenal sería regida por un Triunvirato formado por Jasmine, Maggie y Ange. La rubia inicialmente no tenía intenciones de dirigir, pero todos le pidieron que aceptara el puesto con tanta vehemencia que no pudo negarse.

Sin embargo, desde el instante en que Ange asumió esa posición, empezó a preparar a Salia para que eventualmente la reemplazara. La peliazul había madurado muchísimo tras la muerte de Alektra, por lo que la rubia sabía que era la mejor opción. Además, a diferencia de las otras chicas, Salia ya tenía experiencia de mando.

No obstante, la discípula de Jill, aunque apreciaba la confianza, no se sentía cómoda con la idea porque no se veía preparada para semejante responsabilidad. Aún así, Ange no cedía un milímetro primero porque sabía que Salia era capaz; y segundo porque deseaba dedicarse por entero a su Café.

Cuando el Triunvirato de Nueva Arzenal fue establecido, una de sus primeras acciones fue reunirse formalmente con el gobierno de ciudad Aura. La idea era establecer reglas de convivencia. Es verdad que al haber luchado juntos en batalla, había una enorme confianza y un profundo respeto y admiración entre ambos pueblos; sin embargo, compartir el mismo planeta era otra cosa. Sobre todo porque Ciudad Aura y la isla de Nueva Arzenal no estaban demasiado lejos; y porque Jasmine, Maggie y la propia Ange pensaban en el futuro expandirse hacia tierra firme.

Por esa razón, una de las medidas que tomaron para fortalecer los lazos de amistad fue intercambiar ciudadanos. De ese modo, ambas culturas se fusionarían y ambos pueblos se sentirían más unidos. Fue así como Chris, Rosalie, Ersha, Nonna y Mary, además de Vivian y otras chicas, se mudaron a Ciudad Aura; mientras que muchas de las mujeres de aquella ciudad se fueron a vivir a Nueva Arzenal.

Aquella mañana hacía un sol radiante y el mar estaba en calma por lo que apenas si se podía escuchar el oleaje; en ese panorama Hilda abrió los ojos sintiendo la luz golpear su rostro de forma molesta.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Ya amaneció? – preguntó la pelirroja con incredulidad, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

– ¿Qué dices? – inquirió Ange somnolienta.

– Que ya es de día y debemos prepararnos para abrir el café.

– ¡¿Ah?! – gritó la rubia incorporándose de inmediato en la cama – Pero si acabamos de irnos a dormir.

– Lo sé, lo sé... creo que no debimos excedernos tanto anoche – dijo Hilda sabiendo que les esperaba un día pesado – ¡Hey tú, perdedor! ¡Despierta! – añadió en voz alta al tiempo que le ponía un pie encima a Tusk quien seguía dormido.

– ¡Aaahhhhh! – gritó el chico para luego caerse de la cama – ¿Qué pasó?

– Que ya amaneció y debemos abrir el Café – dijo Ange mientras reía por lo que había pasado.

– No – respondió Tusk quejándose como niño malcriado.

– ¿De qué te quejas? – preguntó Hilda fingiendo enojo – Tienes el privilegio de estar con dos hermosuras como nosotros, así que tienes que portarte bien y ser nuestro esclavo – añadió la pelirroja encarando al chico con hostilidad.

– ¡¿Ehh?! – gritó Tusk al tiempo que Ange e Hilda reían con ganas.

– A veces creo que somos muy duras con él – dijo Ange reflexiva al tiempo que se acercaba a Tusk para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero él se lo busca. Es demasiado fácil y divertido molestarle – respondió Hilda sonriendo – Además, por mucho que pasen los años, todavía no sé cómo me convenciste de esto – añadió sonrojándose – ¿Segura que no fue idea del pervertido ese? – preguntó alzando la voz al tiempo que se acercaba al chico para golpearle.

– ¿Ahh? No fue idea mía, lo juro, lo juro – dijo Tusk alejándose.

– Como si fuera a creerte, perdedor – respondió Hilda.

– Ya, ya, suficiente. Sabes bien que la idea fue mía – dijo Ange con tranquilidad aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – Esa rutina de tener que elegir si dormir en un cuarto o en otro, o de escoger con quién irme a la cama si contigo o con él me parecía tonta. Yo los amo a los dos y no quiero estar separada de Ustedes, ¿queda claro? – dijo Ange sonriendo con timidez pues a pesar del tiempo, los temas amorosos aún le avergonzaban un poco.

– Yo siempre estaré contigo, Ange. Siempre seré tu caballero – dijo Tusk al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarla.

– ¡Hey! ¡Has espacio! – dijo Hilda al tiempo que llegaba a abrazar a la rubia – Tú siempre será mi príncipe, Ange, y no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Aunque tenga que soportarlo a él – añadió.

– Así está mejor – dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a ambos – Ustedes tienen prohibido separarse de mí, aunque tengan que estar cerca del otro. Además, tampoco es que Ustedes se lleven mal; y me gusta verlos mientras estamos haciéndolo – añadió la rubia haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Tras la pelea contra Embryo, Ange y Tusk decidieron vivir juntos. La rubia y su caballero no dudaron ni un instante en dar el paso. Todo lo que habían padecido hasta la batalla final con el regulador les había mostrado cuan frágil es la vida; por esa razón, ambos pensaban que darle largas a algo que los dos deseaban era una tontería. Esta demás decir que Momoka les acompañó porque simplemente no puede estar lejos de su querida princesa.

Pero no todo era tan simple. Ange también tenía sentimientos por Hilda. Desde aquella convivencia en la celda, la rubia y la pelirroja hicieron las paces y formaron una amistad que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más.

La primera en darse cuenta y aceptarlo fue Hilda y por eso se le declaró antes de la batalla final temiendo ser rechazada; no obstante, Ange no sólo no la rechazo, sino que decidió besarla. En aquel momento, la rubia pensó que aquello había sido un impulso, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su corazón había sido tocado por aquella chica.

Y fiel a su naturaleza, Ange decidió tener una conversación con los dos y decirles la verdad. Hilda ya sabía que el corazón de la rubia no podía ser sólo para ella, así que entendió la situación; por su parte Tusk, para sorpresa de ambas, se mostró comprensivo porque lo que él deseaba era la felicidad de su amada. En ese momento todo quedó decidido e Hilda se mudó con ellos, iniciando así la relación amorosa de los tres.

– ¡Ange! – respondieron Hilda y Tusk al unísono mientras abajan la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Por más que pasara el tiempo, la pelirroja no olvidaba el día en que Ange decidió que verles de forma separada no era suficiente. Aquello había sucedido hacía exactamente 4 años; es decir, un año después de iniciar su relación de 3.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es una locura! – gritó Hilda con la cara totalmente roja.

– ¿Lo es? ¿No dijimos que destruiríamos ese mundo ridículo que discriminaba a la gente? – preguntó Ange con seriedad, aunque igualmente sonrojada – Además, no es la primera vez que estás en una relación así. Te recuerdo que cuando estabas con Zola, ¡Ustedes eran 4! – añadió la rubia subiendo la voz pues el recuerdo le hizo sentir celos.

– ¡Aquello era distinto! – respondió Hilda al ver el enfado de Ange – Yo nunca amé a Zola y tampoco a las chicas. Eso fue parte de mi plan para escapar, ¿lo olvidas? – añadió la pelirroja con desesperación – Además, en lo que tú propones hay un hombre, Ange. ¡Un hombre!

– ¿Eh? ¿Si fuera mujer aceptarías entonces? ¿Es que odias a los hombres? ¿Debo ponerle un vestido a Tusk? – preguntó Ange con malicia.

– No, no, no, no, eso no fue lo que quise decir – dijo Hilda agitando los brazos casi a punto de desmayarse ante la presión que estaba sintiendo – Ok – terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz al cabo de unos instantes.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que está bien, Ange, acepto... Supongo que ese perdedor estará contento con este arreglo, ¿cierto? Pero que no se equivoque, yo quiero estar sólo contigo. Él es un mal necesario, nada más – dijo Hilda tan rápido que atropellaba las palabras.

– Hilda – dijo Ange en tono de reclamo.

– Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó la pelirroja sabiendo que a Ange le molestaba que cualquier persona, Hilda incluida, hablara mal de él.

– Primero que todo, él todavía no lo sabe. Quise hablar contigo primero – dijo Ange haciendo que la rubia contuviera la respiración por haber tenido ese gesto con ella – Segundo, no creo que él esté muy feliz con la idea, pero tampoco le permitiré negarse. Y tercero, no tengo la intención de que Ustedes lo hagan, hay suficiente de mí para ambos – terminó la rubia con firmeza dando por zanjado el tema.

A Tusk casi le da un infarto cuando Ange le hizo la propuesta; sin embargo, a pesar de que el chico no estaba muy ganado porque todavía se sentía un poco intimidado por Hilda, el poder de convencimiento de la rubia hizo su magia y Tusk terminó cediendo.

– Esto es una mala idea – dijo Hilda mientras se moría de vergüenza al estar en la misma habitación con Ange y Tusk.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tusk sin saber qué hacer.

– Vamos, vamos, para mí tampoco es fácil – dijo Ange para luego tomar la iniciativa abrazando a Hilda y atrayéndola hacia la cama.

Pronto las dos mujeres se fundieron en un beso apasionado que hizo olvidar a la pelirroja la situación en la que estaba; y eso fue aprovechado por Ange colocarse encima de la otra y empezar a desvestirla. Instantes después, los pechos de Hilda estuvieron al descubierto y la rubia no dudó en comenzar a pasar su lengua por ellos.

Hilda comenzó a gemir ante la estimulación implacable de su pareja, quien no dudó en chupar y morder sus pezones, haciendo que la pelirroja temblara de placer sin importarle que un hombre compartía la habitación con ellas.

Tusk no pudo evitar calentarse ante semejante panorama y llevado por sus hormonas abrazó a Ange por la espalda mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa. Hilda en ese momento, recordó que el chico estaba con ellas y quiso zafarse, pero Ange fue más fuerte para no dejarla escapar, mientras seguía disfrutando de los pechos de la pelirroja.

Pronto la lengua de la rubia empezó a recorrer el caminó desde los pechos hasta la entrepierna de Hilda, haciendo que la mujer sintiera escalofríos. Por su parte, Tusk ya había dejado desnuda a su mujer de la cintura para arriba y sin dudar empezó a besarle la espalda haciendo que Ange se contorneara presa del deseo.

La rubia estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado y aquella situación le estaba empezando a gustar muchísimo. Sobre todo porque era algo que iba a poder vivir desde ese momento en adelante. Sin embargo, primero se tenía que asegurar que sus parejas ya no se resistieran; por eso, no dudó en despojar a Hilda de su falda y ropa interior para empezar a besarle el vientre.

– Ange, no, para – atinó a decir Hilda haciendo un esfuerzo en medio de la excitación que sentía.

– ¿No? Sabes que te gusta – respondió Ange con picardía – ¡Ahh! Así Tusk, lámeme así – añadió al sentir la estimulación en su espalda.

Ange siguió besando y lamiendo el vientre de su amada por un rato para luego seguir bajando y llegar a la cueva de la pelirroja.

– AHHHHHHHH – gritó Hilda al sentir cómo Ange chupaba su botón.

– ¿Aún quieres que pare? – preguntó Ange.

– No, por favor, sigue – contestó Hilda con rapidez haciendo que la otra sonriera.

Para ese momento, Tusk ya había desvestido a su pareja y su lengua estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo ambas piernas de la rubia.

– Me encanta que me comas toda, Tusk – dijo Ange jadeando con fuerza.

– Tu aroma me enloquece, Ange. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco – respondió Tusk.

– Entonces tómalo, aquí lo tienes, es tuyo – dijo la rubia.

– También... es... m... AHHHHHH – empezó a decir Hilda, pero Ange la cortó aumentando la estimulación.

Tusk entonces empezó a besar las nalgas de la rubia, mientras que Ange penetraba a Hilda con sus dedos. Momentos después, los gritos de los tres inundaron la habitación donde ya el pudor había dado paso al deseo y a la necesidad de dar y recibir placer.

– Ange, no puedo aguantar más – dijo Tusk mientras apuntaba su miembro a la vagina de la rubia.

– No te contengas, tómame – dijo Ange y casi de inmediato sintió a su hombre dentro de ella – AHHHH – gritó la mujer mientras disfrutaba la sensación de ser poseída y aceleraba sus movimientos en la vagina de la pelirroja.

– Ange, sigue, no pares, NO PARES – gritó Hilda sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.

La rubia se volvió a fundir en un beso con la pelirroja al tiempo que sentía a Tusk chupándole la parte de atrás del cuello, sin dejar de embestirla.

– Vamos Tusk, más fuerte, más rápido – rogó Ange con una voz marcada por el deseo.

– Sigue Ange, sigue, hazme acabar – pidió Hilda enloquecida por el placer.

– Estoy cerca Ange, estoy cerca – dijo Tusk sintiendo que ya estaba por llegar.

La primera en alcanzar el clímax fue Hilda quien lanzó un fuerte gritó de placer. Luego fue el turno de Tusk, quien se vació en el interior de la rubia; y esa estimulación final, producida por las sacudidas del pene de su pareja, hizo que Ange alcanzara el orgasmo.

– Esto es otra cosa – dijo Ange con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que se acostaba poniendo la espalda en la cama para luego hacer que Hilda y Tusk se colocaran encima de ella. La pelirroja a su derecha y Tusk a su izquierda – Hey vamos, ¿no les gustó? – preguntó la rubia fingiendo enfado al ver que sus dos amores habían regresado al estado de incomodidad inicial.

– Me gustó mucho – dijo Hilda en voz muy baja, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

– A mí también – dijo Tusk de la misma forma e igualmente sonrojado.

– Me alegra escucharlo porque apenas estamos empezando – dijo Ange con picardía y deseo.

– ¡¿Eh?! – gritaron Tusk e Hilda al mismo tiempo.

 **Notas del Autor**

Este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que quería, pero no deseaba cortar la escena. Algo que siempre quise explorar luego del final del anime fue esa relación a tres bandas entre Ange, Hilda y Tusk. Pero no, esta historia no se centrará en relaciones íntimas.

Como ya les dije, he pensado en un arco argumental entero. Sin embargo, voy a aprovechar este marco para explorar todo lo que pueda las relaciones entre los personajes. Después de todo, si algo tuvo la serie original es que nos mostró las diferentes caras de las relaciones humanas. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, soy todo ojos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Ch 2: Un Visitante Inesperado

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Un Visitante Inesperado**

Un joven de unos 22 años, blanco, cabello marrón claro y ojos color miel, caminaba con paso rápido por los pasillos de lo que parecían unas instalaciones de investigación. El muchacho vestía las mismas ropas que usó Tusk cuando fue a la Tierra Verdadera por primera vez; y su rostro reflejaba preocupación porque sabía que iba con retraso y eso no era buena señal en su primer día como capitán.

– ¡Demonios! Sabía que no debía haberme quedado hasta tan tarde en la celebración por mi ascenso – dijo el chico en voz baja con molestia.

Y por si sus preocupaciones no eran suficientes, cuando el muchacho llegó a su destino se quedó de piedra al ver al propio Comandante General, quien estaba hablando con otra persona. Su superior le había informado que debía presentarse en esa sala para una reunión donde le informarían sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero nunca se imaginó que sería el máximo líder en persona quien se las daría.

– Imagino que debió tener un asunto de máxima importancia para llegar a estas horas, Capitán Dominic – dijo el Comandante visiblemente malhumorado – No creo necesario recordarle que la disciplina es un valor fundamental para nosotros. Si no es capaz de manejar una simple celebración quizás debimos promover a otro.

– Lo siento, Señor – respondió Dominic con mucha tensión mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpa.

– Ofrezca sus disculpas con logros – respondió el hombre sin inmutarse.

– ¡Sí, Señor! – contestó Dominic con firmeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su incompetencia.

– Comandante General Andrew, Señor – dijo un joven, que usaba las mismas ropas de Dominic, tras terminar de hablar, usando un dispositivo de videollamadas, con otro soldado.

– ¿Qué sucede Teniente Hans? – preguntó Andrew.

– La Nueva Unidad está lista, tal y como lo pidió.

– ¡Perfecto! – respondió Andrew cambiando de humor – Capitán Dominic, vaya al hangar número 21 a las 1700 horas. Hay algo que debo mostrarle – añadió el Comandante General para luego retirarse.

– Sí, Señor.

Horas más tarde Dominic y Andrew se encontraban afuera del citado hangar. El joven se encontraba algo nervioso, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de llegar media hora antes al lugar.

– Bien, Capitán Dominic. Le he convocado aquí porque el momento que estaba esperando ha llegado – dijo Andrew con solemnidad.

– ¿De verdad? Quiero decir. Sí, Señor. No le defraudaré, Señor – respondió Dominic visiblemente emocionado.

– Oh no, no es a mí a quien defraudaría, es a todos sus compañeros y a todos los que murieron luchando por un mundo mejor. No olvide nunca nuestra causa ni por qué sus compañeros murieron – indicó Andrew con la mirada perdida en el horizonte – Puede que Embryo haya muerto, pero esas traidoras aún siguen vivas.

– ¡Las Norma! – dijo Dominic apretando los puños con rabia – Por su traición murieron mis padres, mi mejor amigo y su padre – añadió con lágrimas en los ojos – Ellas tienen que pagar, Señor. Tienen que sufrir mil veces lo que nosotros hemos padecido.

– Y lo harán, muchacho. Sé que hemos esperado mucho tiempo y sé que pedir paciencia fue cruel. Pero descuida, esas perras pagarán muy caro habernos vendido – dijo Andrew buscando sonar más cercano – Por mucho tiempo has pedido la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de tus padres y la de Tusk. Pues bien, finalmente es momento de cobrar – indicó Andrew con una sonrisa.

– Señor, le juro por la memoria de mis padres, le juro por la memoria de todos los caídos y le juro por la memoria de Tusk que les haré pagar con sangre su traición a las Norma – juró el joven mientras se paraba firme y hacía el saludo marcial.

Dominic aún tenía fresco en su memoria el momento en que su mundo se destruyó. Fue una noche 15 años atrás cuando la persona que estaba a su lado llegó a la nave principal de la tropa de reservas, la cual había salido a luchar contra Embryo.

Minutos antes, el chico sabía que algo iba mal porque luego de una transmisión por radio el rostro de los líderes de aquella tropa se desencajó por completo; no obstante, nadie quiso decirle nada de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, cuando Andrew llegó, nadie pudo impedir que el niño fuera a su encuentro; y entonces escuchó no sólo que sus padres, su mejor amigo y el padre de él habían muerto, sino que las culpables habían sido las Norma, quienes les habían traicionado.

Para un chico todo aquello fue más de lo que podía procesar. Tusk y Dominic fueron amigos desde muy pequeños y llegaron a ser tan unidos que parecían hermanos de sangre; sin mencionar, que los padres de ambos eran muy cercanos, por lo que era normal que Vanessa cuidara muchas veces de los pequeños. Dominic incluso llegó a ver a la Norma como una madre.

Por esa razón, pensar que Vanessa, la madre de su mejor amigo, y quien era como una madre para él, también había participado en la traición era la puñalada más dolorosa. ¿Es que no le interesaba la suerte de Tusk? Por su culpa, su hijo había muerto, ¿Acaso no le importaba?

Tusk iba en una de las naves de la tropa de vanguardia porque quería estar cerca de sus padres; Dominic iba a ir con él por esa misma razón, pero ese día enfermó y sus padres decidieron que se quedara con la tropa de reserva para que pudiera ser atendido con tranquilidad. Ellos confiaban en que los refuerzos no harían falta al tener al Villkiss. Desde ese momento un profundo odio nació en el corazón del chico, quien desde ese instante se dedicó a prepararse para cobrar venganza.

– Mi mala suerte me impidió acompañar a mis padres y a Tusk y compartir su destino – dijo Dominic respirando profundamente para calmar su ira – Pero ahora será diferente, esta vez estaré en el frente de batalla.

– Por su culpa, los Antiguos estuvimos a punto de desaparecer – señaló Andrew – El plan de Embryo era exterminarnos esa noche y por eso nos tendió la trampa con las Norma – continuó el Comandante General – Pero sobrevivimos, y lo hicimos porque nunca confiamos totalmente en nadie. De haberlo hecho, Embryo y las traidoras hubieran triunfado. Nunca olvides esa lección.

– Sí, Señor – respondió Dominic asimilando el significado de las palabras del otro – Comandante, Usted acaba de decir que el momento de la venganza ha llegado ¿Ya aparecieron las Norma? Desde la batalla contra Embryo no se han vuelto a ver, ni tampoco a sus Ragna-mail.

– No. Las Norma no han aparecido, pero siempre hemos sabido donde están – dijo Andrew midiendo las palabras.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, no entiendo.

– ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que en lugar de una Tierra hay dos? – preguntó el comandante dejando al muchacho en shock.

Fue entonces cuando Andrew le dijo a Dominic todo sobre la fusión de los dos planetas y cómo esa fue la verdadera causa del cataclismo de 5 años atrás; también le habló de la Alianza de las Norma y los Dragones y cómo, luego de la derrota de quien era llamado regulador, las traidoras se habían ido a la otra Tierra. Esa información era clasificada y sólo la manejaban los altos mandos dentro de los Antiguos. Todos sabían que Embryo había creado toda esa destrucción, pero no tenían idea de cómo.

– Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué pasará con nuestra venganza? – preguntó Dominic totalmente desanimado – Desde que Embryo fue derrotado no se ha vuelto a ver a ningún Dragón ni ha aparecido ninguna singularidad, así que no hay manera de ir a esa Tierra.

– Yo no diría eso, muchacho – respondió Andrew, quien había estado esperando ese comentario para abrir la puerta del hangar.

– ¡¿Un Ragna-mail?! – preguntó Dominic estupefacto al contemplar la máquina que estaba frente a él.

– Exacto.

– Pero... ¿Cómo?

– Durante la batalla final contra Embryo varios de nosotros estuvimos presentes esperando el momento oportuno para poner nuestras manos en uno de éstos – indicó Andrew – Para poder enfrentar a las Norma es necesario poseer al menos uno. No olvides que esas malditas se habían llevado nuestra única ventaja; y lo peor era que nosotros se la habíamos entregado – prosiguió el Comandante General – Por fortuna, durante el combate, dos Ragna-mail cayeron casi al mismo tiempo y fue entonces que vimos nuestra oportunidad. Aprovechando el caos, logramos extraer ambas unidades junto algunas partes de los cadáveres de sus pilotos; y lo más importante, pudimos rescatar uno de los anillos.

– Pero tengo entendido que los Ragna-mail sólo pueden ser pilotados por gente de sangre real – señaló Dominic.

– Porquerías. Eso fue lo que siempre nos hicieron creer. Al analizar los restos de los cadáveres confirmamos que ninguna tenía sangre real. Allí descubrimos que el elemento clave no era la sangre, sino el anillo. Sólo los miembros de la realeza tenían uno – respondió Andrew dejando al otro sorprendido – Por desgracia, las dos máquinas habían quedado en mal estado, así que usando las piezas de ambas logramos restaurar una. Tampoco fuimos capaces de encontrar el otro anillo, la piloto estaba mutilada y no pudimos encontrar sus brazos.

– Entonces, con este Ragna-mail... – empezó a decir Dominic.

– ...podemos ir a donde ellas están – terminó Andrew.

– Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que hay pilotos más capaces y con más experiencia para usar esta nave – dijo Dominic.

– Si fuera por experiencia o pericia, nosotros hubiéramos controlado al Villkiss. Es cierto que el anillo desbloquea la nave para su uso, pero eso no libera todo su potencial – explicó Andrew – Para eso se requieren otras cosas – finalizó el Comandante General con misticismo.

– ¡¿Eh?! – preguntó Dominic incrédulo.

– Ya lo verás, muchacho. Ya lo verás.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay junto con sus fieles acompañantes Naga y Kaname se encontraban pilotando sus Ryuu-Shin-Ki en labores de patrullaje; a pesar de que después de la batalla contra Embryo no habían surgido nuevas amenazas, la princesa nunca dejó de preocuparse por lo que se mantenía en alerta permanente.

– Salamandinay-sama, ya terminamos todos los recorridos programados para hoy – dijo Naga manteniendo el tono formal que siempre usaba con la princesa.

– ¡Qué bien! Ya quiero regresar, hoy no desayuné y tengo mucha hambre – dijo Kaname mostrando su alegría.

– Realmente no les gusta salir a patrullar, ¿verdad? – dijo Salamandinay con una sonrisa sardónica.

– ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron Naga y Kaname al unísono.

– ¿Por qué dice eso Salamandinay-sama? – preguntó Kaname.

– Nosotras nunca nos hemos quejado – añadió Naga.

– Ni si quiera se molesten en negarlo. Es demasiado evidente y yo las conozco muy bien. Son muchos años juntas – dijo Salamandinay suspirando – Ya sé que no hemos tenido ninguna amenaza en todo este tiempo, pero tenemos un pueblo que proteger y encerrarnos en el Templo no ayuda a ese propósito – finalizó la princesa con un tono de voz amable, pero firme.

– Tiene razón, Salamandinay-sama – dijo Kaname muy apenada.

– Lo sentimos mucho, Salamandinay-sama – añadió Naga aún más avergonzada.

– Demos una ronda más y luego nos vamos a casa, ¿les parece? – preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa que no admitía negativas.

– ¡Sí, Salamandinay-sama! – exclamaron Naga y Kaname al mismo tiempo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban la princesa y sus lugartenientes apareció Dominic pilotando el Ragna-mail que le había sido asignado. El joven al darse cuenta de que el paisaje a su alrededor distaba mucho del que veía en su lugar de origen comprobó que la maniobra había dado resultados.

Por desgracia, su Ragna-mail estaba bastante dañado por lo que no tenía demasiada autonomía de vuelo. El muchacho se golpeó la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento que sentía; y tras considerar sus opciones, decidió que lo mejor era aterrizar y establecer un campamento base. Sin embargo, ni bien había llegado a esa conclusión cuando su radar sonó mostrando tres naves que se dirigían hacia su posición.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay se quedó de piedra cuando su radar le indicó que una nave no identificada había aparecido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. La princesa de inmediato notó que sus lugartenientes se habían quedado mudas; y eso le indicó que ellas también habían detectado lo mismo.

– Salamandinay-sama... – empezó a decir Naga tras reaccionar.

– Sí, también lo veo – respondió la princesa.

– ¿Qué hacemos Su Alteza? – preguntó Kaname.

– ¿Olvidan que es precisamente para estos momentos que estamos patrullando? – preguntó la princesa – Naga, Kaname, formación de triángulo invertido. Vamos a interceptar – finalizó la descendiente directa de Aura.

– ¡Sí, Salamandinay-sama! – exclamaron Kaname y Naga en una sola voz.

Kaname rápidamente movió a Hekiryugo para quedar delante y a la izquierda de Salamandinay; mientras que Naga hizo lo propio con Soryugo para quedar cubriendo el flanco derecho de la princesa. De esa forma, la descendiente directa de Aura quedó ocupando el tercer vértice de la figura geométrica. A Sala no le gustaba demasiado esa formación; sin embargo, sabía que sus lugartenientes jamás permitirían que fuera en la vanguardia a no ser que las obligara, y dada la situación, necesitaba que ambas estuvieran plenamente enfocadas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Unos kilómetros más adelante se hallaba Dominic analizando múltiples escenarios dadas las circunstancias. Es verdad que el joven sabía que su misión exigía establecer contacto con el enemigo, pero nunca pensó que sería tan rápido. El muchacho empezó a repasar mentalmente la historia que le habían hecho memorizar y pronto empezó a sentir el efecto de la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Sus sentidos se activaron, su pulso se aceleró y sintió una necesidad imperiosa de abrir fuego a las tres naves que se acercaban; sin embargo, su mente racional seguía activa y le recordó que hacer eso dañaría la misión. Muy a su pesar, era imperativo mostrar una actitud amigable ante las personas responsables de la muerte de sus seres más queridos. Al ver el radar, Dominic confirmó que los enemigos estaban a punto de llegar a su posición por lo que por última vez repasó la historia y todos los escenarios posibles.

– No se puede negar que tienen un sistema de detección excelente. Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de moverme – pensó Dominic sin saber que el hecho de que le hubieran detectado había sido pura casualidad.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Kaname y Naga llevaron sus Ryuu-Shin-Ki a Modo Asalto con el fin de proceder a la intercepción; y ambas lugartenientes comenzaron a apuntar a la nave recién llegada con sus pistolas de energía.

– No disparen a no ser que la otra nave ataque primero – recordó la princesa al tiempo que pasaba a Enryugo a Modo Asalto.

– Entendido, Su Alteza – dijo Naga.

– Copiado, Salamandinay-sama – respondió Kaname.

– Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí – dijo la princesa en el momento en que llegaron al encuentro de la nave que había aparecido de la nada – Esta es la Teniente Guardián Salamandinay. Usted ha entrado en nuestro territorio sin autorización. Identifíquese – añadió la descendiente directa de Aura dirigiéndose al piloto desconocido.

– Salamandinay-sama, esa nave es un... – empezó a decir Naga cuando tuvo al objeto no identificado en su campo visual.

– ...Ragna-mail – Completó Kaname con estupor – Y aunque suene a una locura, estoy segura de que fue uno de los que enfrentamos en el Imperio Misurugi – terminó la lugarteniente sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

– Ese Ragna-mail pertenecía a la Orden Diamond Rose – señaló Naga preparándose para abrir fuego, tras salir de su asombro inicial.

– Por favor, quédese atrás, Salamandinay-sama. Esa nave es enemiga – indicó Kaname para luego marcar en la mira al Ragna-mail.

– Sea como sea, está claro que ese Ragna-mail se encuentra bastante dañado – dijo Salamandinay observando con detenimiento a la nave frente a ella – No abran fuego a no ser que dispare primero – indicó la princesa con autoridad para luego pasar a altavoz – Repito, le habla la Teniente Guardián del Pueblo de Aura, Salamandinay. Usted ha entrado en nuestro territorio sin autorización. Si no se identifica de inmediato le consideraremos hostil y actuaremos en consecuencia – finalizó Sala dirigiéndose nuevamente al Ragna-mail recién llegado-

– Bien, ha llegado la hora. Esto es lo que siempre has querido, Dominic. Ahora estás un paso más cerca de tu venganza – dijo el muchacho luego de escuchar la segunda advertencia – Que empiece el espectáculo...

 **Notas del Autor**

Finalmente, los engranajes empiezan a girar y el primer encuentro se ha producido. Vamos a ver cómo se las arregla el muchacho para cumplir su cometido. No olvidemos que una de las misiones más difíciles que existe es la de ir encubierto; son demasiadas las cosas que pueden salir mal.

Poco a poco la historia va tomando forma y las piezas se van colocando en el tablero para que empiece el juego; sólo resta ver a dónde nos lleva esta partida. Por cierto, aunque no creo que sea necesaria la aclaratoria, La Orden Diamond Rose se refiere a las Diamond Rose Knights. Ahora sí, cualquier observación, sugerencia o crítica no duden es dejar un comentario; eso siempre motiva a todos los que escribimos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	4. Ch 3: Sobreviviente

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sobreviviente**

Pasaron unos segundos sin que hubiera ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la nave no identificada y la tensión empezó a crecer. Naga y Kaname estaban haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo titánico para seguir la orden de la princesa y no abrir fuego; mientras que Salamandinay observaba impertérrita la escena que estaba ante ella. De pronto, la cabina del Ragna-mail empezó a abrirse y una figura emergió de ella.

– ¡No puede ser! – dijo Kaname totalmente sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

– ¡¿Es un hombre?! – añadió Naga sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Salamandinay suspiró para sus adentros porque por más que pasaran los años, sus lugartenientes todavía eran incapaces de ocultar sus emociones cuando la situación lo requería.

– ¡No disparen por favor! ¡No disparen! – exclamó Dominic con las manos en alto tras ponerse de pie con el fin de que los pilotos de las tres naves frente a él le vieran.

– ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? – preguntó Salamandinay sin inmutarse tras salir de la cabina.

– Me llamo Dominic y vengo de la Tierra – respondió el joven confirmando las sospechas de las dragonas – ¿Pueden decirme dónde estoy? No tengo idea de qué está pasando. No sé cómo llegué aquí.

– Tendrás que acompañarnos, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – preguntó Salamandinay haciendo caso omiso de las interrogantes del otro.

– No, ninguno, ninguno – respondió Dominic visiblemente aturdido y contrariado – Pero no creo que mi nave pueda volar muy lejos; varios de sus sistemas sufrieron graves daños.

– Eso no será problema – contestó la princesa – Naga, Kaname sujeten el Ragna-mail y llévenlo al Templo.

– ¡Sí, Su Alteza! – respondieron las lugartenientes al mismo tiempo.

– Hablaremos al llegar – indicó Salamandinay dirigiéndose a Dominic.

– Está bien – respondió el joven con voz temblorosa mientras veía como los Ryuu-Shin-Ki agarraban su nave y comenzaban a transportarle hacia un destino desconocido.

Era cierto que en el exterior Dominic parecía asustado, pero internamente estaba haciendo cálculos. No sólo había sido detectado nada más llegar, sino que quienes le interceptaron no eran Norma. Aunque nunca había visto a un dragón en su forma humana, estaba claro que quien le había hablado pertenecía a esa raza. La cola y las alas eran signos inequívocos de ello.

Esto suponía un cambio total de planes. La idea inicial era hacer contacto con las Norma para infiltrarse y conocer cómo estaban organizadas y cuáles eran sus defensas; no obstante, ahora se encontraba en manos de otra raza y el muchacho no tenía idea de hacia dónde le iban a llevar.

Ahora bien, el núcleo de la misión se mantenía intacto. Conocer las defensas y organización de los dragones también era parte del plan original; sólo que no estaba de primero en la lista. Por suerte, si algo tenían los Antiguos era flexibilidad en sus planificaciones por lo que Dominic simplemente ajustó los parámetros para amoldarse a las circunstancias.

Después de todo, los dragones eran aliados de las Norma, por lo que si se ganaba su confianza, era cuestión de tiempo de que pudiera hacer contacto con su objetivo primario. Tras hacer este análisis, el muchacho mantuvo su teatro para ver si podía ganarse el favor de quienes le habían encontrado. En ese tipo de situaciones, actuar como alguien indefenso es el mejor curso de acción.

Sin embargo, además de todos los cálculos estratégicos que pasaban por su mente, hubo algo que también se quedó grabado en su interior. Tras la sorpresa inicial al ver que quien le hablaba no era una Norma, Dominic no pudo evitar sentirse impactado por la hermosura de su interlocutora; y no era para menos, Salamandinay era una mujer poseedora de una belleza exquisita, aunque también irradiaba un aura de poder que no podía pasarse por alto.

– Si no tengo cuidado, esa mujer puede convertirse en un gran problema... en todos los sentidos – pensó Dominic al sentir su corazón acelerado – Será mejor que me mantenga lo más alejado posible de ella.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic fue escoltado por Kaname y Naga y siguió la misma ruta que en su momento recorrieron Ange y Tusk cuando llegaron a la Tierra Verdadera por primera vez. Poco después, el joven se hallaba ante la presencia de la Sacerdotisa del Pueblo de Aura, junto con su corte.

En esta ocasión, Dominic no estaba fingiendo cuando se mostraba temeroso; a pesar de toda su preparación, verse solo, rodeado de personas potencialmente hostiles, en un lugar totalmente desconocido y en un recinto cerrado, no era un panorama alentador. Además, el muchacho estaba ante su primera prueba. Una mala respuesta y su misión podía terminar el mismo primer día... y no en buena forma.

Sin embargo, el recibimiento que el joven tuvo fue mucho menos hostil que el que le tocó vivir a Ange y a Tusk en su momento; aunque tanto Aura Midgardia como las demás, Salamandinay incluida, estaban detrás de cortinas y aunque la solemnidad del momento se mantuvo, la Sacerdotisa y su corte tenían una actitud menos agresiva. Sólo Naga y Kaname se mostraban igual que la vez anterior. Las lugartenientes tenían sus manos en sus katanas y kwan dao respectivamente y seguían con detenimiento todos los movimientos de Dominic.

– Joven llegado de la otra Tierra, te habla Aura Midgardia, Sacerdotisa del Pueblo de Aura – dijo la líder de Ciudad Aura con tono amable – ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí?

– Saludos, Sacerdotisa – respondió Dominic haciendo una reverencia para mostrar respeto – Mi nombre es Dominic y como ya dije antes, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí... Me disculpo por no poder responder.

– No hay problema, ¿Podrías entonces decirnos qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de llegar aquí? – inquirió Aura con amabilidad y firmeza.

– Hmm, recuerdo que estaba en medio de una batalla para proteger a las personas que me habían ayudado a reparar la unidad que estaba pilotando – empezó a decir el joven tras meditar unos segundos – Nuestro grupo se dirigía hacia el antiguo Imperio Misurugi porque nos llegaron rumores de que el lugar se estaba recuperando con rapidez y que la anarquía prácticamente había desaparecido – prosiguió el joven haciendo que Salamandinay aguzara el oído detrás de la cortina donde estaba – No sé si Ustedes sabrán, pero nuestro mundo quedó prácticamente en ruinas después del cataclismo de hace 5 años – concluyó el muchacho para luego hacer una pausa.

– Algunas noticias hemos escuchado – indicó Aura midiendo cada palabra.

– Bien, pues desde ese momento la anarquía se apoderó de todo y en ninguna parte hay ley. Nuestro día a día se resume en sobrevivir – dijo Dominic apretando los puños porque aunque él personalmente no había experimentado aquello por estar seguro con los Antiguos, la mayoría de las personas en su mundo sí estaban padeciendo esa situación – Es por eso que cuando escuchamos que en el antiguo Imperio Misurugi las cosas se estaban normalizando no dudamos en ir.

– Entiendo... ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

– Por desgracia, los carroñeros pronto se enteraron de la migración masiva hacia Misurugi y decidieron apostarse en todas las rutas con el fin de saquear a todas las caravanas que se dirigen al lugar – prosiguió el joven – Nosotros no fuimos la excepción y cierta mañana fuimos emboscados. Supongo que al ver que nosotros poseíamos defensas superiores al promedio, decidieron no atacar de frente – indicó Dominic – Ese movimiento nos tomó por sorpresa... además, ellos tenían más unidades que nosotros por lo que en poco tiempo mis compañeros estaban muertos. Yo traté de ayudarles, pero... eran demasiados... – añadió el muchacho, quien luego tuvo que detenerse porque no podía contener las lágrimas – Lo siento.

– Está bien, ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de continuar? – preguntó Aura haciendo empatía con el joven frente a ella.

– No, está bien, puedo seguir... gracias... – respondió Dominic tras respirar profundo varias veces – De pronto me vi rodeado de unidades que se disponían a abrir fuego y fue entonces cuando grité con todas mis fuerzas que no quería morir... Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en lugar totalmente diferente y que me encontraba solo... Hasta que tres naves llegaron a mi encuentro.

Una vez que Dominic terminó su relato se hizo el silencio en el recinto; era obvio que todos estaban asimilando la historia que acababan de escuchar antes de decidir el próximo paso.

– El Pueblo de Aura lamenta que hayas tenido que pasar por eso – dijo Aura retomando la conversación – Nosotros también hemos perdido a personas cercanas por lo que entendemos tu dolor – prosiguió la Sacerdotisa – Sin embargo, espero que entiendas nuestra posición; de repente apareces de la nada y lo haces en un Ragna-mail. Es necesario que sepamos todo lo que podamos – explicó la joven – Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo obtuviste esa máquina?

– Durante el fenómeno que causó el cataclismo, todo el grupo decidió ir al Imperio Misurugi porque todo indicaba que allí estaba el centro de la anomalía – empezó a decir Dominic – Eso significaba que allí estaríamos a salvo. Luego, cuando todo pasó, a nuestro alrededor sólo había ruinas y gente pidiendo ayuda – añadió el joven siguiendo al pie de la letra la historia de la que había memorizado hasta el más mínimo detalle – Entonces mirando los escombros vimos dos Ragna-mail como el que me trajo aquí y varios expertos mecánicos que estaban conmigo dijeron que si podíamos llevarlos a un lugar seguro, podían repararlos – indicó el muchacho para luego hacer una corta pausa – Nos costó mucho esfuerzo, combates, tuvimos que robar maquinaria e incluso varios de nosotros murieron en el proceso; sin embargo, al final pudimos recuperarlas junto con uno de los anillos... Meses después, la máquina donde vine estuvo terminada. Por desgracia, la otra estaba demasiado dañada y sólo sirvió para extraer los repuestos que ésta necesitaba.

– Considerando lo que has dicho, está claro que sabes mucho de los Ragna-mail. ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? – preguntó Aura tras reflexionar sobre las últimas palabras de Dominic.

– Nuestra raza ha existido desde el principio en lo que Ustedes llaman la otra Tierra; de hecho, antes de que se estableciera el mundo del mana, nosotros éramos quienes gobernábamos – respondió Dominic haciendo que todos en el recinto contuvieran la respiración – Nosotros somos Los Antiguos.

Muchos murmullos llenaron todo el salón en el instante en que Dominic pronunció la última frase; aquella afirmación tenía una importancia enorme porque cambiaba mucho de lo que todos habían creído hasta ese momento. Una vez que terminó la batalla contra Embryo, las Norma y los Dragones pasaron mucho tiempo compartiendo información; y ambas razas tenían claro que Los Antiguos habían desaparecido y que Tusk era el único superviviente.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ese joven frente a ellas clamando pertenecer a esa raza, e incluso insinuando en su relato que había otros sobrevivientes. Aquello era difícil de creer en un principio; pero considerando que el muchacho llegó allí pilotando un Ragna-mail, que su grupo fue capaz de repararlo luego de ser dañado en la batalla final contra Embryo y que ellos conocían la función del anillo a la hora de manejarlo, era difícil no tomar en serio sus palabras.

Fuera de las Norma, los Dragones y Embryo, sólo algunos miembros de la realeza de las naciones de la otra Tierra poseían esa información; y nadie tenía claro qué tanto conocían esas personas. Aura, Ange, Jasmine, Maggie y Salamandinay dudaban que Embryo hubiera compartido mucha información con ellos.

Dominic, por su parte, observó la reacción de los otros y sonrió para sus adentros; ciertamente, estaban actuando tal y como Andrew había previsto. "La mejor forma de esconderse es a plena vista", le había dicho el Comandante General, mientras preparaban el plan.

– Para poder infiltrarte necesitarás una historia que justifique que poseas un Ragna-mail – dijo Andrew – Si ellos fueron capaces de derrotar a Embryo no creo que sean gente estúpida, por lo que una historia muy rebuscada les hará sospechar.

– Entonces, ¿qué diremos? No podemos revelar lo que somos – señaló Dominic.

– ¿Por qué no? Eso es justamente lo que harás.

– ¡¿Ehh?!

– Es más fácil que te crean que conseguiste extraer, reparar y pilotar un Ragna-mail de esa forma – respondió Andrew – Obviamente, no vamos a decir toda la verdad, sólo algunas partes de ella. El resto... digamos que lo adornaremos un poco.

El joven seguía observando a la corte que estaba frente a él, mientras recordaba las palabras de Andrew; definitivamente, quedaba claro que su nivel como estratega era muy alto y era justo por eso que le admiraba. Fue en ese momento cuando una voz que le resultó familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Dices que perteneces a Los Antiguos – empezó Salamandinay poniéndose de pie y abandonando la cortina para luego bajar las escaleras y quedar de frente al chico – Entonces, ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde estás? Además, tenemos entendido que todos los de esa raza están muertos – finalizó mirando al otro fijamente a los ojos.

– Inicialmente no sabía dónde me encontraba. Yo no conozco todos los rincones de la Tierra de donde provengo, por lo que mi primer pensamiento fue que había ido a parar a un lugar del planeta que no había visto antes – empezó a responder el joven sin desviar la mirada – Fue cuando las vi a Ustedes y reconocí lo que eran que supe que había llegado a la Tierra de los Dragones... Sobre lo otro, no puedo decirles mucho de la primera guerra contra Embryo porque apenas era un niño en ese momento, pero sé que quienes estaban conmigo en ese momento lograron sobrevivir, y gracias a ellos lo hice yo. Fueron ellos quienes me criaron y fue con ellos con quienes viví hasta hoy – respondió Dominic bajando la voz en las últimas palabras – No puedo creer que todos estén muertos – añadió el joven para luego caer de rodillas y llevar su frente contra el suelo.

Parecía que finalmente el muchacho empezaba a similar lo que había sucedido. Todas las personas que le habían criado, protegido, enseñado y ayudado habían perdido la vida, por lo que desde ese momento le tocaría seguir solo. Obviamente, aquello era mentira, pero Dominic usó la sensación vivida cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres para transmitir esa emoción.

– Creo que es suficiente por el momento – dijo Salamandinay dirigiéndose a la Sacerdotisa – Es claro que ha pasado por una terrible experiencia; así que lo mejor será que descanse un poco.

– Estoy de acuerdo, Salamandinay. Te lo encargo entonces – respondió Aura.

– Sí, Sacerdotisa – contestó La princesa – Naga, Kaname, llévenlo a la habitación – ordenó a lo que sus lugartenientes asintieron para luego disponerse a llevar a cabo la tarea.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange, Hilda y Tusk estaban recogiendo las mesas del café luego de un arduo día de trabajo; mientras que Momoka, Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier ponían todo en orden en la cocina del local. El negocio de la rubia resultó un éxito casi instantáneo y ello implicaba una fila constante de clientes, sobre todo en las horas del desayuno y el almuerzo.

Justo cuando el grupo estaba felicitándose por otra buena jornada, el comunicador de Ange sonó. Aunque ya la tecnología de mensajes de mana no existía; los dragones y las Norma idearon un sistema de comunicaciones alternativo que también podía enviar audio y video. La rubia miró el aparato en su muñeca con asombro pues no había ninguna reunión del Triunvirato pautada ni para ese día, ni para el día siguiente.

– Hola, Jasmine, aquí Ange, ¿Qué sucede?

– Necesitamos que vengas al puente de inmediato, es urgente que nos reunamos... algo ha surgido – respondió Jasmine visiblemente impactada para luego cortar la llamada.

– Pero, ¿Qué diablos? – preguntó Ange mientras miraba a los demás contrariada.

– Debe ser algo importante, Ange – dijo Hilda – Esa vieja normalmente no se altera con nada. Será mejor que vayas.

– Pero… – empezó a decir la rubia.

– Descuida, nosotros terminamos de cerrar – atajó Tusk.

Ange asintió y de inmediato tomó uno de las vehículos que habían comprado, cuyo diseño era casi igual al de la nave voladora de Tusk, para dirigirse al puente desde donde antiguamente se comandaban las misiones contra los dragones. Pocos minutos después, la rubia llegó al lugar donde la esperaban Jasmine, Maggie y Vulcan.

– Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ange.

– Será mejor que te lo diga ella – respondió Jasmine señalando a la pantalla principal, la cual mostraba la imagen de una Salamandinay con expresión preocupada.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede Salako? Estás mucho más seria de lo normal – inquirió Ange al mirar el monitor.

– Ange, ha surgido un imprevisto y considerando las repercusiones creo que era necesario ponerlas al tanto en seguida – respondió Salamandinay – Hace unas horas llegó a este planeta un visitante de la otra Tierra.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– A bordo de uno de los Ragna-mail de las Diamond Rose.

– ¡¿Ehhh?!

– Y el visitante dice ser de la raza de Los Antiguos.

– ¡¿Ahhhhh?!

– ¿Entiendes ahora la razón del apuro? – dijo Maggie después de darle una bocanada a su cigarro – Tenemos una situación fuera de lo común en nuestras manos.

– Salako, voy saliendo enseguida para allá – dijo Ange por impulso.

– Imaginé que dirías algo así, Ange, pero no creo que sea conveniente. El muchacho sigue algo aturdido y lo mejor será que descanse por ahora – respondió Salamandinay negando con la cabeza – Mañana a primera hora dispondremos todo para recibirles.

– Entiendo… está bien.

– Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces, saludos – indicó Sala para luego cortar la transmisión.

 **Notas del Autor**

Y un nuevo capítulo está terminado. Definitivamente, la rutina de la Tierra verdadera va a sufrir un gran revuelo cortesía de Dominic. Vamos a ver cómo se toman su llegada y vamos a ver si el joven realmente tiene madera para las operaciones encubiertas. Aprenderse una historia y recitarla es la parte fácil; sin embargo, convivir con quienes odias, mientras mantienes una mentira… eso ya es otra cosa. Como siempre, sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones y agradecimientos son siempre bienvenidos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	5. Ch 4: Se Enciende la Llama

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Se Enciende la Llama**

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó Tusk en shock e incorporándose en la cama al escuchar que un sobreviviente de Los Antiguos se encontraba en Ciudad Aura – ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! – añadió sin poder creer el tema de conversación elegido por su pareja para después de hacerlo.

– ¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio! – respondió Ange alzando la voz mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama – Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando Salako me lo dijo.

– Ange, pero ¿no estaban todos muertos? – preguntó Hilda tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

– ¿Y qué más te dijo Salamandinay? ¿Qué ha dicho esa persona? ¿Cómo saben que no miente? – preguntó el joven totalmente acelerado.

– Todo lo que sabía ya se los he dicho. Mañana es cuando podré tener más detalles – respondió Ange comprendiendo la reacción de su pareja.

– Mañana iré contigo – dijo Tusk resolutivo.

– Imaginé que dirías eso – contestó la rubia al tiempo que se acercaba al muchacho y le abrazaba por detrás para luego besarle el cuello tratando de reconfortarlo – Está bien, Tusk, iremos juntos mañana – prosiguió Ange – Hilda... – intentó agregar la rubia luego de un rato en el que Tusk se mantuvo con la mirada perdida y absorto en sus pensamientos.

– Descuiden, vayan tranquilos, yo me encargaré del Café – atajó la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa a su amada.

– ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron Ange y Tusk al mismo tiempo. De hecho, las palabras de Hilda hicieron salir al joven del letargo en el que se había sumido.

– Yo pensé que tú también ibas a querer ir – dijo Ange contrariada.

– ¿Realmente me vas a dejar ir solo con Ange? – preguntó Tusk confundido.

– En circunstancias normales no lo habría permitido, perdedor. Dejar a Ange a solas con un pervertido es peligroso – empezó la mujer haciendo que el otro hiciera ademanes de reclamo – Pero entiendo cómo te sientes... Tener la esperanza de encontrarte con los tuyos es algo... – añadió la pelirroja bajando la voz con cada palabra hasta que fue incapaz de continuar.

Ange, al ver esto, enseguida fue a abrazar a Hilda y las dos se fundieron en un largo beso. Tusk las observó con detenimiento un rato, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Ange sobre la familia de Hilda. Cuando él escuchó esa historia la primera vez pasó mucho tiempo pensando qué era peor, si perder a tus padres porque murieron o perderlos porque conscientemente decidieron sacarte de su vida.

Obviamente, como alguien que perdió a su familia, Tusk sabía los sentimientos que provocaba en la pelirroja recordar aquel episodio. Por mucho que pasaran los años y sin importar que tenía mucho tiempo en una relación estable, Hilda seguía afectada por eso. De hecho, fue cuando Tusk empezó a verla en esos momentos que su opinión de la mujer empezó a cambiar.

Sentirla despertar gritando por las noches debido a las pesadillas, saber que se alejaba para llorar cuando veía a Vivian con su madre; y conocer que tenía episodios de crisis pensando que Ange se iba a cansar del trío y que la dejaría en favor de él, entre otras cosas, le mostraron una cara de la pelirroja que no conocía. Esos episodios le enseñaron que detrás de esa careta de mujer dura, dominante, fuerte y agresiva estaba un rostro humano que sentía y padecía.

A partir de allí, Tusk empezó a verla con otros ojos. Fue desde esa empatía que Tusk empezó a preocuparse en serio por su bienestar. No era que antes lo hacía de forma fingida, sino que lo hacía sólo para que Ange fuera feliz. Él sabía que si Hilda sufría, Ange también lo haría; sin embargo, desde ese momento, el joven se comenzó a considerar un Caballero de Hilda por el puro deseo de verla feliz, a pesar de que ella nunca cambió su trato hacia él.

Por eso, verla de nuevo en ese estado tan vulnerable, sentir de nuevo su temor por perderlo todo y quedarse sola; y sobre todo, recordar que todo aquello comenzó por el deseo de ella de ayudarle debido a que entendía sus sentimientos, hicieron que el muchacho tomara una decisión. Fue entonces que con resolución se acercó a la pelirroja para poner una mano en su espalda... Las palabras que pronunció luego tomaron por sorpresa a las dos mujeres.

– Hilda, tú tienes una familia ahora; y pase lo que pase, nosotros nunca te haremos a un lado ni renegaremos de ti – empezó a decir Tusk para luego respirar hondo con el fin de tomar fuerzas y pronunciar las palabras que había decidido manifestar – Y quiero que sepas que en mí también tienes a un Caballero.

Ange rompió el beso y miró a Tusk visiblemente asombrada, mientras que Hilda se giró para quedar frente a él incapaz de articular palabras. La primera reacción de la pelirroja fue burlarse del chico, pero cuando le vio se dio cuenta de que Tusk no hablaba de forma superficial; sino que lo hacía como una persona que sabe lo que es perder a su familia. En ese momento, Hilda recordó que él no sólo había perdido a sus padres, sino que le había tocado verles morir en el campo de batalla durante el primer enfrentamiento contra Embryo.

En todos los años en que los tres habían estado juntos, Hilda había llegado a respetar a Tusk. Aunque no dejaba de importunarle, en el fondo le tenía en buena estima, sobre todo porque hacía feliz a Ange y porque siempre se preocupaba y aseguraba de que las dos estuvieran bien. Esto último era muy apreciado por la pelirroja porque sabía que Tusk no le debía nada a ella; después de todo, la conexión entre ambos era Ange. Por eso, que el chico la incluyera en sus preocupaciones le parecía un detalle digno del Caballero que decía ser. No obstante, que Tusk llegara tan lejos como para decir las palabras que acababa de pronunciar la sacudió a tal punto, que la pelirroja sabía que a partir de ese momento iba a ser muy complicado seguirle molestando.

– Gracias – dijo Hilda en voz baja dedicándole por primera vez una sonrisa tierna al chico.

– Tusk... – susurró Ange sonrojada sintiendo que su amor por él acaba de crecer varios niveles.

– Voy a salir un rato, necesito tomar aire – dijo Tusk a manera de respuesta – No me esperen – finalizó para luego salir de la habitación.

Hilda casi de inmediato quiso responderle "Como si fuéramos a esperarte, perdedor", pero esta vez la palabras no salieron de su boca; en ese momento, algo dentro de ella le hizo ver que Tusk no se merecía ese trato y ese pensamiento hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

– Es todo un Caballero, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ange al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con la otra.

– Sí... – empezó a responder Hilda con voz baja sintiendo admiración – Bueno, t-tampoco demasiado, s-sólo es un perdedor pervertido y... – trató de agregar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero la rubia la calló con un beso.

– No te preocupes, no me molesta. Después de todo, fue mi idea – indicó Ange haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera – Aunque te ha tomado mucho tiempo, sabía que verías en él lo mismo que yo.

– Ange yo... – trató de decir la pelirroja, pero de nuevo fue callada por un beso de la rubia.

– Ahora no es momento de hablar eso, mañana no estaremos juntas y quiero compensarte eso muy bien esta noche – dijo Ange seductora mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Hilda, quien no pudo evitar derretirse ante las acciones de su pareja.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

– ¿Una unidad de la Orden Diamond Rose? – preguntó Salia asombrada tras escuchar el relato de Salamandinay en la boca de Maggie.

– ¿Sólo te sorprende eso? – preguntó la doctora curiosa por la reacción de la otra.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó Salia a la defensiva – Es sólo que no entiendo cómo puede tener un Ragna-mail de la Orden. Las unidades de Irma y Tanya fueron destruidas y las otras están aquí – añadió la chica con el cabello púrpura – ¿Significa eso que había más? Embryo nunca dijo nada de eso... – finalizó la joven casi para sí misma.

– Eso no es garantía. Dudo que él le hubiera comentado todos sus secretos a nadie... ni siquiera a Ange – dijo Maggie para luego callarse abruptamente pensando que había tocado un tema sensible.

– Eso es cierto – aceptó Salia reflexiva – Pero entonces, si hay más unidades de ese tipo en la otra Tierra... Esto puede ser un grave problema ¿Ya se decidió qué vamos a hacer? – finalizó la chica de cabello púrpura.

– Sí, esto puede ser algo grave, pero aún no tenemos toda la información – respondió Maggie dándose cuenta de lo mucho que realmente había madurado Salia. Que ella fuera capaz de hablar del tema de Embryo y sobre todo de su preferencia por Ange de forma natural era algo impensable unos años atrás – Mañana mismo tú y Ange irán hasta Ciudad Aura para enterarse de todos los detalles y sólo entonces pensaremos qué hacer

– Pero...

– Pero nada, si no te invitamos a la reunión fue porque estabas agotada y queríamos que descansaras un poco, pero no puedes evadir tus responsabilidades con el Triunvirato – atajó la Doctora.

– ¡No las estoy evadiendo! – exclamó Salia en voz alta – Es sólo que mañana tendremos otra jornada intensa de revisión médica y vas a necesitar ayuda – añadió la chica de cabello púrpura tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

– Tonterías. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola; y en todo caso, aquí hay bastantes personas que me pueden ayudar – respondió Maggie firme – El tema de este visitante desconocido es mucho más importante.

– Está bien, está bien, iré – aceptó Salia derrotada tras dar un largo suspiro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Tusk miraba el mar sentado en la playa. En paralelo a la construcción del café, Ange y él habían construido la casa donde ahora vivían. La idea era que ambos lugares estuvieran cerca para facilitar los traslados; y como resultado de esa idea, los dos sitios terminaron estando junto al mar. Por esa razón, cada vez que el muchacho quería poner en orden sus ideas se acercaba a la playa, se quitaba sus zapatos y se sentaba de modo que el agua llegara hasta sus pies con cada ola.

– Imaginé que estabas aquí – dijo Ange al llegar junto a su pareja y sentarse a su lado.

– Ange, vas a mojar tus zapatos – indicó Tusk sin voltear a verla.

– Descuida, ya me los quito – respondió la mujer para luego colocar sus zapatos fuera del alcance del oleaje y recostar su cuerpo junto al cuerpo del muchacho.

– ¿Hilda? – preguntó Tusk sin dejar de ver el mar.

– Está dormida... creo que entre los dos la dejamos sin fuerzas – dijo Ange sonriendo y ese comentario hizo la magia porque Tusk empezó a reír de buena gana, lo cual fue acompañado por la rubia.

– Espero no te haya molestado lo que hice – dijo el joven cuando ambos dejaron de reír.

– No. Siempre he deseado que Ustedes se lleven bien. Claro, quizás no taaan bien, pero bien – respondió Ange juguetona – Al final, somos adultos y tengo plena confianza en que pase lo que pase, nuestros lazos no se romperán – añadió la rubia abrazando a su pareja.

– Nunca, Ange – respondió Tusk de inmediato – No hay forma de que tú salgas de mi corazón. Te amo, Ange – finalizó el joven haciendo estremecer a la rubia.

Con el tiempo, Ange empezó a sentir cómo sus sentimientos por Tusk crecían al punto de que llamarlos cariño era quedarse muy corto; sin embargo, la rubia no se atrevía a dar el paso y decírselo. A pesar de todo, y luego de muchas batallas, seguían habiendo cosas que la intimidaban y un rechazo suyo era una de ellas. Por eso cuando Tusk le dijo por primera vez que la amaba se sintió la mujer más feliz de las dos Tierras; y a partir de allí, Ange se dijo que nunca más se frenaría para hacerle saber a él lo que sentía.

Además, aun cuando habían pasado varios años desde aquel momento, la rubia seguía sintiendo un estremecimiento exquisito cada vez que escuchaba esa frase en sus labios. Por ese motivo, la mujer de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos del otro para expresarle lo que sus palabras le hacían sentir.

– ¿Sigues preocupado? – preguntó Ange luego de que terminaran el encuentro amoroso.

– Sí... no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que todo esto no es más que una trampa – respondió Tusk – Yo me pasé años buscando sobrevivientes y nunca encontré ninguno... ninguno Ange, ni siquiera rumores. Todo esto se me hace extraño – finalizó el chico.

– Lo sé, pero Salako se veía muy seria al respecto. Algo tuvo que haberle dicho esa persona para dejarla así – indicó la rubia suspirando.

– Sí... Salamandinay no es una mujer que se deje abrumar fácilmente.

– Pero darle vueltas y vueltas no ayudará, Tusk. Creo que es mejor regresar y descansar un poco. Mañana será un día agitado.

– Quedémonos un rato más... Cada vez que lo hacemos junto al mar y podemos ver las estrellas luego, recuerdo nuestra primera vez – dijo Tusk tomando la mano de Ange quien se sonrojó al pensar en aquel momento.

– Está bien... Pero no creas que estaremos 12 horas aquí afuera – dijo Ange levantando la voz – Pescaríamos un resfriado – añadió luego casi en un susurro, porque en el fondo esa idea le gustaba mucho.

Cerca de allí, en la puerta de la casa, se encontraba Hilda deshojando la margarita de si ir a acompañar a Ange y Tusk o no. Ella sabía que la rubia había ido a verle y también sabía que Tusk estaba alterado emocionalmente por lo que necesitaba apoyo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no podía encontrar las fuerzas para salir de su hogar.

Hilda sabía que hacerlo cambiaría por completo, y quizás para siempre, el tono de su relación con Tusk; y la mujer no se sentía nada preparada para ello. Hasta ese momento, su corazón le pertenecía por completo a Ange; por lo que darse cuenta de que el chico había logrado crearse un lugar allí, la había sacudido hasta lo más profundo.

Obviamente, eso no lo logró esa noche, esas palabras sólo fueron el toque final de algo que ya se había producido. Cada gesto, cada palabra de interés, cada sonrisa, incluso cada reacción de miedo por sus acercamientos hostiles, todo había ido sumando. Ahora la mujer estaba segura de ello; y aunque Hilda tenía perfectamente claro que Ange tenía un lugar inamovible en su corazón, asimilar que allí ahora estaba otra persona no era sencillo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la rubia lo comprendiera le facilitaba las cosas.

– Una familia... Mi Caballero... – dijo Hilda en voz baja recordando las palabras de Tusk – Yo quiero una familia... Y quiero a mi Caballero... – añadió la pelirroja sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color de sus cabellos mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de esas palabras – Y-y-yo necesito tiempo para pensar – finalizó la mujer con muchos nervios para luego regresar al interior de la vivienda.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange, Tusk e Hilda se encontraban fuera de su casa porque era hora de partir hacia Ciudad Aura; las revelaciones del día anterior no eran para ser tomadas a la ligera porque lo que mientras más rápido pudieran estar allá, mejor.

– Nos vemos, Ange – dijo Hilda para luego darle un beso de despedida a la rubia.

– Nos vemos – respondió Ange correspondiendo al beso.

– Hasta luego Hilda – dijo Tusk una vez que las mujeres se separaron.

– Hasta luego, Tusk – dijo Hilda y de forma inconsciente dio un paso al frente para besar al chico.

Tusk se puso muy nervioso al adivinar la intención de la pelirroja, aunque era innegable que deseaba el beso. Por esa razón, tras un instante de duda, el joven dio un paso al frente para corresponder; sin embargo, en ese momento, Hilda cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. Acto seguido, la pelirroja lanzó un grito ahogado y se quedó congelada, acción que hizo detenerse a Tusk.

– Perdiste tu oportunidad – dijo Ange juguetona y en ese momento tomó la mano de Tusk para montarse con él en el vehículo volador – Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé – agregó la rubia riendo a carcajadas y haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojaran todavía más.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salia, Ange y Tusk se disponían a montarse en sus Ragna-mail después de mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca habían dejado los ejercicios de entrenamiento, lo cierto era que cada vez eran más distanciados por lo que las máquinas pasaban más tiempo guardadas que en el aire.

– No luce mal – dijo Ange al mirarse puesto su nuevo rider suit.

– Te dije que eran más cómodos. Los rider suits de Arzenal eran demasiado bochornosos y el frío que se pasaba era terrible – señaló Salia recordando esos tiempos con vergüenza.

– Imagino que por eso fue tu insistencia de decirle a Jasmine que confeccionara éstos –afirmó Ange.

– ¡Claro! Algo bueno de mi época como Caballero de la Orden Diamond Rose es que pude usar un rider suit decente. Por eso quise que todos se rediseñaran de esa forma – indicó la chica de cabello púrpura – Y mira que Jasmine se tomó su tiempo en terminarlos.

– Debes entenderla, había otras prioridades y no era como si tuviéramos misiones de combate diarias – indicó Ange defendiendo a Jasmine y haciendo que Salia asintiera no muy convencida.

– Lucen mucho mejor así – intervino Tusk haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran.

– Bien, bien, es hora de irnos – dijo Ange para cambiar de tema – No queremos llegar tarde... Por cierto, aprovechemos para practicar tu uso del modo Ariel de tu Ragna-mail – agregó Ange.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora?! – preguntó Salia nerviosa.

– Sí, ahora. Debes practicar bajo presión real, así que ¡Cuento contigo!

Tras la batalla final contra Embryo, Ange se concentró en aprender a dominar el modo Ariel del Villkiss con el fin de poder moverse a donde ella quisiera con total precisión. Una vez que la rubia lo logró, se dedicó a enseñarles a las demás usuarias de Ragna-mail, Salia incluida, cómo hacerlo.

– Ya sabes, mente en blanco, enfócate en el lugar al que quieres ir, visualízalo y luego da la orden – explicó Ange.

– Entendido – respondió Salia para luego proceder a ejecutar las instrucciones. Instantes después, los tres Ragna-mail que estaban en el aire desaparecieron.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay junto con Naga y Kaname salieron a recibir a Tusk, Ange y Salia una vez que arribaron al Templo. La princesa de inmediato le pidió a los recién llegados que la siguieran; y mientras caminaban les dio todos los detalles respecto al interrogatorio que le habían hecho al visitante de la otra Tierra el día anterior.

– Naga, Kaname, vayan a buscar al joven y tráiganle aquí – ordenó Salamandinay tras llegar a la habitación donde la princesa había recibido a Ange y a Tusk cuando pisaron por primera vez el Templo, y sus lugartenientes salieron de inmediato a cumplir la encomienda.

– ¿Entonces hubo varios sobrevivientes de Los Antiguos? – preguntó Tusk casi para sí mismo.

– Así parece, Tusk-dono – respondió Salamandinay.

– Salako, ¿y de verdad le creen? – preguntó Ange.

– Admito que no es una historia fácil de aceptar, pero que haya podido reparar un Ragna-mail y que aprendiera a usarlo por sí mismo es todavía más difícil de creer – señaló Salamandinay reflexiva – Si alguno tiene una teoría alternativa que sea mejor, soy toda oídos – agregó la princesa.

– Podría ser que Embryo hubiera dejado más unidades en el Imperio Misurugi o en las otras naciones – respondió Salia haciendo que los demás se sorprendiera porque había mucha lógica en sus palabras; sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera contestar llegaron Naga y Kaname con el chico.

– Bien, les presento – dijo Salamandinay cerrando temporalmente la discusión de la teoría expuesta por Salia – Dominic, ellos son Ange, Salia y Tusk. Chicos, él es Dominic.

– ¡¿Tusk?! / ¡¿Dominic?! – exclamaron Dominic y Tusk al unísono al tiempo que enfocaban sus ojos el uno en el otro.

 **Notas del Autor**

Wow, este capítulo me quedó bastante largo, pero no quería cortarlo, necesitaba contar exactamente todo lo que dije. Toca ver ahora si mantendré este largo o regresaré al promedio anterior... en esta historia estoy tratando de mantener los capítulos en menos de 3mil palabras, pero creo que poco a poco estoy volviendo a mi estilo regular de capítulos inmensos.

Para los que se preguntan lo del cambio de frase de Tusk hacia Ange. En la serie, el chico (y ella) usaron el "suki" (好き) para confesar sus sentimientos. En nuestro idioma, esa palabra equivaldría a "querer"; sin embargo, los japoneses se toman muy en serio, a diferencia de nosotros, la transición entre el querer y el amar.

Para ellos, el "ai" (愛) está reservado sólo para aquellas relaciones donde ese sentimiento inicial se ha desarrollado y solidificado gracias a las experiencias vividas como pareja y a los años de relación / convivencia. Demás está decir que ese momento en el que cada uno hace el cambio de "suki" hacia "ai" es un momento muy importante dentro de una relación amorosa.

Por esa razón, Ange tiene fijado en su memoria ese instante en el que Tusk le dijo por primera vez "yo te amo" ("ai shiteru" (愛してる)). Considerando que han pasado 5 años desde el final de la serie, considero que es apropiado pensar que ellos ya estén en ese nivel; sobre todo porque han vivido juntos casi desde el principio de su relación.

Bien, sobre la trama principal, Dominic por fin ha hecho contacto con su objetivo primario, Las Norma. No obstante, ese regalo llegó envenenado. Ni en los escenarios más rebuscados, el joven se imaginó que Tusk estaría en el paquete. Por su parte, Tusk acaba de recibir pruebas contundentes de que esa persona que clamaba ser de Los Antiguos decía la verdad, ¿A dónde irá a parar todo eso? ¿Qué implicaciones tendrá este giro de los acontecimientos? Les dije que las operaciones de encubierto eran las más complicadas.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a flayjunior15 por tomarse el tiempo en escribir; y en respuesta a sus comentarios diré que sí, pronto se vendrán escenas de acción en la historia. Les pido un poco de paciencia porque primero quiero dejar establecidas unas bases sólidas, pero dentro de poco se vendrán los combates.

Sobre el triángulo, siempre pensé que el deseo de Sunrise era que los tres estuvieran juntos y como no he visto casi historias de eso, decidí explorar esa relación a tres bandas en este arco; en especial, el vértice de Tusk e Hilda que empezó a tener movimiento en este capítulo.

Tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que escribo contenido yuri, por lo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que cada escena resulte fluida y creíble. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, no, no me he olvidado de Chrisalie, Ersha y las demás; pronto las verán adquiriendo más protagonismo, descuiden.

Bien, sin más que decir, sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc, son bienvenidas. Espero que sigan disfrutando de su lectura y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Ch 5: Empieza el Festival

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Empieza el Festival**

Tusk y Dominic permanecieron frente a frente mientras se miraban fijamente por varios segundos, tiempo que a los demás les pareció eterno; entonces, casi al mismo tiempo ambos se acercaron y se dieron un enorme abrazo.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás vivo! – dijo Tusk sin contener si emoción.

– Yo creí que estabas muerto – respondió Dominic sintiendo que su cabeza estaba sumida en un completo caos.

Por mucho tiempo Dominic pensó que su mejor amigo había muerto aquella fatídica noche y eso fue una de las llamas que alimentó su odio durante todos esos años; sin embargo, allí estaba el chico de pie frente a él haciendo que de repente las razones para su venganza no estuvieran tan claras.

– Esto quiere decir que Istvan... – empezó a decir Dominic ilusionado.

– No – respondió Tusk negando con la cabeza – Él y mamá murieron durante la batalla contra Embryo.

– ¿Vanessa también? ¡¿Estás seguro?! – preguntó Dominic sintiendo que su mundo de pronto empezaba a derrumbarse.

– Sí, yo mismo vi sus cuerpos cuando la batalla terminó – contestó Tusk – Pero, ¿por qué te sorprende? – preguntó Tusk extrañado.

– Es que ella es Norma... – murmuró Dominic tratando de encontrarle una explicación a los que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Y? Todas las Norma que salieron al combate murieron en aquella batalla – explicó Tusk sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

– ¿Todas? ¿Y Jill? ¿También murió? – inquirió Dominic haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ocultar su desesperación.

– No, Jill no murió en aquel momento, fue la única sobreviviente junto conmigo – respondió Tusk – Bueno, además de ti y los que dices que se salvaron contigo, claro – se apresuró a corregir.

Esto último le permitió a Dominic recomponerse. Finalmente, Jill sí sobrevivió. Claro, era de esperarse siendo la líder de la traición. Lo que entonces asumió el joven fue que en aras de que la operación no tuviera fisuras, a Jill no le importó sacrificar a su propia gente.

Esta revelación hizo que su visión de Vanessa cambiara. Al final, la madre de Tusk y quien fue casi una madre para él no les había traicionado; al contrario, ella sólo fue un daño colateral en un macabro plan de Embryo junto con Jill. Por supuesto, el odio de Dominic hacia Alektra se potenció a niveles difíciles de cuantificar.

El chico estuvo tentado entonces a preguntar dónde se encontraba la perra mayor, pero su mente racional, que ya estaba recobrando la compostura, le impidió hacerlo. Ese gesto iba a lucir demasiado extraño y le llevaría a tener que dar explicaciones, lo cual podía ponerle en una situación comprometida.

Además, lo que le había dicho Tusk sugería que no todas las Norma estaban metidas en la traición, por lo que eso cambiaba por completo el objetivo de su misión; antes de dar cualquier paso era necesario conocer con más detalles la versión de Tusk de lo vivido esa noche y hasta qué punto las Norma estuvieron involucradas.

En ese momento, Dominic colocó en su mente como objetivo primario definir cuáles Norma participaron en el complot junto con Alektra. Esa información era fundamental porque ayudaría a definir si las Norma como raza eran enemigos o no.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange, Tusk, Salia, Naga, Kaname, Salamandinay y Dominic estaban tomando el desayuno. Tras el efusivo encuentro de los amigos, la tensión del ambiente se disipó y todos estuvieron más relajados. Al final, había sido providencial que el Caballero de la rubia fuera ese día porque gracias a él se confirmaron versiones y se disiparon dudas.

– Entonces, todo el grupo que estuvo contigo murió en ese combate... – dijo Tusk perdiendo las esperanzas de ver a más sobrevivientes.

– Todas sus naves estallaron, eso seguro – respondió Dominic – Claro, que viéndote ahora, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás algunos pudieron haberse salvado – añadió el recién llegado de la otra Tierra.

– Claro, lo mismo pienso. Ahora no podemos dar a nadie por muerto tan rápido – aceptó Tusk.

– Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Dominic-dono? – preguntó Salamandinay otorgándole al joven el mismo trato y rango que le daba a Tusk.

– Quiero regresar cuanto antes. Si algunos de mis compañeros lograron sobrevivir es mi deber ayudarles – respondió Dominic sin pensarlo.

– Entiendo – respondió la princesa tras dar un sorbo a su té – En ese caso, ordenaré que tu unidad empiece a ser reparada de inmediato.

– ¡Muchas gracias... eh Sala... Salam... Teniente Guardián! – contestó Dominic tratando en vano de pronunciar el nombre de la princesa.

– Es Salamandinay – indicó la descendiente directa de Aura tras un suspiro – realmente no es tan difícil.

– Lo siento – respondió Dominic apenado.

– Es un nombre demasiado largo, Salako, ya te lo he dicho – indicó Ange haciendo que la princesa resoplara – Por cierto, tengo entendido que en tu relato dijiste que actualmente el Imperio Misurugi es un lugar próspero, ¿me podrías decir si sabes quién está al mando? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. Cuando se despidió de su hermana menos, Ange no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verla o saber de ella; sin embargo, ahora que había escuchado esas noticias, no había podido evitar sentir deseos de saber si su hermana era la responsable de aquello.

– Realmente no sé mucho. Como dije, sólo nos llegaron rumores de que mucha gente estaba yendo hacia allá porque el lugar se estaba recuperando rápido. Pero con todos los medios de comunicación inactivos, era imposible saber si esos rumores eran ciertos o no y tampoco era posible obtener más detalles. Sin embargo, como no teníamos nada que perder, decidimos ir y comprobar qué tan cierto era todo aquello. Por desgracia no pudimos llegar – respondió Dominic suspirando al recordar lo sucedido.

– Entiendo. De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó – dijo Ange – ¿Y mientras reparan tu máquina qué harás? – preguntó la rubia para cambiar de tema porque sabía que había tocado un punto sensible.

– Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea. Hasta ahora he estado aquí siguiendo las instrucciones que me han dado – respondió el joven con una risa nerviosa.

– No eres un prisionero – aclaró Salamandinay – Eres libre de ir donde quieras.

– ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Tusk – En Nueva Arzenal tenemos espacio para que te quedes y así podemos ponernos al día.

– ¡Gracias! Suena bien – contestó Dominic.

– Dominic, disculpa, pero hay algo que quisiera que me dijeras – señaló Salia quien hasta ese momento había estado analizando la situación – ¿Tienes idea de si había más Ragna-mail en el Imperio Misurugi aparte de los que Ustedes tomaron?

– No se preocupe. Nosotros no registramos el Imperio Misurugi realmente; simplemente, al ver las unidades vimos una oportunidad y para ello debíamos sacarlas e irnos de la zona lo más rápido posible. Quedarnos a buscar más cosas era demasiado peligroso – respondió Dominic.

– Claro, claro – dijo Salia asintiendo – Valía la pena preguntar – finalizó resignada.

– Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, creo que lo mejor será iniciar las reparaciones del Ragna-mail y supongo que Ustedes querrán regresar enseguida a Nueva Arzenal – dijo Salamandinay poniéndose de pie para dar por concluida la reunión, gesto al que todos respondieron asintiendo.

La princesa tenía varias tareas de gobierno pendientes que había tenido que posponer por todo el asunto de Dominic; sin embargo, ahora que su historia así como su identidad estaban aclaradas, Salamandinay deseaba dar por zanjado el tema y regresar a su rutina. Además, el hecho de que el chico se fuera a Nueva Arzenal le venía excelente porque tener a un hombre, en la forma humanoide, dando vueltas por Ciudad Aura era potencialmente peligroso.

– Salako, ¿vendrán la semana que viene al festival? – preguntó Ange ya montada en el Villkiss.

– No lo sé, todo esto retrasó algunas cosas... – empezó a decir Salamandinay.

– ¡¿Eh?! No, nada de eso. Por un día no se va a acabar el mundo; además, tenemos pendiente una revancha. ¡Ni se te ocurra faltar! ¡¿O es que tienes miedo?! – gritó Ange a manera de reto al tiempo que su unidad levantaba el vuelo.

– ¡¿Miedo?! ¡Jamás! Allá estaremos y te haremos morder el polvo... ¡De nuevo! – respondió Salamandinay con la llama de la competitividad encendida.

– ¿Ella es la piloto del Villkiss? – preguntó Dominic quien iba en la unidad de Tusk.

– Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Tusk.

– La imaginé diferente. Mis compañeros habían dicho que para manejar esa unidad había que ser una persona excepcional – dijo Dominic – Pero ahora que la veo, bueno, me parece alguien común y corriente.

– Ange es excepcional, te lo aseguro, pero de todos modos, no es necesario que la mires demasiado – respondió Tusk marcando territorio.

– No me digas, ¿es tu chica? – preguntó Dominic riendo.

– Exactamente – respondió el otro con orgullo,

– Vaya, realmente han cambiado las cosas. Quien diría que ese chico tímido que se comía sus mocos y mojaba la cama terminaría con alguien como ella – señaló Dominic recordando momentos que el otro deseaba borrar de su memoria.

– ¡¿Ehhhhhhh?! ¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido mencionar nada de eso! Es más, ¡Olvídalo ahora mismo! – gritó Tusk.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El Festival Anual de Nueva Arzenal se celebraba el mismo día del antiguo Festa. Inicialmente se quiso hacer en otra fecha, pero entonces se pensó que lo mejor no era cambiar el día, sino el significado. Antiguamente, esa celebración era sólo un día libre que los humanos le daban a las Norma como premio por arriesgar sus vidas en su lucha contra los dragones.

Entonces, el Triunvirato consideró que la fiesta debía mantenerse, pero en honor a las compañeras caídas en batalla. De ese modo, mantener la fecha daba una especie de conexión con sus memorias.

Respecto al desarrollo de la fiesta, era más o menos similar. Existía una sala de proyección de películas, un spa, vendedores ambulantes, juegos de feria y concursos. Las Norma en sus excursiones a las ruinas de la antigua civilización lograron rescatar mucho material para los eventos; además, el Pueblo de Aura también prestó mucho apoyo para las atracciones.

Obviamente, desde la primera edición, el festival se hizo muy popular y cada año el número de asistentes se incrementaba. Por eso, para la cuarta edición, Salamandinay propuso hacerla en Ciudad Aura considerando que allá estaba el famoso coliseo; desde ese momento se acordó que la sede rotaría cada año.

El clima de ese día era el ideal para ese tipo de eventos pues el sol estaba radiante; y desde bien temprano, el movimiento en Nueva Arzenal era notorio. Desde el Comité Organizador, presidido en esta ocasión por Chris, hasta cada uno de los responsables de las diversas atracciones y tiendas, todos se encontraban enfocados en dar los últimos toques para la apertura al público en un par de horas.

El Café Ange no era la excepción. La ubicación del festival era prácticamente en las adyacencias del local por lo que durante la jornada, Ange y los demás no tenían ni un instante de paz ante la avalancha de clientes. De hecho, para ese año, la rubia, Tusk e Hilda, quien pasaba gran parte de la jornada siguiendo la tradición de encarnar Perolina para el deleite de los más pequeños, decidieron contratar personal extra a pesar de las quejas de Momoka que decía que no hacía falta.

– Buenos días – saludó Ange a las 3 personas, dos norma y una dragón, que estaban frente a ella – Gracias nuevamente por venir a apoyarnos – añadió, luego de que le devolvieran el saludo – Básicamente vamos a necesitar que refuercen la cocina y la atención de los clientes. A partir de este momento, quedarán a cargo de Momoka quien les indicará sus tareas.

– Muy bien chicas, vengan conmigo, tenemos una larga jornada por delante – dijo Momoka con entusiasmo. Ciertamente, ella no quería la ayuda, pero ya que estaba era necesario asegurarse de que fuera eficiente.

Momoka de inmediato llevó a las tres mujeres junto con Pamela, Olivier y Hikaru y sin perder tiempo se dispuso a repartir tareas. A pesar de que desde el momento en que Ange fue clasificada como Norma, Momoka no había tenido ninguna ayuda para atenderla; la joven por muchos años fue la Jefa de Sirvientas por lo que tenía unas enormes aptitudes para dirigir todo lo referido a labores domésticas.

Aunque atender un Café no era técnicamente lo mismo que atender a una ama o a una casa, en el fondo no era tan diferente; por eso, toda la experiencia de Momoka pudo ser puesta al servicio de este nuevo trabajo. Es cierto, que la joven extrañaba atender a Angelise-sama, pero la rubia tenía a dos personas con ella y la Jefa de Sirvientas sabía que estaba bien cuidada.

Por esa razón, Momoka decidió que la mejor manera de mantenerse al servicio de su querida Angelise-sama era darle todo el apoyo posible con el Café por cuanto ese era el gran sueño de la rubia.

– Ok, el día de hoy tendremos una jornada intensa como todos los años así que estén preparadas para lidiar con un café abarrotado de clientes – empezó a decir Momoka adoptando el modo jefa – Voy a necesitar que todas den lo mejor para que todo salga como Angelise-sama desea – añadió y as demás asintieron – Charlotte, Erika, Komoda, como esta es su primera vez aquí, les pido que estén atentas a todas las instrucciones y que no duden en decirme si necesitan cualquier cosa – señaló y las tres novatas asintieron – Bien, empecemos con las tareas. Pamela, Olivier y Charlotte me van a ayudar en la cocina. Hikaru será quien maneje todos los pedidos que tomen los mesoneros, mientras que Erika estará apoyando tanto a nosotras como a Hikaru según se necesite. Komoda, tú ayudarás a Tusk y Angelise-sama a atender las mesas. ¿Quedó todo claro?.

– ¡Sí! – dijeron las demás.

– Bien, ahora pasemos a los detalles...

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chris estaba caminando por toda la zona donde estaban los puestos, mientras sostenía un cuaderno y tomaba notas. Era la primera vez que la joven se encontraba a cargo del Comité Organizador y considerando que el festival del año pasado en Ciudad Aura había sido realmente impresionante; la chica de cabello azul claro se había tomado el papel muy en serio porque no deseaba bajar el nivel.

En ese momento, unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y Chris empezó a percibir un aroma que conocía muy bien y una presión en la espalda que le encantaba. Rosalie entonces le dio un beso en el cuello y se colocó delante de ella para besarla en la boca a manera de saludo.

– Cuando desperté ya no estabas en la cama... me sentí sola, ¿sabes? – dijo Rosalie haciendo un puchero.

– Sabes que tengo esta responsabilidad y es necesario que todo esté perfecto para cuando el festival empiece – respondió Chris sin dejar de mirar los puestos ni tomar notas – Pudiste haber venido conmigo – añadió mirándola con algo de tristeza.

– Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya sabes que no tengo la misma resistencia que tú. ¡No debiste ser tan intensa anoche si querías que me despertara temprano!

– Excusas.

– ¡No son excusas!

– Está bien, está bien. Pero no te perdonaré a menos que te quedes conmigo todo el día y me ayudes con mis tareas – dijo Chris luego de un suspiro.

– Seguro, cuenta con eso. Seré la mejor asistente que haya existido! – respondió Rosalie eufórica – ¡Hey! Esto no terminó como lo tenía en mi mente. Se supone que yo terminaría recompensada – añadió la chica de cabello color naranja al darse cuenta que su jugada le salió mal.

– No sé de qué me hablas – indicó Chris con su tono de voz normal – Vamos, asistente, tenemos trabajo que hacer – finalizó para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la siguiente fila de puestos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una de las principales atracciones del festival era el encuentro anual de laria. Inicialmente fue Salamandinay quien propuso jugarlo, pero Ange dijo que era imposible para personas que no pudieran usar mana. Sin embargo, cuando en una reunión, la rubia y Momoka explicaron en qué consistía el deporte y sus reglas, casi de inmediato Mei indicó que sí era posible jugarlo sin usar mana.

La solución fue tan obvia que Ange se sintió estúpida por no haberla visto antes. La idea de Mei era usar vehículos como el de Tusk, pero modificados para hacerlos más pequeños. De ese modo, serían similares a los usados en el laria original con la ventaja de que no requerirían mana para funcionar.

Prácticamente al día siguiente se inició la producción de los vehículos, fue un trabajo conjunto entre Nueva Arzenal y Ciudad Aura, y la primera edición del festival fue el marco para el primer encuentro de laria. Ange y Salamandinay acordaron hacer algunas modificaciones a las reglas porque ya no era necesario que dos personas estuvieran en cada nave. Así, se pasó de 2 equipos de 8 jugadoras y 4 naves a 2 equipos de 4 jugadoras y 4 naves. Ese primer año Nueva Arzenal ganó en un cerrado duelo por 4 puntos a 3, la siguiente edición fue victoria para Ciudad Aura por 3 a 1, luego Nueva Arzenal se puso al frente en la serie particular ganando 5 a 3; y el año pasado Ciudad Aura ganó el primer encuentro jugado en casa con marcador d siendo el primer juego en el que algún equipo se quedaba en blanco. Obviamente, Salamandinay no escatimó momentos para burlarse de Ange por eso y la rubia juró venganza; de allí su insistencia en que la princesa asistiera al festival.

El estadio de laria construido en Nueva Arzenal estaba totalmente repleto y no sólo por residentes de la ciudad, muchísimas personas habían llegado desde Ciudad Aura para apoyar a su equipo. De hecho, la mismísima Sacerdotisa, junto con parte de su corte, se encontraba en el lugar y el Comité Organizador le reservó un asiento en el palco del Triunvirato; allí le acompañarían Maggie y Jasmine.

– Señoras y Señores. Bienvenidos al quinto encuentro anual de laria – dijo Rosalie por los altavoces haciendo que la multitud rugiera de emoción – Los equipos están a punto de entrar al terreno de juego, pero mientras les esperamos, a ver, ¿Dónde están los fanáticos de Nueva Arzenal? – preguntó la mujer y de inmediato un grito llenó el recinto – Así me gusta, ¿Y la gente de Ciudad Aura? ¿Están aquí? – inquirió la novia de Chris haciendo que un rugido casi de igual magnitud le respondiera – Excelente, bueno entonces sin más demoras démosle la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso a las jugadoras.

La gente se paró de sus asientos para aplaudir y de inmediato los dos equipos salieron al terreno haciendo que los gritos aumentaran en intensidad. Ambos conjuntos tenían la misma alineación que habían usado desde la primera edición. El equipo de Nueva Arzenal estaba conformado por Ange, Momoka, Hilda y Salia; por su parte, el de Ciudad Aura estaba conformado por Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname y Lamia.

Lamia fue una sorpresa desde el principio. Salamandinay estaba buscando a ese cuarto miembro y en una conversación casual la madre de Vivian dijo que quería probar suerte y la mujer en seguida le tomó el pulso al juego y desde entonces no había dejado de mejorar; de hecho, en la edición anterior anotó los dos puntos que le dieron la victoria a Ciudad Aura.

Como nota adicional, el Café Ange cerraba durante el partido porque casi la mitad de los trabajadores regulares jugaban en el equipo de Nueva Arzenal. Además, durante el tiempo que duraba el evento, los visitantes se iban al estadio por lo que casi todos los puestos y atracciones del festival permanecían vacíos.

– ¡Y ahora, una pregunta! ¿Quién marcará muchos puntos en este juego? – preguntó Vivian emocionada desde la tribuna.

– Ange por supuesto – dijo Ersha que estaba al lado de la otra.

– ¡Argggnnn! Error. ¡La respuesta es: Mamá-san! – corrigió Vivian – ¡Vamos Mamá-san! ¡Tú puedes!

– ¿Todavía la sigues llamando así? – preguntó Mei divertida.

– Ella siempre será mi Mamá-san – dijo Vivian orgullosa y feliz de ser la hija de Lamia.

– Yo sólo espero que esta vez el equipo marque al menos un punto. No quisiera pasar por lo del año pasado. Ange e Hilda de verdad estuvieron intratables por varias semanas – dijo Tusk suspirando al recordar el ambiente de su casa con la rubia y la pelirroja totalmente iracundas por semejante humillación.

– Todavía no puedo creer que estés con esas dos mujeres. Eso no tiene ninguna lógica. Es más fácil aceptar que sobreviviste a una muerte inminente que entender tu harén – dijo Dominic negando con la cabeza.

– Ya te dije que sólo estoy con Ange, lo de Hilda es, bueno, este, otra cosa – respondió Tusk sin saber cómo explicar el asunto a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos entre él y la pelirroja.

– Por reacciones como esa es que no puedo creer tu suerte – respondió Dominic suspirando.

– Esta vez tendremos revancha – dijo Pamela regresando la conversación al tema del juego – Ange e Hilda no perdían oportunidad para analizar el partido y pensar en estrategias.

– Es verdad. No hay duda de que ambas se lo toman muy en serio – añadió Hikaru.

– Incluso Momoka, que generalmente no se molesta por nada, se pasó varias semanas muy seria por causa de esa derrota – indicó Olivier.

– Si hasta Salia muchas veces llamó a las demás para reunirse y practicar fuera de las prácticas habituales – recordó Tusk – Para ellas, esto es más que un simple juego amistoso.

– Bueno, bueno, hagan silencio que el partido va a empezar – dijo Emma recordando sus tiempos a cargo de Arzenal.

– ¡Aguafiestas! – respondieron los demás y todos empezaron a reír de buena gana.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El uniforme de ambos equipos estaba diseñado igual que los usados en el Imperio Misurugi, el único cambio eran los colores. Las jugadoras de Nueva Arzenal usaban pantalón corto, por encima de la rodilla, y camisa manga corta cuyos colores lucían como los del Villkiss en su estado natural cuando era pilotado por Ange. Por su parte, las jugadores de Ciudad Aura usaban minifalda y camisa manga corta cuyos colores se asemejaban a los de Enryugo.

El resto del equipamiento, protectores de brazos, rodilleras y palos eran exactamente iguales a los usados en el laria original. Cuando faltaban pocos segundos para el pitazo inicial, ambos equipos formaron un círculo para tener la última conversación antes de que se desataran las hostilidades.

– Bien chicas, hemos estado practicando muchísimo para este momento. Tenemos que cobrar venganza por la humillación del año pasado. Ya saben todo lo que hemos preparado así que vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas. Recuerden que esto no es un juego. ¡Esto es la Guerra! – dijo Ange eufórica y las demás gritaron asintiendo.

– No olviden que ellas van a estar concentradas en cobrar venganza y que además están ante su público, por lo que seguramente van a querer estar a la ofensiva en todo momento. Debemos aprovecharnos de eso para jugar al contraataque. Recuerden lo que hemos practicado. ¡Por Ciudad Aura! – arengó Salamandinay y sus compañeras gritaron en respuesta.

– Ahora vamos al saque inicial que estará a cargo de nuestra invitada especial, Aura Midgardia, quien se encuentra acompañada por la flamante, hermosa, bellísima... ¡Hey! – dijo Rosalie luego de recibir un codazo de Maggie.

– Suficiente – dijo Jasmine – Ya sabemos que Ustedes están juntas. No creo que exista alguien en este planeta que no esté al tanto.

– Qué sensibles – respondió Rosalie tapando el micrófono – La Presidenta del Comité Organizador, ¡Chris! – terminó Rosalie con una gran grito que hizo a todos en el estadio reír divertidos.

– Lo siento mucho, Sacerdotisa, a veces no puedo controlarla – dijo Chris con vergüenza.

– No te preocupes, así debe ser el amor – respondió Aura sonriente – ¿Querrías que fuera diferente? – preguntó la Sacerdotisa haciendo que Chris rememorara los momentos oscuros que la hicieron ir al lado de Embryo.

– ¡No! No cambiaría nada – respondió la pareja de Rosalie.

Una vez que el saque inicial fue realizado, ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones para el pitazo inicial. Otro cambio de las reglas fue que ahora el árbitro también estaba en el terreno de juego usando una nave para que así pudiera seguir de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de las jugadoras. Como en todas las ediciones, la Profesora Joan era la encargada de dicha responsabilidad y con firmeza se fue al centro de la cancha para colocarse entre los dos equipos.

– ¡Capitanas al frente! – llamó y de inmediato Salamandinay y Ange se acercaron – Quiero un juego limpio. Ya saben que está permitido el contacto físico, pero nunca se podrá atentar adrede contra las naves. ¿Están listas? – preguntó y ambas capitanas asintieron – Buen suerte a las dos.

– Buena Suerte – repitieron Ange y Salamandinay.

Joan entonces se colocó a un lado de los equipos, pero siguiendo en la línea central. Tomó el pito y de inmediato hizo sonar el silbato y arrojó la pelota en el aire para dar comienzo al encuentro.

 **Notas del Autor**

Bueno, lamento tener que cortar aquí, pero quiero dejar el partido completo para el siguiente episodio. Descuiden, trataré de que valga la pena la espera. No será un combate entre Ragna-mail o Para-mail, pero el encuentro tendrá bastante acción. Una de las cosas que siempre quise ver en la serie fue un partido de laria completo, sobre todo desde que lo sugirió Salamandinay. Obviamente, por el desarrollo de la trama del anime eso no era posible. Y para cuando todo se resolvió y se podía retomar la idea ya la serie había terminado.

Desde que vi el vehículo de Tusk supe que lo del mana no era un obstáculo insalvable para retomar ese deporte y ya que Sunrise no nos regaló ese partido decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Además, el festival me ha permitido poner las luces en otros miembros del cast aparte de los principales y planeo mantener eso para el siguiente capítulo.

Sobre lo del "Mamá-san" de Vivian, esto viene del anime. Como la joven no tenía claro qué era una mamá le agregó el sufijo "san" a la palabra "Okaasan" (mamá en japonés). El asunto es que "Okaasan" ya tiene el sufijo incluido (por decirlo de alguna forma); de hecho, cuando se quiere decir con más respeto la palabra cambia a "Okaasama". No obstante, Vivian considera inicialmente la palabra como una especie de título por lo que por cortesía le agrega erróneamente el sufijo, quedando en "Okaasan-san".

Es cierto que luego corrigió y las últimas veces la llamó "Okaasan", pero aun así me pareció apropiado asumir que como una especie de tributo a ese reencuentro, la joven mantuviera el "Okaasan-san" en situaciones alegres e informales. En español, esta especie de juego de palabras no se tradujo y ese pequeño detalle se perdió. Sin embargo, acá vine yo a rescatarlo y a colocarlo en esta historia.

Ahora provecharé para agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review. Chiara Polarix Edelstein... ¡Lo siento! Yo también quería que lo besara, ¡Lo juro! Pero viendo cómo fue el avance de Hilda hacia Ange sentí que había que darle un poco más de tiempo a la pelirroja para que estuviera totalmente convencida. O para que desechara la idea, habrá que ver qué decide Hilda al final. Por cierto, curiosa la forma en que conociste la serie. A mí me la recomendaron y aunque no me gustan las series de mechas, mientras haya un buen romance y parejas que se establezcan sin esperar hasta el final de la serie allí estaré viendo. Por eso empecé a ver Macross. MAX Y MILIA FOREVER!

Flayjunior15, Lo del te amo en japonés no es algo que se conozca mucho, aunque cada vez más gente lo sabe. Sobre Dominic y Tusk, considerando que eran como hermanos y que casi de inmediato Dominic empezó a escuchar otra versión de lo que pasó en la primera batalla contra Embryo, no creí que Dominic fuera capaz de ver a Tusk como un traidor. Al menos no sin que alguien se lo sugiera primero. Han sido muchas sorpresas juntas y me pareció más lógico que el chico esperara recabar más datos antes de llegar a una conclusión. Vamos a ver al final qué decide creer.

De Gundam sólo he visto Gundam Wing. Iba a ver Iron-blooded porque me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que hubiera un triángulo canon, pero luego cuando supe que al final el chico moría decidí dejar la serie de lado para evitar molestias. Yo soy más del team Macross, aunque admito que desde Macross Plus, la franquicia ha caído en picada sin nada que la detenga. De hecho, si no fuera porque pertenezco al Skull Team Fansub y porque me tocó trabajar en los subtítulos de Macross Delta, hubiera abandonado la serie al segundo episodio.

Bien, todavía tenemos el encuentro de laria y el resto del festival, vamos a ver qué cosas pasan y cómo avanzan ciertas relaciones en ese marco. Gracias a todos por leerme y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	7. Ch 6: Enfrentamientos

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Enfrentamientos**

Un Para-mail se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla; la nave surcaba los cielos a la máxima velocidad que sus propulsores le permitían y con gran rapidez se acercaba a su objetivo. La máquina, cuyos colores eran negro y dorado, se encontraba en Modo Vuelo y su piloto estaba escuchando por radio el último parte de combate.

– Hemos derribado dos naves enemigas, pero nos siguen superando en número – dijo una voz femenina por la radio.

– Ya estoy a punto de llegar – respondió la piloto del Para-mail – Una vez que lo haga que dos unidades me sigan en formación cerrada.

– Copiado.

Segundos después, la nave legó a donde se desarrollaba la batalla y tal como había solicitado su piloto, dos Para-mail la siguieron. La fuerza atacante estaba conformada por 5 Para-mail y 5 naves pequeñas (como la de Tusk).

– Esta vez vinieron con ganas – dijo la piloto – Akiho, toma el resto de nuestras naves y establece una línea de defensa en caso de que alguno de ellos logre evadirnos.

– Enterado, Comandante.

El resto de la flota de defensa estaba conformado por 1 Para-mail y 4 naves pequeñas, las cuales Akiho ubicó sin dudar para establecer la línea de defensa que su Comandante le había solicitado.

– Bien, vamos a terminar con esto – dijo la piloto del Para-mail negro y dorado – Maki, Chiaki vamos a separar a las naves pequeñas para derribarlas de primero, luego nos enfrentaremos a las otras.

– Enterado – respondió Maki.

– Ok – respondió Chiaki.

Las 10 naves enemigas se lanzaron contra las tres defensoras buscando acabar con el combate lo más rápido posible; sin embargo, la piloto del Para-mail negro y dorado esperaba ese tipo de estrategia y sin dudar dio la orden a las otras dos de romper la formación.

Chiaki y Maki se lanzaron diagonalmente hacia adelante y abajo, mientras que su Comandante lo hizo hacia arriba y hacia adelante. Los Para-mails enemigos de inmediato pasaron a Modo Asalto y se giraron para atacar a las tres naves defensoras, mientras que las 5 naves pequeñas enemigas se dividieron en tres grupos para darles caza.

Los 3 Para-mail defensores evadieron sin problemas la metralla y cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia pasaron a Modo Asalto; y al girar quedaron de frente a las naves pequeñas que les perseguían, las cuales habían perdido la cobertura que le ofrecían los Para-mail de su flota. Segundos después, las 5 naves pequeñas fueron destruidas y los tres Para-mail defensores se dispusieron a enfrentar a las 5 naves enemigas restantes.

– Nosotros tenemos más experiencia y mejor entrenamiento que ellos. No tengan miedo – dijo la Comandante sabiendo que las otras dos chicas todavía no terminaban de acostumbrarse a la vida militar a pesar de tener años en ello – Yo tampoco hice carrera en ningún ejército y, al igual que Ustedes, las circunstancias me han puesto en esta situación.

– Lo sabemos, Comandante – dijo Chiaki.

– Cuente con nosotros – añadió Maki.

Los 5 Para-mail enemigos pasaron a Modo Vuelo y al entrar en rango de disparo no dudaron en abrir fuego; sin embargo, la Comandante y sus dos apoyos usaron los escudos de sus naves para detener la metralla.

– ¡Aguanten! Ellos van a pasar a Modo Asalto en cualquier momento y allí tendremos nuestra ventana – dijo la Comandante.

La Comandante sabía que las 5 naves no les iban a sobrevolar y seguir de largo porque quedarían totalmente expuestas. Ese tipo de ofensiva tenía dos opciones, o todas las naves cambiaban a Modo Asalto lo más cerca posible del blanco, o sólo cambiaban algunas y otras seguían de largo para luego cambiar luego a Modo Asalto y hacer una especie de encerrona.

Segundos después tres naves enemigas empezaban a pasar a Modo Asalto mientras que las otras dos les pasaban de largo. Ese movimiento hizo sonreír a la Comandante quien le agradeció en sus pensamientos a la persona que la había entrenado, porque sin ese apoyo, nunca hubiera sido capaz de lograr la recuperación del Imperio Misurugi.

– Chiaki, Maki giren y ataquen a las naves que nos pasaron – ordenó la Comandante mientras abría fuego contra las tres naves que tenía al frente.

La Comandante había equipado a su Para-mail con una segunda sub ametralladora con el fin de darse más versatilidad a la hora de enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes. Gracias a ello, los dos Para-mail exteriores habían sido derribados y sólo quedaba uno frente a ella que de inmediato abrió fuego.

Sin embargo, la Comandante sabía que vendría ese movimiento por lo que de inmediato se elevó y con sus dos sub ametralladoras abrió fuego. Con una inutilizó la sub ametralladora enemiga y con la otra hizo pedazos al Para-mail rival. De inmediato, el Para-mail negro y dorado giró y su piloto miró complacida cómo Chiaki y Maki habían derribado a las otras dos naves.

– ¡Excelente chicas! Estoy orgullosa de Ustedes – dijo la Comandante haciendo que las otras dos gritaran eufóricas – Vamos, es hora de ir a casa. Akiho, buen trabajo de Ustedes también. De no haber detenido el avance enemigo, el combate habría llegado a la parte recuperada de la ciudad. Gracias.

– No hay nada que agradecer, Comandante. Es nuestro trabajo – respondió Akiho con admiración.

– Lo sé, pero igual quiero darles una recompensa por el deber cumplido así que al llegar a la base quiero que coman bien y se tomen el resto del día libre – indicó la Comandante y todas las demás asintieron con alegría.

Pocos minutos después la piloto del Para-mail negro y dorado se bajaba de la nave y se disponía a ir a la base principal de operaciones con el fin de ver cómo se encontraba el perímetro de defensa de la ciudad.

La mujer tenía el cabello rubio arreglado en dos colas laterales y unos flequillos frontales, mientras que sus ojos azules tenían una mirada intensa. En general, su expresión era severa y su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante bien. A sus 17 años, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi no tenía nada que envidiarle en el aspecto físico a su hermana mayor. Quizás en el apartado emocional, la menor de las Misurugi poseía una personalidad más fría y ruda, pero ello se debía a que sus circunstancias que le había tocado vivir en los últimos 5 años habían sido mucho más duras.

Después de la batalla final contra Embryo, la Tierra falsa quedó hecha un caos y la única ley que imperaba era la del más fuerte. Fue en ese escenario que a Sylvia le tocó empezar a rehacer su vida después del empujón que su hermana le había dado en su despedida. La menor de las Misurugi se dio cuenta muy tarde del valor de Ange; sin embargo, no se derrumbó porque sabía que su hermana no querría eso. Al contrario, la joven decidió que sobreviviría sin importar lo que sucediera porque algún día quería volver a ver a Ange y pedirle perdón.

Así fue como de inmediato tomó las primeras armas que consiguió y sin piedad asesinó a todo el que supusiera un peligro para ella; gracias a esa actitud y considerando que seguía siendo la Reina en funciones, mucha gente empezó a unirse a ella con el fin de restablecer el Imperio. Para ello, lo primero era retomar el control y establecer un gobierno para terminar con la anarquía.

Entre las personas que se habían unido a ella se encontraban las miembros del equipo de laria donde jugaba Ange. Kana, Maki, Chiaki, Leika, Tomomi y Akiho al descubrir la verdad, no sólo aborrecieron toda la vida de mentira que habían llevado; sino que se arrepintieron de la forma en que habían tratado a Ange.

Luego de que el cataclismo terminara, el grupo empezó a buscar apoyo en la familia real casi por instinto; y Sylvia al reconocerlas las recibió con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo porque la acompañaban en el cambio de actitud para enfrentar la nueva realidad. La menor de las Misurugi tenía un trato especial hacia ellas, no sólo por su esfuerzo para ayudar, al punto de convertirse en pilotos de combate; sino porque compartía con ellas ese arrepentimiento del trato hacia Ange y esa necesidad de algún día pedirle perdón

Obviamente, aquel anhelo era más un sueño que otra cosa; mientras que la realidad urgía a enfocarse en levantar el antiguo imperio. Evidentemente, en esas condiciones, pensar en recuperar todo el territorio era ridículo, por lo que Sylvia se enfocó inicialmente en la ciudad capital. Luego, a medida que reunía más gente y recursos, fue aumentando su área de influencia; y lo hacía siempre de manera circular para extender los límites de sus dominios de forma uniforme.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera la voz de que el Imperio Misurugi se estaba recuperando y mucha gente empezó a peregrinar hacia allá buscando una vida mejor. Esto benefició mucho los planes de Sylvia porque la gente no llegaba con las manos vacías, sino con armas, suministros y conocimientos.

Fue así que pronto tuvo acceso a naves como la de Tusk y eventualmente a Para-mails. En el Imperio quedaban algunos, pero estaban dañados y no había ni quien los reparara ni quien los pilotara; no obstante, varios de los peregrinos que llegaron con naves eran buenos mecánicos y otros eran pilotos competentes.

Eventualmente, fue el turno de un hombre joven llamado Adrian de llegar a la ciudad y ese día el mundo de Sylvia dio un nuevo vuelco. El sujeto era un piloto de primer nivel con gran carisma y dotes de liderazgo, quien de inmediato se convirtió primero en mentor y eventualmente en amante de la rubia, a quien no le importó que hubiera una diferencia de edad de casi 10 años entre ellos.

Adrian quedó eclipsado por Sylvia desde el principio. Primero porque a pesar de haber estado acostumbrada a una vida de palacio, no sólo se había adaptado a las nuevas circunstancias sino que había logrado recuperar el orden y crear un santuario en medio del caos. Segundo porque sus habilidades como estratega y gobernante eran excepcionales; y tercero porque su belleza estaba en otro nivel.

Además, tan pronto varios Para-mail fueron recuperados, la rubia pidió ser entrenada como piloto y de inmediato sorprendió a todos con su enorme talento. Adrian no había visto a nadie manejar esas naves con tal maestría, al menos no en la Unión Enderant que era de donde él provenía. De hecho, cuando la vio por primera vez en combate, se empezó a preguntar si ese era el nivel que poseían las Norma.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando la pelota empezó a descender, Ange y Salamandinay salieron disparadas para tomarla; al final, fue la princesa quien lo hizo y de inmediato giró para pasársela a Kaname quien salió como un cohete en dirección a la meta rival.

Aquello se hizo en cuestión de segundos, demostrando que los movimientos de las jugadas estaban totalmente automatizados gracias a las intensas sesiones de práctica. De hecho, un ataque similar fue el que terminó en el segundo punto de Ciudad Aura el año anterior. No obstante, esta vez Ange estaba preparada para esa jugada en los saques centrales y en lugar de dejar a Momoka sola en la defensa había hecho que Salia la apoyara con el fin de evitar el 2 contra 1.

Obviamente, Kaname no había sido la única en salir en dirección a la meta rival, a su lado estaba Lamia esperando el pase en caso de que su compañera tuviera oposición. Momoka al tener cubierto el otro lado fue con decisión a enfrentar a Kaname quien, de acuerdo a lo ensayado, le lanzó la pelota a Lamia.

El año anterior, ese movimiento terminó en Lamia yendo sola hacia la meta y anotando con comodidad; sin embargo, esta vez la mamá de Vivian rápidamente se vio opuesta por Salia. No obstante, Lamia sin mirar arrojó la pelota hacia arriba y sorprendiendo a todos apareció Naga como una bala para tomar la esférica y salir a toda velocidad hacia la meta.

Por fortuna, Ange también se había preparado para esa posible variante y había dispuesto a Hilda por detrás de la primera línea de defensa con el fin de hacer el relevo. Naga pronto vio a la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su encuentro y al ver que sus compañeras estaban opuestas decidió arriesgarse y lanzar la pelota a la meta buscando anotar aunque se hallaba algo lejos.

Hilda al ver el movimiento desvió su curso y se dirigió a la meta con el fin de alcanzar la pelota, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta porque el tiro había sido desviado. Una vez que la pelota tocó el suelo, Joan sonó su silbato y declaró saque para Nueva Arzenal.

– Ok, nuestra estrategia de defensa resultó efectiva – dijo Ange alegre porque pudo prever la modificación hecha por Salamandinay – Ahora es nuestro turno. Momoka, atenta al pase.

– Seguro, Angelise-sama.

– Salia, Hilda, ya saben qué hacer – dijo Ange y ambas mujeres asintieron.

Momoka le dio la pelota a Ange y de inmediato las dos salieron hacia la meta rival; encima de ellas estaban Salia e Hilda completando una formación tipo caja. Frente al cuarteto, Salamandinay había dispuesto su defensa en dos líneas. Delante estaban Kaname y Naga y detrás ella junto con Lamia.

– ¡Formación de rombo! – gritó Ange.

En ese momento, Momoka pasó al frente mientras que Ange se quedó atrás dejando a los lados, aunque a diferente altura, a Salia e Hilda. Salamandinay analizó el cambio y le indicó a Lamia que se retrasara; además, le dijo a Kaname que fuera al choque contra Momoka.

Pronto los palos de Momoka y Kaname chocaron por lo que la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas no pudo seguir avanzando. A su lado pasaron Salia e Hilda quienes se fueron abriendo con el fin de obligar a que las siguieran. Naga y Salamandinay fueron a cubrirlas y Ange entonces se fue a toda velocidad a enfrentar a Lamia.

De pronto, Momoka hizo un movimiento rápido para despistar a Kaname y cuando la lugarteniente reaccionó ya había sido superada por lo que emprendió la persecución de la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas. Ange se acercó a Lamia, quien estaba cubriendo la meta, y al ver que iba a ser difícil anotar con un lanzamiento decidió usar el Plan B.

La rubia arrojó la pelota hacia arriba y se fue con decisión a chocar a la madre de Vivian con el fin de quitarla del medio. Momoka, quien sabía de antemano el movimiento, aceleró con el fin de tomar la esférica; mientras que Kaname exprimía al máximo el motor de su nave con el fin de alcanzar a su rival.

Finalmente, Momoka tomó la pelota y continuó su ruta hacia la meta seguida muy de cerca por Kaname. Lamia, Naga y Salamandinay estaban perfectamente cubiertas por Ange, Salia e Hilda por lo que la vía frente a ella estaba libre. Entonces la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas se levantó de su asiento lista para su lanzamiento,

Kaname estaba a punto de alcanzar a Momoka y se levantó también con el fin de golpearle el palo para alterar el tiro; la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas inició el movimiento y Kaname se estiró para realizar su jugada. De pronto, Momoka giró su nave hacia la izquierda sin alterar su trayectoria para quedar totalmente de lado. Esto hizo que la parte de abajo de la nave bloqueara a Kaname y fue desde ese ángulo que la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas hizo el lanzamiento, para lo cual tuvo que cambiar el palo de mano... Instantes después el público en el estadio celebraba el punto anotado por Nueva Arzenal.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ya no quedaremos en cero! – gritó Tusk saltando de su asiento.

– Vaya, de verdad tuviste que haberlo pasado muy mal el año pasado – dijo Dominic.

– ¡Juego peligroso! ¡Juego peligroso! – gritó Vivian quejándose del movimiento de Ange hacia su mamá.

– Lo que hizo Ange está dentro de las reglas – aclaró Emma.

– Wow, las mejoras en los motores de las naves de Ciudad Aura son geniales; de no ser por esa jugada de Momoka, Kaname la habría interceptado a pesar de partir en total desventaja – dijo Mei, tomando notas mentales de cómo hacer que los motores de las Naves de Nueva Arzenal tuvieran ese nivel de aceleración.

– ¡Qué gran movimiento el de Momoka! – dijo Mary emocionada.

– No sabía que podía hacer algo así – respondió Nonna.

– Recuerden que Momoka ya tenía experiencia en el juego – recordó Pamela.

– Pero no con este tipo de vehículos – dijo Hikaru – Acá tiene que manejarlos manualmente.

– Su nivel de control fue brillante – agregó Olivier,

– Sí, esa chica podría ser una gran piloto de Para-mail – dijo Ersha.

– Realmente fue impresionante lo de esa chica – dijo Dominic – No vi venir ese movimiento.

– Ni yo, pero no creo que sea casualidad. Seguramente fue una jugada ensayada – indicó Tusk.

– Igual, fue sorprendente – agregó Dominic.

Mientras el grupo seguía discutiendo en la tribuna, Ange y las demás se abrazaban mientras felicitaban a Momoka por la gran jugada. La antigua Jefa de Sirvientas estaba totalmente sonrojada pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser una heroína, pero también estaba feliz porque se habían sacado la presión de volver a quedar en cero.

En ese momento, el silbato sonó y ambos equipos buscaron el centro de la cancha. Fue entonces cuando Ange de repente miró de reojo al palco del Triunvirato y su mente la llevó a su última partida de laria antes de su ceremonia de bautismo, cuando en un movimiento similar miró a la tribuna principal donde estaban sus hermanos.

– ¿Qué será de tu vida Sylvia? ¿Seguirás siendo una niña mimada? ¿Habrás sobrevivido en estos años? – se preguntó Ange nostálgica. A pesar de que cuando se despidió de ella, lo hizo para siempre, no podía borrar ese sentimiento de hermana mayor; y de vez en cuando se preguntaba por la suerte del único pariente de sangre que le quedaba.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sylvia hizo entrada en el Salón desde donde se monitoreaba toda la ciudad y empezó a recibir los diferentes reportes. Por suerte, no había habido ningún enfrentamiento a parte del que ella había protagonizado, así que podía respirar tranquila.

– Cada vez los ataques son más distanciados – dijo Misty Rosenblum quien se encontraba sentada chequeando las diversas pantallas del Centro de Mando.

– Supongo que nuestro poder militar empieza a infundir respeto – dijo Adrian entrando en la Sala luego de regresar de un patrullaje de rutina por diversos puntos de control – Esta vez ni siquiera dieron tiempo de preguntar si necesitabas apoyo – agregó el hombre sintiendo lástima por los atacantes.

– Pues ya va siendo hora de que nos dejen en paz – dijo Sylvia – No podemos avanzar más rápido en la reconstrucción de la ciudad por tener que estar repeliendo constantemente a todo grupo que cree que puede venir a invadirnos – terminó con marcada molestia – ¿Y dónde están los demás? – preguntó la rubia al ver a Misty sola.

– Como no había ninguna novedad les dije que podían tomarse un descanso para comer, Su Alteza – respondió Misty.

– Corta lo de Su Alteza, Misty. Yo ya no soy Reina de nadie... de hecho, nunca lo fui – respondió Sylvia resoplando.

– Lo siento, Comandante – dijo Misty quien todavía no se acostumbraba a llamar a su amiga de esa forma.

Una vez que la batalla final contra Embryo terminó y que el Rey del Reino de Rosenblum fue declarado muerto; Misty se convirtió en el blanco de muchos grupos. Unos querían asesinarla para imponer otro gobierno, mientras que otros querían utilizarla como títere para controlar en las sombras el reino.

Por suerte, la joven todavía tenía partidarios leales quienes la ayudaron a huir para protegerla; inicialmente no tenían un destino definido y fueron vagando por diversos lugares, pero cuando llegaron los rumores de que el Imperio Misurugi se estaba recuperando, no dudaron en dirigirse hasta allá. Obviamente, Sylvia no dudó en acoger a Misty, quien a pesar de ser mayor todavía se comportaba como una niña incapaz de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Con el pasar de los años, la princesa del extinto reino de Rosenblum terminó madurando, pero había viejos hábitos que no terminaban de desaparecer.

– No pasa nada – respondió Sylvia – Bien, creo que es hora de comer para descansar un poco. Todavía tengo que revisar los avances de la reconstrucción y el entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos – finalizó la Comandante y de inmediato Misty hizo una llamada con el fin de pedir que llevaran la comida al Centro de Mando.

– Respecto al último punto, creo que el nuevo cohorte está listo para unirse a la rotación – indicó Adrian.

– Excelente. Ahora que controlamos todo el perímetro de la ciudad capital necesitamos más tropas para poder tener más rotaciones y que todos puedan descansar – respondió Sylvia relajando un poco su expresión – Sólo así podremos pensar en seguir nuestra expansión.

– Con permiso – dijo una mujer con cabellos marrones y ojos azules mientras entraba al Centro de Mando manejando un carrito lleno de platillos.

– Adelante, Ingrid – respondió Sylvia cambiando su expresión por una amable.

Sylvia tenía una simpatía especial por Ingrid. Desde el momento en que todas las mentiras sobre las Normas se revelaron, la Comandante vio con otros ojos a aquella mujer que no dudó en enfrentarse a la policía e incluso a la princesa con el fin de proteger a su hija.

Por eso, cuando la vio de nuevo tras la batalla final contra Embryo no dudó en darle cobijo y protegerla como una forma de resarcirle el daño que como gobierno le habían causado. Sobre todo porque por esas ironías de la vida, la tumba de la pequeña Serra fue encontrada en un cementerio infantil improvisado en medio de los jardines del Palacio Imperial.

– Gracias, Señorita Sylvia – respondió Ingrid para luego proceder a servirle la comida a los presentes y después retirarse.

– Vaya, la comida de Inge no deja de sorprenderme – dijo Adrian al probar el primer platillo.

– Ella y su hija revolucionaron nuestro menú desde que llegaron contigo procedentes de la Unión Enderant – señaló Sylvia.

– Sí, sobre todo su Pie de Manzana. Ese postre es exquisito – dijo Misty.

– Y pensar que esos malnacidos carroñeros estuvieron a punto de asesinarlas por no tener nada que darles – dijo con rabia Adrian al recordar el momento en que su grupo las rescató cuando iban camino al Imperio Misurugi.

– Bueno, no recordemos cosas desagradables – dijo Misty – Todavía queda un largo día por delante – añadió y los tres se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida que estaba frente a ellos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

De acuerdo a las nuevas reglas, los encuentros de laria consistían en dos periodos de 20 minutos. De ser necesario, se jugaba un tiempo extra de 5 minutos donde quien anotara primero ganaba; sin embargo, hasta ahora, ninguno de los partidos jugados había necesitado llegar hasta allá.

El primer periodo estaba llegando a su final y Nueva Arzenal mantenía su ventaja de 1 a 0; además, estaban sacando por lo que la última ofensiva de ese primer tiempo sería suya. Como todos los encuentros entre ambos equipos, los partidos eran cerrados y de mucho contacto físico.

Ange tenía la pelota y frente a ella estaba una formación lineal con Momoka en el centro, Salia a la derecha e Hilda a la izquierda. Entonces, la rubia le pasó la esférica a Momoka; y ella, junto a las dos que le cuidaban los flancos, salieron hacia la meta rival; por su parte, Ange se dispuso a seguirlas guardando cierta distancia.

Salamandinay salió a interceptar a Momoka y le indicó a Kaname y Naga que se hicieran cargo de Hilda y Salia, quienes habían adelantado a la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas con el fin de ofrecerle cobertura. Kaname y Naga también se adelantaron para ir al choque, mientras que la princesa esperaba paciente el movimiento de Momoka.

Entonces, la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas lanzó la pelota hacia atrás y a su derecha en lo que a todas luces parecía una equivocación. Salamandinay, Kaname y Naga no entendían lo que pasaba y fue entonces cuando vieron a Ange quien estaba a punto de tomar la esférica para pasarlas y dirigirse sola a enfrentar a Lamia.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que la mamá de Vivian hubiera adivinado la intención de Momoka; y cuando Ange quiso reaccionar, ya Lamia tenía la pelota y se dirigía como una bala a la meta rival. Cuando Lamia vio la formación se imaginó lo que pasaría y estuvo atenta en todo momento a los brazos de Momoka; y en el momento en que la antigua jefa de sirvientas inició el movimiento para el pase, la mamá de Vivian pudo adivinar la dirección y salió disparada para tomar la pelota.

Obviamente, Ange sabía de antemano hacia dónde Momoka lanzaría la pelota, pero si algo se había visto en lo que iba de partido era que los nuevos motores de las naves de Ciudad Aura marcaban una diferencia enorme en rendimiento. Ange no se rindió y fue en persecución de Lamia, pero no hubo caso e instantes después la paridad se reflejaba en el marcador.

– ¡VAMOS MAMÁ-SAN! – gritó Vivian mientras daba saltos.

– No puedo creerlo, ¿realmente hay tanta diferencia entre los motores? – preguntó Tusk sorprendido.

– Te lo dije cuando Momoka anotó, los nuevos motores de Ciudad Aura están en otro nivel. Demasiado están haciendo las chicas, pero no creo que puedan mantener esa oposición durante mucho más tiempo – dijo Mei resoplando frustrada.

El laria anteriormente medía las capacidades físicas y la agilidad de sus jugadoras así como su talento en el uso del mana. No obstante, en esta nueva versión, el talento en el uso del mana se había reemplazado por el talento de los mecánicos e ingenieros que trabajaban con los motores.

Cada año se diseñaban nuevos prototipos y la presión era enorme porque una fracción pequeña de potencia podía marcar una enorme diferencia. Obviamente, el secretismo era enorme alrededor de estos desarrollos y todo el esfuerzo se veía reflejado en el encuentro anual.

Mei estaba confiada de que estaba vez lograrían una ventaja, pero el primer periodo del partido le dio una cachetada de realidad. Desde el inicio de los encuentros de laria, los motores de Ciudad Aura habían sido superiores, pero la diferencia no era muy grande y las jugadoras lo podían compensar.

No obstante, este año no había nada que hacer. Ange y las demás lo estaban dando todo, pero Mei no podía evitar sentir que les había fallado a sus amigas. La aceleración y la velocidad tope eran muy superiores por lo que tanto en distancia cortas como en largas, las naves de Nueva Arzenal eran fácilmente superadas.

Mei mantenía sus puños apretados sintiendo que no había forma de lograr vencer a sus rivales. Tantas horas, tanto trabajo y al final no sólo no podía superar a sus oponentes, sino que se veía totalmente pasada por encima.

– ¿Entonces no hay forma de que ganemos? – preguntó Ersha.

– Lo único que falta por ver es qué tanto resisten sus motores la fatiga – respondió Mei – Con semejante potencia y semejante uso, tendrían que empezar a perder rendimiento para el segundo periodo.

– ¿Y nuestros motores? – preguntó Pamela.

– En eso sí estoy confiada – dijo Mei – nuestros motores pueden tolerar perfectamente el esfuerzo al que están siendo sometidos.

– Nosotras les sometimos a esfuerzos mucho mayores y durante más tiempo en el taller – indicó Emma atreviéndose a entrar en la conversación.

La antigua oficial se había esforzado mucho durante los 5 años que habían pasado tras la derrota de Embryo; y aunque no era una experta, al menos comprendía bien todos los aspectos del trabajo en el taller.

– Y ¿qué pasa durante el medio tiempo? ¿No les pueden dar un mantenimiento rápido o reemplazar algunas partes? – preguntó Dominic sintiendo que era lo más lógico.

– No, las reglas acordadas lo prohíben. Una vez que inicia el juego, no se puede tocar el motor de ninguna nave. Incluso, si alguno presentase una falla se detendría el juego y ese equipo sería declarado perdedor – respondió Emma con rapidez.

– ¿Y la seguridad? ¿No hay riesgo de algún choque? ¿De alguna explosión? – inquirió Dominic.

– Las naves cuentan con un mecanismo de emergencia que crea un escudo alrededor del motor en caso de que presente alguna falla. Es el mismo tipo de escudo que usan los Para-mail, aunque reforzado por lo que es capaz de contener incluso una explosión del motor – indicó Mei – También es el mismo escudo que protege las gradas y la tribuna del estadio. Obviamente, hay riesgos, pero hemos tratado de minimizarlos y siempre buscamos formas de que el juego sea cada vez más seguro – terminó la mecánico al tiempo que el chico asentía.

– Hubiera sido genial ir al descanso ganando – lamentó Nonna regresando el tema de conversación al desarrollo del partido.

– El segundo tiempo seguramente será más intenso – dijo Mary – Yo creo que no estoy hecha para ver estas cosas – añadió consumida por los nervios.

– Se nota que hemos tenido 5 años de paz – dijo Olivier riendo.

– Sí, ahora lo más atemorizante que tenemos son estos juegos – añadió Hikaru risueña.

Pronto los equipos estaban de nuevo en el terreno de juego e instantes después el segundo periodo dio inicio. Ambos cuartetos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para obtener la ventaja y poco a poco se empezó a notar la disminución en el rendimiento en los motores de las naves de Ciudad Aura.

Al parecer, se plus de potencia venía con un precio alto. Aunque lo de alto era relativo, porque esa reducción lo único que hacía era poner a todas las naves en el mismo nivel. Así fueron transcurriendo los minutos y cuando faltaban dos, el equipo de Ciudad Aura estaba al saque.

Fue entonces que Salamandinay decidió probar una jugada que había estado pensando desde hace meses y que nunca había usado. La princesa le hizo la señal a sus compañeras quienes entendieron su intención y se dispusieron a ejecutar la estrategia. Naga le dio la pelota a Lamia quien salió al frente protegida por Salamandinay y Kaname.

Ange de inmediato fue al choque junto con Hilda y Salia, mientras que Naga salió disparada a la meta rival para buscar el pase. Por supuesto que Momoka de inmediato fue a cubrirla. La madre de Vivian empezó a moverse de un lado al otro para darle un pase claro a su compañera, mientras que la antigua Jefa de Sirvientas la cubría de forma notable.

De pronto, Naga hizo un desmarque y Lamia empezó el movimiento de pase por lo que Momoka de inmediato se movió para interceptarlo, y en ese momento todo se decidió. Cuando Naga le dio la pelota a Lamia, la madre de Vivian casi de inmediato se la devolvió en un movimiento que nadie del equipo contrario notó.

Todo lo demás no fue más que un acto teatral buscando justamente que quien defendiera a Naga tratara de interceptar el supuesto pase. A partir de allí, lo demás fue fácil. Naga simplemente tuvo que salir disparada hacia la meta y aprovechar los instantes de confusión para tomar una ventaja que luego Momoka no pudo salvar.

Los seguidores de Ciudad Aura gritaron enloquecidos tras la anotación y ya el resto era trámite. Ange y sus compañeras sin salir del shock, sacaron y segundos después el pitazo final sonó dándole la victoria a las dragonas, quienes por primera vez ganaban en calidad de visitante.

Vivian saltó de su asiento gritando eufórica para ir a felicitar a su madre, mientras que los demás totalmente incrédulos por la jugada final dejaron el estadio en silencio. Definitivamente, ese movimiento iba a dar muchísimo de qué hablar en los días venideros. De hecho, Ange realizó un reclamo formal, pero Joan lo desestimó pues había sido testigo de todo y no detectó nada ilegal.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que daba por finalizado oficialmente el festival estaba a punto de comenzar; por suerte, a pesar de que el equipo de Ciudad Aura había ganado el partido de laria, el ánimo de los residentes de Nueva Arzenal no había decaído.

Minutos después todos se encontraban parados en un mirador que se había construido cerca del Café Ange. La plataforma salía de la montaña y se suspendía en el acantilado. Esto se hizo con el fin de poder dar la sensación de caminar por el aire, la cual se potenciaba al haber construido todo de un material especial transparente.

Además, debido a que los fuegos artificiales eran lanzados desde unas plataformas flotantes ubicadas debajo del mirador, los espectadores podían disfrutar todo el recorrido de cada uno de los cohetes.

Tanto los residentes de Nueva Arzenal como los visitantes quedaron fascinados por el espectáculo; y cuando el mismo terminó no quisieron que el festival acabara, por lo que se fueron en grupos a continuar la celebración en los distintos bares que se habían habilitado para tal fin.

El Café Ange también estaba activo y en su interior se encontraba el círculo más cercano de la rubia. Por desgracia, eso implicaba tener que soportar a Salamandinay y compañía quienes no paraban de recordar que eran las ganadoras del partido de laria de ese año.

– Quiero que quede claro – empezó la princesa en tono solemne – que este año no teníamos pensado jugar debido a algunos inconvenientes, pero Ange necesitaba que la hiciéramos morder el polvo y como su amiga no podía dejar de ayudarla – terminó Salamandinay haciendo que sus compañeras aplaudieran.

– ¡¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer que usa su cola para ganar en Twister?! – dijo Ange para responder – Alguna triquiñuela tenías que inventar – agregó la rubia visiblemente enojada.

– Lo siento, Angelise-sama... fue mi culpa – dijo por enésima vez Momoka totalmente abatida.

– Descuida, Momoka. Era imposible que ¡adivinaras las pillerías de estas dragonas! – respondió Ange levantando la voz para decir las últimas palabras.

– No seas mala perdedora, Ange – dijo Salamandinay con sorna – Siempre podrás intentarlo el año que viene – agregó la princesa sin poder contener la risa.

– Muy bien, muy bien. Ustedes ganaron, eso no nos importa – dijo Hilda, pero la molestia reflejada en su rostro indicaba que estaba mintiendo.

Pronto, el ambiente se relajó y horas más tarde, Salamandinay salía del Café a tomar aire. La princesa empezó a sentirse mareada y pensó que lo mejor era ir a un espacio abierto. La descendiente directa de Aura no estaba acostumbrada a beber; pero gracias a un reto de Ange, buscando sacarse la espina del partido de laria, empezó a competir para ver quién tomaba más licor.

De pronto, todo el grupo estaba metido en la competencia y en algún momento ya a nadie le interesaba quién era el ganador pues todos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol. Obviamente, cuando Salamandinay se puso de pie y salió fuera del local se potenció el efecto de la bebida y la princesa empezó a trastabillar.

Era la primera vez que todas tomaban tanto, por lo que Salamandinay no tenía ninguna experiencia para controlar lo que estaba sintiendo. La mujer dando tumbos llegó hasta el mirador donde horas antes contemplaron los fuegos artificiales; y en medio de su borrachera se trepó por encima de la baranda y saltó hacia el mar.

Fue cuando estaba cayendo que Salamandinay recuperó un poco los sentidos y buscó entrar al agua de pie; sin embargo, una vez que su cuerpo estuvo sumergido, sus fuerzas le fallaron y era incapaz de mantenerse a flote, mucho menos de nadar. La princesa empezó a ser presa de la desesperación; y por más que trataba, su cuerpo no le respondía, por lo que poco a poco se iba hundiendo hacia su muerte.

 **Notas del Autor**

Vaya, no podía parar de escribir... En varias oportunidades quise cortar, pero en mi esquema este capítulo debía cubrir todo el partido, más las escenas de la Tierra falsa. La idea era que fuera más corto, pero al final me emocioné y escribí las escenas con lujo de detalles.

Obviamente, mi intención siempre fue terminar justo en donde corté así que salvo la diferencia en largo, voy cumpliendo lo que tengo planificado. Sobre Momoka y sus habilidades de piloto, en las entrevistas que están en el primer Blu-ray de la serie se revela que la seiyuu de Momoka quería que su personaje pilotara un Para-mail.

Incluso, en algún momento el propio director consideró esta posibilidad, pero por desgracia al final la idea fue desechada; sin embargo, ya en el anime se mostró que Momoka tenía potencial como piloto. Durante la partida de laria del episodio 1, eso quedó establecido.

Por cierto, finalmente el equipo de FFnet me respondió y agregaron a Salamandinay como personaje. Me parecía injusto que no estuviera incluida siendo una de las principales. Ahora todos los que queramos colocarla en nuestras historia podremos hacerlo.

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura porque este capítulo me dio mucha alegría al escribirlo; para quienes están esperando el punto de giro, les comento que está cerca, ya las bases que quería establecer están casi armadas y dentro de poco empezarán las distintas colisiones. Eso sí, mientras esperan quise regalarles un poco de acción. Sin más que añadir, sus sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc, son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	8. Ch 7: Sueños y Comienzos

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Sueños y Comienzos**

Dominic estaba caminando por los alrededores del Café Ange en medio de un mar de dudas. El tiempo estipulado para que se comunicara con los suyos y diera el primer reporte se estaba acercando; y el joven todavía no tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a decir llegado ese momento.

Desde que había arribado a la llamada Tierra verdadera, Dominic no había parado de recibir sorpresas. Primero, su mejor amigo estaba con vida e incluso estaba en una relación con dos Norma. Segundo, las Norma como raza no les habían traicionado; de hecho, fueron muchas las bajas que sufrieron, Vanessa incluida, en la primera batalla contra Embryo.

Y tercero, las Norma no tenían ningún tipo de enemistad hacia los Antiguos, al contrario, lamentaban mucho que estuvieran al borde de la extinción; de hecho, fue una enorme alegría para todas saber que Tusk no era el único sobreviviente. Lo único que el joven había podido confirmar había sido la traición de Alektra; sin embargo, incluso eso terminó siendo relativo en el momento en que su amigo le explicó lo que sucedió.

Al final, Alektra fue sólo otra víctima más de Embryo y hacía años que había pagado sus culpas al terminar siendo asesinada por él. Dominic de pronto se encontró sin razones para odiar y eso le movió todo su piso. Por muchos años, el deseo de vivir del joven estuvo alimentado por ese sentimiento, y al darse cuenta de que el mismo estaba basado en informaciones imprecisas y que la realidad no daba pie a ver a las Norma como enemigos, el muchacho sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Inicialmente, convivir con las Norma era sólo parte de su misión encubierta; no obstante, ahora Dominic se encontraba disfrutando de su estadía como si fueran vacaciones y aquella sensación le hacía surgir muchas dudas. Obviamente, el muchacho estaba preparando un informe detallado porque sabía que explicarle todo a sus superiores iba a requerir muchos detalles y pruebas. Después de todo, su reporte derrumbaría todo lo que habían creído por años.

En ese mar de pensamientos se hallaba Dominic cuando sus pasos le llevaron al mirador justo en el momento en que Salamandinay caía al agua. El joven quedó en shock al ver aquello y por microsegundos dudó entre avisar o ayudarla él mismo; pero luego se recompuso y supo que pedir ayuda demoraría mucho considerando que los demás estaban bastante afectados por el licor.

Afortunadamente él no había tomado mucho y se encontraba en total control de sus capacidades; por lo que tras quitarse el pantalón y la camisa y quedar en ropa interior, el joven sin dudar más saltó para ayudar a la mujer. Unos días antes, Tusk le había dicho que tenían pensado construir una plataforma especial para hacer competencias de clavados dado que el mar en esa zona era profundo.

Por esa razón, Dominic sabía que cada segundo era valioso porque aun cuando era un salto seguro, si la mujer terminaba hundiéndose demasiado, sería imposible rescatarla con vida. Instantes después, el hombre buscaba frenéticamente a la princesa; sin embargo, la oscuridad de la noche no le ayudaba. De pronto, un destello rojizo se pudo ver debajo de él y el muchacho no dudó en seguirlo como si se tratase de una señal divina.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay empezó a ver imágenes de toda su vida mientras sentía que poco a poco se dirigía hacia el final; sin embargo, la princesa no quería morir y menos de esa forma, fue entonces que le pidió fuerzas y ayuda a Aura, y de inmediato sintió un gran calor por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, la piedra de su frente se iluminó y poco después unos brazos fuertes la rodearon para empezar a subirla.

Dominic llegó a la orilla visiblemente agotado, pero sabía que su trabajo aún no terminaba. Salamandinay se encontraba inconsciente y si no recibía primeros auxilios de inmediato iba a terminar muriendo; por fortuna, el joven tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre el tema gracias a su entrenamiento militar.

Fue así que el muchacho sin vacilar colocó a la mujer en posición y le hizo reanimación cardiopulmonar; segundos después, Salamandinay empezó a toser y a escupir agua lo que hizo que el joven finalmente pudiera respirar tranquilo.

La princesa recobró el conocimiento y por unos segundos estuvo aturdida sin saber lo que estaba pasando; de pronto, la imagen de Dominic besándola llegó a su mente lo que generó primero que se sonrojara y segundo que se sintiera ultrajada por lo que su reacción fue buscar golpearle sin mediar palabra.

Entonces, el resto de sus recuerdos llegó y Salamandinay se dio cuenta que había sido él quien le había salvado la vida; aquello la dejó en una situación aún más incómoda porque su puño ya se había estrellado en el rostro del chico, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el golpe.

Dominic sintió que su odio era sacudido y por unos microsegundos su intención fue asesinar a la mujer; no obstante, cuando se giró y la miró totalmente sonrojada y apenada, el joven comprendió lo que había pasado y tras un suspiro decidió calmar su ira.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dominic manteniendo la distancia.

– Lo siento, lo siento mucho – respondió Salamandinay luego de un rato mientras bajaba la cabeza – Yo pensé que tú... – trató de explicar, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

– No te preocupes, entiendo – dijo el hombre para cortar el tema – ¿Puedes caminar? Creo que lo mejor será ir al café, pero vamos a tener que subir la cuesta. Si tuviera mi comunicador les llamaría, pero no creí necesario tenerlo encima durante el festival – terminó el muchacho.

– Sí, descuida – respondió con rapidez la princesa, llevada por el orgullo, para luego intentar sin éxito ponerse de pie.

Dominic al ver a la mujer trastabillar decidió que la manera más rápida y efectiva de llegar al café era que él la cargara; entonces, el joven se acercó a la princesa y tras decirle sus intenciones se colocó agachado de espaldas con el fin de que ella se subiera. Salamandinay tuvo algunos segundos de duda por todo lo que había pasado antes, pero luego concluyó que no había otra salida y se montó encima de él.

Mientras ambos subían la cuesta por el camino que se había construido, Salamandinay notó lo ancho de la espalda del chico junto con su aroma; ello la hizo recordar sus brazos cuando la tomaron para sacarla del agua y sus labios cuando la estaba reanimando. Todo eso hizo que el rostro de la mujer quedara totalmente rojo y que su corazón se acelerara; por ello, inconscientemente, apretó su abrazo haciendo que el chico la agarrara más fuerte pensando que la mujer se sentía insegura.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Kaname y Naga se quedaron de piedra al ver a Dominic entrar al Café con Salamandinay a sus espaldas; las lugartenientes sintieron una onda fría por su espina dorsal y los efectos del alcohol se removieron casi por completo debido al impacto. Sin mediar palabra, ambas mujeres salieron corriendo al encuentro del joven y de inmediato le ayudaron a colocar a la princesa en una silla.

Momoka también reaccionó rápido y sin perder tiempo trajo un tatami para que Salamandinay se recostara. La descendiente directa de Aura al principio rechazó la oferta diciendo que ya estaba mejor, pero Kaname y Naga fueron tajantes al decirle que necesitaba estar más cómoda.

Dominic entonces procedió a contarles lo sucedido y fue entonces cuando a todos se les pasó el efecto del licor. El sólo hecho de pensar que Salamandinay estuvo en peligro real de muerte les dejó petrificados; sin mencionar que tenían un enorme sentimiento de culpa, en especial Ange, por haberla forzado a beber.

– Salako... yo... lo siento – dijo Ange bajando la cabeza luego de un rato – Es mi culpa por arrastrarte a esa tonta competencia.

– Descuida, Ange. Tampoco fue que me obligaste – respondió Salamandinay serena – Al final fue mi decisión y mi responsabilidad.

– Salamandinay-sama... le he fallado – dijo Naga rompiendo a llorar.

– Su Alteza... nuestro error casi le cuesta la vida... – añadió Kaname sin salir del estupor.

De pronto, las dos lugartenientes se arrodillaron y le pidieron a la princesa que tomara sus vidas porque ya no eran capaces de verla a la cara.

– Yo no debí salir sola sin avisarles y mucho menos en el estado en que estaba – contestó Salamandinay – No voy...

– ¡Yo no debí estar borracha! – gritó Naga interrumpiendo a la princesa.

– Nosotros siempre debemos permanecer alerta y hoy no lo hicimos – dijo Kaname más serena, pero sin dejar de autoflagelarse.

– ¿Me están diciendo que Ustedes no pueden tener vida propia? – preguntó Salamandinay empezando a enfadarse.

– Nuestra vida es protegerla. Si no somos capaces de eso merecemos morir – respondió Naga sin inmutarse.

– Por favor, Su Alteza, disponga de nuestras vidas – agregó Kaname solemne.

Fue entonces que Salamandinay les dirigió esa mirada que hacía que sus lugartenientes temblaran. La princesa siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer justa y amable, pero cuando se molestaba era realmente de temer. Y si había algo que la enervaba sobremanera, además de que cuestionaran su autoridad, era que las personas a su alrededor la idolatrasen al extremo de perder la perspectiva.

Kaname y Naga inconscientemente se alejaron unos pasos al ver la mirada de Salamandinay y decidieron que era mejor dejar de hablar. La princesa al ver que finalmente sus lugartenientes guardaban silencio tomó una inhalación profunda para luego responderles.

– La responsabilidad de mi decisión es mía. Ustedes tienen como misión protegerme, pero yo también debo ayudarlas. Por esa razón, todas tenemos que aprender la lección para que esto no se repita – dijo Salamandinay.

– Tiene razón, Salamandinay-sama, lo siento – respondió Naga.

– Esto no volverá a pasar – añadió Kaname.

– Salako, es necesario que te vea un doctor. Aunque estés recuperada es mejor estar seguros – dijo Ange dedicándole una mirada que decía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta a la princesa.

– Ya llamé a Maggie y nos va a estar esperando en el Hospital para atenderte personalmente – dijo Hilda.

– No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? – preguntó retóricamente Salamandinay – Está bien, está bien, llévenme al Hospital – finalizó al ver las miradas severas de todos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En la tarde del día siguiente Salamandinay fue dada de alta. A pesar de que la princesa había puesto toda clase de objeciones, Maggie hizo caso omiso y le realizó todos los exámenes de rutina; y cuando la descendiente directa de Aura empezó a enfadarse en serio, Kaname y Naga se comunicaron con la Sacerdotisa quien sólo necesitó 1 minuto para hacer que Salako aceptara hacerse el chequeo completo.

Cuando la mujer estaba lista para dejar la habitación recibió la visita de Dominic quien pasó a ver cómo se encontraba. El muchacho se había ido a dormir después de que dejaran a la princesa en el Hospital; y al día siguiente, luego de terminar unas cosas con Tusk en el Café, decidió ver cómo seguía.

– ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Dominic alegre.

– ¡Sí! Finalmente me dejan ir – respondió Salamandinay resoplando – Si me hubieran hecho caso no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo.

– Nunca se puede estar seguro y menos con casos de ahogamiento – indicó el joven risueño y la mujer al verlo recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se empezaran a teñir de rojo – Bueno, ahora que veo que estás bien me quedo más tranquilo. Cuídate y ya sabes, de ahora en adelante cuidado con la bebida – terminó el amigo de Tusk para luego hacer un ademán de despedida y darse media vuelta para irse.

– ¡Espera! – llamó Salamandinay haciendo que el otro se detuviera – Te debo la vida y no me gusta tener deudas – agregó – Así que dime qué deseas como compensación – terminó haciendo un esfuerzo en sonar distante.

– ¿Compensación? Yo no lo hice para recibir ninguna compensación – dijo Dominic sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer.

– Ya te dije que me gusta pagar mis deudas – repitió Salamandinay – Algo habrás de querer.

– Ok, si eso te hace sentir mejor, verte recuperada es suficiente pago, así que tu deuda está saldada – insistió Dominic.

– Eso no es una compensación – respondió Salamandinay – Apenas me conoces, verme recuperada no puede compensarte el esfuerzo.

– ¿Quién eres tú para decirlo? – preguntó el joven empezando a enfadarse por la actitud de la mujer – Cuando llegué a este mundo pudieron haberme hecho prisionero o cosas aún peores; sin embargo, me ayudaron e incluso están reparando mi nave, Quien está en deuda soy yo y pues si tanto te hace feliz, con esto estamos a mano – añadió Dominic.

– Pero...

– ¿Sabes qué? Fue mala idea venir... hasta luego – dijo Dominic sintiéndose incómodo para luego irse.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – gritó Salamandinay totalmente sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho. Nadie nunca la había cuestionado así.

– Salamandinay-sama, ¿Sucede algo? La escuché gritar – preguntó Naga al entrar en la habitación.

– No, nada – respondió la princesa contrariada.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El incidente de Salamandinay se mantuvo en el más absoluto secreto para evitar una crisis en Ciudad Aura. Sólo los testigos directos y la Sacerdotisa conocían lo que había pasado. Obviamente, Aura reprendió duramente a la princesa por su irresponsabilidad y le dijo que tenía que pensar en su papel como guía de su pueblo; por su parte, Salako pidió disculpas, prometió que algo así no se repetiría y renovó su compromiso de comportarse de acuerdo a su rol.

Tras esa conversación, Salamandinay fue a su habitación a dormir y cuando estaba acostada en su cama empezó a rememorar lo ocurrido. Los recuerdos de la mujer no eran muy precisos producto de su estado, pero la sensación el abrazo de Dominic, su aroma y sobretodo el roce de sus labios estaban tatuados en su memoria.

La princesa nunca había sentido nada similar. Dentro de la cultura de su pueblo, besarse con un hombre sólo estaba en los sueños de todas. Debido a la manipulación genética, los dragones macho no podían adoptar la forma humanoide por lo que el contacto físico entre machos y hembras era con ambos en la forma de dragón.

Obviamente, eso dejaba muchas carencias y mucha curiosidad; por esa razón, la llegada de Tusk desató un revuelo y por ese motivo se decidió sacar a Dominic de ciudad Aura en la primera oportunidad que se tuvo. Claro, ese "beso" sólo había sido un procedimiento de primeros auxilios para salvarle la vida; pero aun así, la princesa no podía olvidar la sensación de los labios de él en los suyos.

Salamandinay siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer directa que asumía las cosas sin rodeos y obraba en consecuencia; y no pensaba actuar diferente ante esa situación. La princesa una vez que tuvo tiempo para reflexionar a solas se dio cuenta de que le había gustado esa sensación. Incluso deseaba repetirla, pero esta vez de forma apropiada.

Pero aquello no era amor ni mucho menos, era la curiosidad típica de alguien que experimentaba algo nuevo que le agradaba y deseaba un poco más. Salamandinay enfocó el asunto de esa forma y en su mente se creó la determinación de buscar la manera de lograr su objetivo. Evidentemente, al no tener ninguna experiencia en el tema, la princesa no tenía forma de saber que hay puertas que cuando se abren cuesta un mundo cerrarlas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic le había pedido varias veces a Tusk recorrer el planeta pues le daba curiosidad cómo era la llamada Tierra Verdadera. Obviamente tras esa razón superficial estaba el hecho de seguir obteniendo inteligencia para su reporte. El joven sabía que tenía que presentar un informe muy detallado para que pudieran creerle todo el asunto de las Norma no siendo el enemigo.

Si no demostraba que había hecho una labor de inteligencia exhaustiva, muchos podrían decir que todo aquello era un ardid para no investigar a fondo. No obstante, como el Festival estaba encima, Tusk le dijo que irían después de que el mismo terminara.

Tres días después del Festival, Dominic se encontraba esperando a su amigo quien finalmente había accedido a hacer el viaje con él. Por suerte, la espera no fue muy larga, aunque algo que no se esperaba era ver que Ange y Salamandinay llegaran con Tusk.

Sin embargo, pensó que sólo habían ido a despedirles porque las dos mujeres llegaron en sus Ragna-mail, mientras que Tusk lo había hecho en su nave. Después de todo, el Ragna-mail de Dominic aún no estaba terminado por lo que su amigo decidió que ambos usaran naves pequeñas.

– Saludos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo listo Tusk? – preguntó Dominic jovial, animado por el viaje que iban a emprender.

– Sí, todo está listo – dijo Tusk risueño.

– Todo bien, Dominic, ¿Preparado para la aventura? – preguntó Ange de buena gana.

– ¡Seguro! ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer este mundo! – respondió Dominic.

– Nuestra Tierra es un lugar hermoso – añadió Salamandinay con orgullo; y en ese momento sonó el comunicador de Ange, quien se disculpó para luego alejarse y atender la llamada.

– Tusk, era Momoka, necesitamos ir al Café de inmediato. Algo pasó con la última entrega de suministros – dijo Ange visiblemente contrariada.

– Sin eso el café no podrá abrir mañana – dijo Tusk preocupado – Necesitamos resolver eso de inmediato – añadió el joven quien de repente cayó en cuenta de algo – Dominic, lo siento mucho, pero parece que el viaje tendrá que esperar. El café está casi sin suministros y sin el envío de hoy no podrá seguir funcionando. ¿Te parece que lo dejemos para mañana? – preguntó luego con mucha pena haciendo que el otro suspirara desanimado.

– Claro, lo primero es lo primero – respondió Dominic quien había perdido toda la alegría que tenía.

– No hace falta que se cancele el viaje – dijo de pronto Salamandinay – Si lo que quieres es conocer nuestro mundo, yo puedo ser tu guía. Así se saldaría nuestra deuda – finalizó la princesa.

– ¡No es mala idea! – exclamó Ange – Salako conoce esta Tierra como la palma de su mano.

– Es verdad. No puedo pensar en una mejor guía, Dominic – añadió Tusk.

– ¿Estás segura? La idea era hacer un recorrido extenso por lo que pensábamos viajar por varias semanas – dijo Dominic a quien no le desagradaba la idea. Después de todo, Ange tenía razón, nadie mejor que los dragones como guías en esa Tierra; además, si así podía cerrar definitivamente el tema del pago de la deuda, tanto mejor – ¿No tienes obligaciones en el Templo?

– Descuida, eso lo puedo resolver haciendo una llamada. Además, poseemos comunicación por satélite así que sin importar dónde estemos siempre podré mantenerme en contacto – respondió Salamandinay quien sin saber le dio una pieza importante de inteligencia al joven.

– Entonces, estoy de acuerdo y lo dejo en tus manos, Salamandinay-san – dijo Dominic – Espero que puedan solucionar lo de los suministros – agregó dirigiéndose a Ange y Tusk quienes asintieron preocupados.

Fue así como Tusk y Ange se marcharon de vuelta al Café, mientras que Salamandinay y Dominic daban inicio a un viaje que les cambiaría por completo sus vidas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange y Tusk iban camino al Café sonriendo debido a la sensación del deber cumplido. De hecho, la rubia todavía recordaba el momento en que Salamandinay le pidió apoyo para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Dominic.

– ¡¿Eh?! – preguntó Ange totalmente sorprendida – ¿Y por qué quieres eso?

– Hay algo que necesito experimentar de nuevo – respondió la princesa de forma directa.

– ¿Experimentar qué? – preguntó la rubia sin salir de su asombro.

Fue entonces que Salamandinay le contó a su amiga el episodio de la reanimación cardiopulmonar y todo lo que empezó a sentir después.

– ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – preguntó Ange con sana curiosidad.

– ¿Y a quién iba a besar? – preguntó sorprendida Salamandinay.

Ange iba a responder, pero entonces recordó que aunque las Norma no tenían prejuicios a la hora de tener parejas del mismo sexo; los dragones no eran tan abiertos en esa materia. Dado que los machos no podían adoptar la forma humanoide, las mujeres sólo podían intimar con sus compañeros en la forma de dragón, así que algo tan simple como un beso estaba fuera de la ecuación.

Además, la rubia no había visto ningún caso de parejas del mismo sexo entre los dragones. Claro, ello no implicaba que no existiera ninguna, pero sí era un claro signo de que aquello no era muy común. Sin mencionar que la pregunta de la princesa dejaba en evidencia que por su mente no pasaba ni remotamente esa posibilidad.

– Igual debes entender que eso no fue un beso, Salako – dijo Ange.

– Lo sé, tampoco soy idiota – respondió Salamandinay – Aun así, nunca antes había tenido esta sensación y deseo repetirla.

La naturalidad con que la princesa exponía sus sensaciones y deseos era tan grande que Ange no podía sino admirarla. Además, la perspectiva de que Salamandinay y Dominic pasaran tiempo a solas le recordaba aquellos días en la isla junto a Tusk. Sin mencionar, que el hecho de que el joven que le interesaba a su amiga era el mejor amigo de una de sus parejas la hacía estar tranquila. No obstante, había un detalle que la descendiente directa de Aura no estaba tomando en cuenta.

– ¿Y qué pasa si él no desea experimentar nada? – preguntó Ange – Hasta ahora has asumido que él estará de acuerdo.

– Si eso pasa, está bien. Tampoco es que esté planeando obligarle – dijo Salamandinay de forma casual.

– Está bien, te ayudaré entonces – dijo Ange tomando una decisión.

Lo demás fue fácil, hablar con Tusk, controlar la sorpresa del chico y luego sumarlo a la estrategia. El plan era simple, ir ella con Salamandinay junto a Tusk para dar a entender que iban a despedirles y luego fingir una llamada para tener la excusa de regresar al Café. El resto quedaba en manos de la princesa quien jugó sus cartas de forma magistral.

– ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al hacer que viajen solos? – preguntó Tusk aun con dudas y sacando a Ange de sus pensamientos.

– Dominic es tu amigo y hasta ahora ha demostrado que es una buena persona; además, Salako es una mujer fuerte con la que no quieres buscarte problemas; así que sí, creo que fue buena idea – respondió Ange – Lo que suceda a partir de ahora depende totalmente de ellos.

– Espero que todo termine bien.

– Yo también.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic se encontraba contemplando las ruinas de la ciudad que años antes habían visitado Tusk y Ange al llegar por primera vez a la Tierra Verdadera. Durante 3 semanas, Salamandinay y el antiguo habían recorrido muchos lugares de aquel planeta, lo cual hizo que el muchacho viviera las consecuencias de las guerras desde otro punto de vista.

Es verdad que los antiguos la habían pasado mal tras su derrota contra Embryo, pero en cierto modo habían mantenido ciertos privilegios. Después de todo, su base principal nunca fue descubierta y allí podían gozar de todas las comodidades. Incluso, tras el cataclismo producido por el arma dimensional de Embryo, la base no había sido afectada por lo que en el día a día nadie sintió un cambio.

Obviamente, Dominic sabía que fuera de su burbuja el mundo había quedado en ruinas, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra ser testigo de ello. En ese momento, el antiguo pudo constatar cómo, incluso muchos años después, y a pesar de mostrar signos de recuperación, en el planeta eran visibles las marcas de la guerra.

A parte de Ciudad Aura y Nueva Arzenal, no existían más ciudades. Apenas unas pocas aldeas de dragones nómadas que prefirieron aislarse a vivir en comunidad fue lo que ambos pudieron encontrar tras recorrer miles y miles de kilómetros. No obstante, tras el impacto inicial, Dominic no dejaba de pensar que esas condiciones eran las ideales para empezar de nuevo.

Tras tener claro que el objetivo de su gente ya no era válido, pues las Norma no eran el enemigo, Dominic pensaba que ese planeta les daba una gran oportunidad de finalmente pasar página y pensar en vivir sus vidas con libertad. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse, ni de vivir sometidos por un deseo de venganza.

La tierra donde ellos estaban se encontraba en condiciones precarias, sin mencionar el caos que reinaba; no obstante, el planeta de los dragones y las norma ofrecía incontables lugares para crear un nuevo comienzo. Lo único que hacía dudar al chico era las mentiras que había dicho, pues eso iba a minar la confianza de todos hacia él y los suyos.

Sin embargo, Dominic estaba seguro de que una vez que todas las partes se reunieran y hablaran con sinceridad, las asperezas se iban a limar y ya no habría necesidad de mentiras ni secretos. Después de todo, cuando se revelara el motivo para haber mentido, el muchacho estaba seguro de que los demás entenderían. El joven se encontraba feliz ante todos los escenarios que pasaban por su cabeza y por primera vez en muchos años una sensación de paz le embargaba.

Salamandinay le llevó a escuchar el video sobre lo que había pasado en esa tierra y tras recorrer todo el lugar la noche calló; por lo que la princesa le indicó que lo mejor era descansar en uno de los hoteles de aquella ciudad en ruinas. Después de todo, tras muchos días durmiendo en tiendas de campaña, no era mala idea dormir en una cama.

De más está decir que Salamandinay no desperdició el tiempo y durante las tres semanas se dedicó a compartir con el joven y a estudiarle. La princesa no olvidaba la sensación de aquel "beso" y poco a poco buscó llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

Desde el primer momento, la mujer tuvo claro que estar cerca de él a solas le generaba cierto calor y nerviosismo que sorprendentemente no le incomodaba; ello le llamó mucho la atención y Salamandinay quiso seguir explorando. Así fueron pasando los días y los dos comenzaban a ser cada vez más cercanos. Los paseos, las charlas, cazar juntos, cocinar, cuidarse de los peligros, hacer reparaciones a las naves, mirar los diversos paisajes... todas y cada una de las experiencias vividas ayudaron a que los dos se tuvieran cada vez más confianza.

Obviamente, eso también despertó otras cosas. Salamandinay poco a poco se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía ya no era simple curiosidad; mientras que Dominic empezó a ver a la princesa con otros ojos. Además, el muchacho pudo notar que ella siempre que podía buscaba mantener contacto físico. Desde recostarse de él al hablar, hasta dormir en su regazo. Si había algo muy claro tras analizar esas acciones era que la mujer lejos de mantener distancia, quería romper cualquier posible barrera entre ellos... Fue así como los dos terminaron cenando en la habitación donde iba a dormir Salako.

– De verdad se está muy cómodo aquí... realmente fue una buena decisión pasar la noche en este hotel – dijo Dominic mientras estaba de pie mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación.

– Sí, definitivamente acá estamos más cómodos – respondió Salamandinay para luego pasar unos segundos con el fin de tomar fuerzas y continuar – Oye, quiero pedirte algo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó Dominic sorprendido.

– Supongo que has notado que desde que empezamos este viaje he buscado un acercamiento entre nosotros – indicó la mujer.

– Sí, lo he notado... De hecho, empiezo a creer que esa emergencia en el Café no era tal – contestó el joven sonriendo.

– Eso no fue más que un pretexto para que viajáramos solos – confirmó la princesa sin inmutarse.

– ¿Tu petición tiene que ver con el motivo de buscar viajar a solas conmigo?

– Sí.

– Ya veo... bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

– Verás, aquella noche cuando me besas... perdón, cuando me reanimaste... – empezó a decir Salamandinay tratando de controlar sus nervios – esa sensación no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza – finalizó la princesa tomando a Dominic por sorpresa.

– ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – preguntó Dominic buscando confirmar algo.

– No... eso ha sido lo más cercano y estaba semiinconsciente – respondió Salamandinay – Imagino que ya sabrás que sólo las mujeres dragón podemos adoptar la forma humanoide, así que todo el asunto del apareamiento para nosotros es algo más reproductivo que romántico – agregó la princesa con algo de molestia en su voz.

– Sí, Tusk me lo contó, pero... – empezó a decir Dominic para luego detenerse dudando si completaba la frase que tenía en la cabeza – pensé que en algunos casos podía haber relaciones románticas entre las mujeres – agregó luego de pensar que ya que estaban en un momento de tanta confianza, era mejor no dejar cosas en el aire.

– ¡¿Eh?! – preguntó Salamandinay visiblemente en shock.

– ¿En serio te sorprende? – preguntó el joven de forma retórica – Pensé que con el ejemplo de las Norma al menos estarías acostumbrada.

– Acostumbrada a ver relaciones entre chicas estoy, pero como bien has dicho, eso ha sido gracias a las Norma – contestó la mujer – En nuestro pueblo eso nunca se ha visto, o al menos no se ha hecho público – señaló la princesa quien no era tan ingenua como para no pensar que quizás alguna relación así pudiera existir a escondidas.

– ¿Es algo prohibido?

– No, no lo es... De hecho, es algo que ni siquiera se había considerado – dijo Salamandinay – Obviamente, con la llegada de las Norma ese tema inevitablemente se ha empezado a tocar, pero hasta allí.

– Entiendo... – dijo Dominic al comprender las carencias afectivas que las dragonas debían sentir debido a esa situación.

– Pero no me malentiendas. Cuando una pareja de dragones se forma, el macho se preocupa por su compañera y sus crías. Tampoco es que es algo totalmente animal – aclaró Salamandinay, aunque la forma en que lo dijo dejaba ver que aun así, aquello no era suficiente, al menos para ella.

– ¿Y tú no tienes un compañero dragón? – preguntó Dominic curioso.

– No, nunca he pensado en ello. Es verdad que como princesa eventualmente tendré que elegir a uno, pero... – empezó a decir la mujer para luego detenerse y mirar el cielo a través de la ventana.

– Quisieras algo parecido a lo que tiene Ange, ¿verdad? Y no, no me refiero al trío, sino a lo de ella con Tusk – señaló Dominic con mucho tacto.

– Sí... Antes no pensaba demasiado en eso porque sólo lo conocía a través de libros o viejas películas. Pero desde que les vi no he podido dejar de pensar que eso es lo que deseo para mí – confesó la mujer.

– Por cierto, aún no me has dicho lo que deseas – dijo Dominic después de varios minutos en que los dos estuvieron reflexionando en silencio.

– Quiero que me beses – dijo Salamandinay quien sentía que tras esa charla ya no tenía sentido irse por las ramas.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el hombre buscando confirmar la petición.

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque aunque aquello no fue un beso, dejó una gran impresión en mí y ha destapado mi curiosidad. Al principio creí que podía manejarlo, pero las ganas de tener un beso en condiciones ya son demasiadas y definitivamente, mientras no satisfaga mi curiosidad eso no saldrá de mi cabeza – respondió la princesa con sinceridad, pero omitiendo la parte donde había más que curiosidad en su interior. Después de todo, ella no sabía lo que pensaba el hombre así que prefirió no mostrar todas sus cartas.

– Vaya, con semejante explicación, ¿Cómo podría negarme? – dijo el muchacho para aligerar un poco la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente.

Los dos se habían colocado de pie frente a la ventana después de terminar de cenar y allí permanecieron durante toda la conversación; fue por eso que Dominic apenas necesito moverse para sostener a la mujer de los hombros y acercar sus labios a los de ella. El muchacho pensó que era lógica la curiosidad de la princesa considerando la forma en que había vivido; además, él no se había planteado nada romántico con ella porque bastantes asuntos tenía en su cabeza, sin mencionar el hecho de que ella era de la realeza y él de otra raza. Ante ese panorama, no había forma de que ese beso llegara a más.

Por su parte, Salamandinay necesitaba confirmar si realmente había algo más que simple curiosidad detrás de lo que estaba sintiendo. No obstante, la princesa estaba segura de que aun cuando ese fuera el caso, podría manejar la situación sin dificultad, así que por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más tras el beso.

Por desgracia, o no, en los temas amorosos y/o pasionales, rara vez las cosas salen como se planifican. En el momento en que ambas bocas entraron en contacto un tsunami de emociones y sensaciones se disparó en los dos. Después de todo, ninguno tenía experiencia ni romántica ni sexual por lo que ante el primer beso de ambos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron y en cierto modo traicionaron a sus mentes.

Lo que en teoría debía ser un beso sutil y romántico de pronto se transformó en un encuentro pasional cuando las lenguas de ambos empezaron a danzar juntas; luego, y de forma inconsciente, Dominic atrajo a Salamandinay para que ambos estuvieran pegados mientras continuaban besándose, acción ante la cual la mujer no opuso resistencia.

Pronto los brazos de él empezaron a acariciar la espalda de ella y sorprendentemente, ella también empezó a acariciarle; en esos momentos, la mente racional de ambos se desconectó y fue una pasión animal lo que les envolvió dejando libres sus instintos más básicos.

Tiempo después, las ropas de ambos habían desaparecido y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya los dos estaban en la cama. Entonces, Dominic empezó a besar el cuello de Salamandinay quien tenía su cara roja por el placer y el deseo. Esta estimulación hizo que la princesa empezara a jadear y gemir sin control, pero el hombre no se detuvo allí; su siguiente objetivo fueron los pechos de ella y aquella acción llevó a Salako a estremecerse como nunca lo había hecho.

No obstante, el ataque de Dominic no se detuvo y el siguiente blanco fue la joya que estaba entre las piernas de la mujer. Fue allí cuando llegó el primer orgasmo de la noche para ella. En el momento en que la lengua de él hizo contacto con su botón, Salamandinay no pudo más y llegó al clímax, pero eso no detuvo al muchacho quien de inmediato la volteó para empezar a lamer toda su espalda.

La princesa de nuevo fue atrapada por la vorágine pasional y en su interior sólo deseaba que aquello no parara. De repente, Dominic sintió curiosidad por algo y comenzó a acariciar la cola de ella mientras lamía sus nalgas; y aquel estímulo fue tan fuerte que otro orgasmo llegó para la descendiente directa de Aura. Salamandinay en eso momento pasó de los gemidos a los gritos, pero en ningún momento le pidió al otro que se detuviera.

Dominic entonces usó su lengua para saborear la cola de ella e incluso alternó ese acto con mordidas suaves; y fue allí cuando la mujer empezó a guiarle. La princesa para ese momento estaba poseída por el placer y no dudó en ayudar al otro para que la estimulara en la forma correcta. Poco después, el muchacho la giró de nuevo para retomar los besos y con algo de temor, pero sin perder la firmeza, el joven buscó que ella le estimulara su entrepierna.

Por unos instantes aquello sorprendió a Salamandinay, pero poco después estaba aplicada a ello. Después de todo, el hombre le había dado mucho placer y ella quería retribuirle; además, el muchacho aprovechó para estimular la punta de la cola de ella usando sus manos, haciendo que cualquier barrera de la princesa se derrumbara.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera el turno de él de llegar al orgasmo y ella lo recibió sin inmutarse tratando de no desperdiciar nada. Ya que había accedido a tener intimidad con él, la idea era vivir todo aquello al máximo. Acto seguido, Dominic la haló con suavidad y firmeza para que ambos rostros quedaran de frente y de nuevo empezó la batalla de sus lenguas en medio de sus besos.

Minutos después, los dos estaban deseosos de llegar al siguiente nivel y tras sonrojarse al revelar que ninguno poseía experiencia, con mucha delicadeza, y con la guía de Salamandinay, Dominic finamente poseyó a la princesa y los cuerpos de ambos se fundieron en uno.

Salamandinay sintió que iba a estallar al sentirle en su interior, mientras que Dominic casi tuvo otro orgasmo al verse dentro de ella. La princesa en ese momento le hizo señas a su amante para que esperara porque había sentido un poco de dolor y quería que el mismo pasara antes de seguir. Obviamente, el hombre tuvo consideración de eso y mientras esperaba se dedicó a besarla sin parar.

Pronto ella le indicó que podía moverse y el vaivén amoroso inició, primero de forma lenta y después de forma salvaje. Para ese momento, ya ninguno de los dos se molestaba en frenar sus gritos por lo que todo el hotel fue saturado con el sonido de sus voces. Eventualmente, ella consiguió otro orgasmo y luego fue él quien alcanzó el clímax por segunda vez derramándose en el interior de la princesa.

– ¿No se suponía que era sólo un beso? – preguntó Salamandinay a manera de juego, aunque con mucha coquetería, minutos después de que el acto terminara y mientras su cuerpo reposaba encima de él.

– Creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando se juega con fuerzas que uno no conoce – respondió Dominic sonriendo, pero creyendo cada palabra.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó la mujer sintiendo un temor que la sorprendió.

– Para nada ¿y tú? – respondió el hombre igualmente preocupado por la respuesta de ella.

– Tampoco – dijo Salamandinay mirándole a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

Ver así a la mujer removió muchas cosas en el interior de Dominic. De hecho, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta en la princesa; y lo que lo hacía todavía más significativo era que aquel gesto estaba dedicado a él. Mirar a Salamandinay de esa forma hizo que los sentimientos que estuvieron formándose en su corazón durante esas tres semanas terminaran de brotar con fuerza, y su rostro fue fiel reflejo de ello.

Por su parte, Salamandinay a esas alturas estaba clara en que lo que sentía por el hombre era más que simple curiosidad o que algo meramente pasional; y cuando vio su reacción tras mirarle ya no tuvo más dudas, por lo que cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso tierno en sus labios, la princesa se sintió inmensamente feliz.

– Te quiero – dijo él sin dudar.

– Yo también – respondió ella decidida – ¿Estás dispuesto a continuar con esto? – preguntó la princesa implicando que la relación de ellos estaba muy lejos de ser una normal.

– Sí, lo estoy – respondió el hombre con firmeza comprendiendo lo que la otra había querido decir.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Tras regresar, Salamandinay y Dominic acordaron mantener su relación en secreto mientras ella buscaba la mejor manera de informárselo a la Sacerdotisa. Sólo Ange, Hilda, Tusk, Kaname, Naga y Momoka lo supieron y obviamente aquello fue toda una bomba para ellos.

Ni siquiera la rubia y sus parejas escaparon del asombro, pero se sintieron felices porque Salamandinay y Dominic ciertamente se veían muy bien juntos; sin embargo, entendieron que aquella unión causaría un revuelo en Ciudad Aura por lo que era mejor esperar a que la princesa lo informara y se determinara el mejor curso de acción.

Salamandinay no tenía miedo de que la Sacerdotisa vetara su relación, pero sí estaba consciente de que la misma marcaría un antes y un después, por lo que lo más lógico era que fuera la líder máxima quien le informara al pueblo de Aura con el fin de que todos lo aceptaran. Al final, si su guía estaba de acuerdo, ¿Cómo podían ellos oponerse?

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Poco después, el Ragna-mail de Dominic estuvo reparado y el hombre lo fue a buscar acompañado de Tusk. Para ese momento, el reporte del antiguo ya estaba terminado, por lo que era tiempo de entregarlo para terminar con la misión. Obviamente, el hombre temía que Salamandinay le rechazara tras enterarse de su engaño, pero era optimista de que ambos podrían superarlo.

De hecho, lo que había pasado con la princesa, sirvió como estímulo para que Dominic decidiera que ya no quería seguir con la farsa. El joven no sentía correcto continuar viviendo una mentira frente a todos y deseaba poder pasar ese trago amargo de una vez para finalmente disfrutar de esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

La noche siguiente, Dominic salió en su Ragna-mail para un paseo de rutina y cuando estuvo lejos de todo rastro de civilización, respiró hondo e inició el contacto con su base, sin saber que con ello iba a sacudir muy fuerte las vidas de todos en la Tierra Verdadera.

 **Notas del Autor**

¡Vaya! Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo. Estas últimas dos semanas estuve complicado y me costó encontrar tiempo para escribir. Por suerte, logré organizarme y acá vengo con esta nueva entrega, la cual es la más larga hasta ahora, para compensar la espera.

Como pudieron ver, Salamandinay vivió de todo en este capítulo y quiero confesarles que una de mis motivaciones para escribir este fanfic fue que ella en el anime fue una de las pocas personas que no vivió experiencias personales de importancia. Sí, tuvo momentos complicados por la propia trama y tuvo que batallar duro, pero si comparamos las cosas que le pasaron a ella con lo que vivieron Ange e Hilda, es evidente que la princesa tuvo un viaje más tranquilo.

Por esa razón, quise sacudir un poco su piso; y la mejor forma de hacerlo, en mi opinión, es a través del romance, lo cual en su caso tampoco se tocó en el anime. Ahora resta ver cómo la princesa asume esta nueva etapa en su vida y cómo reacciona cuando se entere del secreto de Dominic.

Hablando de la trama, yo diría que estamos más o menos en la mitad de la historia. La llamada de Dominic a su base será el inicio de la segunda parte y con ella vendrá una enorme vorágine que les atrapará a todos.

Tiempo de comentar los reviews. Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Ange nunca ha sido una buena perdedera o por muchos años que tenga, eso no va a cambiar xD Sobre Salamandinay, aunque no llegó nadie de Marvel ni DC, la princesa al final tuvo un héroe que la salvó, por suerte.

Espero poder actualizar más rápido (de hecho, ya he escrito más de la mitad del siguiente capítulo) y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. Ya saben, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas, no duden en escribirme que eso me anima muchísimo. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	9. Ch 8: Se desata la Tormenta

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Se desata la Tormenta**

– Comandante General, Señor. Aquí Dominic listo para presentar el reporte de la misión – dijo Dominic de forma marcial.

– Enterado. Ya hemos recibido toda la información que preparaste y la estamos empezando a analizar, así que puedes empezar tu exposición.

Dominic entonces procedió a relatar con detalles todo lo que había vivido desde su llegada a la Tierra Verdadera. Desde la confirmación de la traición de Alektra hasta el juego de laria. Lo único que dejó por fuera fue su relación con Salamandinay, pues consideraba que era demasiado personal y que no tenía relevancia en la misión.

Andrew escuchó con mucho detenimiento y obviamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse con todo el asunto de las Norma no siendo el enemigo. El Comandante General no demoró en pedir pruebas y explicaciones mucho más pormenorizadas que sustentaran esas afirmaciones y Dominic, quien sabía de antemano que ello ocurriría, cumplió a cabalidad el requerimiento.

– ¡Vaya! Esto es realmente increíble. Lo que dices cambia por completo todo – dijo Andrew aún en shock.

– Lo sé, Comandante, por eso no me atreví a reportarlo hasta no estar totalmente seguro – respondió Dominic – Comandante, permiso para hablar libremente – pidió el joven tras un momento de silencio.

– Concedido.

– Creo que si logramos establecer una alianza con las Norma podemos incluso pedirles que nos reciban en este planeta. La cantidad de recursos y posibilidades son más que suficientes para que podamos establecernos aquí – indicó el muchacho resolutivo.

– Entiendo. Sí, por lo que cuentas, esa es una muy buena posibilidad, sobre todo considerando el caos que se vive aquí – aceptó Andrew – Sin embargo, comprenderás que no es fácil aceptar todo esto. Son muchos años de odio y desconfianza como para pretender que todo cambie de un día para otro.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Dominic empezando a lucir abatido.

– Pero no te desanimes tan pronto, muchacho. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Con todos los datos que nos has suministrado, será fácil que los demás escuchen la verdad – dijo Andrew para animar al otro – Sin embargo, creo que sería mucho más contundente si pudieras traer a un representante de ellos a conversar con nosotros – agregó el Comandante.

– ¿Un representante? – preguntó Dominic contrariado – ¿Desea que lleve a una Norma a la base?

– ¡No! Esto debemos manejarlo con mucho tacto y traer a una Norma aquí causaría un revuelo que impediría que la gente escuchara – aclaró Andrew – Creo que lo más adecuado sería que viniera una de las líderes de los dragones. Después de todo, ellos no participaron en la primera batalla contra Embryo; y aunque actualmente están aliadas a las Norma, es más fácil que sirvan de mediadores y enlace para que nuestra gente acepte la verdad, de cara a una futura negociación para una alianza – agregó el Comandante con convicción.

– ¡Claro! Tiene toda la razón y creo que podré lograrlo sin mucho problema – respondió Dominic recuperando la alegría y pensando en que Salamandinay era la candidata perfecta para esa misión – Al terminar aquí le diré a Tusk y los demás para preparar todo.

– Hmmm, no creo que sea buena idea revelar nuestra existencia hasta que no logremos un acuerdo – dijo Andrew mostrando cara de preocupación – Esto es un asunto muy delicado, muchacho. Cualquier error podría desatar un conflicto que quizás luego no se pueda detener. Entiendo tus ganas, pero no podemos pecar de exceso de entusiasmo. Es mejor ser cautelosos – añadió el Comandante haciendo que el otro se sintiera apenado.

– Claro, disculpe, Señor.

– No te preocupes, en estos momentos tu juventud juega en tu contra; por eso te lo explicaré mejor. Revelar nuestra existencia podría generar suspicacias en nuestra gente. Incluso, muchos podrían considerar que te has vendido – señaló Andrew – Si permitimos que ese tipo de opiniones prolifere entonces ya podemos olvidarnos de cualquier tipo de alianza. Incluso, peor, eso podría dividirnos – finalizó el Comandante de forma solemne.

– Tiene razón, Comandante. Debí pensar mejor las cosas – se reprochó a sí mismo, Dominic – Pero será complicado convencer a uno de los líderes de los dragones de ir a la otra Tierra sin decirle la verdad.

– Toma el tiempo que necesites, muchacho. Además, no es necesario que te compliques. Sólo espera un momento en que esa persona esté sola y la traes con tu Ragna-mail – dijo Andrew con mucho tacto.

– ¿Pero eso no sería secuestrarla?

– En el momento en que esa persona esté acá y le expliquemos todo, es seguro que termine entendiendo. La perspectiva de una alianza con nosotros borraría cualquier molestia de su parte. Y aún si eso no sucediera, pues yo personalmente me disculparía por nuestro comportamiento – respondió el Comandante.

– Entendido, una vez que prepare todo les informaré – dijo Dominic con renovada resolución – Permiso para desconectar.

– Concedido – autorizó Andrew y la comunicación se cortó – ¡Teniente Hans!

– Comandante General, Señor – respondió Hans haciendo el saludo marcial.

– Informa al equipo de operaciones que nuestro efectivo en la otra Tierra ha sufrido un lavado de cerebro por parte de las Norma; y que es necesario preparar el Plan B de inmediato – ordenó Andrew con mucha preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

– Entiendo, Señor – dijo Hans sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

– Por ahora creo que he podido contener la amenaza, pero es necesario estar listos para actuar en cualquier momento.

Hans salió de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes del Comandante General quien se quedó de pie pensando en varias cosas.

– Fue totalmente acertado usar a un joven novato como Dominic en esta misión. Su ingenuidad y falta de experiencia le hacen fácilmente manejable – pensó Andrew mientras asentía – Para cuando se dé cuenta de todo, ya nosotros habremos tomado el control... – agregó el hombre convencido – No voy a permitir que nadie nos arrebate nuestra venganza… – terminó pensando el Comandante mientras mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que el Comandante le había dicho y terminó aceptando que tenía razón. Después de todo, esa era su primera misión, mientras que el máximo líder tenía amplia experiencia en la materia; además, lo importante era que había aceptado que las Norma no eran el enemigo e incluso estaba dispuesto a preparar todo para formar una alianza.

El panorama no podía lucir mejor para el muchacho, quien mantuvo se opinión de que la mejor persona para servir de enlace era Salamandinay. Aunque Dominic no quiso revelar su relación con ella, el antiguo sabía que dadas las circunstancias, la princesa era perfecta para ese papel.

Obviamente, él sabía que Salamandinay seguramente se enojaría mucho al enterarse de todo, pero estaba convencido de que una vez que le explicara la situación, la mujer entendería; y a partir de allí podrían seguir juntos sin ninguna sombra por la que preocuparse.

El antiguo decidió esperar una semana y luego avisó a la base que al día siguiente llegaría con la representante de los dragones. Andrew le felicitó por su eficiencia y le aseguró que la tratarían como huésped de honor; además de ratificarle que le pedirían disculpas por hacer todo de forma clandestina.

Fue así entonces que Dominic invitó a Salamandinay a dar un paseo en su Ragna-mail la tarde del día siguiente. La princesa no dudó en aceptar porque le encantaba compartir con el hombre; además, no era la primera vez que ambos salían de esa forma. Incluso, un par de veces decidieron intimar en la cabina del Ragna-mail del chico. No por nada, ambos estaban descubriendo los placeres del sexo y cualquier lugar era bueno para satisfacer sus deseos.

De pronto, Dominic respiró profundo y comenzó a visualizar su base mentalmente; instantes después, el Ragna-mail abandonó la Tierra Verdadera. Salamandinay fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa ante el cambio de escenario y tras asimilar lo que había ocurrido decidió encarar al hombre buscando respuestas.

– ¿Qué sucede Dominic? ¿Por qué hemos viajado a la Tierra Falsa? – preguntó Salamandinay poniéndose a la defensiva, pero sin perder la confianza en él.

– Sala, primero que todo quiero que entiendas… – empezó a decir Dominic, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de varios Para-mail que rodearon a su nave.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es esto Dominic?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – dijo la princesa en voz alta temiendo que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

– Por favor, confía en mí, todo estará bien – dijo Dominic al tiempo que abría la cabina de la nave ante la mirada confundida de la mujer.

Sin embargo, en ese momento dos disparos se escucharon y tanto Dominic como Salamandinay quedaron inconscientes. De inmediato los recién llegados procedieron a tomarlos a los dos con el fin de llevarles a la base; mientras que uno de ellos ocupó la cabina del Ragna-mail del joven para pilotarlo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación del ala médica de la base. El muchacho se encontraba algo aturdido por los efectos del sedante, pero pronto espabiló y recordó que Salamandinay estaba con él por lo que de inmediato intentó ponerse de pie para buscarla. Sin embargo, una voz muy familiar le detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa muchacho? – preguntó Andrew de forma amable.

– Comandante, Señor. Algo extraño sucedió. Cuando llegamos, varios compañeros nos rodearon y nos atacaron – dijo Dominic más tranquilo al ver a su superior – Además, también atacaron a Salamandinay. ¡Necesito encontrarla y explicarle! ¡No podemos empezar a hablar de una alianza de esta forma! – exclamó de pronto con muchos deseos de dar con ella.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ella también está aquí – respondió el Comandante – Y respecto a tus compañeros. Ellos te piden que les disculpes… pero era necesario.

– ¿Necesario? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muchacho incrédulo – Nosotros no hicimos nada para que nos atacaran.

– Era preciso neutralizar a la espía antes de que pudiera hacer algo – aclaró Andrew dejando a Dominic atónito.

– ¿Hacer algo? Disculpe Señor, pero no lo comprendo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ni siquiera tenía idea de que venía para acá – indicó Dominic aun asombrado.

– Allí es donde te equivocas, muchacho. Ella sabía perfectamente que venía para acá. De hecho, eso era parte de su plan – dijo Andrew sin inmutarse.

– ¿Plan? Comandante, aquí hay un error. Ella vino porque yo la traje y en ningún momento le dije que la traería a nuestra base – explicó Dominic con vehemencia.

– Realmente debo admitir que hicieron un muy buen trabajo contigo. De verdad que crees en lo que estás diciendo – dijo el Comandante impresionado – Muchacho, desde que llegaste a la otra Tierra fuiste capturado y las Norma junto con las dragonas te hicieron un lavado de cerebro muy fuerte. Su plan era que trajeras a su agente como una mensajera con el supuesto objetivo de crear una alianza, y que así ellos pudieran adquirir inteligencia de nosotros con el fin de lanzar un ataque a gran escala – explicó Andrew mientras suspiraba – Te pido disculpas por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Pero a mi favor diré que jamás me imaginé que ellas descubrirían nuestras intenciones, ni que tuvieran un conocimiento tan avanzado de la mente humana.

– ¿Lavado de cerebro? ¡Comandante todo esto es un error! ¡Yo nunca fui hecho prisionero! Al contrario. Todo está escrito en el informe que les envié antes de venir. ¡Las Norma no son el enemigo! – aclaró Dominic con desesperación.

– Vaya. También te hicieron creer que fuiste tú quien envió el informe. Debo admitir que su nivel de planificación es brillante – señaló Andrew – Muchacho, ese reporte lo hicieron ellas, tú no tuviste nada que ver. Cuando hiciste aquella transmisión de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Tu personalidad no era la misma. Al principio lo atribuimos al tiempo que estuviste allá; pero luego al ver las imágenes con más detenimiento, descubrimos que detrás de ti había otra persona oculta en las sombras. Eso nos llamó la atención, por lo que procesamos el video y descubrimos que esa mujer te estaba indicando qué decirnos. En ese momento tomamos la decisión de que al llegar les retendríamos a ti y a la persona que trajeras para llegar al fondo del asunto. Obviamente cuando vimos que justamente había venido ella contigo temimos lo peor por lo que de inmediato te llevamos a servicios médicos para analizar tu estado. Fue entonces cuando confirmamos que habías estado sujeto a un proceso largo de inoculación que había afectado varias áreas de tu mente. El daño ha sido severo, pero por suerte no es irreversible y ya pronto iniciaremos el tratamiento para que te recuperes – explicó el Comandante dejando a Dominic aturdido.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Me está diciendo que todos mis recuerdos son una mentira? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Aquí tiene que haber un error! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! – gritó Dominic – Traiga a Salamandinay y seguro que todo quedará aclarado – pidió el muchacho.

– Definitivamente es inútil intentar razonar contigo. La inoculación ha sido muy profunda. Esas malditas incluso fueron tan crueles como para hacerte creer que la dragona era tu pareja – dijo Andrew suspirando – No me atrevía a autorizar el tratamiento para curarte porque es largo, doloroso y peligroso. Por eso preferí primero tratar de intentar ver si podía recuperarte de otra forma. Por desgracia, eso no será posible así que tendremos que arriesgarnos. Por tu propio bien, no podemos permitir que sigas así… Doctor, puede proceder. Autorizo el tratamiento – finalizó el Comandante dirigiéndose a un hombre quien llevaba una bata blanca.

– Entendido, procederemos de inmediato – respondió el hombre.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Esperen! ¡Esto es un error! Esto es un… – gritó Dominic, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia debido a un medicamento que le empezaron a administrar.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay despertó en una celda con poca iluminación. La mujer se sentía aturdida y confundida por los efectos del sedante, pero una vez que recobró los sentidos empezó a buscar una forma de salir del lugar. La princesa no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sospechaba que Dominic estaba involucrado.

El problema era que la mujer no podía estar segura, porque antes de perder la consciencia pudo ver que al chico también le habían disparado; por eso, antes de sacar alguna conclusión, decidió que era necesario tener más datos y para ello era preciso que escapara de aquel encierro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escucharan ruidos en el exterior de la celda y pronto un hombre vestido con bata blanca ingresó al sitio donde estaba la mujer. El sujeto tenía una expresión cálida e incluso se podría decir que aquella situación le incomodaba un poco.

– Señorita. Lamento que esté pasando por todo esto, pero era necesario por motivos de seguridad – dijo el hombre con voz afable.

– ¿Seguridad? ¿Qué me dice? ¿Me atacan por sorpresa, me sedan y luego me encierran por seguridad? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son Ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Dominic? Quiero hablar con él. ¡Exijo hablar con él! – exclamó la mujer con firmeza.

– Dominic se encuentra bien. Él mismo me ha pedido que venga a hablar con Usted porque ahora se encuentra ocupado – explicó el hombre – También nos explicó que Usted era muy peligrosa y que era necesario tomar precauciones para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

– ¡¿Qué él dijo qué?! ¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que venga él mismo a decírmelo a la cara!

– Dominic está finalizando el reporte de su operación encubierta – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad y ponzoña.

– ¡¿Misión encubierta?! – preguntó Salamandinay con una mezcla de asombro, pavor y rabia.

Fue entonces que el hombre le reveló buena parte de los detalles escritos en el reporte del muchacho. La información era tan precisa, tan detallada y tan clave que Salamandinay no podía explicar cómo él podía saber todo eso sin que alguien se lo dijera.

– Incluso Dominic nos contó que Ustedes mantuvieron relaciones íntimas y fue por eso que nos pidió que antes de hacer cualquier cosa intentáramos razonar con Usted – finalizó el hombre luego de acercarse para susurrar las palabras al oído de la mujer con el fin de dar la estocada final.

Salamandinay se sintió morir por ver su privacidad expuesta de esa forma. La princesa se sintió traicionada a muchos niveles y ni siquiera podía comprender el motivo de todo aquello. Era increíble cómo Dominic había engañado a todos mientras les espiaba, y lo peor fue que no tuvo escrúpulos para seducirla.

– ¡Qué considerado! Les pidió que razonaran conmigo primero – dijo Salamandinay con cinismo – Imagino que si eso no funciona entonces vendrá la violencia, ¿no es así? – agregó con mofa.

– Señorita, realmente no quisiera…

– ¡Ahórrese su tiempo! ¡No pienso decirles nada! Si quieren usar la violencia, bienvenidos – cortó la princesa con altivez.

– Bien, Señorita, si eso es lo que quiere… – dijo el hombre suspirando abatido mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la celda para darle paso a dos sujetos que lucían como matones.

– ¿Finalmente es nuestro turno? – dijo uno de ellos con malicia mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

– Recuerden lo que ordenó el Comandante. Pueden hacer lo que gusten excepto matarla o violarla. Una vez que se quiebre el Comandante la desea para él – indicó el hombre de la bata antes de marcharse – Por suerte, esos bárbaros creen que es virgen; sino, habría que montarles guardia las 24 horas – pensó mientras se alejaba de la celda.

– Muy buen, preciosa. Vamos a divertirnos un rato – dijo uno de los matones después de que el hombre de la bata salió.

– ¿Por qué no hablas un poco con nosotros? – dijo el otro con mofa, pero Salamandinay le escupió la cara a manera de respuesta – ¡Maldita ahora verás! – gritó lleno de rabia al tiempo que pateaba a la dragona en el estómago.

Salamandinay sintió un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo después de que el impacto la lanzara contra una de las paredes. La mujer había pensado en someter a los dos matones porque no estaba atada. No lo había hecho antes con el hombre de la bata porque imaginaba que había gente montando guardia fuera de la celda. Sin embargo, no pensó que los efectos del sedante le afectaría sus reflejos al punto de ser incapaz de evadir la patada del matón.

– Te gusta jugar rudo, ¿no? Muy bien, vamos a complacerte – dijo el sujeto que la había pateado al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la levantaba tirando de sus cabellos.

Salamandinay no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, pero se mordió los labios porque no quería darles el gusto de gritar; obviamente que los matones tomaron eso como una provocación y el compañero de quien la había pateado empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el estómago y el vientre.

– Vamos a ver hasta cuándo te dura esa postura altanera – dijo el hombre mientras la golpeaba.

– Dominic... ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Qué te hice? – pensó Salamandinay mientras seguía recibiendo golpes – Eso es mentira, ¿verdad? Tú no me traicionaste y vendrás a salvarme, ¿verdad? ¡Sálvame Dominic! Por favor... – dijo para sí misma la Princesa haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus gritos y sus lágrimas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic despertó y lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en un lugar conocido. Fue entonces cuando sus recuerdos llegaron y el chico saltó del catre donde estaba acostado para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación en la que se hallaba. Por unos segundos temió estar encerrado, pero sus miedos se disiparon al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

Al salir, el muchacho siguió un pasillo y tras caminar un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba en la entrada de la oficina del Comandante. Dominic quiso entrar para preguntar que pasaba, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando quiso tocar escuchó una conversación que le dejó helado.

– No puedo creer que las Norma hayan caído tan bajo – dijo Andrew totalmente conmocionado – Usar a Dominic como agente contra nosotros es rastrero incluso para ellas.

– Salamandinay al principio lo negó todo, pero pronto confesó. Ellos sospecharon de él desde el comienzo y se aprovecharon de su amigo Tusk para engañarle. Al parecer, Tusk fue rescatado por ellas y desde niño también sufrió un proceso intenso de inoculación al punto de que cree como cierta la versión de las Norma – comentó Hans mientras leía un reporte – La idea era que ella se infiltrara en nuestra base para espiarnos como paso previo para un ataque a gran escala.

– ¡¿Eh?! Pero, ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Usarme? ¿Sala una espía? – preguntó Dominic incrédulo – ¡Tiene que haber un error! – exclamó para luego tratar de nuevo de abrir la puerta de la oficina del Comandante.

En esta ocasión, la misma abrió, pero cuando el joven entró de inmediato se percató que había llegado a otro lugar. Se trataba de una sala con una ventana de cristal, la cual permitía ver lo que sucedía en el recinto contiguo. Allí estaba Salamandinay, mostrando una expresión altiva, mientras hablaba con Andrew.

– Usar a Dominic fue muy sencillo, el chico es un pobre iluso que se tragó todo casi sin esfuerzo – dijo la mujer con sorna – Para ser franca, había momentos en que sentía lástima de él.

– ¡Eres una malnacida! ¡¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?! – dijo Andrew sumamente enojado.

– ¿Qué harán? ¿Matarme? – preguntó Salamandinay retadora – Te sugiero que inviertas tu tiempo en prepararte, porque en cualquier momento mis compañeras vendrán a terminar con todos Ustedes.

– Sala... ¿entonces todo es verdad?... No entiendo... ¿De verdad me engañaste? ¿De verdad me engañaron? – empezó a decir Dominic al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo – Pero, hay algo que no está bien... hace un momento estaba en la oficina del Comandante... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué tengo lagunas? ¡AHHHHH! – gritó el joven mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus manos – ¡No! Esto está mal. Todo esto está mal. Sala no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Las Norma no pudieron armar una mentira tan grande sin saber que yo iba a ir. Algo no cuadra. Piensa, Dominic... ¡PIENSA! – volvió a gritar el muchacho y entonces, el joven recordó el instante en que los Para-mail rodearon su nave y el momento en que les dispararon a él y a Salamandinay – Esto no es real. Esto es algo inducido. ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!

Dominic despertó agitado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla con una vía puesta en una de las venas del dorso de su mano izquierda, a través de la cual le estaban suministrando una sustancia desconocida. De inmediato, el muchacho se retiró la vía y trato de luchar contra el mareo y la debilidad que sentía. El antiguo había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y no sabía si habían pasado horas o días desde que le habían capturado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron esto? ¿Será que algún grupo desconoció la autoridad del Comandante? – preguntó Dominic aun confiando en su superior – Creo que lo mejor será buscarle y hablar con él – agregó el antiguo mientras llegaba a la puerta; y cuando se disponía a abrirla, pudo escuchar a Andrew hablando con otra persona.

– ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio de la dragona? – preguntó Andrew con marcado interés.

– Sigue mostrando una resistencia impresionante. Durante todos estos días la hemos sometido a torturas muy fuertes y aun así no se quiebra – respondió otro hombre – Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que al final tendremos resultados. Después de todo, siempre podemos usar el suero.

– Entiendo. Igual mi lineamiento se mantiene. El suero será el último recurso. De ser posible quiero conservarla con vida y lucidez – indicó Andrew resolutivo.

– No hay problema. Ahora mismo iré a verla para ver si ha habido algún avance – dijo el otro hombre.

– ¿Días? ¡¿Días?! ¡¿Han estado torturando a Sala durante días?! ¡¿Por qué?! – pensó Dominic sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervir.

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el trabajo con Dominic? – preguntó Andrew.

– Excelente. Pronto lograremos borrar todo lo que hicieron las Norma con su mente.

– ¿Y sigue dormido?

– Sí. Le mantenemos en una cura de sueño porque así es más fácil trabajar con su mente.

– Esas son buenas noticias. Bien, puedes retirarte – dijo el Comandante y el otro hombre pronto se alejó – Perfecto. Ya con eso todos los cabos quedarán atados. ¿Que las Norma no son el enemigo? ¡Ja! Lo siento, muchacho, pero me temo que eso es algo que no puedo aceptar. Nada ni nadie va a quitarme mi guerra ni mi venganza, aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea, incluso engañar a uno de los míos... Pronto las Norma pagarán por su traición – dijo Andrew con una voz ponzoñosa para luego retirarse.

– Fui un completo idiota... Sala... ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! – pensó Dominic apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus palmas empezaron a sangrar – Pero no es momento de lamentarse. Necesito sacar a Sala de aquí cuanto antes.

Dominic conocía la red de ventilación del cuartel como la palma de su mano y de inmediato buscó un banco para subirse y romper el ducto de la habitación con el fin de meterse y poder moverse sin ser detectado. Por fortuna, al revisar el pote que contenía el medicamento pudo descubrir que estaba prácticamente entero; y eso implicaba que esa dosis no se había aplicado por lo que su adormecimiento pasaría con relativa rapidez. Sin embargo, el muchacho sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo por lo que debía actuar rápido.

– Lo primero es hacerme con un arma y luego iré a buscar Sala – pensó Dominic decidido.

El joven llegó al centro de control del piso donde estaba y sin dudar saltó sobre los dos operadores para noquearles antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Luego se metió en la computadora para ubicar el sitio donde estaba Salamandinay y el lugar donde estaba su Ragna-mail.

Poco después, Dominic estaba de regreso en los ductos armado con dos subametralladoras que había tomado del centro de control. El muchacho sabía que Salamandinay estaba retenida en el piso inferior y que su Ragna-mail estaba dos pisos más arriba. La situación no pintaba bien, pero el antiguo sabía que si lograba llegar a Sala antes de que dieran la alarma entonces tendrían una oportunidad.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay estaba con pocas fuerzas y tirada en el suelo de la celda donde la tenían retenida. La princesa había sido torturada prácticamente desde que recobró el conocimiento tras recibir el dardo tranquilizante. Electricidad, cortes, golpes, ahogamiento, quemaduras; los antiguos querían quebrarla a como diera lugar así que cada vez se medían menos.

Sin embargo, Salako se mantenía firme y se rehusaba a hablar. Obviamente su ira contra sus captores crecía cada minuto; y Dominic tenían un lugar especial en el altar de enemigos. De pronto, la puerta de la celda se abrió y un hombre con una bata blanca ingresó acompañado de los dos verdugos encargados de la tortura.

– Señorita, de verdad no me gusta ver que la estén maltratando – dijo el hombre de la bata – ¿Por qué no nos dice lo que queremos saber? Así podrá dejar de recibir castigo e incluso podrá irse – ofreció con una voz y gestos de mucha amabilidad.

– ¿Quiénes son Ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – preguntó la mujer haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del otro – Si no me dicen anda, yo tampoco hablaré.

– Quienes somos no tiene importancia. Aquí lo importante es que sepas que no estás en posición de exigir – respondió el hombre de la bata recordando que Andrew había dejado muy claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le podía revelar nada a la dragona.

– ¡Qué valientes son teniéndome aquí! Ya quisiera verlos delante del cañón de una pistola o mejor, enfrente de Enryugo, para ver si seguirían estando tan tranquilos! – exclamó la princesa furibunda – ¿Quieren que hable? ¡Traigan a Dominic! ¡Díganle que si es tan hombre que venga a darme la cara! – añadió Salako pensando en la forma tan cobarde en la que había actuado quien hasta hace nada era su pareja.

– Profesor, no insista, no tiene caso. A esta mujer hay que enseñarle buenos modales primero – dijo uno de los matones para luego pegarle una patada en el vientre a la princesa quien escupió sangre y comenzó a toser.

– ¿Te gusta así? – preguntó el otro matón – ¿Es que eres una de esas mujeres masoquistas? – añadió para luego quemarle el brazo derecho con el cigarro que estaba fumando; sin embargo, Salamandinay apretó los dientes para no gritar.

El cuerpo de Salamandinay era fiel reflejo de todo el castigo que había recibido. Moretones, cortadas, quemaduras y sangre seca eran los adornos que mostraban todo lo que la mujer había sufrido a manos de sus captores. No obstante, la princesa mostró en todo momento una fortaleza tan grande que incluso Andrew comentó que admiraba la entereza de la dragona.

– Esto no va para ningún lado – dijo el hombre de la bata suspirando – Ya es tiempo de usar otros métodos. Ustedes salgan y monten guardia – añadió para luego caminar hacia la puerta acompañado de los dos matones.

– ¿Por qué Dominic? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Ni siquiera cuando llegaste me mostré hostil contigo. Fui una idiota al confiar en ti y bien merecido me tengo todo esto – pensó Salamandinay sintiendo el odio apoderarse de su corazón mientras apretaba los puños – Si logro sobrevivir a este infierno te juro que no descansaré hasta que pagues tus crímenes.

Fuera de la celda, los dos matones observaban al hombre de la bata mientras se alejaba y una vez que se perdió de vista, los dos se vieron las caras y con rostros poseídos por la lujuria decidieron entrar para tener otro tipo de encuentro con la dragona.

– ¿Estás seguro? – dijo uno de los hombres teniendo un momento de duda.

– Tranquilo, si van a usar el suero es porque el Comandante ya no la desea para él, así que ya no importa lo que hagamos con ella. Además, una vez que le inyecten eso, no quedará mucho con lo que jugar – respondió el hombre con sadismo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic observó toda la escena desde el ducto de ventilación que se encontraba en el techo de la celda. El hombre tuvo que apretar los dientes para no coser a tiros a los tres hombres, pero sabía que la discreción era fundamental en aquel momento. Mientras no estuvieran en el hangar donde estaba el Ragna-mail no podían ser descubiertos.

Sin embargo, su mayor rabia era contra sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa del Comandante. Había sido usado y ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia; y lo peor era que Salamandinay estaba pagando el precio. Dominic habría dado todo por intercambiar lugares con ella, y al verse prácticamente ileso su culpabilidad aumentaba mucho más.

Las palabras de la princesa referentes a su poca hombría fueron como dardos para su alma, pero el muchacho no la culpaba; de hecho, pensaba que tenía razón porque él había permitido que ella pasara por ese infierno. No obstante, ahora finalmente podría ayudarla y ya luego se enfrentaría a su ira.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay supo al ver la cara de los dos matones que esta vez el ataque sería sexual y maldijo estar tan débil porque sabía que no podría impedirlo. La princesa les vio acercarse mientras ambos salivaban con lujuria y no pudo evitar sentir asco ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

– Veo que la hombría sobra en este lugar – dijo la mujer con sarcasmo al tiempo que uno de los dos matones la acostaba en suelo y le aguantaba los brazos al tiempo que el otro empezaba a quitarle los harapos que tenía por ropa.

En ese momento la tapa del ducto de ventilación calló encima de la cabeza de quien se disponía a violar a la mujer y casi de inmediato Dominic aterrizó en el suelo de la celda para noquear con la culata de las subametralladoras a los dos matones. Salamandinay vio la escena en cámara lenta, e inconscientemente una parte de ella se sintió feliz de verle y sobre todo de ver que la estaba rescatando de la violación.

– Sala, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí – dijo Dominic visiblemente nervioso. Sin embargo, pronto la princesa se dejó llevar por su ira y golpeó a Dominic para luego despojarle de una de las dos armas con la que luego le apuntó.

– ¿Este es otro acto de la obra? ¿Venir a hacerte pasar por el héroe para ganarte mi confianza de nuevo y que hable? – preguntó la mujer mientras luchaba contra las ganas que tenía de apretar el gatillo.

– Sala…

– ¡NO ME LLAMES SALA! ¡Tú ya no tienes ese derecho! – gritó la mujer dejándose llevar por la furia.

– Tiene razón, Princesa. Y también tiene razón en quererme matar… pero si lo hace nunca va a poder salir de aquí – explicó Dominic usando lenguaje formal – Yo conozco este lugar y sé cómo llegar al Ragna-mail para poder regresar a la Tierra Verdadera. Por favor, sólo quiero alejarla de todo esto. Cuando esté a salvo, le juro que me someteré a cualquier castigo que quiera darme – añadió el muchacho con desesperación.

– ¿Y esperas que te crea? Tú no eres más que un cobarde. Un espía que me utilizó y me hizo vivir un infierno por el simple hecho de abrirte mi corazón – respondió Salamandinay en voz baja pero cargada de dolor – ¿Y esperas que salga de aquí contigo? Debes estar de broma – finalizó con sarcasmo.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Cuando descubran que me he escapado, darán la alarma y si no estamos cerca del Ragna-mail para ese momento todo estará perdido.

– ¡Ja! ¿Pretendes decirme que también eras prisionero? ¡Por supuesto! Verte despeja cualquier duda – espetó la mujer con cinismo.

– ¡No hay tiempo para hacer que me creas! – gritó Dominic perdiendo los estribos para luego apuntar a Salamandinay con su arma.

– Finalmente muestras tu verdadera cara – dijo la mujer complacida y sin dejar de apuntar al otro.

– Está bien, será como quieres. Vete – dijo el hombre suspirando para luego arrojarle su arma a ella – Al salir de la celda gira a la derecha y al final del pasillo verás unas escaleras. Sube tres pisos y luego ve a la izquierda, en la cuarta puerta a mano derecha está la sala de armas y allí está el anillo del Ragna-mail. Tendrás que someter a quienes lo custodian para tomarlo. Luego, al final de ese pasillo está la puerta del hangar. Para cuando llegues allí seguramente ya la alarma estará activada y tendrás que abrirte paso hasta la nave. El resto supongo que no debo explicártelo. Buena suerte y espero algún día puedas perdonarme – añadió Dominic derrotado al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y observaba a la mujer quien se dirigía hacia la puerta sosteniendo las dos armas de fuego.

Salamandinay tuvo como primer impulso irse y abandonarlo, pero entonces pensó en algo que no había tomado en cuenta. Ella no sabía hacer que los Ragna-mail se teletransportaran, por lo que el plan de escape sin Dominic sólo la llevaría quizás a una intensa batalla para salir de donde se hallaba y quedar a la deriva sin posibilidad de comunicarse con su gente. Esto hizo que la mujer se devolviera y encarara al hombre.

– Ten. No estoy confiando en ti, pero tú eres capaz de hacer que el Ragna-mail vaya a la Tierra Verdadera y yo no. Muéstrame el camino – dijo Salamandinay apretando los dientes por tener que ceder mientras le daba una de las subametralladoras al hombre.

– Bien, todavía tenemos tiempo, sígueme – dijo Dominic aliviado y ambos salieron de la celda.

Obviamente una parte de ella quería perdonarle y confiar en él, pero en esos momentos esa parte era muy pequeña y la princesa realmente pensaba abandonarle a su suerte. Aunque considerando el caos emocional que vivía, quizás esa razón del viaje a la otra Tierra fue algo buscado con desesperación por esa parte que quería salvarle.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic y Salamandinay llegaron a las escaleras y tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera nadie en ese momento; el antiguo le hizo una seña a la dragona y los dos subieron a toda velocidad los tres pisos para llegar al pasillo donde estaban la sala de armas y el hangar. Hasta ese momento todo iba viento en popa y había poco movimiento de personas. Entonces, el hombre le dijo a la mujer que se escondiera detrás de una pared saliente y con sumo cuidado entró a una oficina. Luego, al confirmar que no había nadie, la llamó y luego los dos se metieron en el ducto de ventilación.

Ambos se arrastraron hasta quedar por encima de la sala de armas y Dominic constató que había dos personas a parte del encargado. El muchacho le explicó a la joven que iba a usar la salida más lejana al mostrador para noquear a los dos sujetos, y le pidió a ella que usara la otra salida para someter al encargado. Además, le advirtió que debían ser muy rápidos para impedir que el encargado activara la alarma.

Dominic se acercó a la salida del ducto y esperó hasta que los dos hombres estuvieran lejos; luego con sumo cuidado quitó la tapa sin dejarla caer y giró su cara para ver el progreso de Salamandinay. La mujer ya había hecho lo propio con la tapa de la salida que iba a usar y Dominic le hizo señas para que esperara que él actuara.

El muchacho se dejó caer en silencio y se ocultó detrás de unos estantes, luego esperó que uno de los hombres se acercara y con una enorme velocidad se ubicó detrás de él para aplicarle la técnica de estrangulación hasta dejarle inconsciente. Acto seguido, ubicó la posición del otro sujeto y repitió la operación. Una vez que había neutralizado a los dos hombres, Dominic dio un ligero silbido y Salamandinay de inmediato se dejó caer para quedar frente al encargado.

El hombre que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar la sala de armas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando quiso hacer algo ya tenía el cañón de la subametralladora apuntando a su cabeza.

– Dame el anillo para pilotar el Ragna-mail. Te aconsejo que no pruebes mi paciencia – dijo Salamandinay con voz baja, pero con una expresión facial que daba pánico.

– Por favor, no me mate, se lo ruego – dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso.

– El anillo, no lo voy a volver a repetir – dijo Salamandinay a punto de apretar el gatillo.

– Está bien, está bien... aquí tiene – dijo el hombre tan aterrado que se orinó los pantalones, mientras sacaba el anillo de una gaveta del escritorio y se lo daba a la mujer, quien luego le noqueó con la culata del arma.

– ¡Perfecto! Pero ahora viene lo más difícil. Necesitamos llegar a la nave, así que prepárate porque dudo mucho que sea un viaje tranquilo – dijo Dominic.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una enfermera se encontraba haciendo su ronda y era el momento de chequear al paciente Dominic. La mujer estaba relajada y entró a la habitación complacida porque le agradaba el chico que estaba en ella, después de todo, era un hombre bien parecido.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se disipó en milésimas de segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que le habitación estaba vacía. La enfermera entonces fue corriendo al teléfono que estaba ubicado en el cuarto y de forma frenética marcó un número que la comunicó a la central.

– ¡El paciente Dominic ha escapado! Repito, ¡el paciente Dominic ha escapado! ¡Hagan sonar la alarma de inmediato! – gritó la mujer y segundos después un sonido característico se dejó escuchar en toda la base.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Andrew se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros cuando escuchó la alarma sonar y de inmediato presintió lo peor; por ello se puso de pie para salir y en ese momento Hans entró con la cara blanca como el papel.

– Comandante, Señor. Dominic ha escapado – dijo el joven sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me habían dicho que todo estaba bajo control! – espetó Andrew furibundo – ¡Revisen de inmediato la celda de la dragona!

– Ya lo hicimos y también ha escapado – respondió el teniente bajando la cabeza.

– Que todo el personal disponible se dirija al hangar. Dominic buscará usar su Ragna-mail y bajo ningún concepto. Óyeme bien, ¡BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO NI ÉL NI ELLA PUEDEN SALIR VIVOS DE AQUÍ! Si ese par escapa van a rodar cabezas – dijo el hombre poseído por la ira.

– De inmediato, Señor – dijo Hans para luego salir corriendo de la oficina a cumplir las instrucciones.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la alarma activarse, pero aun así se armó de valor para hacer lo que debía hacer. Su meta era llevar a Salamandinay con su gente. Ya luego lo que pasara con él no tenía importancia; pero no podía rendirse hasta salvarla.

– Ya se acabó el sigilo. Ahora es el turno de las balas. No te alejes de mí, yo iré delante atrayendo el fuego enemigo – dijo Dominic tras ubicar la posición del Ragna-mail.

– Está bien – dijo Salamandinay en un tono gélido que de alguna forma hirió al muchacho.

Dominic fiel a su plan entró corriendo al hangar y Salamandinay le siguió. De inmediato se empezaron a escuchar los disparos. Una lluvia de balas inundó el hangar y si la pareja no había caído abatida había sido gracias a la cantidad de aviones, vehículos, grúas y contenedores que había en el lugar y que les servían de escudos.

Obviamente, esa primera parte era la más sencilla, pero el tiempo jugaba en contra. Cada segundo implicaba más refuerzos y si tardaban demasiado no iban a poder llegar a la nave. Además, la última parte del recorrido era sobre la pista y allí iban a estar totalmente expuestos.

No obstante, el muchacho luego de pensar un poco logró idear una estrategia que consistía en hacer explotar la mayor cantidad de naves posible. De esa forma podrían repeler a los defensores y darse tiempo de llegar al Ragna-mail; sin mencionar que el caos y el humo serian sus mejores aliados.

– Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, tan pronto estallen las dos primeras naves correremos sin parar hasta el Ragna-mail – dijo Dominic.

– Ok.

Dominic entonces abrió fuego al lugar donde estaba el tanque de combustible de una de las naves y casi de inmediato la misma explotó; acto seguido hizo lo propio con otra y en ese momento la pareja arrancó a correr en dirección a su objetivo. Esa estrategia tomó por sorpresa a los defensores quienes de inmediato abandonaron sus posiciones buscando salvar sus vidas.

No obstante, el joven sabía que aquello sólo les había dado un pequeño margen de tiempo. Muy pronto, los mandos tomarían el control y la retaliación no se haría esperar. Por esa razón, Dominic continuó haciendo explotar naves con el fin de extender ese margen al máximo.

El antiguo le indicó a Salamandinay que se mantuviera justo detrás de ella y el joven se dirigió hacia los aviones que se estaban incendiando para que el humo les ocultara; evidentemente esa maniobra era muy arriesgada porque una explosión secundaria podría acabar con las vidas de ambos en un instante. Sin embargo, esa estrategia seguía siendo más segura que simplemente correr por la pista quedando totalmente expuestos.

El muchacho entonces vio su Ragna-mail y en su corazón empezó a aparecer algo de esperanza; por primera vez pensó que de verdad podrían lograrlo. Por desgracia, justo en ese momento se retomó la lluvia de disparos. Y si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente malo, una bala rozó el hombro de Salamandinay y otra, rozó el muslo de Dominic; obviamente, las heridas no eran de gravedad, pero ambos impactos les obligaron a detener su carrera y en ese momento el miedo empezó a dominarles.

Después de todo, ambos se encontraban en una situación precaria y objetivamente las oportunidades de salir con vida eran pocas; de hecho, la mente de Dominic empezó a divagar y se fue al momento del enfrentamiento contra Embryo. En un momento del combate era evidente la derrota en los rostros de todos.

En ese instante, Dominic pensó en rendirse, pero inmediatamente después se maldijo por su cobardía y sin darle más vueltas al asunto tomó a Salamandinay de la mano y reinició la carrera hacia el Ragna-mail. Fue entonces cuando varios soldados aparecieron ante ellos, pero el muchacho no dudó en abrir fuego para quitarles de en medio.

Salamandinay notó el cambio en el chico y el contacto de su mano con la de él hizo que las emociones de la mujer se estremecieran; no obstante, en ese momento la prioridad era otra, por lo que la dragona se enfocó en apoyar al otro para poder llegar a la nave. Segundos después, los dos estaban montándose en el Ragna-mail, el cual empezó a recibir los disparos de los defensores; lamentablemente, en la cabina estaban dos soldados quienes les estaban esperando para asesinarles.

Por suerte, Dominic ya se había imaginado algo como eso y sin vacilar abrió fuego contra sus dos compañeros, quienes sorprendidos por la reacción del otro cayeron sin vida. Acto seguido, el muchacho sacó los cuerpos de la cabina y se dispuso a encender la nave.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Andrew había mandado a sabotearla para que llegado el momento, la misma no arrancara. El Comandante era un hombre muy previsivo y a pesar de tener todas las condiciones a favor, no dudó en armar un plan B, en el caso de que el plan principal fallara.

– Maldición. ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó Dominic mientras golpeaba el panel de control con rabia.

Salamandinay hasta ese momento tenía dudas de las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho; sin embargo, al verle en semejante estado de desesperación y pánico no pudo evitar pensar que quizás él de verdad estaba intentando ayudarla a escapar.

– Dominic... – empezó a decir la princesa, pero no llegaron más palabras a su boca.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No me abandones ahora! – continuó gritando Dominic sin escuchar a la mujer, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

Cerca de allí, Andrew hacía acto de presencia y se dirigía en un carro hacia el Ragna-mail, acompañado por muchos soldados, varios de los cuales llevaban lanza granadas. El Comandante sonreía complacido al ver que su plan B había funcionado a la perfección.

– Comandante, Señor. ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Hans dubitativo – ¿Les capturamos?

– Ellos ya no son necesarios. ¡Soldados! ¡Abran fuego! – ordenó Andrew dirigiéndose a quienes tenían lanza granadas – ¡Les quiero muertos!

Dominic y Salamandinay giraron sus rostros al escuchar la voz de Andrew y con terror pudieron observar cómo varias granadas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban. En ese momento, el espíritu de lucha de la princesa de extinguió y la mujer sólo pudo apretar los puños para esperar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, Dominic tuvo una subida de adrenalina y decidió hacer un último intento.

– ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDAME A SALVARLA! – gritó el muchacho.

 **Notas del Autor**

¡Wow! No sé Ustedes, pero, al igual que Dominic, yo también he tenido un subidón de adrenalina escribiendo la última secuencia. De nuevo, lamento la demora, pensaba actualizar mucho antes, pero me surgieron varios imprevistos. A ver si a partir de ahora puedo mantener el ritmo de un capítulo semanal.

Ya entramos en la segunda parte de la historia y acá vamos a tener mucho más movimiento que en la primera; ¿recuerdan que les prometí que luego de sentar las bases vendría la acción? Pues acá empiezo a cumplirles.

Ahora procedo a responder los reviews: Chiara Polairix Edelstein, veo que lo que más te llamó la atención del capítulo anterior fueron los paisajes xD Sobre el reclutamiento, Dominic es un chico mente abierta así que si le hacen una buena oferta no creo que se niegue. Y descuida, voy a buscar una buena tajada de esa negociación $_$

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan sus comentarios. Y ya saben, si quieres comentar no duden en hacerlo, sus opiniones son bienvenidas. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	10. Ch 9: El Camino del Caballero

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **El Camino del Caballero**

Ange, Tusk, Naga y Kaname estaban en sus Ragna-mail haciendo otra expedición para buscar a Salamandinay y Dominic. Había pasado más de una semana desde que la pareja había salido y en ningún momento habían informado que estarían fuera tanto tiempo. Obviamente, esta larga ausencia preocupó a todos y pronto se empezaron a armar equipos de búsqueda pensando que quizás, la nave de Dominic se encontraba averiada; después de todo, aun estaba en periodo de prueba tras la reparación.

Ange fue con la Sacerdotisa para informarle de la situación y Aura decidió que lo mejor era mantener el asunto en secreto para evitar crear pánico; además, nadie pensaba que hubiera pasado algo malo. El peor escenario que todos imaginaban era que la pareja había querido disfrutar de una escapada romántica y que el Ragna-mail de Dominic había fallado dejando a ambos aislados e incomunicados.

Incluso, a pesar de que pasaban los días y las búsquedas resultaban infructuosas, ese escenario no perdía fuerza. Obviamente, la Tierra Verdadera era enorme y la cantidad de naves en búsqueda no eran demasiadas por lo que no era de extrañar que no pudieran dar con ellos de forma rápida.

El mayor temor de todos era que alguno, o los dos, estuviese herido o que no pudieran encontrar suministros; sin embargo, todos sabían que Salamandinay y Dominic eran guerreros por lo que no se iban a dejar derrotar fácilmente a pesar de no estar en las mejores circunstancias. Aunque esa espina de que la princesa podía adoptar su forma de dragón para regresar junto con Dominic no salía de las mentes de ninguno; no obstante, todos preferían no pensar en ello porque hacerlo implicaba empezar a abandonar el optimismo.

Varias horas después, los cuatro habían peinado todo el sector que tenían planificado y ya se disponían a regresar a Nueva Arzenal. Para tener orden en la búsqueda se había dividido toda la Tierra en sectores y se estableció un orden, empezando por los más cercanos a la ciudad para luego poco a poco irse alejando.

Fue entonces cuando una señal apareció de pronto en el radar de todos quienes de inmediato, y sin mediar palabra, se dirigieron al sitio con el fin de corroborar de qué se trataba.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

El Ragna-mail de Dominic apareció en la Tierra Verdadera después de que el chico activara su modo Ariel in extremis. Tanto él como Salamandinay pensaban que no la contarían al ver la cantidad de granadas dirigirse hacia ellos, pero en el último segundo, la nave se tornó azul y de inmediato se teletransportó hacia el lugar donde estaban en ese momento.

Evidentemente ambos estaban aturdidos por el repentino viaje y todavía en shock por verse a punto de morir por lo que ninguno atinaba a reaccionar; fue entonces que el muchacho fiel a su palabra se quitó el anillo del dedo, lo puso en el panel de control de la nave para luego colocar ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Princesa, finalmente pudimos escapar y llegamos a la Tierra Verdadera. A partir de ahora soy su prisionero y me someteré al castigo que desee imponerme por mis crímenes – dijo Dominic sin titubear, pero sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

Salamandinay fue tomada por sorpresa por la acción del chico y por varios segundos no supo qué hacer; luego, recobrando un poco la compostura, la mujer recordó todo lo que había pasado y su ira regresó al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido, la princesa apunto al chico con su arma y cuando se disponía a hacer una llamada para pedir apoyo pudo ver en el radar que 4 naves se acercaban a su posición.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En la Base de los Antiguos, Andrew no paraba de gritar lleno de cólera al ver que sus presas se le habían escapado de entre los dedos. El Comandante estaba tan furibundo que no dudó en asesinar a varios de sus hombres en el propio hangar. Ni siquiera el Teniente Hans se salvó de la ira de su superior y terminó recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro quien usó la culata de un lanza granadas que le quitó a uno de los soldados.

– ¡Todos son una partida de incompetentes! ¡Cómo permitieron que dos prisioneros escaparan delante de sus narices?! – espetó el Comandante sin poder contener su frustración – ¡Traigan enseguida a los que montaban guardia en la celda de la dragona, a las enfermeras encargadas del cuidado de Dominic y al Médico en cargado de ambos! Les enseñaré el precio del fracaso – ordenó el hombre y de inmediato un grupo salió a buscar a los solicitados.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange y los demás pronto llegaron al lugar que señalaban sus radares y con alegría y alivio pudieron constatar que se trataba del Ragna-mail de Dominic; sin embargo, a todos les extrañó que esa señal surgiera de repente como si la nave se hubiera teletransportado hasta esa posición.

Obviamente que eso ameritaba hacerle varias preguntas a la pareja con el fin de aclarar todo; no obstante, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al acercarse lo suficiente, todos notaron que la princesa estaba apuntando al joven con una subametralladora y que Dominic no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia; de hecho, el muchacho tenía la actitud de un criminal que había sido aprehendido.

Evidentemente eso generó muchas más interrogantes en Ange y los demás, pero cuando todos finalmente llegaron al lugar se quedaron mudos ante la escena. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar porque no terminaban de creer lo que sus ojos les estaban mostrando. ¿Qué podía haber pasado en esos días para que una pareja que se veía tan feliz ahora actuara de esa forma?

– Kaname, Naga. Dominic es ahora prisionero del Pueblo de Aura y será sometido a juicio a la brevedad posible. ¡Encárguense de él! – ordenó Salamandinay sin esperar a que los otros le hablaran.

– ¡Sí, Salamandinay-sama! – respondieron Naga y Kaname al mismo tiempo. Las dos dragonas seguían sin entender qué pasaba, pero no se atrevían a contradecir a Salamandinay.

– Un momento, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Tusk totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de la princesa – ¿Dominic prisionero? ¡Eso es una locura! – dijo Tusk incrédulo ante lo surrealista de la situación.

– ¿De qué se le acusa? – preguntó Ange tratando de mantener el orden.

– De espionaje, secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato – respondió Salamandinay en voz baja, pero con una firmeza que mostraba toda su rabia.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Ange y Tusk al unísono.

– Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tusk todavía sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba pasando – Dominic, esto no puede ser. Seguramente todo es un malentendido. ¡Por lo que más quieras di algo! – terminó espetando el muchacho con desesperación al ver que su amigo se mantenía en silencio.

– La Princesa tiene razón. Yo me declaro culpable de todos los cargos – respondió Dominic totalmente abatido dejando estupefactos a los demás.

– Salako, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estuvieron en todo este tiempo? – preguntó Ange empezando a asumir la gravedad de los hechos.

– Es largo de contar – respondió Salamandinay.

– Bien, pues entonces será mejor que vayamos a alguna parte a tener esa conversación – indicó la rubia con tacto al ver que la otra estaba visiblemente alterada.

– ¿Qué propones? – preguntó la Princesa tras una pausa para poner en orden sus ideas.

– Vamos a Nueva Arzenal, allá podremos reunirnos y discutir todo esto antes de tomar decisiones – contestó Ange.

– ¡La decisión respecto a este criminal la tomará el sagrado tribunal de Ciudad Aura! – espetó Salamandinay – ¡¿O es que acaso cuestionas mi autoridad?! – gritó la princesa con rabia contenida al tiempo que usaba la subametralladora para apuntar a la rubia, lo cual hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta.

– ¡Salamandinay! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡¿Te estás viendo?! Lo que estás haciendo sólo confirma que estás muy alterada y ese no es el mejor estado para tomar decisiones – respondió Ange sin inmutarse – ¿Dudar de tu autoridad? ¡Yo estoy hablando con mi amiga no con la Princesa del Pueblo de Aura! Además, aquí estamos personas de extrema confianza, por eso me atreví a decir lo que dije. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero ¿fue suficiente para que cuestiones nuestra amistad? ¿Fue suficiente para que me apuntes con un arma? – terminó la rubia mirando con severidad a la Princesa.

– Yo… lo siento… tienes razón – dijo Salamandinay totalmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho, al tiempo que bajaba su cara y el arma – Estoy muy alterada por todo lo que pasó… Está bien, vamos a Nueva Arzenal… allí podremos hablar mejor – finalizó Salako sin poder ver a la rubia a la cara.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Andrew tenía ante así a las personas que había mandado a traer. El Comandante se sentía como un idiota por lo que acababa de suceder; por esa razón, sabía que era necesario que tomara medidas ejemplares para que algo así no se repitiera y para que sus subordinados entendieran que el fracaso era imperdonable.

Evidentemente, los dos guardias, las tres enfermeras y el médico estaban aterrados pues sabían que sus vidas estaban a punto de ser terminadas. Ninguno se imaginó, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, que algo así sucedería. Los guardias eran quienes estaban peor pues pasaron de estar a punto de disfrutar el cuerpo de la dragona a estar a punto de morir a manos del Comandante.

Por su parte, el médico se recriminaba no haber usado el suero cuando fue a tener la última charla con la dragona; mientras que las enfermeras no paraban de llorar pensando en su mala suerte pues sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo y por más que le dieran vueltas a sus cabezas, no podían explicarse lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, no hubo ningún error ni en las dosis aplicadas ni en las horas en que se le suministraron los medicamentos al joven. Todo se había hecho tal cual y como les habían indicado.

– Ustedes tenían bajo su responsabilidad el cuidado de los dos prisioneros y gracias a su negligencia ambos escaparon – dijo Andrew de forma fría e intimidante – ¿Tienen algo que decir a su favor? – preguntó luego.

– Comandante, yo… – empezó a decir uno de los guardias, pero de inmediato una bala le atravesó el cráneo y el hombre quedó tendido sin vida en el suelo.

– Esa fue una pregunta retórica – aclaró Andrew ante los gritos de terror y el llanto del resto de los condenados – ¿Creen que tengo tiempo o deseos de escuchar sus patéticas excusas y explicaciones? Nada de lo que digan cambiará el hecho de que dos prisioneros de máxima importancia se han escapado – continuó para luego volarle los sesos al otro guardia.

– ¡Comandante fue Usted quien dijo que no usara el suero al principio! Si lo hubiéramos usado esto no habría pasado – se atrevió a decir el hombre de la bata pensando que si iba a morir de todas formas, bien valía la pena que todos supieran quién era el verdadero responsable de lo que había ocurrido.

– Ah, entonces quieres decir que la culpa es mía – respondió Andrew sin inmutarse – Tengo a dos prisioneros en mi propia base, al cuidado de mi propia gente, rodeados de mis propios soldados, pero ¿pretendes decirme que debo matarlos rápido porque sino se pueden escapar? – preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente al otro para luego pasear su vista por todos los demás que estaban presentes – ¿Quiere decir entonces que todos Ustedes son unos buenos para nada y como tal no se puede confiar en ninguno como para cuidar a dos prisioneros? Por favor, díganme si es así porque entonces ninguno me resulta útil – sentenció el Comandante haciendo que a todos se les helara la sangre – ¿Y bien?

– ¡No Señor! – gritaron los demás con decisión tras ver sus vidas correr peligro.

– ¿Lo ves? Que se usara el suero antes o después no es lo importante aquí. El punto es que los prisioneros jamás debieron haber escapado – indicó Andrew para luego meterle una bala en la cabeza al hombre de la bata.

– Por favor Comandante, ¡No nos mate! ¡Nosotros hicimos todo tal cual nos lo dijeron! – gritó una de las enfermeras quien ya se había orinado encima producto del pánico.

En ese momento todos pensaban que el Comandante asesinaría a las tres mujeres, pero los segundos pasaron y ningún disparo se escuchó.

– Así que Ustedes hicieron todo lo que les dijeron y nada más. Muy bien, dado que sus cabezas no dan para pensar por sí mismas entonces a partir de ahora dejarán de ser enfermeras y serán juguetes sexuales al servicio de todos en la base. Ya que son tan buenas para seguir instrucciones, deberán cumplir cada una de las órdenes que sus clientes les den y tendrán que conformarse sólo con los pagos que ellos quieran darles – sentenció Andrew para luego darse media vuelta para ir a su oficina.

A pesar de que la resolución del Comandante había sido cruel e incluso injusta, las tres enfermeras no pudieron evitar llorar de alegría al ver que sus vidas habían sido perdonadas. Después de todo, tener sexo con todos en la base era un mejor panorama que ver sus sesos esparcidos por el suelo del hangar.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En el Puente de Mando que servía como Sala de Reuniones del Triunvirato de Nueva Arzenal, Jasmine, Maggie, Ange, Hilda, Tusk, Salia, Kaname, Naga, Aura y Salamandinay se encontraban reunidos de emergencia para tocar el punto referente a Dominic. Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes, la Princesa procedió a contar con detalles lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que ambos habían salido de paseo.

Salamandinay no omitió nada y describió sin inmutarse todas las torturas a las que fue sometida mientras estuvo en la base de los antiguos; obviamente que esta narración horrorizó a los presentes, en especial a Kaname, Naga y Aura quienes sentían profundo dolor por lo que había sufrido la princesa.

Por supuesto que Aura de inmediato conminó a Dominic a que hablara y el muchacho sin darle demasiadas vueltas contó todo lo que sabía de los antiguos y las razones por las que fue enviado a espiar. También habló del informe que había elaborado y explicó que en el mismo él había aclarado con pruebas que las Norma nunca fueron el enemigo y sugería que se entablara una alianza entre todos con la posibilidad de que Los Antiguos se establecieran en la Tierra Verdadera.

A partir de allí relató cómo le habían engañado para que llevara a Salamandinay como mediadora y cómo al llegar había sido sometido a un lavado de cerebro para que volviera a creer que las Norma eran las culpables de todo. También señaló que al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sus superiores, decidió sacar a Salamandinay de allí. Para finalizar pidió perdón porque aunque tuvo éxito en traerla de vuelta, no pudo evitar que sufriera las torturas que sufrió.

En todo momento Dominic lució sin fuerzas, sin ánimos y completamente abatido. Era como si su deseo de vivir se hubiera extinguido y sólo esperara su ejecución para ponerle fin a todo. Obviamente que esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, quienes considerando eso y el hecho de que al final había rescatado a Salamandinay no tenían una idea clara sobre qué hacer con él.

Dominic para terminar su relato le informó a todos que en su cuarto estaba escondido un dispositivo con una copia del informe que había entregado a su base por si deseaban revisarlo. Tras esto, Aura, Salamandinay y el Triunvirato decidieron mantenerlo en prisión hasta tomar una decisión.

Kaname, Naga y Salia escoltaron a Dominic hasta la celda donde le retendrían, mientras que Hilda fue a su casa a buscar el dispositivo. Los demás decidieron que tendrían un receso y que retomarían la reunión una vez que pudieran revisar el informe elaborado por el muchacho.

Durante esa pausa todos tuvieron tiempo de empezar a asimilar lo que había sucedido, aunque ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo por completo; después de todo, eran demasiadas cosas. La existencia de Los Antiguos, Dominic como un espía, Salamandinay siendo torturada, El deseo de Venganza de los Antiguos por la traición de Alektra, el cambio de corazón de Dominic, el engaño al que fue sometido el muchacho, Dominic pasando de villano a héroe al rescatar a la Princesa del lío en que él mismo la había metido. Era difícil incluso decidir por dónde empezar; y eso sin mencionar que las dudas respecto a la veracidad de lo dicho por Dominic existían.

Pero no fue sino hasta leer el informe cuando todos tuvieron una mejor comprensión de lo que había pasado con el muchacho. En dicho reporte, Dominic ciertamente detallaba muchísimo sobre la Tierra Verdadera, Ciudad Aura y sobre todo Nueva Arzenal; el sistema de gobierno, número de habitantes, tipo de defensas, personal militar y muchos otros datos de inteligencia estaban plasmados en todo el compendio y evidentemente, esto hizo que todos sintieran el peso de haber sido espiados.

Y lo peor era que esa información estaba en manos de un grupo que tenía como objetivo aniquilar a las Norma y llevarse a los dragones por el medio si decidían ayudarlas. Sin embargo, lo siguiente fue lo que les impactó por encima de todo. Dominic explicaba a profundidad lo que había sucedido durante la primera batalla contra Embryo, por qué Alektra les había traicionado y cómo las Norma no sólo no estaban al corriente de ello, sino que habían sufrido tantas pérdidas como los Antiguos.

Obviamente, esto se complementaba con la historia de Tusk, la muerte de Vanessa, la forma en que las Norma veían a los Antiguos y el trato que él mismo había recibido; al final, la intención de el muchacho quedaba clara, él recomendaba que tras demostrar que las Norma no eran el enemigo, el mejor curso de acción era establecer una alianza con ellas y de ser posible explorar la posibilidad de que los Antiguos vivieran en la Tierra Verdadera.

Considerando el potencial de ese mundo y el caos en que se encontraba la Tierra Falsa, la idea de Dominic no era para nada descabellada. Además, ese informe demostraba dos cosas, la primera que el chico ciertamente había llegado cargado de odio y con las peores intenciones, pero que al descubrir la verdad todo en él había cambiado; y la segunda que en ningún momento quiso exponer a Salamandinay dado que nunca mencionó la relación que tenía con ella. Incluso, en el anexo del reporte donde se detallaba el plan para llevarla hasta la Tierra Falsa, Dominic nunca hizo mención de que ambos eran pareja.

Una vez que todos terminaron de leer, Aura hizo un gesto y la reunión se retomó. No obstante, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguien se atreviera a romper el silencio. Después de todo, estaban lidiando con algo muy complicado y no iba a ser fácil encontrar una solución adecuada que agradara a todos.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que este informe es verdadero? – preguntó Salamandinay negándose a ver cualquier cosa buena de Dominic.

La princesa había sido tocada por lo que había leído, pero su ira le hizo pesar que eso bien pudo ser una estrategia de él para ganarse la confianza de todos en caso de que algo saliera mal.

– Realmente no lo sabemos – dijo Ange.

– Exacto. Esto no es más que un plan de respaldo de él – dijo la princesa – Igual que el hecho de haberme salvado. Todo eso no es más que una estratagema para ganarse mi confianza y hacer que revele lo que esas bestias no pudieron sacarme a la fuerza – concluyó Salako de forma pasional.

– Esa es una posible explicación. Nada garantiza que este reporte sea igual al que el chico envío. Además, el rescate pudo haber estado preparado, lo mismo que el hecho de dejarse capturar – apoyó Jasmine con voz pausada – Ahora bien, ¿Qué era lo que deseaban saber ellos? – preguntó la mujer.

– Todos los detalles de las defensas de Ciudad Aura y nuestra capacidad para prestarle apoyo a las Norma – respondió Salamandinay – Después de todo, era lo que menos conocía Dominic. Esa es una información muy sensible a las que muy pocas personas tienen acceso.

– ¡¿Y por qué Dominic no lo intentó descubrir siendo tu pareja?! Esa era la forma más fácil y segura de hacerlo – dijo Tusk con vehemencia – Supongamos por un momento que al final decidimos volver a confiar en Dominic. ¿Estarías dispuesta a decirle esa información? ¿Incluso en el supuesto de que Ustedes volvieran a ser pareja? – preguntó el joven dirigiéndose a Salamandinay y haciendo que todos reflexionaran.

– ¡No! – respondió Salamandinay tajante luego de comprender la intención de Tusk – Es cierto que las probabilidades de éxito eran mínimas, pero quizás él sólo buscaba una forma de salvarse en caso de ser descubierto – contraatacó la princesa.

– ¿Por qué no investigamos las transmisiones de la nave? – preguntó Hilda – Estoy segura de que Mei es capaz de decirnos si ese reporte realmente se envió o si lo que se envió fue otra cosa – terminó la pelirroja.

– No olvidemos que ese Ragna-mail pasó más de una semana en poder de los Antiguos. Bien pudo ser manipulado temiendo una acción como la que propones – señaló Salia.

– De todos modos vale la pena intentarlo – dijo Tusk.

– Podríamos interrogarlo con el suero de la verdad – sugirió de pronto Maggie – La Dra. Gecko y yo lo hemos perfeccionado, así que estoy segura de que podríamos obtener respuesta por esa vía.

– Él ya ha sido sometido a un intento de lavado de cerebro por medio de un suero similar. ¿Vamos a seguir jugando con su mente? – preguntó Tusk conocedor de que ese suero no sólo obligaba a las personas a decir la verdad, sino que incluso permitía que su mente y su voluntad fueran manipuladas; aunque existía un enorme riesgo de daño cerebral y la manipulación requería un proceso psicológico complicado que no daba garantías de éxito.

– Nuestra versión es más inofensiva – respondió Maggie.

– ¿Incluso en personas en las que se haya usado el suero anteriormente? – preguntó Tusk de vuelta y Maggie hizo silencio porque su investigación no había avanzado tanto.

– ¿Y a quién le consta que eso pasó? – inquirió Naga visiblemente molesta – Eso sólo lo sabemos por él. Bien puede ser otra de sus mentiras.

– Además, ellos pensaban hacer eso con Salamandinay-sama – agregó Kaname apretando los puños al imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado – Es un castigo justo usarlo contra él.

– ¿Cuáles son los riesgos? – preguntó Ange mientras sopesaba toda la información.

– Si no opone demasiada resistencia y no duramos mucho tiempo no debería haber ninguna secuela – indicó Maggie – Claro que no podemos dejar de considerar el hecho de que es probable que hace cuestión de horas que se haya usado el suero en él.

– Si el muchacho realmente ha sido honesto en lo que nos ha contado, entonces no debería oponerse – dijo Aura uniéndose a la conversación y todos, salvo Tusk, asintieron.

Sin perder tiempo, el grupo se trasladó hasta la celda donde se encontraba Dominic y al llegar fue la Sacerdotisa quien tomó la palabra.

– Hemos leído el reporte que nos indicaste y hemos escuchado tu relato. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión quisiéramos corroborar la validez de tus palabras. ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar que usemos el suero de la verdad en ti para aclarar todo? – preguntó Aura con solemnidad.

– Si ese procedimiento les puede ser de utilidad entonces no tengo ninguna objeción – respondió Dominic con voz baja mientras veía a la Sacerdotisa a la cara.

Dominic estaba sentado en la parte de debajo de la litera de su celda con la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía en el rostro; parecía que toda la vitalidad había abandonado el cuerpo del chico quien sólo esperaba morir.

– ¡Dominic! ¡¿No entiendes que eso podría dañar tu mente para siempre?! – gritó Tusk, quien a pesar de las circunstancias seguía apoyando a su amigo.

– Lo sé y si eso pasa entonces será mi castigo por lo que he hecho – contestó Dominic dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– Dominic... – preguntó Tusk.

– De verdad, gracias por preocuparte. Pero tengo que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hice. Yo... confié en las personas equivocadas… pero esas personas fueron las que me permitieron ser lo que soy y llegar a donde estoy… supongo que estaba condenado desde el principio – respondió Dominic sonriendo con tristeza.

Salamandinay estaba a punto de hacerle varias preguntas a Dominic, cuando un gesto de Aura le detuvo.

– Ahora no es el momento – dijo Aura mirando a la princesa – Bien, Dominic, ya que has accedido, prepararemos todo para proceder.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente, Maggie y la Dra. Gecko llevaron a cabo el procedimiento y mediante el suero colocaron a Dominic en una especie de trance donde su voluntad estaba suprimida y donde no tenía forma de mentir. En ese estado, el joven fue sometido a un intenso interrogatorio donde no sólo validó lo escrito en su informe sino que contó con lujo de detalle los pormenores de su misión.

Incluso, Tusk aprovechó la ocasión para hacer que su amigo contara su experiencia durante la primera batalla contra Embryo y porqué había dejado de odiar a las Norma. La intención de la pareja de Ange era mostrar que su amigo había pasado por una experiencia terrible en su niñez, lo que le convirtió en presa fácil para la manipulación, pero que cuando supo la verdad ya no albergaba resentimiento en su corazón.

Evidentemente que esto sólo reforzó los sentimientos encontrados en los presentes porque aunque el chico había llegado con la intención de espiar, al final lo había hecho por un resentimiento comprensible; y en el momento en que descubrió que todo lo que conocía sobre las Norma era mentira no dudó en cambiar su visión de ellas y en procurar que su gente hiciera lo mismo.

La sala se quedó en silencio tras la última pregunta porque todos estaban analizando concienzudamente los hechos con el fin de decidir qué hacer; no obstante, esa pausa fue aprovechada por Salamandinay para hacer las preguntas que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. La princesa ya no sabía cómo manejar las complejas emociones que brotaban en su corazón y tenía la esperanza de que las respuestas de Dominic le permitieran tomar una decisión.

– ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué me sedujiste? ¿Era parte de tu plan para ganar nuestra confianza? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? ¿Tus sentimientos eran mentira? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por todo eso?! – preguntó Salamandinay atropellando las palabras.

– Andrew me garantizó tu seguridad. Él me dio su palabra de que nada te iba a pasar en nuestra base y fue por eso que decidí llevarte. Yo creía que podías servir como enlace para una posible alianza. Nunca me perdonaré por todo lo que pasaste y te juro que eso jamás fue mi intención… Yo nunca quise hacerte daño... – dijo Dominic con voz entrecortada en parte por el efecto del suero y en parte por sus emociones – Acercarme a ti no era parte de ningún plan, fue algo que ocurrió y que no supe manejar, en ningún momento fue premeditado para ganarme la confianza de nadie o para obtener información – terminó el antiguo mostrando señales de fatiga.

– ¿Y tus sentimientos? ¿Eran mentira? ¿Son mentira? – preguntó la princesa al darse cuenta de que Dominic había evitado hablar de eso.

– Yo… yo… – empezó a decir Dominic luchando por primera vez contra los efectos del suero, lo cual hizo que los demás detuvieran sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención.

Maggie y la Dra. Gecko fueron a chequear sus constantes y se dieron cuenta de que las mismas se habían alterado demasiado por lo que era necesario parar el interrogatorio.

– ¡No! ¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué no quieres responder?! ¡¿Todo era mentira?! – preguntó Salamandinay perdiendo los estribos y dejándose llevar por completo por sus emociones.

– Yo… yo… no tengo derecho a responderte… lo siento – dijo Dominic para luego caer inconsciente.

– Ya no podemos seguir, de otro modo podemos crear un daño irreversible – dijo Maggie con semblante preocupado.

– Por favor, salgan. Nosotras nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora – indicó la Dra. Gecko, quien también se veía preocupada, al tiempo que acompañaba a los demás hasta la puerta.

Salamandinay fue tomada por sorpresa por esa respuesta pues la misma no era del todo clara. En un principio, al ver que Dominic luchaba para evitar responder, la mujer pensó que él no deseaba admitir que la había utilizado y que no sentía nada por ella; sin embargo, no era fácil interpretar sus palabras finales. ¿Por qué había dicho que no tenía derecho a responderle? ¿Por culpa? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Remordimientos?

La princesa empezó a pensar en las dos posibilidades, que de verdad la amara y que todo hubiera sido un engaño, tratando de ver cuál escenario se adecuaba mejor a dichas palabras. No obstante, no podía llegar a una respuesta concluyente por lo que Salamandinay decidió que tenía que volver a hablar con él una vez que se recuperara.

Sin embargo, las siguientes veces que fue a verle terminó sin una respuesta satisfactoria. Salamandinay se pasaba todo el rato alterada gritándole y exigiéndole que le respondiera cuáles habían sido y eran sus sentimientos; y él se limitaba a sentarse en una silla y mirar el piso sin decir nada. Sólo cuando la princesa lo tomaba del cuello de la franela y le estremecía era cuando Dominic se animaba a repetir lo que ya le había dicho. Que él no tenía el derecho de responderle.

No obstante, Salamandinay siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer perseverante y en su mente estaba la idea firme de no rendirse hasta no obtener una respuesta. Como si tuviera que mudarse a la celda donde estaba Dominic, la princesa había decidido que él tendría que responderle con claridad ya sea que lo quisiera o no.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic estaba sentado en el piso de su celda pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento; en cuestión de meses el joven experimentó más de lo que había vivido en sus 22 años previos. De hecho, si no fuera por la muerte de sus padres, toda esa situación sería lo más dramático de su vida; y lo peor era que ya no podía hacer nada para enmendar sus errores. De repente, la puerta de su aposento se abrió y Tusk ingresó en silencio para luego sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Ya han tomado una decisión? – preguntó Dominic en voz baja y sin mirar a su amigo.

– No, todavía no se ponen de acuerdo. Varias veces se han reunido todos, pero no se llega a una solución – respondió Tusk abatido.

– ¿A qué viniste entonces? – inquirió Dominic.

– Admito que todo esto me tomó por sorpresa y todavía me cuesta aceptar que realmente hicieras lo que hiciste; sin embargo, y a pesar de que pasamos muchos años separados, estoy seguro de que eres una buena persona. Por eso imagino que debes estar sufriendo y en estos momentos siempre viene bien un amigo. Después de todo, la gente no puede vivir sola – respondió Tusk tras suspirar.

– Yo… yo… yo ya no sé qué pensar, ya no sé qué creer, no consigo explicar nada de lo que pasó – dijo Dominic con la voz entrecortada finalmente exponiendo sus sentimientos – Las personas que me criaron, que me ayudaron por años terminaron engañándome para utilizarme… Las personas que odié por años terminaron brindándome su cobijo… y yo terminé traicionando a todos… Ya nada me importa, ya no sé nada – continuó Dominic apretando los puños debido a la impotencia que sentía – Lo único que sé es que amo a Sala como nunca he amado a nadie y que la perdí para siempre – añadió el joven dejando escapar sus lágrimas – ¡¿Qué clase de caballero soy si no pude proteger a la persona que más me importa en la vida?! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre soy si fui capaz de poner en peligro a la mujer que amo?! – finalizó el muchacho levantando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

– Dominic…

– Vete, Tusk… aprecio tu intención, pero ahora mismo quiero estar solo – sentenció Dominic y Tusk, tras pensar un poco qué hacer, asintió en silencio y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

No muy lejos de allí, Salamandinay caminaba tambaleándose tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar; la princesa había ido a la celda de Dominic con el fin de volverle a encarar; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta pudo escuchar las palabras que el chico le había dicho a Tusk.

En ese momento, un mar de emociones se aglomeró en su corazón y la mujer por primera vez en su vida se encontró en la situación de sentirse totalmente perdida. Desde muy pequeña siempre fue criada y preparada para el rol que tendría no sólo como princesa, sino como la piloto de Enryugo; y eso la había ayudado a saber manejar todos los acontecimientos que se presentaban; incluso cuando Ange apareció, la descendiente de Aura fue capaz de mantener la calma y pensar en el mejor curso de acción.

No obstante, ahora se encontraba totalmente a ciegas. Por un lado sentía una enorme necesidad de entrar a la celda y consolar a Dominic; pero por el otro, había mucho resentimiento hacia él por haberla engañado y traicionado. Al final, Salamandinay sólo atinó a alejarse del lugar buscando aire para tratar de recomponerse y pensar con más serenidad.

Una vez fuera de las instalaciones, Salamandinay tomó una profunda inhalación y comenzó a pensar qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, el apartado emocional no era su fuerte. Desde siempre, ella aprendió que dejarse llevar por las emociones era un error, sobre todo para un gobernante, por lo que poco a poco desarrolló una habilidad para controlarlas.

No era que no las sentía, simplemente que sabía manejarlas al extremo de que era capaz de mantenerlas a raya. Por eso siempre era complicado para los demás saber qué estaba pensando. Demás está decir que todo eso se vino abajo desde la aparición de Dominic; sin embargo, quizás porque su lado racional estaba demasiado entrenado, Salamandinay ante la coyuntura actual pudo ver claramente dos caminos frente a ella.

La mujer bien podía aprovechar esta experiencia para cerrarse definitivamente a las emociones; después de todo, ya había experimentado el amor, el sexo, la alegría, depender de alguien, la traición, la decepción y el dolor. Todo el abanico que viene en ese paquete lo había vivido así que simplemente podía pasar página y asegurarse de no repetir aquello nunca más.

La otra opción era comprender que todo ese lado emocional era algo natural en la vida del ser humano, por lo que era necesario aprender a vivir con ello; evidentemente, este camino era más difícil y no tenía una solución perfecta, por lo que tomarlo implicaba el riesgo de volver a sufrir más adelante por la misma causa.

Salamandinay llegó a la costa mientras mantenía su debate interno y decidió tomarse un tiempo para contemplar el mar. Desde niña siempre amó ver el mar y cuando aprendió a volar lo primero que hizo fue dar un enorme paseo para contemplarlo. La mujer suspiró después de un rato mientras sopesaba ambas opciones antes de tomar una decisión; y cuando giró para retomar la marcha pudo darse cuenta de que el Café Ange estaba en su campo visual.

La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que en medio de su caos mental, sus pasos la habían llevado con quien consideraba su mejor amiga. La descendiente directa de Aura tomó aquello como una señal y sin dudar se dirigió al recinto con el fin de tener una larga charla con la rubia. Después de todo, ella sí era una experta en el tema de las emociones y las relaciones.

Hilda, Ange, Pamela y Olivier estaban atendiendo las mesas del Café, el cual estaba lleno como era costumbre a esa hora. Después de todo, la comida de Momoka se hizo famosa incluso dentro de la gente de Ciudad Aura, lo cual garantizaba que el recinto siempre estuviera a reventar en las horas pico.

Olivier usualmente ayudaba en la cocina, pero como Tusk había salido a hablar con Dominic, ella estaba ocupando su lugar. Mientras todas estaban en medio de la faena de atender clientes y servir comida, la puerta del local se abrió y Salamandinay ingresó para luego ir directamente a la barra.

Hilda y Ange se vieron las caras porque ambas notaron de inmediato que la princesa no se encontraba bien; obviamente, la rubia y la pelirroja estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con Dominic, y ello les hacía entender el estado en el que se podía encontrar su amiga.

– Ange, creo que deberías hablar con ella – dijo Hilda.

– Sí, pero creo que la barra no es el mejor lugar – contestó Ange.

– Estoy de acuerdo, mejor llévala a la oficina – indicó la pelirroja – Descuida, Ange, estaremos bien, ya el volumen de clientes ha empezado a bajar; además, ella realmente necesita hablar con alguien – añadió Hilda al ver las dudas de su pareja.

Ange se acercó a Salamandinay a quien se le iluminó el rostro al verla; luego, las dos se alejaron de la barra y caminaron con dirección a la oficina. Hilda casi de inmediato le hizo un gesto a Pamela quien se acercó para ver qué sucedía.

– Pamela, toma mi puesto un segundo, voy a llevarles té verde a Ange y a Salamandinay.

– Seguro, Hilda.

Rápidamente, la pelirroja tomó las dos tazas y con la destreza adquirida con la práctica se dirigió hacia la oficina donde las mujeres acababan de sentarse.

– Tengan, está recién hecho – dijo Hilda sabiendo que el té verde era una de las bebidas favoritas de Salamandinay.

– Gracias por el detalle, Hilda – respondió la princesa muy contenta por el gesto.

– Muchas gracias, Hilda – añadió Ange dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa.

– Está bien, está bien, no se preocupen – respondió Hilda sonrojada ante la reacción de ambas – Bueno, me retiro entonces – agregó para luego salir de la oficina.

– Tienes mucha suerte, Ange – dijo Salamandinay luego de tomar un sorbo del té – Tienes a muchas personas que te quieren a tu alrededor – terminó la princesa con voz baja.

– Tú también, Salako – respondió Ange buscando subir los ánimos de su amiga – Tienes a Kaname y a Naga, por ejemplo, todos en Ciudad Aura te adoran y también me tienes a mí – finalizó la rubia tomando las manos de la otra.

– Naga y Kaname nunca han dejado de verme como una princesa, como alguien superior. Es verdad que en determinados momentos eso es necesario, pero ambas se han metido tanto en su papel de lugartenientes que han colocado un muro entre ellas y yo – empezó a responder Salamandinay buscando mantenerse serena – Mi pueblo no me adora a mí como persona, ellos adoran a su princesa. Son dos cosas distintas, Ange – terminó de puntualizar Salako.

– Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, pero yo no he puesto ningún muro y no te quiero por ser la princesa de los dragones – contestó Ange – Para mí, tú siempre serás la bruja lagarto – agregó la rubia haciendo que las dos estallaran en carcajadas.

– Creo que Kaname y Naga serían incapaces de llamarme así, ni aunque sus vidas estuvieran en juego – señaló Salamandinay manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Si fuera la tuya la que estuviera en juego, sí lo harían – puntualizó Ange tornándose seria.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Salamandinay luego de suspirar – No creas que no sé lo que significo yo para ellas… eso sólo que… no sé si todo eso es sólo el cumplimiento de su deber, o si realmente me aprecian a mí, a la persona dentro de la princesa – finalizó la mujer sintiendo de nuevo que la tristeza la arropaba.

– Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ellas – respondió Ange sin soltar las menos de la otra – Pero sí te diré que tanta devoción no puede ser mecánica, tiene que haber sentimientos detrás.

– A pesar de que siempre he estado rodeada de mucha gente, en el fondo siempre me he sentido sola… y en el fondo siempre he buscado tener personas que me traten por lo que soy y no por lo que represento… Es por eso que valoro tanto nuestra amistad y… quizás es por eso que Dominic caló tan hondo en mí – dijo Salamandinay para finalmente entrar en el tema del cual deseaba hablar – Quizás vio esa debilidad y se aprovechó de ella – añadió como si cada palabra clavara una espina en su corazón – Después de todo, esa era su misión.

– Volviste a ir, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ange descubriendo el motivo del estado en el que estaba su amiga.

– Sí – respondió la princesa con un hilo de voz.

– Para serte franca, no sé qué pensar de él – dijo Ange al cabo de un rato – Sus acciones fueron deplorables, pero luego quiso enmendarlas… además, Tusk está convencido de que es una buena persona a pesar de todo, pero claro, es obvio que su opinión no es objetiva – añadió la rubia tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – Y claro, si consideramos que desde que era niño, la cabeza de Dominic fue llenada con odio, es comprensible que actuara como lo hizo al principio… Además… – finalizó Ange sin atreverse a continuar.

– ¿Además?

– Es difícil pensar mal de él al verle en el estado en que está – respondió la rubia tras un largo suspiro.

– Yo estoy igual, Ange. Si tan solo me hubiera raptado y yo hubiera podido escapar por mis propios medios… si tan solo hubiera mantenido esa actitud de espía, si tan solo hubiera seguido siendo un enemigo a vencer… entonces… entonces me sería más fácil odiarle – dijo Salamandinay apretando los puños para no ceder ante las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho – Pero no… tenía que rescatarme, tenía que entregarse, tenía que verse tan destrozado… y… y… tenía que decir esas cosas… – añadió la princesa sin poder contenerse más por lo que abrazó a su amiga y estalló en llanto.

– ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ange intrigada y preocupada al tiempo que correspondía al abrazo.

– Tusk estaba hablando con él cuando llegué a la celda. Yo iba a entrar, pero cuando le escuché no pude dar un paso – respondió Salamandinay para luego repetirle a Ange las palabras dichas por Dominic haciendo que la rubia quedara totalmente sorprendida – Yo no sé si creerle, Ange. No sé si todo este asunto de rescatarme, hacerse prisionero y decir esas cosas no es más que otra estratagema de él para volverse a ganar nuestra confianza – finalizó la princesa sin dejar de llorar.

– Eso no tendría sentido – dijo Ange tras meditar el asunto un momento – Si él hubiera sido descubierto y te hubiera raptado como consecuencia de eso, o si nosotros te hubiéramos rescatado y entonces él hubiera aparecido de nuevo; entonces sí vería lógico que fuera una trampa – agregó la rubia con frustración por no ser capaz de darle una mejor respuesta a su amiga – Pero en estas circunstancias, no sé que pensar.

– Ni yo, Ange, ni yo… ¿Por qué todo esto es tan difícil? – preguntó Salamandinay apretando con fuerza a la rubia.

– Sigue a tu corazón, Salako – dijo Ange luego de un rato en el que ambas guardaron silencio.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Sé que quizás suena como un mal consejo considerando lo que ha pasado, pero en estos casos es mejor errar por seguir a nuestro corazón que vivir el resto de nuestras vidas pensando en lo que hubiera sido si… – respondió Ange ante el asombro de la otra – Sé que no es lo mismo, pero cuando fui al Imperio Misurugi a rescatar a mi hermana, una parte de mí no paraba de decirme que aquello era una trampa y que ir era una mala idea; sin embargo, decidí no hacerle caso a mi razón para seguir a mis sentimientos – añadió la rubia para luego contarle a Salamandinay aquel episodio con su familia haciendo que la princesa dragón quedara en shock.

– Ange…

– Es verdad que las cosas no resultaron bien y que casi pierdo la vida, pero al final esa experiencia me sirvió para poder romper definitivamente los lazos con mi pasado. Desde ese punto de vista, seguir a mi corazón me hizo más fuerte – dijo Ange al tiempo que rompía el abrazo y le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a su amiga mientras tomaba el rostro de Salamandinay con sus manos – Quizás, de haber seguido a mi cabeza, me hubiera ahorrado el mal rato, pero probablemente nunca hubiera podido romper esas cadenas y nunca hubiera podido lograr lo que logré gracias a eso – indicó la rubia – Mírate, Salako. Está claro que no has podido romper esos lazos que te unen a Dominic a pesar de su traición. Es obvio que sigues totalmente enamorada de él y por eso buscabas saber lo que él sentía… Bien, ahora lo sabes, así que es tiempo de preguntarte ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

– Yo… yo… ¡Yo no puedo correr esos riesgos, Ange! – respondió Salamandinay recobrando la compostura y escapando de sus emociones – Ahora más que nunca tengo un deber que cumplir con mi pueblo. Por seguir a mi corazón he puesto en peligro a todos… ya no puedo volver a equivocarme así… – finalizó la princesa perdiendo fuerza en la voz y sintiendo que volvía a flaquear.

– Te dice que le perdones, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ange sin inmutarse ante el intento de su amiga de zanjar el tema.

– ¡No!

– Salako…

– ¡Mi corazón está mal! ¡No puedo simplemente olvidar todo y arrojarme a sus brazos, Ange!… ¡También tengo mi orgullo! – respondió Salamandinay desesperada al tiempo que se ponía de pie para alejarse de la rubia.

– ¿No acabas de decir que era por tu pueblo? – contraatacó Ange haciendo que su amiga se quedara muda y bajara la cabeza.

– Pude sentir su dolor cuando dijo que me amaba y que me había perdido – dijo Salamandinay al cabo de un rato mientras se mordía el labio y volvía a sentarse – Pude sentir su desesperación cuando dijo que me había fallado como caballero y como hombre – añadió la princesa volviendo a dejar escapar sus lágrimas – Y pude sentir cómo mi corazón me pedía a gritos que fuera a abrazarle… Pero si realmente se siente así, ¿Por qué no me lo dice a la cara? ¿Por qué cuando voy a hablar con él simplemente se queda mudo o responde con evasivas sin importar lo que le diga? – preguntó la descendiente directa de Aura con desesperación.

– ¿Realmente has ido a hablar?

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Has ido a reclamarle, a juzgarle, a recriminarle y a exigirle. Toda tu rabia y tu frustración la liberas en esos momentos… no, no lo niegues porque te conozco – dijo Ange al ver que la otra pensaba replicar – Y conste que él se lo ha buscado, pero si todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, entonces trata de ponerte en su lugar. Imagina aunque sea por un segundo la culpa que él debe sentir en estos momentos, la vergüenza, el dolor. Sus palabras dejan claro que te ama, pero ¿Crees que está en condiciones de decírtelo? Aunque diga que le duele perderte, es muy probable que en el fondo él quiera que lo olvides porque no es capaz de darte la cara. Así de idiotas somos las personas.

– No tengo el derecho de responderte… ahora lo entiendo… – pensó Salamandinay comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

– Cuando te digo que sigas a tu corazón, no quiero decir que salgas corriendo y te arrojes a sus brazos; lo que quiero decir es que vayas a hablar con él de forma sincera, sin barreras ni escudos. Que te enfrentes a él, con el corazón en la mano – aclaró la rubia al tiempo que la otra asentía – Es probable que termines más herida, es posible que no te guste lo que escuches, pero así podrás conseguir que él sea sincero y pase lo que pase, será más fácil seguir adelante después de eso.

– Tienes razón, Ange – dijo Salamandinay luego de meditar un rato sobre las palabras de su amiga – Voy a seguir tu consejo y hablaré con él… Gracias por todo – terminó la princesa recobrando la sonrisa.

Ange iba a responderle cuando varias explosiones se escucharon por toda la isla. Las dos mujeres se levantaron con un mal presentimiento y casi al instante entró Hilda con el rostro desencajado.

– ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – gritó la pelirroja.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Ange y Salamandinay al tiempo que se ponían de pie.

En ese momento sonó la alarma de la ciudad y todas las pilotos Norma más Salamandinay y Tusk se dirigieron a toda prisa al hangar subterráneo donde estaban todos los Para-mail y Ragna-mail junto con Enryugo. Jasmine y Maggie se dirigieron al puente y desde allí empezaron a analizar la situación y a emitir instrucciones. Segundos después, Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier les acompañaron asumiendo sus posiciones.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que todas habían vivido su última batalla y aunque de cuando en cuando hacían simulacros, lo cierto era que se habían oxidado un poco; por eso, cuando comenzaron las labores para iniciar la defensa, ya las naves enemigas habían causado daños tanto al hospital como a la tienda y al instituto educativo.

– Les habla la Capitana General, Ange. Todas las unidades Para-mail y Ragna-mail, ¡Despeguen de inmediato!

– ¡Sí, Señora! – respondieron todas las Norma y Tusk al unísono mientras se disponían a despegar.

– Controladores de Tráfico Aéreo despejando cubierta. Pista Despejada. Listos para despegar – empezó a decir Hikaru asumiendo su rol como si no hubiera pasado un día desde el último combate.

– Escuadrón Ange saliendo – dijo Ange para luego iniciar el despegue.

– Unidad Ange, Unidad Salamandinay, Unidad Hilda, Unidad Vivian, Unidad Ersha. Unidad Tusk. Despegue completado – indicó Hikaru.

– Escuadrón Salia saliendo – dijo Salia para luego iniciar el despegue.

– Unidad Salia, Unidad Rosalie, Unidad Chris, Unidad Nonna, Unidad Mary. Despegue completado – señaló Hikaru.

– Muy bien, a todos los de mi escuadrón, síganme y procedan a entablar combate. Abran fuego a discreción. Salia, que tu escuadrón haga un barrido de toda la isla en caso de que haya naves enemigas ocultas. Luego procedan a apoyar en el combate – indicó Ange con voz de mando.

– ¡Sí, Señora! – respondieron todos.

– Naga, Kaname, ¡¿Me escuchan?! – preguntó Salamandinay desesperada temiendo que Ciudad Aura también estuviera bajo ataque.

– ¡Fuerte y claro! – indicó Naga – estamos realizando el patrullaje de acuerdo a lo planificado.

– ¡Regresen a Ciudad Aura de inmediato! – Ordenó Salamandinay – Aquí estamos bajo ataque enemigo.

– Pero Salamandinay-sama… – empezó a decir Kaname.

– Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, la ciudad es prioridad número uno – cortó la princesa – Pongan a todos en alerta y que preparen las defensas para un posible ataque. Cuando termine aquí las alcanzaré allá.

– ¡Sí, Su Alteza! – respondieron las lugartenientes al mismo tiempo.

La flota enemiga consistía de 20 Para-mail con pilotos entrenados para el combate, aunque ninguno poseía la experiencia de las Norma, Salamandinay o Tusk. Ello trajo como consecuencia que en poco tiempo empezaran a ceder terreno, a pesar de que el escuadrón de Salia todavía no se había metido en la batalla.

Dos unidades, en modo vuelo, se habían enfrascado en un ataque contra Ange quien maniobraba al Villkiss, también en modo vuelo, con pericia para evadir la metralla de las naves enemigas. De pronto, las dos se elevaron con rapidez para luego caer en picada desde ángulos opuestos sin dejar de disparar.

Ange al ver el movimiento decidió volar lateralmente para evitar el encuentro, entonces las otras dos naves cambiaron curso para perseguirla. La rubia sonrío porque eso era justo lo que deseaba e intencionalmente empezó a reducir la velocidad para que le alcanzaran.

Las dos naves reabrieron fuego al ver que tenían el enemigo a tiro y fue entonces cuando Ange decidió pasar al Villkiss a modo asalto, lo cual redujo drásticamente su velocidad haciendo que las naves pasaran de largo; no obstante, los pilotos estaban preparados para algo como eso y de inmediato pasaron sus Para-mail a modo asalto con el fin de hacerle frente al enemigo. La rubia nuevamente sonrío porque se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta; después de todo, no creía que estaba luchando contra novatos.

– Vamos, Villkiss. Demuestra que no te has oxidado en todo este tiempo – dijo Ange al tiempo que su anillo brillaba; y los ojos de su máquina también brillaron indicando que aceptaba el reto.

Entonces, el Ragna-mail de Ange desapareció y reapareció detrás de las dos naves enemigas, cuyos pilotos no se esperaban semejante maniobra; y ese momento de confusión fue aprovechado por la rubia para abrir fuego de metralla destruyendo a ambas naves casi al mismo tiempo.

No muy lejos de allí, Hilda estaba siendo perseguida por dos naves enemigas quienes no cesaban de disparar ráfagas hacia la pelirroja. La pareja de Ange entonces se elevó un poco para quedar por encima de la línea de sus enemigos y enseguida pasó su Ragna-mail a modo asalto con el fin de reducir la velocidad y que sus perseguidores pasaran por debajo de ella.

Uno de los pilotos leyó el movimiento y fue capaz de moverse a un lado para no quedar en rango de disparo, pero el otro no fue tan rápido e Hilda sin ningún tipo de piedad le derribó con la ametralladora. Casi al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja usó el sable láser de la otra mano para despachar a la nave enemiga que había cambiado de curso.

– ¡Yo estaba sirviendo mesas tranquila, pedazos de mierda! – dijo Hilda para luego ir en busca de más naves enemigas.

Sobrevolando el perímetro de la isla se encontraba el escuadrón de Salia. La capitana deseaba ayudar a los demás, pero entendía la solicitud de Ange. Evitar una posible emboscada por parte de naves refuerzo les daría la tranquilidad de luchar sin temor a sobresaltos.

Y las palabras de la rubia resultaron premonitorias. Poco tiempo después de iniciar el barrido del perímetro, el radar de Salia detectó diez naves enemigas que se encontraban estáticas, como si estuvieran esperando instrucciones.

– Chicas, formación en V. Vamos a interceptar, estén preparadas.

– ¡Sí, Señora! – respondieron Rosalie, Chris, Nonna y Mary al unísono.

Las 5 naves entonces adoptaron la figura indicada por Salia, la cual la tenía a ella al frente, Rosalie y Chris detrás a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente; y cerraban el cuadro, Nonna detrás de Rosalie y Mary detrás de Chris.

– Al entrar en rango, entablen combate a discreción – indicó Salia y las demás asintieron.

Poco después el radar de todas mostró a las diez naves dirigiéndose hacia ellas; era evidente que habían sido descubiertos por lo que no tenía sentido esperar órdenes. Además, si podían barrer a ese escuadrón le facilitarían las cosas a sus compañeros.

Salia tenía cierto temor por Nonna y Mary porque eran las menos experimentadas y era posible que tanto tiempo de inactividad les hubiera afectado; por esa razón, antes de partir le había pedido a Rosalie y a Chris que las protegieran. Esa petición tenía un significado especial para la peliazul, quien todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas tras haber asesinado a Marika.

A pesar de que había sido perdonada y a pesar de que al final pudo tener la relación que soñaba con Rosalie; Chris no pasaba por alto que Nonna y Mary algunas veces no podían evitar ponerse tristes cuando la veían. De hecho, la peliazul decidió tratar de evitarlas siempre que fuese posible por respeto a la memoria de su amiga. Por esa razón, cuando Salia le pidió que las cuidara, Chris juró que daría su vida si fuese necesario con tal de protegerlas.

Segundos después, la batalla en mar abierto empezó y casi de inmediato Salia se vio enfrentando a dos enemigos; sin embargo, la líder del escuadrón no tenía intenciones de perder tiempo y de inmediato usó la estrategia que había empleado contra uno de los Ragna-mail de Embryo en la batalla final.

El Para-mail de la chica de color púrpura empezó a aparecer y a desaparecer con suma rapidez; lo cual desorientó a sus oponentes, quienes no vieron el momento cuando fueron atravesados por la espada de Salia.

– Dos menos, quedan ocho – pensó Salia para luego voltear su mirada al resto de la batalla con el fin de decidir el siguiente movimiento.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Dominic escuchó los ruidos del combate desde su celda y de inmediato una enorme inquietud le embargó. El joven imaginaba que sus ex compañeros estaban detrás del ataque y el pánico se apoderó de él al pensar que el objetivo pudiera ser recuperar a Salamandinay.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! – gritó Dominic recobrando toda su energía y como si Aura le hubiese escuchado, una explosión sacudió el edificio donde estaba, haciendo pedazos una de las paredes de su celda, la cual daba al exterior.

Dominic no lo dudó y de inmediato salió del lugar, ya daría explicaciones luego; y al ver el combate aéreo empezó a buscar como loco un vehículo. Fue entonces que su mirada se posó en la nave de Tusk y el joven no dudó en correr hacia ella. Aunque no fuese un Ragna-mail o un Para-mail, ese vehículo estaba equipado con armamento por lo que era mejor que nada.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Cerca de allí, Salamandinay se enfrentaba a dos oponentes, todos en modo asalto. La princesa evadía con suma facilidad la metralla enemiga, pero los pilotos de los Para-mail no tenían problemas para esquivar los disparos de energía de Enryugo.

– Definitivamente, tengo que hacer algo con esta arma, es demasiado lenta – pensó Salamandinay al tiempo que decidía llevar el combate a otro terreno.

En ese momento, el Ryuu-Shin-Ki de la princesa pasó a modo vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra uno de los atacantes. Las dos naves enemigas dispararon sin piedad contra Salamandinay quien esquivó las ráfagas sin mayor problema; y cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo pasó a Enryugo a modo asalto para luego usar el estilete de una de sus patas con el fin de atravesar la cabina del piloto en un movimiento similar a una patada de Tae Kwon do.

Enseguida, la mujer volvió a pasar su nave a modo vuelo para darle casa al Para-mail que quedaba; no obstante, el piloto optó por otra estrategia y pasó su máquina a modo vuelo con el fin de alejarse de la princesa, quien no dudó en darle caza.

Dominic estaba desesperado tratando de ubicar a Salamandinay y cuando lo hizo su sangre se heló. La princesa dragón se dirigía sin saberlo a una emboscada. La nave que perseguía le estaba llevando hacia el hospital y detrás de esa construcción estaba un Para-mail escondido.

El joven no tenía radio por lo que no podía comunicarse con ella, así que de inmediato dirigió el vehículo hacia el hospital con el fin de evitar la emboscada. Dominic aceleró al máximo el vehículo de Tusk, sin importar el daño que podría sufrir el motor, porque sabía que cada segundo contaba en ese momento.

– Esta vez no fallaré. Esta vez cumpliré mi misión como caballero. Esta vez te protegeré, Sala – pensó Dominic.

La nave enemiga pasó de largo el hospital y lo propio hizo Salamandinay quien luego se sorprendió al ver cómo el Para-mail frente a ella pasaba a modo asalto. Por reflejo, la princesa hizo lo propio con Enryugo con el fin de evitar quedar de espaldas a su oponente; y fue entonces cuando la nave que se ocultaba detrás del edificio hizo su movimiento dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la descendiente directa de Aura, pero cuando iba a proceder a disparar con la ametralladora, Dominic abrió fuego inutilizando dicha arma.

La explosión que el ataque del joven ocasionó fue lo que hizo caer en cuenta a Salamandinay de la trampa; pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, el segundo Para-mail se encontraba encima de ella y con su espada estaba a punto de asesinarla. Sin embargo, de nuevo, Dominic abrió fuego y destrozó el sable enemigo, por lo que al final Enryugo sólo recibió un puñetazo de parte de la nave rival.

El Ryuu-Shin-Ki fue enviado al suelo, pero los daños no eran de gravedad; no obstante, Dominic quedó en el rango de ataque del Para-mail al cual le había inutilizado la ametralladora y el piloto se lo hizo pagar pegándole un puñetazo al vehículo de Tusk, el cual fue a parar al suelo lejos de allí.

La princesa dragón al ver el impacto recibido por el vehículo sintió un vuelco en el corazón que la hizo pensar que moriría; entonces, algo en su interior le hizo ver que quien la había salvado y quien había recibido el ataque había sido Dominic. Salamandinay entonces fue poseída por una ira y una desesperación que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando había sido traicionada. Apretando los dientes, Salako no dudó y llevó a Enryugo a modo vuelo con el fin de aniquilar a las naves frente a ella.

No muy lejos del lugar, Dominic estaba tendido en el suelo visiblemente malherido. El vehículo de Tusk estaba encima de él, y el joven no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para intentar moverse. Poco a poco la visión se le fue tornando borrosa y el sabor a hierro en su boca le hizo saber que estaba sangrando internamente; sin embargo nada de eso importaba, al final había sido capaz de protegerla, al final había podido saldar su deuda y cumplir su misión como caballero.

– Espero que seas feliz, Sala… Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – dijo Dominic para luego vomitar sangre y empezar a perder la consciencia, al tiempo que en su agonía creyó escuchar a Salamandinay gritar su nombre.

 **Notas del Autor**

Vaya que esta vez me he demorado, pero he estado full en la oficina y con varias cosas personales por lo que he estado muy cansado y sin muchos ánimos de escribir. Sin embargo, no crean que he abandonado el proyecto, al contrario. Cada vez que podía avanzaba un poco y acá está el producto que espero sea de su agrado.

Dominic finalmente pudo hacer las pases con su consciencia aunque tuvo que pagar un alto precio para ello. Por su parte, la vida pone otra dura prueba en el camino de Salamandinay y tocará ver cómo la enfrenta. Además, es claro que Los Antiguos han decidido mover ficha en lugar de esperar ser atacados como retaliación por lo de la princesa. Habrá que ver cómo termina eso.

Ahora llega el turno de leer los reviews: flayjunior15 muchas gracias por tus palabras. Una de las cosas que me motivó a escribir esta historia es que quería desarrollar más el personaje de Salamandinay y por eso le he puesto mucha cabeza a ella. Me pasé mucho tiempo pensando cómo enfocar su relación con Dominic y pues creo que al final el resultado fue bueno.

Otro punto que quería mostrar a era la vida en la Tierra falsa desde el punto de vista de esos personajes que quedaron allí y que alguna vez se relacionaron con los protagonistas así que lógicamente vas a ver caras conocidas. ¿La familia de Hilda? ¿Reencuentros? Paciencia, pronto lo sabrás xD Ah, y respecto a acción que involucre peleas de mechas, pues aquí mismo tuviste de eso jajajaja

De aquí en adelante no habrá muchas pausas en la historia y será un viaje continuo hasta el desenlace; así que espero que me sigan acompañando y espero sus reviews porque cuando un escritor anda sin energías, nada como las palabras de sus lectores para animarle. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	11. Ch 10: Evaluando los Daños

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Evaluando los Daños**

Nonna y Mary estaban enfrascadas en un intenso combate contra cuatro de los Para-mail que habían interceptado; las novatas hacían su mejor esfuerzo, pero apenas si eso les servía para mantener a raya a los oponentes. Cerca de allí, Chris y Rosalie estaban enfrentándose a las otras 4 naves; y en esta batalla, las Norma poco a poco empezaban a sacar ventaja producto de su experiencia.

– Rosalie, sígueme – dijo Chris quien estaba buscando la forma de acabar con sus oponentes rápido para ir a ayudar a las novatas.

No obstante, en ese momento, la presión pudo con Nonna, quien se descuidó un instante que fue aprovechado por una de las naves enemigas para impactar su Para-mail con metralla destruyendo el brazo que llevaba la ametralladora. La novata entonces entró en pánico y su grito resonó en las radios de todas sus compañeras.

Esto hizo que Chris cambiara de planes y se dirigiera a toda velocidad a apoyar a la novata. Rosalie quiso ir con ella, pero cuando reaccionó ya su camino estaba bloqueado por dos Para-mail, mientras que las otras dos naves se encontraban detrás para completar la encerrona.

Rosalie en ese momento sintió la muerte de cerca; y aunque por un instante sintió dolor por el abandono de Chris, la chica del cabello naranja sabía que su pareja necesitaba expiar sus culpas. Sin embargo, Rosalie no planeaba dejarse matar tan fácil; después de todo, ella sabía que Chris nunca se perdonaría si su pareja moría a causa de su acción.

En ese momento, la chica del cabello naranja hizo que su Para-mail iniciara una caída libre con el fin de salir del cerco de sus enemigos; maniobra que terminó dando resultados porque en ese instante Salia llegó como apoyo derribando a una de las naves enemigas y haciendo que las demás se alejaran con el fin de ponerse a salvo.

– ¿Estás bien Rosalie? – preguntó Salia quien había visto toda la secuencia.

– Sí, capitana – respondió Rosalie.

– Bien, porque todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí – indicó Salia al tiempo que se disponía a enfrentar a dos de los Para-mail.

– Entendido – contestó Rosalie para luego pasar su nave a modo vuelo con el fin de lanzarse contra el oponente restante.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chris abrió fuego contra los Para-mail que estaban atacando a Nonna y a Mary haciendo que los mismos se alejaran. La idea de la peliazul era derribar a alguno, o al menos hacer que se alejaran de las novatas con el fin de ganar tiempo.

– ¡Nonna, reacciona! – gritó Chris al ver que el Para-mail de la chica seguía inmóvil.

– ¿Nonna? – dijo Mary preocupada por su amiga.

Nonna y Mary habían estado juntas desde su llegada a Arzenal y entre ellas se había creado un lazo muy fuerte. Aunque su relación no era de pareja, las dos novatas se habían vuelto muy amigas, sobre todo tras la muerte de Marika, quien completaba el trío inicialmente.

Por esa razón, la posibilidad real de que Nonna muriera tenía a Mary en un estado de semi bloqueo; algo de lo que Chris se dio cuenta y le hizo ver que iba a tener que jugarse el físico si deseaba protegerlas a ambas.

– Mary, si quieres ayudar a Nonna tienes que reaccionar también – dijo Chris con voz amable al tiempo que disparaba metralla en intervalos contra las 4 naves enemigas tratando de mantenerlas a raya con el fin de darle tiempo a las novatas de que reaccionaran.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No nos hables! ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina! ¡Tú mataste a Marika! – gritó Nonna presa del pánico.

– Nonna… – susurró Mary comenzando a llorar.

Aunque habían pasado 5 años desde la batalla final contra Embryo; y aunque en teoría, Nonna y Mary habían perdonado a Chris por el asesinato de Marika; la verdad era que las dos novatas nunca pudieron quitar de su corazón ese sentimiento de rabia hacia la peliazul. No es lo mismo perdonar a alguien de corazón que hacerlo en el calor del momento y de forma superficial.

Cuando un resentimiento no se cura apropiadamente, tarde o temprano termina resurgiendo; y generalmente cuando lo hace es todavía peor porque ha tenido tiempo para madurar. Lo peor es que nunca se sabe cuándo regresará o qué lo activará; aunque en circunstancias como la que estaba viviendo Nonna en ese momento era lógico que su mente trajera ese dolor de vuelta.

– Nonna, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso – respondió Chris haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme pues las palabras de la novata le habían golpeado en su propia herida. No obstante, ya habría tiempo de autoflagelarse después; en ese instante era necesario proteger a sus compañeras – Si no reaccionan de inmediato…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos vas a matar como la mataste a ella?! – gritó Nonna sin atender razones y totalmente fuera de sí.

– ¡No!... Yo no sería capaz…

– ¡Claro que eres capaz! ¡Tú mataste a sangre fría a Marika! ¡Tú la asesinaste!

– ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! ¡Yo maté a Marika! ¡Yo la maté! ¡Si me quieres odiar entonces hazlo! ¡Si me quieres castigar estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo! ¡Pero si por no reaccionar ahora te matan a ti y a Mary, ¡¿Quién vengará a Marika?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡Dime! – gritó Chris con voz entrecortada y sin poder contener sus lágrimas, mientras aumentaba las ráfagas de metralla al ver que los 4 Para-mail incrementaban la presión.

Esta vez las palabras de Chris calaron hondo en Nonna quien salió de su estupor y tras evaluar los daños que había recibido su Para-mail se dispuso a regresar al combate. Esta reacción tranquilizó a Mary quien hizo lo propio y también se dispuso a enfrentar a las naves enemigas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Rosalie entabló un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su rival pues se sentía más cómoda luchando de esa forma; la chica del cabello naranja usó su arma en forma de cruz para atacar repetidas veces a su oponente obligándolo a tomar una postura defensiva, usando su escudo de energía para detener las embestidas de la Norma.

De pronto, el antiguo intentó alejarse para contraatacar con metralla, pero casi de inmediato tuvo a Rosalie encima por lo que de nuevo tuvo que dedicar sus esfuerzos a defenderse. No obstante, en ese momento la estrategia de la Norma cambió y tras dos golpes con su arma en forma de cruz, la mujer del cabello naranja usó su ametralladora para terminar de consumir la energía del escudo rival.

El antiguo se vio entre la espada y la pared porque si se movía sería alcanzado por la ráfaga y si no lo hacía su escudo se destruiría y quedaría expuesto. Esa presión probó ser demasiada y el joven intentó huir sin importarle que varias balas hicieran impacto en su Para-mail. Rosalie al ver el movimiento del otro decidió no perseguirle sino dedicarse a derribarlo con la ametralladora, lo cual logró pocos segundos después.

Cerca de allí, Salia demostraba la terrible superioridad entre un Ragna-mail modo Ariel y un Para-mail. A pesar de tener inferioridad numérica, la capitana no tuvo ningún problema en derribar a sus oponentes quienes resultaron incapaces de seguir sus movimientos debido a la constante teletransportación.

– Rosalie, ven conmigo. Tenemos que apoyar a Chris y a las demás – indicó Salia y las dos se dirigieron hacia sus compañeras.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Tusk estaba enfrascado en un intenso combate con dos Para-mail enemigos; quienes no daban tregua ni cuartel. Uno de ellos se dedicaba a enfrentar a la pareja de Ange en una pelea de espadas, mientras que el otro se mantenía alrededor y disparaba ráfagas de metralla cuando veía una apertura.

– ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? Yo también soy un Antiguo. Mis padres murieron en la primera batalla contra Embryo. ¡La historia sobre la traición de las Norma es mentira! – dijo Tusk para que los otros le escucharan, al tiempo que detenía el mandoble de espada de uno de sus oponentes y usaba su escudo de energía para detener la metralla del otro.

– Vaya, es como dijo nuestro comandante. De verdad te has convertido en un perro faldero de las Norma – dijo el oponente que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Tú no eres más que una vergüenza para los antiguos. Tu sola existencia es una desgracia para nuestra raza – agregó el otro rival.

Ante esas respuestas Tusk tuvo claro que era inútil intentar razonar con ellos. Demasiados años de odio sembrado en sus mentes no iban a desaparecer por una conversación de pocos o muchos minutos. Dominic había podido contrarrestar ese veneno gracias al tiempo que compartió con todos; y aun así no dejó de tener dudas ni de verse atrapado entre dos aguas.

Tusk entonces decidió que no había más remedio que acabar con ellos así que de inmediato pasó su nave a modo vuelo y se alejó de ambos al salir disparado hacia arriba. Los dos antiguos al ver la maniobra decidieron seguirle pues no pensaban permitir que escapara. Andrew había dejado muy claro que recompensaría generosamente a quienes mataran a Tusk y capturaran a Dominic.

Tusk vio que los otros dos iban tras de él y sin dudar pasó su Ragna-mail a modo asalto y tras tomarse unos segundos para concentrarse logró hacer que su nave adoptara el modo Michael por lo que todo el fuselaje de la misma se tiñó de rojo y su espada se transformó en un sable láser.

Los otros dos antiguos pasaron sus naves a modo asalto y detuvieron su vuelo sorprendidos por la transformación que había experimentado la nave enemiga. Ese tipo de situaciones no las habían experimentado y ninguno de los dos podía explicar cómo una nave semejante a la de ellos no sólo cambiaba de color sino que modificaba la naturaleza de su espada.

Ante ese nuevo panorama, los dos antiguos dejaron de ver atractivas las recompensas ofrecidas por Andrew; sin embargo, en ese momento vinieron a sus mentes las imágenes del Comandante ejecutando a los que habían permitido que Dominic escapara y a ambos les quedó claro que si huían, no tener la recompensa iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Tusk vio la duda en sus oponentes y su experiencia le indicó que debía aprovechar esa apertura; el joven sabía que una de las cualidades del modo Michael era la barrera de luz innata que tenía, la cual le permitía repeler casi todo el daño recibido. Con eso en mente, la pareja de Ange embistió sin temor a sus adversarios, quienes al estar pilotando Para-mails no tenían nada que supusiera un riesgo.

Los dos antiguos se sorprendieron ante lo osado del ataque, pero ese movimiento les permitió sacudir sus dudas y abrir fuego de metralla; por desgracia, las balas no le hacían ningún daño al Ragna-mail quien sólo necesitó un mandoble de su sable láser para partir en dos a los Para-mails enemigos, los cuales de inmediato hicieron explosión.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ersha y Vivian estaban tratando de infligir el mayor daño posible a la mayor cantidad de naves enemigas; la primera usaba las dos ametralladoras que había instalado en el área de los hombros de su Para-mail, más la subametralladora que su nave llevaba en una de las manos. Por su parte, la segunda estaba causando verdaderos estragos con su boomerang y su subametralladora.

Una a una las naves enemigas iban cayendo ante el ataque inmisericorde del dúo. A pesar de tener 5 años de inactividad, salvo una que otra práctica, las dos mujeres estaban demostrando que no habían perdido el toque a la hora de enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes.

Por esa razón, las naves restantes decidieron hacerles pagar su osadía y se lanzaron en un ataque frontal combinado; sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de abrir fuego porque Hilda y Ange, quienes estaban de regreso tras despachar a sus oponentes, se unieron para derribarles.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando los antiguos que se enfrentaban al grupo de Chris se dieron cuenta de que se dos naves enemigas venían como refuerzo, supieron que no podrían ganar sin hacer sacrificios. Por esa razón, los tres decidieron poner en práctica una estrategia que habían preparado de antemano.

Cuando Salia y Rosalie estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, uno de los Para-mail pasó a modo vuelo para alejarse del lugar; mientras que los otros dos repentinamente estallaron y la explosión alcanzó a todas las naves de las Norma. Obviamente, esa estrategia de inmolarse buscaba causar el mayor daño posible para que sus muertes tuvieran significado. Después de todo, quienes se ofrecieron voluntarios sabían que se embarcaban en una misión suicida.

Hasta ese nivel llegaba el odio de los antiguos hacia las norma. Además, el piloto del Para-mail que había escapado de la onda expansiva tenía un papel que cumplir. La idea era lanzar un ataque kamikaze en contra de la líder del escuadrón con el fin de eliminar a uno de los enemigos importantes.

Salia y las demás fueron tomadas por sorpresa ante esa estrategia y sus naves recibieron bastante daño; de hecho, el Ragna-mail de Salia dejó de moverse por unos instantes y esa coyuntura la quiso aprovechar el antiguo para hacer su jugada. La capitana vio con horror cómo el Para-mail enemigo se le venía encima sin poder ser capaz de detenerle.

Fue entonces que una lluvia de proyectiles láser pasó por el lado de Salia y se dirigió al Para-mail causándole graves daños. La Norma por un instante no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero luego pudo ver que un Dragón de tipo Galeón la sobrepasaba con rumbo a la nave enemiga.

El antiguo ya sabía que moriría, por lo que a pesar de que su nave estaba severamente dañada no cesó su intento de asesinar a Salia; por ese motivo aceleró todo lo que pudo para usar la propia nave como misil.

Inicialmente, el Dragón pensó que su ataque era suficiente para neutralizar al enemigo, pero cuando se percató de que la nave seguía en rumbo de colisión contra el Para-mail de la norma se dio cuenta que no tendría tiempo de lanzar otro ataque. Sin mencionar que no había garantía de que los proyectiles láser fueran efectivos.

Por esa razón, el Dragón decidió interponerse entre la nave enemiga y el Para-mail de la Norma para luego activar sus escudos con el fin de recibir la embestida. Segundos después, el antiguo chocó contra el dragón y su nave voló en mil pedazos. Por desgracia, el impacto y la explosión destruyeron los escudos del Dragón haciendo que el mismo recibiera daño por lo que terminó cayendo en picada hacia el mar.

Fue en ese momento cuando las Norma reaccionaron y de inmediato se dirigieron a ayudar al Dragón que las había apoyado y había salvado a Salia. Pronto, se escuchó un ruido estruendoso que indicaba que el Dragón había impactado con el agua, pero eso no detuvo a Salia y las demás.

– ¿Alguien tiene las guayas operativas? – preguntó Salia ideando la forma de rescatar al Dragón y todos salvo Nonna respondieron afirmativamente.

– Bien. Mary, Rosalie, Chris, usen sus guayas para amarrar las alas del Dragón para así arrastrarlo hasta la orilla – ordenó Salia.

– ¡Sí, capitán! – dijeron las tres, pero cuando se disponían a hacerlo ocurrió algo inexplicable.

El Dragón había desaparecido…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay llegó en un instante al lugar donde la nave que la había protegido había caído; y de inmediato procedió a levantar la misma con Enryugo para quitársela de encima al piloto quien yacía debajo. Fue en ese momento cuando la princesa escuchó las palabras finales de Dominic; y en ese instante, la dragona sintió que alguien le apuñalaba el alma.

Ya antes, en el momento en que la nave la había protegido, la mujer había sentido una premonición, un mal presagio, una opresión que la hizo sentir intranquila y temer por el bienestar de Dominic; pero ahora, ese miedo se había vuelto una espantosa realidad no sólo al ver ante ella al antiguo tirado en el suelo moribundo, sino al escuchar esas palabras que marcaban una despedida. Fue entonces cuando todos sus sentimientos afloraron en la forma de un grito desgarrador que exclamaba el nombre de la persona que amaba.

Sin embargo, Salamandinay sabía que aquel no era el momento de entrar en shock porque ello significaría la muerte de Dominic. Lo urgente era encontrar la forma de llevarle a que recibiera atención médica.

– Maggie por favor, necesito ayuda urgente. Estoy cerca del hospital. Dominic se encuentra gravemente herido. Por favor, te ruego que me envíes apoyo lo antes posible. ¡Se está muriendo! – dijo Salamandinay por radio finalizando con un grito de desesperación, al tiempo que tomaba el cuerpo del joven en las manos de Enryugo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Maggie se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la princesa, pero de inmediato salió con un grupo a prestarle auxilio al muchacho. El deber de salvar vidas estaba primero, ya luego habría tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Una vez que Salamandinay llegó al edificio, con sumo cuidado puso el cuerpo de Dominic en el suelo; y en ese instante Maggie salió con varias personas listas para prestarle los primeros auxilios. Fue entonces que la princesa bajó de su nave y con las manos en la boca se dedicó a observar impotente las labores de los médicos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sabías que hacer eso era suicidio. No hay manera de que no lo supieras. Entonces ¿Por qué? – susurraba Salamandinay finalmente dejándose atrapar por su dolor y dejando escapar un torrente de lágrimas.

– Tenemos que llevarlo enseguida al quirófano que ordené preparar – dijo Maggie con faz grave y todo el grupo, seguido por Salamandinay, se dirigió corriendo a interior del edificio.

El equipo médico había actuado con enorme rapidez para colocar a Dominic en una camilla con el fin de trasladarlo; sin embargo, la vida del chico se extinguía con cada segundo que pasaba y la propia Maggie no albergaba muchas esperanzas de que pudiera salvarle.

El camino desde la entrada del edificio a la puerta del quirófano se le hizo eterno a Salamandinay; y cuando le impidieron pasar, la princesa estuvo a punto de pelearse con las enfermeras, entre las cuales había varias dragonas, pero luego entró en razón y comprendió que era necesario dejarles hacer su trabajo.

La batalla que se estaba desarrollando afuera de pronto dejó de importar y la princesa ni siquiera se molestó en guardar la compostura delante de las dragonas que estaban en el sitio. Para Salamandinay, en ese momento sólo existía Dominic y el temor de perderle para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando la princesa comprendió hasta qué punto amaba al antiguo. La idea de que Dominic falleciera bastaba para que ella no pudiera respirar. Como pudo, Salamandinay se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta del quirófano. La mujer incluso trataba de evitar pestañar porque sentía que en el instante en que cerrara sus ojos, Dominic moriría.

Pronto las dragonas que estaban trabajando en el hospital no pudieron evitar preocuparse por Salamandinay a quien nunca habían visto en ese estado; y casi al mismo tiempo, todas se empezaron a preguntar qué relación tenía Dominic con ella para que la princesa se preocupara de esa forma.

Hasta ese momento, la relación entre Salamandinay y Dominic seguía siendo un secreto, a pesar de que mucha más gente lo sabía. Aura había decidido presentarles a ambos como pareja después de que regresaran de su paseo, pero entonces sucedió lo del secuestro y la traición por lo que todo aquello se canceló.

– Dominic, por favor, no te mueras… por favor… te juro que ya no desconfiaré de ti… te perdono por todo lo que pasó… pero por favor, no me abandones… – repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza Salamandinay al tiempo que sus puños se mantenían fuertemente apretados y su mirada seguía fija en la puerta del quirófano. Fue el sonido de su comunicador el que la sacó de este estado.

Salamandinay no quería hablar con nadie, pero al ver que quien la llamaba era Kaname recordó el peligro que podía estar corriendo Ciudad Aura; así que haciendo un esfuerzo trató de recomponerse para contestar.

– ¿Se ha producido algún ataque? – preguntó Salamandinay tratando de lucir normal.

– No, Su Alteza. Todo ha estado tranquilo – respondió Kaname – ¿Qué ha pasado allá?

Esa pregunta hizo caer en cuenta a Salamandinay de que se había retirado el campo de batalla sin que el enfrentamiento hubiera terminado, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No obstante, la princesa ya no podía hacer nada. Luego hablaría con Ange y le pediría disculpas. Ella simplemente no podía abandonar a quien lo había arriesgado todo para protegerla.

– No lo sé con certeza, pero Ange y las demás estaban controlando la situación – respondió Salamandinay haciendo que Kaname se extrañara.

– ¿No lo sabes con certeza? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aura interrumpiendo en la conversación. La Sacerdotisa se sintió intrigada ante la respuesta de la princesa.

Salamandinay se mordió el labio, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía sentido mentir por algo que pronto se sabría de todas formas. Después de todo, la princesa estaba segura de que los chismes sobre su comportamiento debido al joven que estaba siendo operado no tardarían mucho en llegar a Ciudad Aura. Por esa razón, la mujer decidió contar todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando la princesa terminó su relato, tanto Aura como Kaname y Naga se quedaron mudas. Ellas tenían el mismo problema que los demás respecto a Dominic. Simplemente no sabían qué postura tomar ante él considerando todos los hechos. No obstante, al enterarse de que el joven había arriesgado su vida para proteger a Salamandinay, las tres mujeres no tuvieron más remedio que dejar a un lado cualquier sentimiento negativo que tuvieran contra el antiguo.

Incluso la propia Naga quien era la más radical no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo simpatía por el muchacho, quien había asumido la misión de ella de proteger a la princesa. Además, pronto las tres cayeron en cuenta de algo. Salamandinay había abandonado el campo de batalla para estar con el chico, por lo que era evidente que la mujer había cambiado su postura respecto a él.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aura con todo el tacto que pudo.

Esa pregunta hizo que todo el cuerpo de la mujer comenzara a temblar. Hasta ese momento sólo lo estaban haciendo sus manos; pero el esfuerzo que la princesa estaba haciendo para mostrarse serena ya estaba llegando a su límite.

– No, no lo estoy – respondió Salamandinay con una voz tan afligida que hizo que las tres mujeres comenzaran a llorar – Lo siento, no puedo seguir hablando ahora. Llámenme si ocurre algo – agregó la princesa con voz entrecortada al tiempo que retomaba su llanto, para luego cortar la llamada.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salia y las demás se quedaron de piedra al ver que el Dragón desaparecía ante sus propios ojos; sin embargo, la capitana no se paralizó y llevó su Ragna-mail hasta la superficie del agua para tratar de averiguar lo que había sucedido. No obstante, cuando estuvo allí su impresión fue todavía mayor pues flotando en el agua estaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

Salia al principio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza. De inmediato tomó el cuerpo en las manos de su Ragna-mail, ante el asombro de las demás, quienes tampoco podían explicarse lo que estaban viendo, y sin perder tiempo se lo entregó a Mary con la orden de que lo llevara de inmediato al hospital escoltada por las demás, pues el hombre se encontraba sangrando. Fue tal la conmoción que ninguna se percató de que el sujeto estaba desnudo.

Salia al ver a las otras alejarse decidió sumergirse con su Ragna-mail para ver si veía algún rastro del dragón, pero varios minutos después la capitana emergió sin encontrar rastros. Era como si el Dragón nunca hubiera estado allí; lo cual corroboraba la hipótesis que la capitana se había formado.

– Ange, ¿Cuál es la situación de Ustedes? ¿Requieren apoyo? – preguntó Salia dejando de lado el tema del Dragón y retomando el tema del ataque.

– Todo bajo control, Salia. No te preocupes. En este momento estamos regresando a la ciudad para evaluar los daños – respondió Ange – ¿Encontraron resistencia Ustedes?

– Sí, pero ya ha sido neutralizada. Todo el perímetro de la isla está libre – respondió Salia.

– Perfecto. Entonces encontrémonos en el Hospital – indicó la rubia.

– Sí, Señora – respondió la chica de cabello púrpura para luego cortar la transmisión – Bien, es hora de regresar.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange se encontraba completamente saturada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado estaba el ataque de los antiguos, que aunque había sido neutralizado requería de un análisis de emergencia para definir el plan de acción a seguir. Por otro lado estaba la situación de Salamandinay y Dominic; el chico seguía todavía en quirófano y la princesa se mantenía en la sala de espera totalmente renuente a cualquier sugerencia de que fuera a descansar. Sin mencionar que cuando Tusk se enteró del estado de su amigo, se fue de inmediato a montar guardia a la espera de tener noticias de él.

La rubia en ese momento se encontraba en el Hospital sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación. Las únicas decisiones que había tomado habían sido convocar al triunvirato al Hospital porque era obvio que allí era donde estaban sucediendo la mayoría de las cosas; y ordenarle a Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier que se quedaran en el puente para monitorear toda la zona en caso de que hubiera otro ataque.

En la sala de espera, adyacente a la puerta que daba acceso a los quirófanos, reinaba un silencio lúgubre. Ange había intentado de varias formas animar un poco a Tusk y a Salako, pero no había tenido éxito. Su pareja sólo atinaba a sonreírle, mientras que la princesa la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin parar de llorar. No obstante, lo peor era que la Norma no podía dedicarles toda la atención que ambos merecían porque debía asumir su responsabilidad como parte del Triunvirato.

En ese momento, Hilda llegó a la sala de espera para presentarle a la rubia un reporte actualizado y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver de nuevo la escena. La pelirroja se había ofrecido a coordinar todas las labores logísticas necesarias para lidiar con las consecuencias inmediatas del ataque para que así Ange pudiera permanecer junto a Tusk y Salamandinay más tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hilda también tenía otro motivo para asumir ese rol. Lo cierto era que la pelirroja se sentía sumamente deprimida al ver a Tusk totalmente abatido. Si a Schlievogt le quedaba alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia el hombre; todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento se las había disipado.

Era verdad que ya las cartas estaban prácticamente sobre la mesa. Después de ese momento donde ella casi le da un beso en la boca a manera de despedida, al que Tusk había mostrado total disposición de corresponder; lo único que quedaba era hacerlo oficial.

Claro, que una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta ponerlo en práctica. Que Hilda y Tusk asumieran que se querían de una forma romántica tenía muchas implicaciones; muchas de las cuales involucraban a alguien muy preciado para ambos, Ange. Aunque paradójicamente, ese era el menor de los problemas porque la rubia había dejado claro que estaba feliz de que finalmente los dos se vieran de esa forma.

No obstante, ni siquiera eso hacía todo más fácil. Por un lado, la pelirroja no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en una relación de pareja con un hombre; y por el otro, la única experiencia de Tusk era Ange. Por ende, ambos estaban viviendo su naciente relación como si fuera una primera vez.

De hecho, era tal el nivel de nervios de los dos que la rubia no podía evitar partirse de risa cada noche mientras tenían intimidad. Ange al principio fue sincera en sus intentos de servir de puente para que ambos dieran el paso y tuvieran relaciones; sin embargo, pronto aquello se volvió un trolleo en toda regla porque no había forma de que Hilda y Tusk superaran sus miedos.

Eventualmente, la rubia decidió darles un respiro y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso de forma natural; forzar algo demasiado podría terminar siendo dañino y Ange no deseaba que su relación a tres bandas se viera afectada de forma negativa por el hecho de que el tercer lado del triángulo había empezado a cerrarse.

Por supuesto, que el hecho de que hubiera nervios no implicaba que los sentimientos estaban más débiles, al contrario. Hilda y Tusk estaban cada vez más enamorados y su comportamiento lo demostraba. Ya la pelirroja no le molestaba, más bien empezaba a tratarle con cariño y consideración de forma abierta e incluso delante de terceros. Por su parte, Tusk comenzaba a tener cada vez más detalles románticos con ella como invitarla de paseo o darle regalos.

Y ese amor se estaba poniendo a prueba en aquellas desafortunadas circunstancias. Hilda sabía que Tusk necesitaba del apoyo de sus seres queridos, entre los cuales ella estaba, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso de acercarse. Fue por eso que se ofreció a ayudar a Ange, para así poder estar lejos de forma justificada y darse un tiempo para armarse de valor.

Pues bien, el momento había llegado y la pelirroja al ver a Tusk tan abatido se dijo que ya estaba bueno de miedos y nervios. Por esa razón, Hilda caminó con decisión hacia donde estaba el antiguo y sin dudar le abrazó con fuerza. El joven se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto de la mujer, pero de inmediato comprendió todo lo que el mismo significaba. No sólo por el apoyo, sino por el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para dar el paso.

– Q… Quiero que sepas que también estoy para ti. Yo… yo quiero proteger y… cuidar a mi caballero – susurró Hilda haciendo que el corazón de Tusk palpitara de forma desbocada.

– Te amo, Hilda… gracias… significa mucho para mí – dijo Tusk en voz baja antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en qué responder, dejando a la pelirroja petrificada.

– Yo también te amo, pervertido perdedor – respondió Hilda resolutiva al cabo de un rato en voz baja y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que se separaba del abrazo y golpeaba débilmente con el puño el pecho del joven.

A pocos pasos de la pareja, Ange sonreía al verles, sintiendo que ese acto era una especie de símbolo que indicaba que todo iba a mejorar. No sólo en la relación de los tres, sino en todo; y como si el destino quisiera confirmar la suposición de la rubia, segundos después las puertas que daban acceso a los quirófanos se abrieron para darle paso a Maggie.

Salamandinay saltó de la silla donde se encontraba como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte y salió corriendo al encuentro de la Doctora. Por su parte, Tusk con delicadeza se apartó de Hilda y también fue a hablar con Maggie; aunque tuvo el tacto de permitir que Salamandinay asumiera el rol protagónico, dado que la princesa había asumido por completo el papel de pareja.

– ¡¿Cómo está Dominic?! Por favor, Maggie, ¡¿Cómo está él?! – preguntó Salamandinay con el alma en vilo y sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban a tal punto que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

– La operación fue un éxito – dijo Maggie haciendo que Salamandinay diera un grito de alegría y que Tusk empezara a sentir alivio – Sin embargo, todavía no ha pasado el peligro. El chico sufrió varias heridas graves por lo que las siguientes 72 horas son críticas. Si logra pasar de ese tiempo entonces ya podremos ser más optimistas – agregó Maggie buscando que todos tuvieran las cosas claras. Aunque era un milagro que Dominic hubiera resistido la operación, aquello estaba muy lejos de considerarse terminado – Ese chico debió haber muerto y sin embargo logró aguantar la intervención… además… sí, definitivamente hay varias cosas que necesito hablar urgentemente con Gecko – pensó la doctora al tiempo que veía a Salamandinay siendo abrazada por Ange y a Tusk siendo abrazado por Hilda.

– ¿Puedo verle? – preguntó Salamandinay ansiosa luego de calmarse un poco y asumir que la batalla continuaba.

– Todavía no. En este momento lo estamos trasladando a Cuidados Intensivos – respondió Maggie.

– ¿Cuándo podré verle entonces? Quiero estar con él – dijo la princesa renuente a rendirse.

– Normalmente no se permiten visitas en Cuidados Intensivos, pero voy a hacer una excepción sólo contigo – respondió la Doctora tras un largo suspiro – Por alguna razón, creo que le vendrá bien a él tenerte cerca. Ven conmigo para darte unas instrucciones y explicarte lo que debes hacer – terminó la mujer dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia otro lugar.

– Ange, Tusk, Hilda, lamento no poder quedarme, pero… necesito verle y estar a su lado – dijo Salamandinay apenada por tener que irse.

– Descuida, Salako, ve. Tu lugar es a su lado – respondió Ange dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

– Por favor, cuida de él – pidió Tusk.

– Todo va a salir bien – agregó Hilda.

Salamandinay sólo atinó a asentir para luego retirarse en compañía de Maggie, dejando al trío a solas en la sala de espera; y fue en ese momento que Ange notó que la pelirroja y el antiguo iban tomados de la mano. Por supuesto, la mirada de la rubia alertó a los otros dos quienes al notar el detalle se soltaron apenados.

– Ange, yo… empezó a decir Tusk, pero la rubia le cortó.

– Estoy muy feliz por Ustedes y por nosotros. Sé que las cosas irán mejor ahora… pero ahora no es el momento de enfocarnos en lo nuestro. Primero está el deber con nuestra gente – dijo Ange sintiendo que no era correcto regodearse en su alegría cuando había otros sufriendo cerca de ellos.

– Sí, tienes razón, Ange – dijo Hilda respirando profundo para cambiar de tema – Eso me recuerda que había venido a darte un reporte de avance. Jasmine sigue coordinando a los grupos que están evaluando los daños, Aura ya está en camino aquí escoltada por Kaname y Naga y un contingente de dragones. Incluso la Dra. Gecko, y varios de sus asistentes, viene con ellos para prestar apoyo con los heridos – finalizó la pelirroja.

– ¡¿Aura viene?! – preguntó Ange sobresaltada – ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

– Lo sé, intentamos convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero no hubo forma. Ella dijo que este asunto afectaba a todos y que más que nunca debíamos estar unidos y eso no se lograba con llamadas o imágenes en una pantalla – dijo Hilda recordando lo complicada que fue esa conversación – Al menos al final accedió a tener una escolta importante.

– Al menos Ciudad Aura no fue atacada… – dijo Ange tras un suspiro – No me gusta la idea de que vengan sin saber si habrá más ataques, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… Lamento que tuvieras que ocuparte de esas cosas, Hilda. Sé que no te agrada – dijo Ange apenada.

– Descuida. Hay momentos y momentos. Ya luego me lo compensas, ¿ok? – respondió Hilda tratando de restar importancia al asunto, pero sonrojándose por sus propias palabras.

– ¿Y Salia y las demás? – preguntó Ange.

– Todas están ayudando a quitar los escombros… Bueno, todas menos Salia – dijo Hilda recordando algo de pronto.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Salia? – preguntó Ange al ver el cambio en la expresión de la pelirroja.

– Ella está en la emergencia, pero no, no está herida, verás…

– ¡¿Eh?! – dijeron Ange y Tusk al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Otro hombre? ¿Es un antiguo? – preguntó Tusk tratando de asimilar la noticia.

– ¿El dragón desapareció? – preguntó Ange incrédula.

– La verdad es que no sabemos nada. Por esa razón, Jasmine habló con la Dra. Gecko y ella de inmediato dijo que vendría a ver al hombre personalmente – respondió Hilda.

– Será posible que… – empezó a decir Ange, pero luego se calló temiendo que alguien la escuchara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tusk al darse cuenta del cambio de la rubia.

– Tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura. Será mejor que esperemos que Gecko venga para ver qué dice – respondió Ange haciendo que los otros dos se extrañaran.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Nonna y Mary estaban bajando de sus Para-mail cuando se dieron cuenta de que Chris estaba esperándolas abajo. Las dos novatas sintieron cierto temor al ver a la mujer, pero en el fondo sabían la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Durante el combate el resentimiento por la muerte de Marika había salido, poniendo a todas en peligro; por lo que era necesario enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Rosalie estaba de pie junto a su pareja tratando de calmar sus nervios. La mujer de cabello naranja nunca se consideró inteligente; pero en ese momento era obvio lo que Chris pretendía y las consecuencias que aquello podía tener, por lo que se sentía intranquila.

Nonna y Mary finalmente quedaron frente a frente con las otras dos y un tenso silencio arropó todo el lugar. A pesar de que había muchas cosas que decir, ninguna se atrevía a ser la primera en hablar. De pronto, Chris respiró hondo y tomó su pistola de reglamento, acto que sorprendió a las demás.

Las novatas sintieron pánico al imaginar que Chris estaba a punto de deshacerse de ellas; y ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar para tomar sus propias armas con el fin de defenderse. No obstante, pronto fue evidente que la intención de la mujer de cabello azul claro no era hacerles daño, sino lo contrario.

– Aquí tienes, Nonna – dijo Chris estirando su brazo para darle su arma a la otra – Ahora puedes vengarte por la muerte de Marika – añadió la pareja de Rosalie haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para mantenerse serena – Yo soy una asesina y no puedo reparar el daño que hice. Sé que una lápida no limpiará mi pecado y entiendo que me odies. Así que aquí estoy.

– ¡Chris, ¿estás loca?! ¡Dame el arma! – gritó Rosalie desesperada al ver la acción de su pareja. La mujer de cabello naranja pensaba que Chris iba a pedir perdón, incluso pensó que el asunto podía ponerse violento, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos – ¡No te atrevas, Nonna! – gritó desenfundando su arma al ver que la novata había tomado el arma de las manos de Chris.

– Baja el arma, Rosalie – dijo Chris al ver que su pareja apuntaba a Nonna.

– ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te maten! – gritó Rosalie empezando a llorar.

– ¡Marika murió para protegerte! ¡¿Así se lo pagas?! ¡Cuando Ustedes estuvieron en peligro por enfrentar a esta asesina, ella no dudó en ir a ayudarlas! – gritó Nonna dejándose llevar por su rabia, al tiempo que apuntaba a Chris – ¡¿Por qué no protegiste así a Marika?!

– ¡Yo quise protegerla! ¡Y también quise matar a Chris por haberla asesinado! ¡Yo sé cómo te sientes! – gritó Rosalie sin hacer caso de su pareja quien intentaba que bajara el arma.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Ustedes siempre han estado juntas! ¡Nunca vas a hacerle daño a Chris! – gritó Nonna al tiempo que Mary trataba de hacer que bajara el arma – ¡Déjame Mary! ¡¿También te pondrás de parte de la asesina de Marika?!

– ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! – gritó Mary sin poder contenerse más – Ese Embryo fue capaz de hacer que Alektra le siguiera. ¿Crees que nosotros hubiéramos podido impedir que nos controlara? A mí me duele la muerte de Marika tanto como a ti, pero también sé que Chris se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo y ella tendrá que cargar con esa muerte el resto de su vida – continuó la novata dejando salir una madurez que sorprendió a todas las presentes, incluyendo a la propia Nonna.

– ¡Marika merecía vivir! – gritó Nonna presa del llanto, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Chris.

Chris sentía su alma consumirse al ver que Nonna seguía devastada por la muerte de su amiga, a pesar de que habían pasado 5 años. La pareja de Rosalie sintió un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y sintió que no merecía seguir viva y menos sentirse feliz. Para la mujer de cabello azul claro, su felicidad era una ofensa hacia Marika.

Durante 5 años, Chris había ido sin falta día a día a rendirle respeto a su compañera y en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de decir nada. Marika había sido una víctima inocente en un conflicto estúpido creado por malos entendidos y manipulaciones. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que ella había matado a su compañera por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento errado?

Las lágrimas inundaron las mejillas de Chris quien cayó de rodillas al suelo con el deseo de morir en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ella seguir viviendo cuando le había truncado el futuro a Marika? ¿Cómo mostrar su felicidad junto a Rosalie cuando le había quitado toda posibilidad a su compañera? Marika también merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz al alado de alguien a quien amara y ella le había arrebatado eso.

– Yo no merezco vivir – dijo Chris hecha un mar de lágrimas, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Nonna – Pero tú no mereces cargar con la culpa de mi muerte – agregó al tiempo que sacaba otra pistola y se la ponía en la cabeza.

Rosalie sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al ver la acción de Chris. La mujer de cabello naranja soltó su arma y de inmediato quiso quitarle la pistola a su pareja; sin embargo, desde el mismo momento en que empezó a moverse sabía que no lo lograría a tiempo. Y entonces… un disparo resonó en todo el lugar…

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salia estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la emergencia del hospital ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus compañeras de escuadrón. La capitana se había teletransportado en su Ragna-mail para llegar al hospital primero que las demás con el fin de completar ciertos preparativos; y cuando el sujeto arribó al centro de salud, de inmediato tomó el control de la situación.

Aunque no era oficialmente una Doctora, la mujer había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para estudiar la carrera bajo la tutela de Maggie y Gecko. De hecho, Salia fue la primera Norma en cursar formalmente estudios en la Universidad de Ciudad Aura.

Salia llevó al hombre a un cuarto privado dentro de la emergencia y sin dudar le conectó a las máquinas y se dispuso a revisar su estado para determinar la gravedad de las heridas. Por suerte, pronto concluyó que las mismas no eran serias por lo que no había riesgo de esperar a que Maggie terminara de operar a Dominic.

Todo aquel suceso había sido sumamente extraño y la mujer no podía dejar de pensar en un proyecto secreto que estaba desarrollando Gecko con la ayuda de Maggie. Por esa razón, Salia había llamado a la miembro del Triunvirato para informarle de lo ocurrido; y la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro preparó todo para atender al hombre con la mayor discreción posible.

Afortunadamente el ataque había alterado a todo el mundo, así que no fue complicado disponer de lo necesario para que Salia tuviera total privacidad para atender al paciente. Sobre todo considerando que el caso de Dominic sí era de extrema gravedad por lo que no se sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría Maggie en llegar.

El ruido de pasos acercándose alertó a Salia de que tenía compañía y al levantar la vista pudo ver a Maggie que llegaba a su lado. El rostro de la doctora reflejaba mucho cansancio producto de la extenuante operación que acababa de realizar; sin embargo, la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro respiró profundamente un par de veces para sacar energía y disponerse a lidiar con el otro caso que tenía entre manos.

– ¿Cómo está Dominic? – preguntó Salia, juzgando que el joven no había muerto a partir de la expresión de la otra.

– Resistió la operación y eso ya es bastante; pero todo dependerá de cómo evolucione en las próximas horas – respondió Maggie – ¿Algún cambio en el sujeto?

– No, desde que llegó ha estado inconsciente. He estado monitoreando constantemente sus signos vitales y al parecer todo está en orden. Además, el examen físico no mostró nada de qué preocuparse – respondió Salia con diligencia – Creo que sólo es una contusión.

– ¡Excelente! Me viene bien un caso sencillo en estos momentos – respondió la doctora suspirando aliviada.

– Pensé que te gustaba ver sangre y operar – dijo Salia con una sonrisa irónica.

– No después de pasarme horas y horas en quirófano… o quizás es la edad, ¿qué sé yo? – contestó Maggie resoplando – Bien, bien. Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí – añadió luego de acercarse al sujeto.

Maggie dio un par de respiraciones profundas para sacudirse un poco el cansancio; y luego procedió a realizar una revisión exhaustiva del hombre. Salia había mostrado progresos extraordinarios en su aprendizaje de la carrera, pero aún así, la doctora no quería confiarse por lo que examinó al sujeto bajo la premisa de que no había sido examinado antes.

Y fue justamente en medio del examen físico cuando algo muy fuera de lo común ocurrió. Mientras el hombre estaba boca abajo empezó a quejarse y su espalda empezó a verse de forma extraña, como si algo quisiera salir de ella. Salia estuvo a punto de tocar las protuberancias que le habían salido al sujeto, pero Maggie la detuvo a tiempo. La doctora ya tenía ciertas sospechas tras escuchar el reporte de Salia; y las mismas fueron confirmadas por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

– Vamos a dar espacio para que salgan – dijo Maggie de forma automática al tiempo que rodaba la camilla donde estaba el hombre acostado.

– ¿Para que salgan? – preguntó Salia confundida – ¿Qué va a salir?

– Ya lo verás – respondió la doctora sonriendo.

En ese momento, unas alas emergieron del lugar donde estaban las protuberancias, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Maggie. Sin embargo, aun cuando Salia había sospechado lo mismo, no pudo prepararse mentalmente y terminó pegando un grito debido a la impresión.

– Alas… tiene alas… eso quiere decir que… – dijo Salia en voz baja recuperando la compostura.

– Sí… la muy malnacida de Gecko tuvo éxito esta vez – respondió Maggie acercándose al hombre, quien empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

– ¡Increíble! – murmuró Salia.

– Arrgghh… ¿Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el hombre recobrando la consciencia.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay se encontraba en la habitación de Cuidados Intensivos donde habían trasladado a Dominic después de la operación. La princesa escuchó con paciencia las indicaciones de la doctora, a pesar de que se moría porque terminara; y luego de recibir la autorización no perdió tiempo y fue a ver al hombre que había robado su corazón.

La dragona estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde él estaba acostado y sus manos tenían tomada una de las manos de él. Salamandinay hacía rato que había tomado una decisión y con la paz que le daba esa resolución, buscó transmitirle sus sentimientos a él para que viviera.

– Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido fáciles últimamente y sé que tenemos mucho que resolver… pero… si te mueres, entonces no podremos arreglar nada… – empezó a decir Salamandinay aunque le voz se le quebró y el llanto le impidió continuar – Yo sé que quieres vivir… no habrías soportado la operación de otro modo… entonces vive… vive que aquí te estoy esperando… yo… no… tu mujer te está esperando…

Dominic nunca se imaginó que sus últimas palabras habían sido escuchadas por Salamandinay; y fueron precisamente esas palabras las que estremecieron tanto a la mujer por dentro que la hicieron abandonar todas sus defensas, de nuevo, para decidir entregarse por entero a él. Bueno, no sólo fueron las palabras, ese acto de entregar su vida para salvarla también tuvo mucho que ver.

La princesa entonces empezó a recordar por enésima vez todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Dominic; su viaje, su primer beso, su primera vez, sus charlas, su compañía, todo… Incluso los días amargos cuando estaba como prisionera en la base de los antiguos.

Sin embargo, ahora la dragona veía con nuevas luces aquellos momentos. Después de escuchar la historia narrada por Dominic, escuchar lo que le había dicho a Tusk, verle dar su vida por ella y oír las palabras que había dicho cuando creía que iba a morir; toda la desconfianza que ella tenía hacia él se había disipado. Ciertamente la rabia no se había ido, pero era evidente que su corazón había tomado el control.

Y justamente por eso, cuando Salamandinay rememoraba aquellos oscuros momentos, empezó a ver detalles que había omitido y a entender la magnitud de lo que él había hecho por ella. Dominic ya había cumplido su misión, ya la había entregado y bien pudo haber aceptado su recompensa y seguir a lo suyo junto a su gente.

Sin embargo, él prefirió luchar contra su gente, volverse un traidor y arriesgar su vida con el fin de protegerla. Incluso, a sabiendas de que ella no lo agradecería y de que terminaría siendo tomado como prisionero.

– _¡NO ME LLAMES SALA! ¡Tú ya no tienes ese derecho! – gritó la mujer dejándose llevar por la furia._

– _Tiene razón, Princesa. Y también tiene razón en quererme matar… pero si lo hace nunca va a poder salir de aquí – explicó Dominic usando lenguaje formal – Yo conozco este lugar y sé cómo llegar al Ragna-mail para poder regresar a la Tierra Verdadera. Por favor, sólo quiero alejarla de todo esto. Cuando esté a salvo, le juro que me someteré a cualquier castigo que quiera darme – añadió el muchacho con desesperación._

…

– _Finalmente muestras tu verdadera cara – dijo la mujer complacida y sin dejar de apuntar al otro._

– _Está bien, será como quieres. Vete – dijo el hombre suspirando para luego arrojarle su arma a ella – Al salir de la celda gira a la derecha y al final del pasillo verás unas escaleras. Sube tres pisos y luego ve a la izquierda, en la cuarta puerta a mano derecha está la sala de armas y allí está el anillo del Ragna-mail. Tendrás que someter a quienes lo custodian para tomarlo. Luego, al final de ese pasillo está la puerta del hangar. Para cuando llegues allí seguramente ya la alarma estará activada y tendrás que abrirte paso hasta la nave. El resto supongo que no debo explicártelo. Buena suerte y espero algún día puedas perdonarme – añadió Dominic derrotado al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y observaba a la mujer quien se dirigía hacia la puerta sosteniendo las dos armas de fuego._

…

– _¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDAME A SALVARLA! – gritó el muchacho._

…

– _Yo… yo… no tengo derecho a responderte… lo siento – dijo Dominic para luego caer inconsciente._

…

Salamandinay recordó esos momentos y las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos. Qué diferente era pensar en aquellas escenas sabiendo que él nunca quiso hacerle daño ni quiso traicionarla. Eso hacía que las palabras de él lucieran más brillantes y que las de ella parecieran cuchillos.

No, Dominic no había hecho las cosas bien. De haber sido claro desde un principio todo hubiera sido diferente; pero la mujer ahora podía hacer empatía y entender las razones de su silencio. No era fácil estar en la posición de él y siendo razonables, si los antiguos hubieran sido sinceros, al final la estrategia de Dominic seguramente hubiera dado resultados positivos para ambas partes y una alianza se hubiera formado.

– Tú sí tenías derecho, Dominic – dijo Salamandinay apretando los puños – Yo debí haberte dado una oportunidad de verdad… Pero no voy a rendirme y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo. ¿Sientes culpa? Bien, tienes que sentir culpa, mucha culpa, muchísima culpa… por eso… por eso debes estar a mi lado mucho tiempo para compensarme… no te puedes ir de mi lado hasta que yo te diga, ¿está claro? No puedes morirte sin haberme compensado… – finalizó la dragona sin dejar de llorar y apretando con fuerzas la mano del otro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Un hombre caminaba presuroso por la base de los antiguos llevando celosamente un maletín. El soldado sabía que la información que había dentro era vital para planificar los futuros pasos y garantizar la seguridad de los suyos; por esa razón, el joven ni siquiera se fiaba de sus compañeros y se mantenía en modo alerta.

Fue cuando se vio frente a la puerta de la oficina del Comandante que el muchacho se permitió relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, aquello fue muy breve pues todavía su misión no había concluido. Sin perder tiempo, el sujeto tocó la puerta y la voz de Andrew le hizo saber que podía pasar.

– Comandante. ¡Soldado John reportándose, Señor! – dijo el joven manteniendo postura marcial.

– Dime, John, ¿pudiste grabar todo? – preguntó Andrew sin darle vueltas al asunto.

– Sí, Señor. Los drones pudieron filmar el combate sin ser detectados – respondió el soldado orgulloso por el deber cumplido.

– Perfecto, al menos así las muertes de nuestros compañeros no serán en vano – dijo Andrew – ¡Hans!

– ¡Sí, Señor! – respondió Hans, quien también se encontraba en la oficina, poniéndose de pie.

– Debemos preparar un homenaje para esos guerreros valientes que ofrecieron sus vidas para que pudiéramos conocer las capacidades de esas demonios – ordenó Andrew.

– ¡En seguida, Señor! – respondió Hans para luego tomar el teléfono y realizar una llamada.

– Soldado. Su aporte a nuestra causa no será olvidado. Puede retirarse con orgullo sabiendo que la caída de las Norma tendrá mucho que ver con lo que ha hecho hoy – dijo Andrew con firmeza, pero con una sonrisa afable.

– ¡Señor, gracias, Señor! Siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que las Norma sean destruidas – respondió el joven para luego hacer el saludo marcial y retirarse.

– Muy bien, vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí – dijo Andrew después de que el soldado se había ido, al tiempo de que conectaba el dispositivo de memoria a su computadora – Hans. Tú también puedes retirarte. Informa a los capitanes que estén alertas a mi llamado. Una vez que vea la filmación les convocaré a una reunión de emergencia para definir las acciones que tomaremos – ordenó Andrew.

– ¡Sí, Señor! – respondió el otro para luego hacer el salido marcial y retirarse de la oficina.

– La sangre que se ha derramado hoy será nada en comparación con la que correrá cuando Ustedes dejen de existir – dijo Andrew apretando los puños – Ha sido demasiado el daño que han causado. Por su culpa muchos de los nuestros han muerto y otros han abandonado a su raza – añadió el hombre recordando la realidad de Tusk y la traición de Dominic – Disfruten su victoria mientras puedan porque será una de las últimas que tengan – finalizó el Comandante para luego empezar a ver la filmación.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sylvia se encontraba bajando en el ascensor ubicado debajo del antiguo Pilar del Alba. Luego de que Aura regresara a la Tierra Verdadera, el mana dejó de funcionar y eso modificó totalmente las costumbres de la Tierra Falsa. Por fortuna la gente de más edad del Imperio Misurugi junto con otros ancianos que fueron llegando tenían conocimientos sobre generación de energía por otros medios.

Fue así como se construyeron plantas termoeléctricas alimentadas por gas natural y eventualmente una represa para generar energía hidroeléctrica. Obviamente, eran construcciones a muy pequeña escala, pero que servían para abastecer a la ciudad; sin embargo, las mismas se habían convertido en una verdadera tentación para muchas personas dado que fuera de la ciudad había muy pocos lugares con electricidad.

Las otras capitales habían logrado almacenar reservas abundantes de Dracunium por lo que fueron capaces de mantener su estilo de vida en todo ese tiempo; aunque sólo para los miembros del gobierno y ciertas familias privilegiadas con el fin de extender ese status quo al máximo. Fue por eso que posterior a la muerte de Embryo se vivieron tiempos de marcada inestabilidad política. Todos querían obtener el poder porque en el fondo todos querían controlar la energía. De hecho, salvo los Misurugi, el resto de las familias gobernantes durante la segunda batalla contra Embryo habían sido derrocadas y en su lugar gobernaban verdaderos tiranos.

De hecho, muy pocos eran los miembros de las familias reales que seguían con vida, pues su existencia ponía en peligro a los nuevos regentes. Claro que quienes pudieron escapar gozaban de la tranquilidad de saber que no eran perseguidos. Dadas las circunstancias, los nuevos líderes no tenían los recursos para montar una cacería fuera de los límites de las capitales.

Además, reducir su poder militar para una búsqueda podría convertirlos en blancos de golpes de estado o invasiones. En ese sentido, Misty no sentía temor de que se supiera que estaba en el Imperio Misurugi. Después de todo, toda su familia había sido asesinada y ya nada la ataba a su antigua tierra.

Por otro lado, poco a poco el poder del Imperio Misurugi se consolidaba y más que temer intentos de invasiones, eran los demás quienes tenían miedo de ser invadidos; eso llevó a que paulatinamente cesaran los intentos de invasión, con el fin de que el escaso poder militar que existía fuera de los dominios de Sylvia se dedicara a defender otras ciudades. Y no era para menos, en la actualidad, la flota militar más grande, mejor equipada y mejor entrenada de la Tierra Falsa estaba bajo el control de la hermana menor de Ange.

Ese cambio que poco a poco se fue dando le fue permitiendo a Sylvia asignar recursos a la reconstrucción no sólo de la ciudad capital sino de las instalaciones que existían en el antiguo Pilar del Alba. La Comandante nunca perdió su meta de reencontrarse con su hermana y para ello era imprescindible volver a tener el poder de crear singularidades.

El primer obstáculo para ello era generar la energía y el segundo era reconstruir las instalaciones. Sylvia siempre puso como prioridad el bienestar de su gente y por eso primero dedicó los esfuerzos a recuperar la red energética en la ciudad con el fin de revivirla. No obstante, luego de garantizar la calidad de vida de su pueblo y su defensa, la hermana de Ange empezó a trabajar en el segundo obstáculo.

Sylvia llegó al piso inferior y allí fue recibida por Adrian y Misty quienes no podían ocultar su alegría. Ver el rostro de ambos rebosar de felicidad hizo que el corazón de la menor de las Misurugi se emocionara. Tras años de espera, luchando contra adversidades, finalmente había llegado el momento de acercarse a su sueño.

– ¿Ya está todo confirmado? – preguntó Sylvia tratando de mantenerse serena.

– Míralo por ti misma – respondió Adrian. En ese momento algunos técnicos activaron varios interruptores del centro de mando y Sylvia fue capaz de ver que el mismo había sido completamente restaurado.

– ¿Hemos logrado recuperar todas sus funciones? – preguntó Sylvia ya sin poder contener su emoción.

– Sí – respondió Adrian – Todas las funciones se han probado y no ha ocurrido ningún fallo. Con esto, nuestra capacidad de defensa se ha elevado en un orden de magnitud – añadió la pareja de la menor de las Misurugi – Aunque hay una prueba más que debemos realizar.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Sylvia impaciente por escuchar el resto.

– Todos los chequeos del mecanismo generador de singularidades fueron positivos… Sólo resta activarlo – respondió Misty emocionada porque sabía lo que significaba eso para su amiga.

Además, la propia Misty tenía sus razones para querer ver a Ange de nuevo. Su último encuentro había culminado de forma intempestiva y si se quiere violenta. No obstante, la antigua princesa siempre supo que Ange en ningún momento quiso hacerle daño; y una vez que la verdad fue revelada, Misty se lamentó de no haber sido de más ayuda.

Por eso, la perspectiva de volver a ver a quien seguía considerando su amiga le emocionaba; sin mencionar que su relación con Sylvia se había vuelto incluso más cercana que la que tenía con Ange. Así que Misty también estaba feliz de ver que la Comandante estaba a punto de dar un gran paso para poder cumplir uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

– Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Sylvia resolutiva – Preparen todo para enviar un mensaje al mundo de los dragones.

Adrian y Misty asintieron y de inmediato se acercaron a los técnicos con el fin de iniciar los preparativos. A pesar de todas las comprobaciones realizadas, el proceso era delicado y lo último que querían era que algo fallara en el momento crucial, así que todo se hizo lentamente.

Por supuesto que ello unido a la ansiedad de Sylvia hizo que la espera se sintiera eterna; aunque la Comandante no desaprovechó el tiempo y se dispuso a repasar el mensaje que había preparado de antemano. El nerviosismo que sentía era evidente y la joven pensó que lo mejor era ensayar aquellas palabras con el fin de evitar equivocaciones cuando llegara el momento.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange estaba en el Puente de Mando junto a Hilda y Tusk. Los tres habían ido a relevar a Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier para que tomaran un merecido descanso. Las jóvenes al principio se rehusaron porque deseaban seguir ayudando, pero la rubia pronto las disuadió. No obstante, el trío se fue bajo la premisa de que tan pronto descansaran un poco regresarían.

Después de todo, Nueva Arzenal seguía en estado de alerta y las secuelas del ataque estaban lejos de desaparecer. Las labores de limpieza de escombros y evaluación de daños continuaban; e incluso los heridos más leves aún seguían en observación por lo que era muy pronto para siquiera pensar en relajarse.

Sin embargo, una vez que la rubia y sus parejas quedaron a solas, la miembro del Triunvirato no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio. Después de 5 años, Ange se había vuelto a acostumbrar a estar en paz y a ser una líder de esos tiempos, tal y como lo había sido en su época de princesa.

Pero ahora, otra vez regresaban los horrores de la guerra y eso había traído de vuelta memorias dolorosas en Ange; quien por primera vez sentía el peso de las circunstancias al tener la responsabilidad de su gente en sus manos.

– Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué hacer – dijo Ange abrumada – Está el asunto del ataque por un lado, está lo de Dominic por otro, también está lo de ese hombre misterioso que ha aparecido… Todavía creo que estoy en una pesadilla – añadió la rubia y de inmediato Tusk e Hilda se acercaron a ella y se sentaron a ambos lados.

– Ninguno de nosotros deseaba que esto se repitiera, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Ahora tienes a mucha gente que te apoya. Ya no tienes que ganarte el respeto ni la aceptación de nadie. Así que no es lo mismo del pasado – respondió Tusk tratando de animarla.

– ¡Claro! Mírame a mí, al principio de todo aquello éramos enemigas y ahora somos… – empezó a decir Hilda, pero luego se cayó abruptamente debido a la vergüenza que le daba terminar la frase. Sobre todo ahora que ella y Tusk se habían confesado.

– Somos un trío que se ama – dijo Ange sonriendo – No hay nada de qué avergonzarse en ello – añadió para luego retomar su expresión agotada – Pero es justamente eso lo que me agobia más… antes nada me importaba, me sentía sola y me daba igual lo que pasara con los demás. Sólo deseaba sobrevivir… Ahora me aterra pensar que algo le suceda a Ustedes y también tengo la responsabilidad de toda la gente de Nueva Arzenal… – finalizó la rubia mostrando una faceta de debilidad rara vez vista.

– Tampoco estás sola en eso, Ange. La responsabilidad de cuidarnos no es sólo tuya. Hilda y yo la compartimos y no pensamos dejar todo en tus hombros – dijo Tusk tomando la mano de la rubia.

– ¡Nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti más bien! ¡No creas que no somos capaces! – añadió Hilda fingiendo enfado, lo cual hizo que los otros dos sonrieran – Y tampoco estás sola para dirigir esta ciudad. Jasmine y Maggie están contigo y ambas tienen mucha experiencia. Además, también está Salia. Por favor, confía en nosotros – finalizó la pelirroja para luego darle un abrazo a Ange.

La rubia sintió que sus energías se renovaban tras las palabras de sus dos amores, pero justo cuando pensaba responderles un sonido se dejó escuchar en la sala indicando la recepción de un mensaje. Los tres se dirigieron al panel de control pensando que se trataba de Aura para informar que había llegado; pero pronto se dieron cuenta de su error al ver aparecer ante ellos una figura holográfica que les resultó familiar.

" _Saludos._

 _Habla Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi en nombre del Nuevo Imperio Misurugi. Este mensaje va dirigido a la raza de los dragones. Sé que hace 5 años mi hermana, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, a quien Ustedes conocen como Ange, se fue a su mundo; y sé que su deseo era cortar todos los lazos con esta Tierra… y con nosotros. Por eso aclaro que no es mi intención retomarlos si ella no lo quiere… pero... ha pasado tiempo... y yo... sólo deseo saber si está bien… y que ella sepa que aquí estamos bien… Aunque ella haya hecho una nueva vida, quiero... quiero que sepa que aquí sigue teniendo a una hermana que la quiere._

 _También deseo pedir disculpas formalmente a su pueblo por todo lo que nuestro antiguo Imperio les hizo. En especial, estoy dispuesta a asumir mi responsabilidad y someterme al castigo que consideren apropiado por lo que le hice a Lizardia. Esto como acto de buena fe para demostrar que no deseamos hostilidades._

 _Como no tenemos las coordenadas exactas de su ubicación, estamos transmitiendo de forma ampliada. Si desean responder, nuestras coordenadas están incluidas en este mensaje._

 _Ange… aquí sigo peleando y viviendo por mi cuenta como me dijiste… Nunca he dejado de hacerlo desde que te fuiste…_

 _Adiós_ "

 **Notas del Autor**

Ya se va haciendo costumbre, pero de nuevo pido disculpas por la demora de este capítulo. Sigo con días movidos en el trabajo y la revista por lo que mi tiempo libre se ha reducido.

Además, en este capítulo en particular estuve varios días (muchos días más bien) debatiéndome sobre cómo terminarlo de cara al resto de la historia. Era muy importante definir bien este desenlace con el fin de no dejar plotholes luego; y eso me hizo escribir y borrar incontables veces hasta que finalmente me sentí satisfecho.

Las ruedas del destino se están moviendo y nuestros personajes ya empiezan a ser arrastrados por ellas. A ver hasta dónde les llevan. Por cierto, el episodio que viene tendrá una revelación importante. Aunque si han estado leyendo con cuidado es probable que ya tengan una idea de lo que es.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia así que se van a venir momentos muy movidos; sólo les pido paciencia si no puedo actualizar tan seguido como quisiera. Eso sí, no se preocupen que no tengo planeado dejar esto inconcluso.

Hablemos un poco ahora de los reviews… Chiara Polairix Edelstein mil gracias por tus palabras. Realmente me alegraron y animaron mucho. Es muy bueno saber que hay personas que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que uno escribe y sobre todo que terminan disfrutándolo.

Y sobre la familia de Hilda... pues lo que sucede es que... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Espero que ya con eso puedas hacer tu tarea, xD Nah, no soy tan malo, en el siguiente capítulo tendrás tu respuesta. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	12. Ch 11: Lazos

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 11**

" **Lazos"**

Ange se quedó en blanco al escuchar la transmisión que su hermana había realizado. Pero esa reacción no era producto sólo de las palabras dichas por Sylvia, sino también porque verla más adulta, más madura y con un porte digno de una líder guerrera, contrastaba enormemente con la imagen que la Norma tenía de su hermana. Sobre todo, después del último encuentro que habían tenido ambas.

Obviamente, las palabras finales de Sylvia no pasaron desapercibidas para Ange, quien asoció el cambio que veía en su hermana a que ella había seguido su consejo. Sin embargo, la Norma no sabía qué hacer respecto a la comunicación recibida. Era obvio que su hermana deseaba hacer contacto no sólo con ella, sino también con los dragones, al punto de estar dispuesta a aceptar ser castigada por su trato hacia Lizardia. No obstante, la situación actual no era la mejor para ese tipo de acercamientos.

– Ange, ¿ella es tu hermana? – preguntó Hilda sacando a la rubia de su ensimismamiento.

– Sí… – respondió Ange en voz baja.

– Ciertamente ha cambiado mucho – dijo Tusk.

– ¿Vas a responderle? – preguntó Hilda con un dejo de nostalgia.

Aunque la pelirroja sabía de los pormenores de la traición de Sylvia, verla tratando de contactar a su hermana después de tantos años le hacía recordar a su propia familia. Era verdad que su madre le había dado la espalda cuando intentó verla, y la propia Hilda pensaba que ya había cerrado ese capítulo en su vida; sin embargo, al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, algo dentro de ella le hizo desear que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

Desde la pelea final contra Embryo, la pelirroja nunca había pensado en el destino de su familia tras aquella batalla. Sin embargo, ahora no podía parar de preguntarse "¿Estarán vivos?", "¿Aún la verán como un monstruo?". Por eso, quería saber qué decidía Ange sobre el mensaje de Sylvia, la pelirroja deseaba ver cómo su pareja manejaba la situación.

– Esa no es una decisión que pueda tomar yo sola – respondió Ange, su rostro mostrando resolución – Ella está contactando a los dragones y haciendo un ofrecimiento, por lo que debemos tomar una decisión en conjunto. Además, sinceramente, este no es el mejor momento para relaciones diplomáticas – finalizó la mujer como si hablara de una delegación extranjera cualquiera.

– Pero Ange, se trata de… – empezó a decir Tusk.

– Tengo que ir a buscar a los demás para reunirnos, es necesario tomar una decisión a la brevedad posible – cortó Ange para salir de la sala y evitar seguir hablando del tema.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrian y Misty quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de Sylvia. Casi todo el mensaje era correcto y neutral; sin embargo, la parte donde ella aceptaba cualquier castigo les heló la sangre. Los dos sabían el trato cruel que la hermana de Ange le había dispensado a la dragona y no se querían ni imaginar lo que los dragones le harían a la rubia si aceptaban su propuesta.

Después de todo, Misty siempre había visto a esa raza como seres malvados que representaban un peligro mortal para la humanidad; y Adrian, aunque no tenía demasiado conocimiento de ellos, veía lógico que los dragones deseasen venganza por las torturas realizadas a una de los suyos.

– ¿Sylvia por qué? – preguntó Adrian.

– Comandante… – empezó a decir Misty, pero pronto se quedó muda pues no le salían las palabras.

– Aunque aquello pasó hace varios años, no deja de ser un crimen lo que hice y los crímenes deben ser castigados. En aquel momento no era más que una niña ilusa e inmadura, pero eso no justifica mis acciones. Traicioné a mi hermana, permití que mi hermano matara a nuestro padre y se volviera un tirano, me dejé manipular por Embryo, torturé a Lizardia y la lista sigue… No hay día que pase sin que piense en todo el daño que mis acciones causaron… – dijo Sylvia con gravedad.

– Pero también has hecho cosas extraordinarias, Sylvia. Reconstruiste tu país de la nada y le has dado prosperidad a tu pueblo. Tanto, que personas de otras naciones literalmente mueren por llegar a nuestras fronteras. Has demostrado ser una líder justa y brillante y la gente te sigue y respeta. Es más que claro que has cambiado en todo este tiempo – dijo Adrian con vehemencia.

– Lo sé, pero sin embargo no he podido reparar el daño ante quienes fueron afectados directamente por mis acciones… No hay día que pase en que no piense en mi hermana… A pesar de que la abandoné cuando se descubrió que era una Norma, ella no dudó en arriesgar su vida para rescatarme cuando creyó que estaba en peligro… Incluso al final, lejos de buscar venganza, logró hacer que abriera los ojos… Si tan solo la hubiera ayudado, si no la hubiera abandonado, quizás… quizás… ahora la tendría conmigo – dijo Sylvia cayendo de rodillas sin poder contener las lágrimas – No me importa si debo soportar un castigo cruel si eso me da la esperanza de verla al menos una vez más – añadió entre sollozos mientras que Adrian y Misty se arrodillaban a su lado para abrazarla.

– Sylvia, puedo entender lo de tu hermana, pero no lo de Lizardia. Aunque es cierto que la torturaste, esa dragona atacó primero. Incluso era una espía, ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado su objetivo? – preguntó Adrian tratando de hacer que su pareja entrara en razón.

– Es cierto, pero aun cuando la descubrí ella sólo me mantuvo dormida. ¿No crees que hubiera sido mucho más efectivo matarme? Además, ella luchaba por una causa justa. Eso también lo aprendí en estos años. Si nosotros hubiéramos estado en la posición de los dragones, ¿No habríamos hecho lo mismo? – respondió Sylvia sin dejar de llorar y haciendo que los otros dos callaran pues no poseían más argumentos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguna de las presentes supo bien qué había pasado. El disparo resonó en el lugar y luego un grito desgarrador proferido por Rosalie inundó el recinto. Sin embargo, Chris no cayó muerta, ni siquiera estaba herida. Sólo su arma había salido volando de su mano como por arte de magia.

– ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Jasmine con una expresión dura al tiempo que se acercaba con paso sereno al grupo.

La mujer empuñaba el arma de la cual había salido la bala que evitó que Chris cometiera una locura y miraba al cuarteto con marcada decepción pues nunca se imagino que a estas alturas todavía hubiera resentimiento entre ellas.

Nonna, Mary, Chris y Rosalie miraron a Jasmine mientras se acercaba y ninguna dijo nada pues en ese momento habían regresado a sus cabales y se estaban dando cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones. En los rostros de las cuatro, especialmente Nonna y Chris, se reflejaba vergüenza y arrepentimiento por lo que acababan de hacer.

Jasmine finalmente llegó a donde estaban las otras y sin mediar palabras abofeteó primero a Nonna y luego a Chris, quienes ni siquiera intentaron oponer resistencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que la mujer no sentía tanta rabia en su interior. Ver a compañeras, que deberían tratarse como familia, en ese plan la había sacado de quicio. Sobre todo, porque sabía que, si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde, una gran tragedia habría ocurrido.

– ¿Esto es lo que han aprendido en todos estos años? ¿Acaso lo que sucedió en la guerra contra Embryo ya se les olvidó? ¡¿Es que han olvidado el lugar que están y lo que representan?! – espetó Jasmine sin poder contenerse – ¡Ustedes son hermanas! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que estaban a punto de hacer?!

– Yo… – intentó decir Nonna.

– Cállate. Tú ya has hablado suficiente. ¿Olvidaste nuestra regla? Si alguien era responsable de la muerte de una compañera, compraba la lápida, le ofrecía sus respetos y seguía adelante. ¿Sabes por qué establecimos esa regla? Porque sino, habríamos terminado matándonos unas con otras. ¿Crees que eres la primera mujer que guarda resentimientos en nuestro grupo? ¿Crees que eres la primera Norma a la que una compañera le mata un ser querido? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Chris se quitaba la vida? ¿Piensas que hubiera sido la única muerte? ¿Tanto deseas manchar con sangre el legado de Marika? – dijo Jasmine en voz alta, apretando los puños, al tiempo que Nonna empezaba a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

– ¡Y tú! ¿Crees que muriendo se resuelve todo? ¿Es que tu muerte traerá a Marika de vuelta? ¿Es que no sabes que tu muerte pudo haber arrastrado a Rosalie, a Nonna y a Mary? ¿O es que eso era lo que deseabas? – preguntó Jasmine sintiendo que su rabia no se calmaba.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca querría eso! – gritó Chris casi en shock.

– Chris, Nonna. Las dos pasarán una semana en aislamiento y ambas compartirán la misma celda. Si pasada esa semana no han resuelto sus pendientes, entonces pasarán otra semana y así otra más hasta que sean capaces de ¡Verse como hermanas! – dijo Jasmine acentuando las últimas palabras – Rosalie, Mary, espósenlas y tráiganlas – indicó la mujer al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar haciéndole un ademán a Rosalie y Mary para que la siguieran.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Andrew se dirigía al ala médica de la base de los Antiguos en la Tierra falsa para ver cómo iba el avance en la mejora mental de la segunda camada de pilotos para sus Ragna-mail. Tras mucha investigación, incluyendo los análisis de la última batalla contra las Norma, Andrew y los jefes científicos de la organización entendieron que para sacar el máximo potencial de las naves era necesario poseer cierto estado mental.

Dominic, a pesar de su deserción, había terminado siendo de gran apoyo, pues sus acciones confirmaron que sólo una persona capaz de potenciar sus emociones era capaz de lograr que los Ragna-mail pasaran de su estado estándar a los modos más poderosos: Ariel, Michael y Uriel.

Andrew sabía que el odio de Dominic había sido la razón de que el chico pudiera activar el modo Ariel de su Ragna-mail con el fin de ir a la Tierra Verdadera; y también sabía que fue el amor del joven por la dragona, lo que le permitió activarlo luego para escapar de la base con ella.

Por esa razón, de inmediato tomó a sus mejores pilotos para hacer pruebas de campo con los Ragna-mail con el fin de repetir los resultados. No obstante, ninguno pudo activar los modos secretos, así que el Comandante empezó a buscar soluciones para resolver el asunto.

Andrew no necesitó demasiado tiempo para descubrir que a diferencia de Dominic, los demás tenían una rabia adquirida hacia las norma. Esos pilotos les tenían rabia porque los demás les tenían rabia y les habían inculcado eso; sin mencionar que habían crecido en ese ambiente. Pero ninguno las conocía, ninguno había interactuado con ellas y ninguno había padecido sus acciones.

Dominic, por su parte, había visto a su familia morir por la traición de las Norma, y por muchos años cultivó un profundo rencor hacia ellas. Allí radicaba la diferencia. Los demás pilotos aborrecían, mientras que Dominic odiaba. Ese pequeño detalle que a priori parecía minúsculo, terminaba significando todo.

Sin embargo, esto no amilanó a Andrew quien al estar seguro de la causa de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en una solución… y la encontró. Los científicos habían desarrollado un suero capaz de alterar la consciencia al punto de poder insertar recuerdos falsos en la mente; así que era sólo cuestión de hacer que los pilotos pasaran por un proceso al que él llamo "mejoramiento mental" con el fin de insertar artificialmente en ellos un profundo odio hacia las Norma.

Esa estrategia probó ser todo un éxito y en las siguientes pruebas de campo varios de los pilotos lograron activar uno de los modos ocultos de sus Ragna-mail. Claro, que no todo fue positivo, algunos de los pilotos no pudieron aguantar el procedimiento y terminaron cayendo en demencia. No obstante, Andrew se sintió extasiado y ordenó que el tratamiento continuara y que se extendiera al resto de pilotos de Ragna-mail; al final no importaba si algunos no lo resistían, con que tuviera suficientes soldados mejorados y listos para el combate era suficiente. Después de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes y era necesario estar preparados para el ataque de retaliación que recibirían… Porque sí, Andrew sabía que las Norma iban a contraatacar.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jasmine, Ange, Hilda, Salia, Maggie, Tusk, Gecko, Kaname y Naga estaban reunidos en el centro de mando. La rubia les llamó a todos pues era necesario ponerlos al tanto del tema de Sylvia, sin mencionar que también debían empezar a trazar estrategias para enfrentar el asunto de los antiguos.

Sin perder tiempo, Ange les narró los detalles del mensaje y todos se sumieron en una profunda reflexión. Las posibilidades que ese mensaje abría no eran pocas y había que ser cautelosos antes de definir el camino a seguir.

– ¿Estás segura de que es tu hermana? – preguntó Jasmine.

– Sí, aunque se nota que ha madurado, estoy segura de que es ella – respondió Ange sin dudar.

– Su oferta de aceptar ser castigada por lo que le hizo a Lizardia no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza – comentó Aura – ¿Será real? ¿Será una forma que idearon para ganar nuestra confianza?

– Si de verdad buscan una alianza, eso nos vendría muy bien en este momento – dijo Maggie pensando de forma pragmática – Si queremos contraatacar, tener una base de apoyo en la otra tierra sería ideal.

– Eso es lo que me preocupa, que su oferta vino en un momento muy conveniente... – dijo Jasmine reflexiva.

– Ella ya traicionó a Ange una vez, ¿Quién dice que no pueda volver a hacerlo? – dijo Naga con franqueza.

– Llámenme sentimental, pero su porte, la forma en que habló, hasta su mirada… no creo que ella sea la misma Sylvia de antes – dijo Ange luego de suspirar – No podría afirmar que es de fiar, pero tampoco quisiera que rechazáramos la oportunidad. Al menos no sin tener más información – finalizó la Norma haciendo que los demás estuvieran más inclinados a confiar.

Si Ange, quien era la más cercana y quien había sufrido la traición de su hermana, estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda, ellos no sentían que estuvieran en posición de oponerse. No obstante, era necesario tomar previsiones. Un paso en falso podía significar la ruina en esos momentos.

– Podríamos concretar una reunión con ellos en un lugar que podamos controlar – dijo Aura.

– Tendría que ser aquí – añadió Jasmine casi de inmediato.

– Además, si Dominic recupera el conocimiento, podríamos preguntarle si su gente tiene relaciones con el Imperio Misurugi – añadió Maggie.

– ¿Cómo sigue él? – preguntó Tusk casi por reflejo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

– Sigue estable, lo cual es bueno – respondió Maggie.

– Entonces, establezcamos una base temporal lejos de aquí y de Ciudad Aura y enviémosle un mensaje a Sylvia para reunirnos allí con ella en 3 días – sugirió Jasmine.

– Tendremos que asignar varias unidades para garantizar la seguridad, sin descuidar la defensa de ambas ciudades – dijo Salia mientras pensaba en diversos escenarios para desplegar las unidades de la forma más eficiente – Además, no podrán traer unidades de combate – finalizó la mujer y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– Finalizado ese punto, hay otro tema que deseo discutir – dijo Maggie y de inmediato comentó los pormenores del dragón que había adquirido forma humana.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Gecko de forma calmada, aunque su ansiedad era evidente – Me gustaría verle en cuanto sea posible.

Esta revelación tomó por sorpresa a varios de los presentes. Aunque más de uno ya tenía conocimiento previo de la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo la Dra. Gecko. Desde que Tusk apareció, la dragona no dudó en empezar a poner en práctica experimentos para probar una teoría que hacía tiempo se había formado en su mente.

Los antiguos eran los ancestros de los dragones. Ellos se marcharon de la tierra verdadera a la tierra falsa, pero compartían el mismo código genético original. Después de que los humanos que quedaron en la tierra verdadera cambiaron sus cuerpos para adaptarse, nunca fueron capaces de entender por qué sólo las mujeres podían adaptar forma humana.

No obstante, Gecko pensaba que, si podía echar un vistazo a ese ADN primario, tal vez podría encontrar una solución. Por desgracia, en la tierra verdadera no quedaban muestras de ese ADN. Por eso, tras la llegada de Tusk, la dragona no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad que tocaba su puerta.

Aunque la sangre del chico no era pura, al ser su madre una norma, Gecko finalmente tenía la posibilidad de extraer ese ADN original y no dudó en dedicar casi todos sus esfuerzos a ello. Fue un trabajo complejo, pero que poco su perseverancia y paciencia comenzaron a dar frutos.

Fue así como eventualmente sintió que estaba en capacidad de iniciar ensayos con dragones para intentar darles la capacidad de adquirir forma humana. Obviamente, el proceso tenía riesgos, después de todo se estaba alterando el ADN del sujeto; sin embargo, no faltaron los voluntarios para que la Doctora experimentara, después de todo, las posibilidades que eso abría eran enormes.

Gecko logró algunos avances, pero los mismos estaban lejos de ser satisfactorios, ya sea porque no eran completos o porque no eran permanentes. En ese momento fue cuando Dominic entró en escena trayendo consigo la última pieza del rompecabezas. El antiguo tenía sangre pura y la Doctora Dragona casi estalló de la alegría al saberlo.

Con una muestra así, finalmente podía verificar si la extracción del ADN a partir de la sangre de Tusk había sido correcta. La Doctora sospechaba que sus resultados incompletos tenían que ver con eso; y pronto descubrió que su corazonada era correcta. Con la sangre de Dominic, Gecko pudo ver que había cometido ciertos errores en la extracción y era por eso que no lograba tener resultados definitivos.

Obviamente, a partir de allí la velocidad de los avances se fue al cielo y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la Doctora decidiera hacer un nuevo experimento; y el sujeto eventualmente terminó en la emergencia del hospital de Nueva Arzenal.

– Descuida Gecko, tan pronto terminemos aquí te llevaré con él. Puedes estar tranquila que él no corre peligro, sólo necesita descansar un poco – respondió Maggie.

– ¿Entonces finalmente lo lograste? – preguntó Aura sin poder contener su emoción. Ella estaba al tanto de todo el asunto, pero todavía esperaba los resultados de ese último ensayo.

– Todavía no puedo estar segura, por eso necesito examinarlo cuanto antes – respondió Gecko.

– Entonces por eso eran tus ganas de experimentar conmigo – dijo Tusk comprendiendo algo de pronto.

– Eso no es del todo cierto… también quería saber otras cosas – respondió Gecko con coquetería haciendo enfadar a Ange y a Hilda, quienes la miraron con rabia – Aunque por lo que veo, tienes tu plato lleno… una lástima – dijo la dragona al ver la reacción de las dos mujeres.

– En fin, hay cosas más importantes que los celos – cortó Jasmine para poner orden, haciendo que Ange e Hilda terminaran apenadas – También está el asunto de los antiguos. Necesitamos hacer algo pronto, no podemos exponernos a más ataques sorpresa.

– Con lo que pasó es claro que son capaces de abrir singularidades sin depender de un Ragna-mail – dijo Salia – Un momento... ¡¿Esa tecnología no la tenía el Imperio Misurugi?! – preguntó la norma al recordarlo de repente.

– Todos los países la tenían, sólo que los únicos que la llegaron a usar fueron los del Imperio Misurugi – respondió Jasmine – Alektra me lo dijo después de que nos enteramos que había estado con Embryo. Él se lo comentó cuando le habló de sus planes para el mundo – aclaró la Norma, aunque eso no hacía ver menos sospechoso el mensaje de Sylvia.

– Definitivamente no podemos sacar conclusiones hasta tanto no tengamos más información – dijo Aura – Incluso con el asunto de Dominic, todo terminó siendo más complicado que una simple traición – dijo la Sacerdotisa al recordar la forma en que vio a Salamandinay minutos atrás.

– Además, no podemos olvidar que, si lo de la hermana de Ange termina siendo real, eso nos permitiría preparar un contraataque en condiciones – dijo Tusk para que ese detalle permaneciera en la mente de todos a la hora de tomar decisiones.

– Sí. Todo el panorama cambiaría si lográsemos concretar una alianza con ellos – aceptó Jasmine.

– Aunque todavía no sabemos en qué condiciones están ellos – dijo Hilda quien nuevamente empezó a pensar en su madre y su hermana.

– Si pueden hacer transmisiones de un universo a otro, quiere decir que al menos lograron restablecer la operatividad de las instalaciones del Pilar del Alba y todos sabemos cómo terminó ese lugar durante la batalla contra Embryo. Que hayan sido capaces de recuperarlo me dice que tienen que haber alcanzado un enorme avance en la recuperación general – afirmó Ange sin dudar.

– ¿No pudieran estar transmitiendo desde otro lugar? – preguntó Aura tratando de considerar todas las variables posibles.

– De ser así, entonces sería todavía un logro más grande pues tendrían que haber empezado prácticamente de cero – respondió la rubia.

– Definitivamente tendremos que esperar a hablar con ellos para saber más. Además, a día de hoy, si quisiéramos atacar no sabríamos dónde hacerlo. El único que conoce la ubicación de la base de los antiguos es Dominic – indicó Jasmine no muy ganada a confiar de buenas a primeras en el Imperio Misurugi, pero conscientes de la ventaja que tendría tenerlos de aliados – Aunque no me guste la idea, el Imperio Misurugi podría ser un gran apoyo. Ellos podrían ser nuestros ojos en la otra tierra.

– ¿Maggie no tienes un estimado de cuándo el chico podría recuperar la consciencia? – preguntó Gecko considerando que Dominic era pieza clave en muchas cosas.

– Ni siquiera sé si el chico sobrevivirá – dijo Maggie con brutal franqueza – Aunque tengo que admitir que posee una fortaleza fuera de lo común. Casi cualquier otra persona habría muerto por esas heridas; sin embargo, él todavía sigue luchando y a medida que pasa el tiempo su pronóstico mejora. Pero incluso, si llega a salir del peligro no podría afirmar cuándo recuperará la consciencia. Podría ser que ya esté despierto o que se demore días, semanas o meses. Ahora todo va a depender de su deseo de vivir – agregó la Norma.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay seguía sentada en la habitación junto a la cama donde estaba Dominic. La princesa había decidido permanecer a su lado hasta que él recuperase el conocimiento, pues temía que si se alejaba él podría morir, y esa idea la paralizaba. Por suerte, las dragonas que estaban como enfermeras en el hospital al ver a su princesa de esa forma no pudieron evitar sentir simpatía por ella, y de inmediato se organizaron para atenderla.

Gracias a ello, Salamandinay tuvo a su disposición comida y bebida para poder mantenerse al lado del hombre que amaba. Así pasaron dos días y aunque Dominic no recuperaba la consciencia, al menos su situación seguía siendo estable, lo cual daba más esperanzas a que sobreviviera del percance.

La princesa no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba y un roce cálido en su cara. Fue en ese momento que Salamandinay se despertó alarmada y cuando miró a Dominic finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, quien le regaló una ligera sonrisa.

La princesa en aquel instante sintió una alegría tan grande que casi la hizo estallar de emoción. De hecho, su primer impulso fue pellizcarse pensando que se trataba de un sueño. Sin embargo, aquello era una hermosa realidad; allí frente a ella, el hombre que amaba, su compañero, su Dominic, había regresado.

– ¡Dominic! ¡Dominic! ¡Dominic! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Perdóname por haber sido ruda contigo. Perdóname, por favor – dijo Salamandinay sin poder contenerse al tiempo que abrazaba a Dominic.

– Sala… perdón, Princesa… – trató de decir el chico.

– Nada de Princesa. Tú sólo puedes llamarme Sala. No quiero escucharte decirme Princesa nunca más… sólo Sala – cortó Salamandinay, todavía eufórica, recordando lo que le había dicho anteriormente – Ese es el nombre que tú me diste y estoy feliz por eso.

– Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver – dijo Dominic recordando lo que había pasado.

– ¡Eso es porque eres un idiota! ¡Un grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! – reclamó Salamandinay recordando las acciones temerarias del antiguo.

– Tenía que salvarte. Bastante habías sufrido por mi culpa… Yo… yo te fallé como hombre, como caballero y como aliado… No merezco que estés aquí conmigo… Yo… no tengo ese dere…

– Shhh. Tú no eres quien debe decidir eso – dijo Salamandinay haciendo un gesto para que el otro no dijera nada.

– Pero tú misma dijiste que…

– Shhh. Yo sé lo que dije – respondió la princesa tapando la boca de Dominic.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Dominic moviendo la cara para poder hablar.

En ese momento, Salamandinay acercó su rostro a Dominic y pronto los labios de ambos hicieron contacto. Al principio los dos se dieron muchos besos cortos, pero pronto empezaron los besos apasionados. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque el antiguo acusó dolor al moverse, quien sabe hasta dónde habrían llegado.

– ¿Te quedó claro ahora? – preguntó Salamandinay y el otro asintió – Yo... todavía hay cosas que me molestan, pero… ahora te entiendo y entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste… – añadió la mujer y su voz se cortó al recordar lo que vivió en la base de los antiguos.

– Te hice mucho daño… – dijo Dominic triste al ver el gesto de la dragona.

– Sí… lo hiciste… Por eso espero que de ahora en adelante te dediques a compensarme. Como castigo tienes que estar a mi lado y hacerme feliz hasta que yo lo diga – respondió Salamandinay recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él – ¿Entendiste?

– Te lo juro, Sala – respondió Dominic resolutivo.

– Bien – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se dormía con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sylvia, Adrian y Misty junto con Akiho, Maki y Chiaki se dirigían en sus vehículos voladores hacia la singularidad con el fin de viajar a la tierra verdadera. Adrian y Misty se ofrecieron para acompañar a Sylvia y no aceptaron un no como respuesta; por su parte, las tres ex jugadoras de laria no dudaron en ofrecerse como escoltas.

Después de todo, aunque no podían viajar con unidades de combate de acuerdo a lo indicado por las norma y los dragones, en ningún momento se les prohibió llevar armas; y aunque las mismas no serían de mucha utilidad contra un Para-mail o un Ragna-mail, al menos llevarlas y tener más apoyo les daba cierta sensación de seguridad.

Por supuesto que salvo Adrian, todas las demás tenían otro motivo importante para querer ir a la cita: Ange. Sylvia había deseado por años poder volver a ver a su hermana para pedirle perdón y tratar de recuperar los lazos que se habían roto. Aunque en su despedida Ange había dejado claro que no se volverían a encontrar, Sylvia no estaba dispuesta a renunciar sin intentarlo por lo menos una vez más.

Después de todo, su hermana la había salvado no sólo de aquellos ciudadanos enardecidos, sino de sus propios demonios. Gracias a esas palabras y a esos dos disparos, Sylvia pudo tomar no sólo el control de su vida, sino que pudo guiar a toda una nación hacia un nuevo horizonte.

Por otro lado, Misty quería ver de nuevo a quien nunca dejó de considerar su amiga. Aunque sus prejuicios hacia las norma eran muy fuertes, la mujer no dejó que eso nublara su vista del todo. Por eso quiso ver a Ange de nuevo durante el festival; y aunque terminó siendo secuestrada, Misty no era idiota y siempre tuvo claro que su amiga nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño. De hecho, en el fondo, estuvo feliz de haberla podido ayudar.

Obviamente, luego de toda la batalla contra Embryo cuando se supo la verdad, la admiración de Misty hacia Ange se multiplicó y su único lamento fue no haberse podido despedir apropiadamente de ella. Por esa razón quería volver a verla, para poder tener una conversación en condiciones después de tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, las ex jugadoras de laria sentían que le debían una enorme disculpa a Ange. Gracias a sus prejuicios no dudaron en humillar a su amiga e incluso desearon su muerte. Akiho especialmente era quien estaba más avergonzada por su conducta; no sólo porque Ange la había salvado durante el juego, sino porque luego cuando ella necesitaba su ayuda, la traicionó.

Cuando los vehículos atravesaron la singularidad, de inmediato pudieron ver el lugar donde se celebraría la reunión. En medio de un frondoso bosque se hallaba una explanada y allí se podían ver claramente cuatro Ragna-mal, los cuales estaban parados alrededor de una enorme tienda de campaña que estaba flanqueada por varias tiendas de campaña más pequeñas.

Sylvia al ver la escena entendió de inmediato que la tienda de campaña principal sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro. Ellos mismos disponían de muchas y planeaban usarlas como bases móviles de operaciones cuando iniciaran su campaña de expansión para reconquistar todo el territorio del antiguo Imperio Misurugi.

No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención a la hermana de Ange fue ver al Villkiss entre las unidades de combate. Esa imagen hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Desde que habían recibido la respuesta indicando el lugar, la fecha y las condiciones para la reunión, Sylvia no paró de estar ansiosa; y ahora que veía a la unidad de su hermana, la joven Misurugi comenzó a sentir que el momento tan anhelado estaba cerca.

Los vehículos pronto descendieron en el área que estaba demarcada para tal fin y de inmediato varias dragonas y norma les escoltaron hasta el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Una vez que todos entraron pudieron ver que la tienda de campaña estaba perfectamente aclimatada y que en el centro estaba una mesa rectangular junto a una cantidad suficiente de sillas.

Las escoltas les indicaron dónde debían sentarse y los recién llegados así lo hicieron. Acto seguido dichos acompañantes se retiraron informando que iban a avisarles a los líderes que todo estaba listo para empezar la reunión.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Jasmine, Tusk, Hilda, Ange, Aura, Salamandinay y Lizardia caminaban con paso sereno hacia la tienda con el fin de empezar la tan esperada reunión. Aunque Dominic, tras recobrar la consciencia, les había afirmado que los antiguos no tenían ningún tipo de relación con el Imperio Misurugi, el grupo había trazado una estrategia de antemano con el fin de tratar de definir si podían confiar o no en Sylvia; y por esa razón, Lizardia se encontraba con ellos.

Además, con el fin de no dejar a Nueva Arzenal y a Ciudad Aura desprotegidas, Maggie y Salia se quedaron en la primera; mientras que Gecko, Kaname y Naga hicieron lo propio en la segunda. La Doctora Dragona había querido llevarse al sujeto de pruebas con ella, pero todavía se encontraba débil como para ser trasladado. De todas formas, una vez que la reunión terminara, Gecko tenía previsto regresar a Nueva Arzenal a seguir evaluando al dragón. Después de todo, él era la clave de un nuevo amanecer para toda su raza.

Hilda caminaba con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y su hermana. A pesar de que la habían rechazado cuando fue a buscarlas y que eso le había dolido en el alma; una vez que supo toda la verdad, la norma entendió las razones. Las dos actuaron así sencillamente porque el malnacido de Embryo las había creado de ese modo, estaba en sus genes sentir ese dio irracional hacia las norma.

Además, a pesar de eso, su madre había luchado para evitar que se la llevaran cuando se descubrió su condición. Claro que con el pasar del tiempo, seguramente le habían lavado el cerebro para que un episodio así no volviera a ocurrir. Por eso, aunque era una posibilidad muy remota, Schlievogt deseaba pedir apoyo para ver si podían dar con su paradero.

La pelirroja sabía que quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado porque ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se encontraba la otra tierra en esos momentos; no obstante, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y aunque la mujer sentía que finalmente tenía un verdadero hogar, sobre todo luego de que ella y Tusk confesaran sus sentimientos, era difícil olvidarse de la sangre y las raíces.

Ange, por su parte, estaba en una situación parecida. Aunque le había dejado claro a Sylvia que no iban a volver a verse; y aunque ella misma había dicho que no tenía interés en lo que pasara con su hermana. Bastó que la menor de las Misurugi tratara de comunicarse con ella para que esa coraza se rompiera y el deseo de reunirse con la única familia de sangre que le quedaba resurgiera con fuerza.

Sobre todo, porque su hermana se veía muy distinta. Más madura y segura de sí misma. Aquella mujer que apareció dando el mensaje era muy diferente a la chiquilla inmadura, malcriada y llorona que recordaba. Ahora, Sylvia se veía como toda una líder capaz de asumir responsablemente los destinos de un pueblo. Obviamente, que esas eran conclusiones muy apresuradas considerando que sólo la había visto recitando unas pocas palabras, pero su intuición le decía que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En el café Ange, Momoka se encontraba en su rutina de siempre atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban al lugar. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión su mente no estaba 100% en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, la Jefa de Sirvientas de Angelise también atendió y cuidó de Sylvia, sobre todo luego de que Ange fuera exiliada.

Y aunque la traición de la menor de las Misurugi le molestó mucho, cuando Ange le contó lo del mensaje y lo que pensaba, Momoka no pudo evitar alegrarse de que la joven finalmente hubiera madurado. Por esa razón, su corazón estaba ansioso de saber los resultados de la reunión; e incluso, la jefa de cocina del Café Ange sentía ganas de ver a Sylvia de nuevo.

Por suerte, dado que Pamela, Hikaru y Olivier estaban en el Centro de Mando en caso de cualquier contingencia, Momoka estaba lo suficientemente atiborrada de trabajo como para evitar dejarse llevar por las ansias. Incluso aunque había contratado personal temporal para ese día, era ella quien estaba a cargo del café en aquella jornada y la mujer no deseaba fallarle a Ange.

Aunque en términos de combate o de política no podía ser de mucha ayuda; Momoka deseaba al menos dar su granito de arena al cuidar del café, el cual había pasado de ser un sueño de Ange y Tusk a ser el símbolo de su familia.

– Bien, acá tienen otros pedidos. Necesito que me entreguen el postre de la mesa 5 y las entradas de la mesa 3 – dijo Momoka animada para contagiar de entusiasmo a las chicas de la cocina – No se preocupe Angelise-sama, todo aquí está bajo control. Ojalá que pronto pueda traer a Sylvia-sama – pensó la Jefa de la Cocina con ilusión.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salia caminaba en dirección a la habitación del dragón que le había salvado la vida. La mujer no había podido ir antes porque estaba sumamente atareada con los preparativos de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos; por eso, cuando finalmente tuvo un rato libre, la chica de cabello color púrpura quiso ir a agradecerle personalmente por haberla ayudado.

La Norma tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó la voz del dragón invitándola a pasar no dudó para cruzar el umbral. Ante ella estaba un hombre que aparentaba ser un veinteañero, de piel blanca y cabellos negros largos. Sus ojos también eran de un profundo negro azabache y aunque estaba sentado, Salia estimó que rondaba los 175 centímetros de estatura.

– Hola, lamento haber venido sin avisar – dijo Salia con cortesía pues se sentía en deuda con el hombre.

– Descuida, esta habitación es muy solitaria así que me viene bien tener compañía – respondió el dragón regalándole una sonrisa tan cautivadora que Salia no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo, la mujer rápidamente se recompuso y con solemnidad hizo una reverencia.

– Muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida – dijo Salia con mucha seriedad – Espero poder compensártelo pronto.

– No hay problema. Por muchos años nuestros pueblos fueron enemigos mortales gracias a la voluntad de un ser depravado – dijo el dragón y Salia no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al recordar su relación con Embryo – Por suerte, todo eso quedó atrás y ahora somos aliados. Por eso, salvar a uno de los nuestros es lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría – finalizó el hombre y Salia se sintió movida por sus palabras.

– Gracias entonces por considerarme una de los tuyos – respondió Salia dedicándole una sonrisa al otro – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó entonces la mujer con interés.

– Bastante mejor. Espero poder salir de aquí pronto. No sé si es porque aún no me acostumbro a esta forma, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ahogado en este espacio tan pequeño – dijo el dragón sintiéndose extraño – Por cierto, me llamo Alligar, gusto en conocerte – finalizó el hombre extendiendo su mano para saludar.

– Mi nombre es Salia, el gusto el mío – respondió la norma estrechando la mano del otro – Sí, supongo que debe ser difícil adaptarse.

En ese momento, Alligar quiso acomodarse en la cama y uno de lo movimientos le causó dolor por lo que Salia de inmediato se acercó a él para ayudarle. En ese instante, la mujer actuó por instinto, después de todo estaba preparándose en la carrera de medicina; sin embargo, cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del otro, el color rojo se apoderó de la cara de la norma. No obstante, Salia sabía que su deber era ayudarle así que aguantó su vergüenza y procuró que el otro pudiera estar más cómodo.

– Muchas gracias – dijo Alligar mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo que la respiración de la mujer se acelerara.

– No… no hay problema – dijo Salia alejándose un poco para tratar de recomponerse.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el dragón con muchas dudas.

– ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! – respondió la mujer levantando la voz.

Aunque Alligar se había apareado con más de una dragona, su experiencia con ellas estaba limitada a trabajar juntos y reproducirse. En una sociedad donde la cantidad de hembras superaba con creces a los varones y donde los varones no podían adoptar forma humana, las interacciones entre ambos sexos no eran demasiado profundas.

De hecho, el acto de aparearse podría considerarse en cierto modo automático. Después de todo, aquello era una responsabilidad para preservar la especie; y como cada macho disponía de varias parejas, el romance no estaba entre las prioridades. Al final del día, sólo por ser macho el dragón tenía garantizado tener varias hembras a su disposición sin tener que hacer nada. Así de crueles eran los números.

Por esa razón, interactuar de esa forma con una mujer era algo nuevo para Alligar; y el hombre estaba esforzándose para dejar una buena impresión. En ese momento, era el primer macho de su raza en adquirir forma humana e interactuar con alguien que no fuera dragón; y aquello le ponía una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Salia por su parte sabía que Alligar estaba descubriendo todo un mundo nuevo y por ello comprendía que, aunque pudiera parecer que estaba coqueteando con ella, sus acciones eran inocentes. No obstante, eso no evitaba que aquellos gestos le gustaran. Después de todo, a pesar de que Embryo sólo jugó con ella, la mujer no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Incluso sabiendo que al vivir en la tierra verdadera aquella posibilidad era prácticamente inexistente.

Sus esperanzas estaban en una futura interacción con las personas de la otra tierra y más recientemente en los resultados de los experimentos de Gecko; por desgracia, lo primero estaba en peligro de ser totalmente descartado debido al ataque de los antiguos, lo cual reducía mucho las posibilidades. Quizás por eso, al ver al primer hombre aparte de Tusk, quien ya estaba totalmente apartado tanto por Ange como por Hilda; y Dominic, quien se había hecho pareja de Salamandinay, las emociones de la norma se estaban desbocando con mucha rapidez.

Desde antes de la llegada de Ange a Arzenal, Salia tenía claro que no le gustaban las mujeres. Aunque hacia Alektra sentía una enorme admiración y un gran cariño, aquello no era amor de pareja. Para Tereshkova, Jill era como su hermana mayor. De hecho, en la búsqueda de su identidad, Salia intentó tener relaciones con otra chica y al final no se sintió cómoda y terminó desistiendo.

Fue cuando le entregó su primera vez a Embryo cuando Salia confirmó que eran los hombres los que despertaban toda su pasión y todo su amor de mujer. Desde allí, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos y aunque aquello no duró mucho, la experiencia se quedó grabada en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Obviamente, al tener a un hombre tan cerca luego de tantos años, toda esa pasión empezó a desbordarse y poco a poco esa sed que estuvo dormida empezó a tomar el control. Salia no tenía idea de si ese hombre estaba comprometido, si tenía hijos o si no tenía a nadie, pero en aquel momento eso cada vez le importaba menos.

Lo único que atinó a pensar fue en su condición, pero de inmediato recordó que ya se encontraba prácticamente recuperado del todo, así que no había ningún peligro por ese lado. Ni siquiera el hecho de que estaban en el hospital tuvo relevancia en la mente de la mujer.

Salia entonces tomó una decisión consciente de que quizás estaba a punto de cometer un error; sin embargo, la norma no tenía idea de cuándo se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad así, por lo que no quiso dejarla pasar. La mujer entonces se acercó a la cama y sin mediar palabras, y ante el asombro de Alligar, le abrazó y empezó a besarle.

– Salia, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Alligar totalmente sorprendido.

– Considera esto mi agradecimiento – dijo Salia.

– Espera, yo… – intentó decir Alligar.

– No digas nada, no quiero saberlo… no te preocupes, no hace falta que hagas nada luego – dijo Salia para no presionar al otro, después de todo, ella estaba metiéndose en su vida sin pedir permiso.

Alligar trató de razonar con la mujer, pero pronto sus instintos tomaron el control y su sensatez se desconectó para darle paso a la pasión. Por desgracia, aunque tenía mucha experiencia apareándose, la misma era con él estando en su forma de dragón, así que, salvo corresponderle al beso y al abrazo, el hombre no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer con una compañera estando en su forma humana.

Por fortuna, Salia intuyó ese problema y sin dudar tomó las riendas del acto. Aunque todos sus sueños de romance y esa vida con su príncipe azul estaban prácticamente descartados, la mujer al menos quiso aprovechar la ocasión para disfrutar del placer de tener relaciones íntimas de nuevo. Cuando no se tiene lo que se quiere, entonces hay que querer lo que se tiene.

Salia empezó a desvestir a Alligar y con una voz muy dulce le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella le guiaría. Ante esas palabras, el dragón se sintió más cómodo y decidió aceptar que la mujer tuviera el control. Después de todo, era una nueva experiencia y deseaba disfrutarla, sobre todo considerando que eso le serviría para probarlo luego con sus parejas dragonas.

Cuando ambos tuvieron desnudos los dos mantuvieron por un rato el juego de caricias recorriendo sus cuerpos; Salia no desaprovechó la ocasión de tocar las alas del dragón, quien no poseía cola como las mujeres de su raza. Ese gesto excitó muchísimo a Alligar, quien cuando no aguantó más tomó a la norma y comenzó a besar sus pechos para luego empezarlos a chupar.

Salia sintió poderosas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo ante lo repentino del estímulo y no tardó en comenzar a gemir. La mujer entonces se zafó del agarre del otro y de inmediato buscó su virilidad y sin perder tiempo se la metió a la boca. La mujer puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido con Embryo y Alligar encontró imposible resistirse ante semejante ataque y pocos minutos después terminó descargando su semen en la garganta de la chica de cabellos color púrpura.

La norma no desperdició ni una gota y pronto se sorprendió al ver que la erección del dragón no cedía; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alligar decidió tomar la iniciativa y recostó a la mujer en la cama para ser él quien comenzara a estimularla oralmente.

Obviamente, el chico era inexperto, pero con las oportunas indicaciones de la mujer, pronto Salia comenzó su ascenso hacia el orgasmo, el cual llegó como una explosión de placer que la hizo gritar con voz ronca. Sin embargo, la norma no quiso parar y con un ademán invitó al hombre a que se acercara y entrara en ella.

Finalmente, después de 5 años, Salia volvía a sentir que la virilidad de un hombre la invadía y aquello hizo que su pasión explotara aún más. Alligar por su parte descubrió todo un nuevo universo de sensaciones al estar en el interior de una mujer en su forma humana. La textura, el calor, la sensación en las paredes de su miembro, todo era diferente.

Era difícil decir cuál de las dos experiencias era más placentera para él; en cierto modo, cada una tenía su encanto y mentalmente, el dragón se dijo que a partir de ese momento buscaría aparearse de las dos maneras. Fue entonces cuando Alligar empezó a moverse dentro de Salia, quien lejos de gemir ya estaba directamente gritando mientras abrazaba tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas al hombre que la estaba poseyendo.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar más y ambos mantuvieron esa rutina un buen rato; hasta que Alligar, tomando de nuevo la iniciativa, empezó a alternar los besos en la boca con besos en los pechos de la norma quien se sintió excitada por el gesto y le dijo que se mantuviera de esa forma. Pronto Salia sintió que otro orgasmo estaba por llegar y casi de inmediato nuevas oleadas de placer la invadieron haciendo que mordiera el hombre del dragón.

Alligar por su parte sintió que estaba a punto de eyacular y sin preguntar terminó viniéndose en el interior de Salia, quien le agradeció a gritos que la estuviera llenando con su semilla. No obstante, el asunto no terminó allí, la virilidad del hombre seguía en pie de lucha y el fuego de la mujer estaba lejos de aplacarse, por lo que la norma decidió ponerse en la posición de perrito para pedirle al otro que la tomara de esa forma.

El dragón de inmediato hizo caso y de nuevo comenzó el combate amoroso, sólo que ahora era el hombre quien mordía la espalda de Salia al tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos sin parar. Por su parte la norma movía sus caderas para pegarlas de él y así sentir la penetración aún más profunda; en esa posición Salia sólo se dedicó a sentir placer, sabiendo que Alligar no necesitaba ni más estimulación ni más indicaciones.

Pronto las embestidas del dragón fueron tan fuertes que en una de ellos ambos terminaron recostados en la cama y de esa forma el hombre siguió penetrándola. Ella acostada boca abajo y él encima de ella. Varios minutos pasaron y los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo nuevamente por lo que la norma una vez más sintió cómo su compañero la inundaba. Allí sí ambos terminaron cediendo al cansancio y en esa misma posición terminaron quedándose dormidos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Chris y Nonna llevaban varios días compartiendo la celda de aislamiento, pero la relación entre ellas no había mejorado nada. Ambas se habían encomendado al silencio y ni siquiera eran capaces de verse una a la otra a la cara. Sin embargo, ambas tenían claro que, si no hacían algo, iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran salir de allí.

Jasmine era una persona muy estricta y las dos sabían que a no ser que mejoraran sus relaciones, la mujer no les levantaría el castigo. El problema era que ninguna daba el primer paso porque en el fondo tenían miedo de hacerlo. Una vez que pasó el tiempo y ambas pudieron pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, Chris y Nonna comprendieron lo locura que estuvieron a punto de hacer y la vergüenza las embargó completamente.

Su pelea ciertamente pudo haberle costado la vida no sólo a ellas, sino a Rosalie y a Mary también. Eso era lo que más les apenaba, que por ese resentimiento estuvieron a punto de destruir el futuro de dos personas muy queridas. Claro, eso no había borrado la rabia que sentía Nonna por la muerte de Marika, sólo le hizo ver que sus acciones habían sido lamentables y pudieron terminar siendo terribles.

Chris tampoco se sentía menos culpable por haberle quitado la vida a su compañera, pero ahora tenía claro que lo que ella hiciera tenía el potencial de arrastrar a otros. De hecho, durante esos días, la chica de cabellos azul claro pudo darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a Rosalie. Y no sólo eso, también pudo confirmar que lo que sentía por Zola, Hilda e incluso Embryo no era amor, sino una enorme necesidad de sentirse protegida y querida.

No obstante, con Rosalie era distinto, la sensación en su corazón era más intensa y lo que anhelaba no era sentirse protegida, sino cuidar de esa mujer que aparentaba ser fuerte, pero que en el fondo sólo quería ser amada. Chris no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría pasando con su compañera ahora que estaba sola y ese pensamiento le hacía sentir temor; pero no temor porque la traicionara o la abandonara, sino temor de que no supiera qué hacer o de que algo le pasara.

El simple pensamiento de que a Rosalie le pudiera suceder algo por Chris no estar cerca bastaba para paralizar a la chica de cabello azul claro; y fue entonces cuando comprendió la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer. El grito de Rosalie cuando ella se colocó la pistola en la cabeza no paraba de sonar en su mente. Aquel alarido bastaba para desvelarla haciéndole entender que ella era todo para su compañera y que, si la abandonaba, Rosalie no podría seguir adelante.

Gracias a eso, Chris había tomado la decisión de cuidar su vida para poder vivir al lado de Rosalie y así poder protegerla siempre. No obstante, para ello era necesario salir de aquella jaula y para eso era vital resolver el asunto con Nonna. La chica de pelo azul claro entonces se armó de valor y optó por dar el primer paso; después de todo, ella era la mayor y tenía que dar el ejemplo como buena Senpai.

– Lamento que por mi culpa hayas terminado en este lugar – dijo Chris finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

– No, yo… – intentó responder Nonna, pero en ese momento la rabia se agolpó en su interior y la joven tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerla.

– La vergüenza y el dolor por lo que hice me acompañarán por el resto de mi vida. Fui una idiota por haber creído las palabras de Embryo, pero la culpa de lo que hice no fue de él sino mía – dijo Chris al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro – Te pido perdón por haberte causado dolor y por haber tomado la vida de Marika – añadió la mujer de cabello azul claro y entonces fue el turno de Nonna de empezar a llorar – Pero, ahora me he dado cuenta de que no debo menospreciar mi vida. Ahora tengo a alguien que depende de mí, alguien a quien debo proteger, así que también te pido perdón por no permitir que tomes venganza – terminó Chris mientras apretaba los puños.

Nonna no pudo responder, la joven cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sólo atinó a seguir llorando. Desde la muerte de Marika, ella no pudo dejar de sentir culpa. Si ella la hubiera acompañado, quizás ahora su amiga estaría viva. Era esa rabia consigo misma por su cobardía la que al final terminaba dirigiéndose hacia Chris, quien obviamente tenía toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Nonna sabía del gran poder de Embryo y la forma en la que él actuaba. Sólo Ange había sido capaz de resistirse a su poder, pero incluso ella llegó a flaquear por momentos. En los primeros días tras el inicio de su nueva vida en la tierra verdadera, el grupo no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ange y las demás sobre los pormenores de la batalla.

Después de todo, esa era una forma de pasar el tiempo tras las intensas jornadas de construcción que vivían todos los días. Fue durante esas charlas que Ange les narró con detalles lo que vivió cuando fue capturada por Embryo. La rubia al principio no estaba segura sobre hablar de los detalles íntimos, pero al final decidió que era lo mejor porque así podría hacer que los demás entendieran mejor la actuación de Alektra.

Decir que simplemente había sido la amante de Embryo no era justo para con la antigua comandante; y Ange quiso de esa forma honrar su memoria. Sorprendentemente, ese gesto hizo que Salia también se atreviera a hablar de su experiencia con aquel hombre y luego fue el turno de Chris. Por eso, Nonna sabía lo que había vivido su compañera y las causas que la llevaron a asesinar a Marika; sin embargo, de entender a perdonar había un largo camino y Nonna estaba lejos de llegar al final.

– No sé si alguna vez logre perdonarte por lo que hiciste, pero a partir de hoy trataré de hacerlo – dijo Nonna sin dejar de llorar y pronto las dos se abrazaron como símbolo del nuevo camino que iniciaban juntas.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange y los demás, a excepción de Tusk, finalmente entraron a la tienda y frente a ellos pudieron ver a seis personas que de inmediato se levantaron de sus asientos y les miraron llenos de expectativas. La rubia de inmediato pudo reconocer a su amiga Misty, a sus ex compañeras de laria, Maki, Chiaki y Akiho; y por supuesto a su hermana Sylvia. Además, había un hombre con ellas a quien nunca antes había visto.

Viendo que Ange se encontraba todavía asimilando la impresión del reencuentro, Jasmine y Aura tomaron la iniciativa y saludaron a los otros. Una vez que las cortesías de rigor finalizaron, todos tomaron asiento y el encuentro entre las tres partes formalmente dio inicio.

– Gracias por haber respondido mi mensaje y por haber accedido a este encuentro – dijo Sylvia con mucho control de la situación. Se notaba que toda su preparación como princesa no había sido en vano.

– Para serte franca, al principio no íbamos a hacerlo. Después de todo, el Imperio Misurugi siempre fue hostil hacia nosotros e incluso intentó borrarnos del mapa una vez – dijo Jasmine con firmeza y sin rodeos.

– Lo sé y nuevamente les pido perdón por las atrocidades que cometió el imperio contra todos Ustedes – respondió Sylvia sin bajar la cara, pero mostrando dolor en su rostro – Incluso yo misma participé en todo aquello y no sólo le hice daño a mi familia – añadió la menor de las Misurugi mientras miraba a su hermana mayor – sino a personas que luchaban por su libertad – indicó mirando a Lizardia a quien ya había visto cuando ingresó a la tienda – Por esa razón, como ya lo dije en mi mensaje, estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. Nuestra intención es empezar una buena relación con Ustedes y para ello la confianza es importante, es por eso que antes de dar cualquier paso es preciso que pague por mis crímenes – finalizó Sylvia con una resolución que sorprendió a los presentes.

Ange no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cuándo su hermana se había vuelto una mujer? Y no sólo una mujer, sino una mujer madura, segura de sí misma y con una enorme fortaleza de carácter. El cambio era tan grande que a la mayor de las Misurugi le estaba costando asimilarlo; pero más allá de eso, estar dispuesta a venir ante ellos para pagar por lo que había hecho mostraba una valentía enorme.

Después de todo, ella había traicionado a su hermana y por omisión permitió que su hermano matara a su padre; sin mencionar que había torturado cruelmente a Lizardia. Pensar que Ange, pero sobre todo los dragones, pudieran pedir su cabeza como castigo no sería descabellado; y aún así Sylvia no sólo estaba parada frente a ellos, sino que había repetido que estaba dispuesta a asumirlo.

Quizás alguien pudiera pensar que Ange no tendría corazón para castigar a su hermana; después de todo era una niña inmadura en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, en el caso de los dragones era otra cosa. Sylvia no tenía manera de saber cómo era la relación entre las Norma y los dragones ni qué grado de influencia tenía Ange en ellos; por ende, la menor de las Misurugi tenía que estar preparada para el peor escenario una vez dicha esas palabras.

Y sí, Sylvia estaba consciente de que su vida corría peligro. Por esa razón, antes de viajar había dejado un plan de contingencia para que Misty gobernara en su lugar. La idea era decir que la menor de las Misurugi había decidido quedarse junto a su hermana para compensar el tiempo perdido y que Misty estaría al mando. Sylvia había dejado los documentos requeridos debidamente firmados.

Eventualmente se reportaría la muerte de Sylvia como si fueran causas naturales y ya todo seguiría su curso normal. Obviamente, Adrian y Misty estaban totalmente negados a ese plan, pero la hermana de Ange fue totalmente tajante al respecto. Por bastante tiempo había estado siendo atormentada por sus demonios y ya era tiempo de enfrentarlos. Si al hacerlo perdía la vida, entonces que así fuera.

– Ciertamente tus crímenes hacia nosotros fueron terribles – dijo Aura con faz imperturbable, aunque si alguien miraba fijamente podría notar que la Sacerdotisa había sido tocada por la entereza de la hermana de Ange – ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a aceptar tu castigo sin importar cuál sea? – preguntó la dragona poniendo a prueba a Sylvia.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Sylvia sin flaquear.

En ese momento todos pudieron ver que las 5 personas que acompañaban a la hermana de Ange hacían un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse. Era claro que ellos pensaban que la vida de Sylvia pendía de un hilo; y en el rostro de todos se veía que en cualquier momento saltarían en defensa de la menor de las Misurugi.

– Entiendo. ¡Lizardia! – llamó Aura.

– ¡Aura-sama! – respondió Lizardia poniéndose de pie.

La Sacerdotisa le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a quien fuera la espía en el Imperio Misurugi y Lizardia de inmediato se acercó, portando un látigo en la mano, a donde estaba Sylvia. La hermana de Ange al ver esa acción supo lo que vendría, pero ni aún así flaqueó su resolución y sin dudar se quitó la ropa hasta quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba para luego colocarse de rodillas de espaldas a la dragona.

Adrian, Misty e incluso las ex jugadoras de laria casi por instinto intentaron levantarse para proteger a Sylvia, pero la rubia les detuvo con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro se seguía cubriendo los pechos. La hermana de Ange les había contado a todos cómo había torturado a Lizardia, incluyendo la cantidad de latigazos que le daba diariamente.

Por esa razón, cuando escucharon su nombre y la vieron con el látigo, todos sabían lo que iba a suceder. Sin embargo, aunque podían entender el dolor de la dragona y su deseo de justicia o venganza; Sylvia seguía siendo su norte, su líder, su luz, su amor, su guía. ¿Cómo podían quedarse de brazos cruzados a sabiendas de que iban a hacerle daño?

No obstante, el gesto de Sylvia les hizo entender que si intervenían no sólo entorpecerían el encuentro, sino que la terminarían humillando. Primero porque darían la impresión de que no seguían sus órdenes y segundo porque si ella había decidido cumplir su castigo, cualquier intervención le restaría fuerza a su acto.

De hecho, el gesto de Sylvia de cubrir sus pechos era un símbolo. Esa acción indicaba que, aunque la menor de las Misurugi estaba dispuesta a pagar sus crímenes, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su dignidad. Más razón para evitar cualquier intervención que dañara esa imagen.

Lizardia levantó el látigo, al tiempo que su rostro lucía impertérrito, y sin dudar tomó impulso para asestar el primer golpe. Sylvia cerró los ojos y respiró profundo esperando el impacto.

– ¡Alto! – exclamó Aura y Lizardia detuvo el movimiento como si hubiera sido algo ensayado – Puedes sentarte – agregó la Sacerdotisa y la ex espía de inmediato cumplió la orden, dejando a Sylvia y a quienes le acompañaban sumidos en confusión.

– Puedes ponerte de pie – dijo Aura con solemnidad – Aunque lo que hiciste fue terrible, hace tiempo que nuestros pueblos dejamos todo eso atrás. Sin embargo, cuando supimos tu propuesta quisimos saber si eran palabras vacías de cortesía o si de verdad había voluntad de hacerlas valer. Por esa razón preparamos esta pequeña prueba – añadió Aura y en ese momento Sylvia se levantó para luego vestirse y tomar asiento. Fue en ese instante que le avisaron a Tusk que podía entrar.

Adrian al principio sintió mucha molestia por el engaño, pero cuando vio que Tusk fue invitado a entrar después de que todo había terminado comprendió que, a pesar de todo, ellos se habían preocupado por la dignidad de Sylvia. Al fin y al cabo, los presentes eran mujeres a excepción de él. Y si la hermana de Ange hubiera sentido incomodidad por quitarse la ropa frente a él, ella misma le hubiera invitado a esperar afuera.

Por otro lado, al final del día Sylvia no sufrió ningún castigo y eso de por sí era algo muy bueno. Considerando que su pareja estaba dispuesta incluso a dar su vida por tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermana, que al final todo se redujera a un engaño era un enorme negocio.

– Hizo falta que mi hermana me disparara para que finalmente pudiera tomar el control de mi vida; y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho por mi inmadurez – respondió Sylvia mirando a Aura – Por esa razón, pasé años luchando para reconstruir el imperio y así expiar mis culpas siguiendo el consejo que me diste, Angelise Onee-sama – añadió la menor de las Misurugi haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por la forma en que había llamado a Ange – Cuando supe toda la verdad de Embryo, los dragones y las Norma fue cuando pude comprender todas tus acciones y las palabras que dijiste. Fue entonces cuando me dolió todo lo que les hice a todos, en especial a ti y a Lizardia. Por eso vine a asumir mi responsabilidad con los dragones. Por eso quise venir a verte, Onee-sama, aunque dejaste claro que no nos veríamos más – dijo Sylvia apretando los puños para sacar fuerzas y seguir – Cuando tú creíste que mi vida corría peligro no dudaste en ponerte en riesgo para rescatarme y yo te pagué muy mal; y cuando nos despedimos, creo que no lo hicimos de la mejor manera, al menos yo no lo hice. Por todo eso, aun cuando Ustedes han dejado todo atrás, en nombre del Antiguo Imperio Misurugi y en nombre mío les pido perdón – finalizó la hermana de Ange para luego arrodillarse y hacer un dogeza frente a todos.

Nadie pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras y el gesto de Sylvia. En sus ademanes, en su rostro y en su tono quedaba claro que aquello no era un teatro, sino un acto de valentía para expiar unas culpas que quizás no paraban de atormentarla. Por eso, Ange ya no pudo mantener más el tipo y sin dudar salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y las dos terminaron llorando sin decir ni una palabra.

Luego de un rato, las hermanas se pusieron de pie y se dedicaron una sonrisa demostrando que todo lo pasado finalmente quedaba atrás; y que a partir de ese momento empezaría una nueva historia. Fue en ese instante en que Misty y las ex jugadoras de laria se acercaron. Ange se apartó un poco de Sylvia para mirar a las demás y Akiho decidió tomar la palabra.

– Angelise-sama... yo... yo también le pido perdón por lo que hice. Fui una idiota y no fui capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando... y aun así... Usted nunca buscó hacerme daño... – dijo Akiho para luego hacer otro dogeza.

– Por favor, perdónenos, Angelise-sama – dijo Chiaki para también hacer un dogeza.

– No sabíamos lo que hacíamos – añadió Maki para luego hacer otro dogeza.

– Descuiden. Entiendo. No era fácil ver las cosas de otra forma. Después de todo, así fue como lo programó Embryo – dijo Ange – Lo importante es que esos lazos que creamos no se rompieron del todo y que aquí nos han unido de nuevo – añadió la rubia haciendo que las tres ex jugadoras de laria rompieran en llanto al recordar las palabras de la antigua princesa en aquel juego.

Ange se acercó a las chicas, las ayudó a ponerse de pie y finalmente, luego de muchos años, las cuatro compañeras se fundieron en un abrazo. Misty espero con paciencia que las demás hicieran las pases hasta que finalmente llegó su turno. Ange la miró y sin dudar se acercó con una sonrisa; al fin y al cabo, ellas no habían terminado mal.

– Aún conservo el disfraz de Perolina – dijo Misty recordando que fue allí donde Ange la puso luego de escapar de Arzenal.

– Lamento que tuviera mal olor – dijo Ange y las dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas para luego abrazarse.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Angelise-sama. Creí que no te volvería a ver – dijo Misty sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas de alegría salieran de sus ojos.

– Siempre pensé que hubiera querido despedirme de otra forma – dijo Ange mirando a su amiga con cariño

– No importa. Creo que gracias a eso terminé con el impulso para hacer lo que hago ahora – dijo Misty agradecida.

– Finalmente, descubriste la verdad de todo, ¿no? – dijo Ange recordando lo que Misty le dijo durante el festival.

– Sí. Y aunque saberlo no me hizo feliz, me dio libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones – respondió Misty.

– Chicas, desde ahora no hace falta que haya formalismos entre nosotras. Yo ya no soy una princesa, soy simplemente Ange. Una mujer dueña de un café – dijo la mayor de las Misurugi y las demás asintieron felices de que Ange las hubiera perdonado.

– Todo esto ha sido muy intenso y Ustedes apenas están llegando – dijo Aura al ver que lo mejor era dejarles a Ange y los otros ponerse al día – Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar y mañana podemos seguir a primera hora.

– Hemos preparado habitaciones para Ustedes aquí; y ya que imagino que querrán hablar más tiempo con Ange, ella les podrá llevar a ellas cuando lo necesiten – complementó Jasmine.

Jasmine, Aura, Salamandinay y Lizardia salieron de la tienda, al tiempo que Hilda y Tusk se acercaban al grupo. En ese momento, Adrian también se acercó, aunque decidió no intervenir en la conversación hasta que le invitaran.

– Ange Onee-sama, quiero presentarte a Adrian – dijo Sylvia al tiempo que tomaba la mano del joven – Él es mi marido – añadió luego sonrojándose mucho. Después de todo, Ange era su hermana mayor y aunque acababa de decir que ya no era una princesa, seguía siendo su único familiar y en cierto modo buscaba su aprobación.

– Un placer, Adrian – dijo Ange extiendo su mano.

– El gusto el mío – respondió Adrian para luego estrechar la mano y devolver la cortesía. El joven sabía cuál era la intención de Sylvia y quiso dar la mejor impresión posible. Al fin y al cabo, Ange era una especie de heroína no sólo para su hermana, sino para todo aquel que sabía la historia de la batalla contra Embryo.

– Sylvia, ellos son Hilda y Tusk. Los dos son mis parejas – dijo la rubia sonriendo con picardía.

– ¡¿Qué?! – respondieron los demás sorprendidos.

– Creo que tenemos que ponernos al día con muchas cosas – dijo Misty sin salir de su asombro.

 **Notas del Autor**

¡Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo! De verdad les pido disculpas a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia por todo el tiempo que me he demorado para finalizar esta entrega.

No, no he pensado en ningún momento en abandonar el fanfic, pero sí he tenido diversos inconvenientes de salud, personales y laborales que me han ocupado casi todo mi tiempo libre. Afortunadamente, las cosas han ido mejorando y pude retomar estas aventuras que tantas ganas tenía de continuar.

El círculo empieza a cerrarse y varios asuntos comienzan a resolverse. Con ello me refiero a Dominic y Salamandinay, y a ese resentimiento entre Nonna y Chris. Además, Salia finalmente pudo dejar salir esas ganas que llevaba contenidas por tantos años. A ver en qué termina todo ese asunto xD

Espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro entre las hermanas, no fue fácil escribirlo y creo que fueron tres o cuatro las veces que borré la escena para iniciarla desde cero porque no me terminaba de convencer. Lo que les he traído a Ustedes fue el producto final de todo ese debate interno, con el cual sí me siento cómodo.

Sobre Misty, sé que algunas personas dicen que Ange la raptó y la obligó a ayudarla a escapar de Arzenal; sin embargo, yo opino lo contrario. Es verdad que estaba atada y que Ange le mostró el cuchillo, pero en el momento en que Ange se encuentra con Hilda y Momoka, la actitud e Misty me llamó la atención.

Es verdad que estaba temerosa, pero siento que era por el asunto de Hilda y no por ser rehén de Ange. Además, luego del incidente, en ninguna parte se menciona que Misty la acusara o hiciera algo para buscar que castigaran a Ange. No creo que hubiera sido difícil enterarse de que Ange había escapado con vida de las garras de su hermano y si hubiera tenido algún resentimiento, considerando que su familia era la encargada de Arzenal, bien pudo haber tomado represalias.

Por todo eso creo que Misty o ayudó a Ange por decisión propia o entendió los motivos de su amiga para raptarla (sin mencionar que tuvo que tener claro que Ange jamás quiso hacerle daño). Por eso pienso que ambas quedaron en buenos términos. Sé que mi teoría también es especulativa, pero es mi visión y basado en eso estoy escribiendo esta historia. Si alguien lo ve diferente, pido disculpas por adelantado.

Ya se acerca el contraataque de las Norma y queda ver qué van a acordar con el Imperio Misurugi antes de iniciar la ofensiva. Por su parte, Andrew no está de brazos cruzados y también se prepara para la venidera confrontación. Después de todo, esa es la guerra que tanto ha soñado.

Ok, es tiempo de hablar de los reviews... ah cierto, no ha habido reviews en todo este tiempo :(

Cada vez queda menos, pero se vienen más momentos interesantes, incluidos otros reencuentros, así que estén pendientes. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y espero me sigan apoyando hasta el final.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica siempre es bienvenida, así que no duden en hacerla. Espero poder retomar el ritmo de las publicaciones a partir de ahora para ver si puedo sacar al menos un capítulo mensual porque hacerlo semanalmente sí va a estar bastante complicado. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	13. Ch 12: Preparándose para la Batalla

**Cross Ange:** **天使と竜の輪舞** **(Rondó de Ángeles y Dragones)**

 **La Venganza de los Antiguos**

 **Por Shougo Amakusa**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Preparándose para la Batalla con la Esperanza Renovada**

Ange, Tusk, Hilda, Sylvia, Misty, Adrian, Chiaki, Akiho y Maki pasaron varias horas en una animada conversación para ponerse al día. Por suerte, la comida y la bebida no faltaron y eso les permitió mantenerse con energía para poder resumir 5 años de sus vidas en una charla.

– Es increíble lo que has logrado, Sylvia. Ser capaz de reconstruir el imperio no es poca cosa – dijo Ange asombrada al saber la situación actual de su lugar de nacimiento.

– Yo no diría reconstruir el imperio, apenas si hemos recuperado y reconstruido la capital – dijo Sylvia apenada y restándole importancia a su logro.

– No seas modesta. Has sido una gran líder, Comandante – dijo Misty con sinceridad.

– Tienes ahora una enorme responsabilidad en tus manos, Sylvia – dijo Ange reflexiva – Eres el pilar de toda la gente que te sigue.

– Pues yo quisiera un descanso… y aún queda tanto por hacer... – dijo Sylvia resoplando agotada – ¿No podría ser mesonera en tu café? – preguntó la Comandante tras tener una idea, dejando a los demás boquiabiertos.

– ¡Claro! Pero, ¿De verdad vas a abandonarles? – dijo Ange sonriendo ante la pregunta de su hermana y la reacción de los otros.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Aún no es tiempo. Pero igual vendré a visitarte seguido y cuando todo esté listo allá pienso retirarme y mudarme a esta Tierra – dijo Sylvia resolutiva – Aunque no sé si tengas tiempo para dedicarle a tu hermana ahora que tienes dos… – empezó a decir Sylvia, pero se cortó debido a que la pena no la dejo seguir.

– Dos, ¿qué? – preguntó Ange riendo de buena gana.

– Ange, no seas ruda con ella, todavía es joven. Además, tampoco es que sea algo común – dijo Misty quien todavía se sonrojaba al pensar que su amiga estaba con un hombre y una mujer.

– ¿Y cómo hacen para generar la energía que utilizan? – preguntó Adrian en parte por interés y en parte para cambiar de tema, pues incluso él no podía evitar incomodarse con el asunto del trío.

– Usamos los cristales estables de draconium generado por los dragones a partir del draconium puro que todavía contamina la mayoría del planeta. La Torre de Aura tenía la tecnología para aprovecharlos, pero no se había podido expandir primero por falta de recursos y luego por el rapto de la propia Aura. Pero, una vez que ella regresó, los científicos de Ciudad Aura y Nueva Arzenal trabajaron juntos para desarrollar y expandir el uso de esa fuente de energía – explicó Ange animada – Aunque estamos lejos de que sea algo de uso masivo. Sólo Nueva Arzenal y una gran parte de Ciudad Aura han sido adaptadas para su uso. El resto de lugares sigue como antes – añadió la Norma.

– De todas formas, la mayor parte del planeta sigue sin ser habitable, así que no estamos en un apuro de expandir el uso – añadió Hilda para poner el asunto en perspectiva.

– Hilda, disculpa, pero… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta personal? – inquirió Adrian de pronto, como si recordara algo, haciendo que los demás se extrañaran.

– ¿Eh?, claro, claro – respondió Hilda, recuperándose de la sorpresa y preguntándose por qué la actitud del hombre.

– ¿Eres de la Unión Enderant? – preguntó Adrian algo inseguro y en ese momento tanto Sylvia como Misty entendieron las intenciones de él, por lo que mostraron mucho interés en la respuesta de la pelirroja.

– Sí, allí nací – respondió Hilda aún sin saber qué buscaba el otro.

– De verdad lamento la molestia, pero hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza desde hace un rato – dijo Adrian visiblemente apenado – ¿De casualidad eres familia de Inge Schlievogt? – preguntó el hombre dejando helados a Ange, Tusk y sobre todo a Hilda.

Los ojos de Hilda se abrieron por completo al escuchar la pregunta y su corazón se desbocó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la pelirroja y el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto. La pareja de Ange deseaba pedirle apoyo a Sylvia para buscar a su familia, pero nunca se imaginó que serían ellos quienes tocaran el tema primero.

Además, por las palabras de Adrian, era evidente que él conocía a su madre. Hilda quiso responder de inmediato, pero las frases quedaron atrapadas en su garganta debido a un montón de preguntas que aparecieron en su cabeza. ¿Será que él sabía dónde estaban? ¿Será que les conocía de antes de la guerra contra Embryo y que luego les perdió la pista? ¿Será que sabe de su paradero? Eran muchas interrogantes y la pelirroja tenia miedo de que las repuestas no fueras de su agrado.

– Sí… ella es… ella es… mi madre – respondió Hilda armándose de valor – ¿La conoce? ¿La ha visto? ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó luego con vehemencia, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse para no ir a estremecerlo.

– Vaya, no me lo puedo creer… ¿Inge es tu madre? – preguntó Sylvia sin poder asumirlo – Inge y tu hermana tienen varios años viviendo con nosotros. Adrian también es de la Unión Enderant y en su peregrinación hacia el Imperio Misurugi se encontró con ellas y las rescató de unos delincuentes. Luego siguió el viaje con ellas y los tres terminaron viviendo en la capital – explicó la hermana de Ange contenta de que otra familia rota estaba por reencontrarse.

– Están vivos… yo… yo… Muchas gracias por ayudarles – dijo Hilda, aún asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras miraba a Adrian y hacía una reverencia.

– Descuida, descuida, era mi deber. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver una injusticia. Es una desgracia que nuestro mundo se haya rebajado a ese nivel – respondió el hombre con cierta amargura en la voz.

– Imagino que quieres verles, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sylvia alegre – Descuida, tan pronto regrese les diré que vengan y…

– No, no es necesario… yo… yo… con saber que están vivas y bien es suficiente – cortó Hilda con sentimientos encontrados.

Aunque Hilda deseaba saber de su familia, ante la posibilidad real de verles el miedo se apoderó de su ser. Miedo a un nuevo rechazo, miedo a ver otra vez odio en los ojos de su madre y temor en el rostro de su hermana. A la pelirroja le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar aquello que pasó ese día; y mucho tuvo que ver que supiera que Embryo había programado el odio y temor a las norma en el ADN de los humanos.

No obstante, si después de todo lo que había pasado y de que la verdad se hubiera revelado, ellas volvían a rechazarle ya no tendría forma de explicarlo o excusarlo. En ese momento tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de que su familia no le quería y eso no era algo que Hilda deseaba hacer. Era mejor vivir sabiendo que ellos estaban bien y pensando que la habían rechazado porque no tenían alternativa.

– Pero no entiendo, ¿realmente no deseas verles? – preguntó Sylvia contrariada ante el cambio de actitud de Hilda.

– Ellas no te van a rechazar de nuevo si ese es tu temor – dijo Adrian comprendiendo los temores de la pelirroja.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Hilda quien no se esperaba ese comentario.

– Después de salvar a tu madre y a tu hermana, los tres hicimos un largo viaje para llegar al Imperio Misurugi y en el camino tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar – empezó a decir Adrian para explicar sus palabras anteriores – No sé si fue por haberlas rescatado o porque no había más nadie o porque quizás no estábamos seguros de que llegaríamos con vida a nuestro destino, pero tu madre y yo hablamos de muchas cosas y entre ellas hablamos de ti. No quiero entrar en detalles porque me parece que son cosas que Ustedes deben hablar personalmente, pero te pido que confíes en mí cuando te digo que a ellas les haría muy felices poder volverte a ver – aseguró el hombre con mucha confianza.

Esas palabras le generaron una alegría enorme a Hilda. La pelirroja vio mucha seguridad en Adrian y algo dentro de ella le dijo que él no estaba mintiendo. De verdad su familia deseaba verla de nuevo. Esa noticia era mucho más de lo que la mujer esperaba y ciertamente saber eso la hacía muy feliz.

– Entonces, si no es molestia, ¿Cuándo regresen les podrían decir que estoy aquí? – preguntó Hilda dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

– No tienes que esperar tanto, Hilda – dijo Sylvia resolutiva al ver la emoción en la pelirroja, para luego ponerse de pie y alejarse para hacer una video llamada.

Menos de 15 minutos después, Inge con su hija Hilda se encontraban en un vehículo aéreo atravesando la singularidad que recién se había abierto en el cielo. La mujer todavía tenía en la mente el momento en que la fueron a buscar para decirle que Sylvia necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella y que era preciso que fuera con su hija.

Obviamente, tal petición le resultó extraña, pero en todos los años que tenía en el Imperio Misurugi y tratando con Sylvia, Inge había desarrollado una fe y confianza ciegas hacia ella; por lo que a pesar de tener ciertas dudas, terminó desechándolas para ir a encontrarse con su líder.

Una vez que el vehículo aterrizó, la propia Sylvia fue a recibirlas y eso tranquilizó a Inge. Poco después, el transporte regresaba a la otra Tierra y las tres mujeres se dirigían hacia el campamento preparado por las Norma y los Dragones.

– Sylvia-sama, ¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar? ¿Necesita algo? – inquirió Inge, quien ni siquiera sabía cómo formular la pregunta.

– Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti misma – dijo Sylvia sonriendo alegre, gesto que extrañó a la madre de Hilda.

– No entiendo, Sylvia-sama, ¿Qué quiere de… – quiso preguntar Inge, pero en ese momento las tres entraron a una de las tiendas y de inmediato la madre de Hilda pudo darse cuenta de que en el interior de ese lugar se encontraba su hija mayor.

Para las tres pelirrojas fue como si el mundo se hubiera congelado en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un lado, Inge pudo ver frente a ella a la hija que tantas emociones dispares le había generado; alegría al nacer, dolor cuando se la arrebataron, temor cuando volvió a verla, culpa y pena después de su segunda partida, esperanza luego del final de la guerra y ansiedad de pensar que quizás no la volvería a ver nunca.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, parada a pocos metros de su alcance y con un rostro que claramente reflejaba muchísimo nerviosismo. Inge de inmediato supo que su hija temía que la volviera a rechazar y eso hizo que la culpa dentro de ella aumentara porque recordó el grito y el llanto de su hija cuando se fue corriendo aquella tarde lluviosa. Era evidente que le había hecho mucho daño en ese momento.

Hildegard por su parte no podía creer que su madre y su hermana estaban frente a ella; después de tantos años de preguntarse si habían sobrevivido, no sólo había confirmado que ambas estaban bien, sino que las tenía a pocos pasos de distancia. Evidentemente, sentir aquello tan real hizo que su temor de ser rechazada resurgiera, a pesar de lo que le había asegurado Adrian. Sólo su madre podía borrar ese miedo por completo.

Por otro lado, Hilda quien era ya toda una adolescente todavía recordaba a su hermana mayor. Por mucho tiempo después de que Hildegard se fuera, su madre le había hecho creer que aquel encuentro había sido sólo una pesadilla y que su hermana estaba muerta. No obstante, eso no evitó que esa escena regresara a su memoria en múltiples ocasiones.

Luego, tras el fin de la guerra contra Embryo y la revelación de la verdad acerca de las norma, Inge no tuvo corazón para seguir mintiendo y le contó todo acerca de Hildegard; por desgracia, ya era tarde para arrepentirse y sólo quedaba rogar porque algún día se volvieran a encontrar.

– Mamá – dijo Hildegard con voz baja y temblorosa, siento que era incapaz de moverse desde donde estaba.

– ¡Hija!, ¡Hija!, ¡Hija! – gritó Inge rompiendo en llanto mientras corría hacia su hija mayor y le daba un fuerte abrazo – Perdóname, Hildegard, perdóname… He sido la peor madre… – se reprendió la mujer sin dejar de llorar.

– No mamá, no fue tu culpa… – respondió Hildegard sintiendo una alegría indescriptible en su corazón.

– Onee-san – dijo Hilda con mucha inseguridad, sin saber si debía acercarse o no.

– Hilda, ven… ella es tu hermana – dijo Inge sonriendo con orgullo.

Hilda no dudó más y pronto las tres pelirrojas estuvieron fundidas en un abrazo sin querer separarse. Muchos años de odio, manipulación, dolor, sufrimiento e injusticia las habían rodeado, pero finalmente aquella maldición desaparecía de sus vidas y un nuevo comienzo surgía.

– Bueno, creo que es mejor que les dejemos un poco de privacidad, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar – comentó Sylvia y luego ella y los demás salieron de la tienda.

Apenas bastó una llamada de Sylvia y un aviso de Ange para que ese encuentro fuera arreglado; y cuando todos vieron la enorme alegría en los rostros de las tres mujeres de inmediato supieron que su esfuerzo había valido la pena. De hecho, habría sido cruel obligarlas a esperar más tiempo para verse.

Después de un buen rato, finalmente las tres pelirrojas se separaron y de inmediato buscaron secar sus lágrimas, pero sus rostros ya no reflejaban temor o nerviosismo, sino una gran alegría pues finalmente la familia volvía a reunirse; y en esa ocasión era una reunión de verdad. Sin embargo, pronto Inge decidió preguntar algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde que la verdad de las norma fue revelada.

– Hildegard, quiero que me cuentes de Arzenal. ¿Cómo fue tu vida allí? – preguntó Inge haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ocultar su ansiedad.

– Mamá, no es necesario hablar de eso, ya todo eso está en el pasado, lo importante es que estoy bien y que a pesar de todo allí aprendí muchas cosas que me han servido bastante – dijo Hildegard, quien no quería agobiar a su madre narrando todo lo que sufrió en aquel lugar. Además, al final del día, fue gracias a estar allí que terminó conociendo a Ange y a Tusk y que terminó iniciando una nueva vida.

– Yo… necesito saberlo – insistió Inge – Desde que el gobierno de la Unión Enderant reveló la verdad no he podido dejar de preguntarme por tu vida en aquel lugar; y no he podido dejar de imaginar todo lo que debiste haber sufrido siendo forzada a arriesgar tu vida todos los días… Por favor… no estaré tranquila si no lo haces.

– Está bien, mamá – aceptó Hildegard tras suspirar y comprender el deseo de su madre.

Hildegard respiró profundo para darse fuerzas y contar toda su historia; y en esos segundos también pensó en qué tantos detalles debía dar, especialmente en lo relacionado a su vida amorosa. Después de todo, si ella planeaba restablecer los lazos con su familia, lo mejor era sacar toda la basura de casa y empezar desde cero.

Fue así como la pareja de Ange relató su llegada a Arzenal, sus primeras misiones como piloto; las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, la vida en la base, cómo accedió a ser una de las mujeres de Zola a cambio de tener una vida más tranquila y la posibilidad de eventualmente escapar.

Luego narró su encuentro con Ange, cómo las dos pudieron escapar, su viaje hacia la Unión Enderant para visitarlas, su retorno a Arzenal y toda la guerra contra Embryo. Finalmente, les contó lo sucedido desde su llegada a la Tierra Verdadera y cómo terminó trabajando en el café de la rubia. Evidentemente, durante ese relato, Hildegard no ocultó que actualmente estaba en una relación con Ange y Tusk; incluso les dijo cómo se había enamorado de ambos y cómo todos se habían aceptado.

Inge e Hilda escucharon con detenimiento todo el relato de Hildegard y cada una lo vivió de forma diferente. La madre pudo sentir cómo su hija se vio obligada a descartar su inocencia no sólo sexual sin mental para poder sobrevivir en aquel lugar; y también comprendió todo el sacrificio que significó poder ir a verla de nuevo y cuánto dolor causó el rechazo que recibió.

Por suerte, al final la vida le había premiado y finalmente había encontrado la felicidad en una nueva familia; de hecho, más que sorprenderse por el hecho de que su hija fuera parte de un trío, Inge se sentía alegre de que al final, Hildegard hubiera encontrado personas que la quisieran de verdad. Al final del día, ¿qué podía exigir u opinar ella?

Durante la primera vez, a pesar de que luchó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que le quitaran a su hija; sin embargo, cuando Hildegard lo arriesgó todo para regresar con ella, lejos de corresponder a ese esfuerzo, ella decidió abandonarla por voluntad propia. El sólo hecho de pensar que su hija pudo haber muerto y de saber todo el sufrimiento que ambas separaciones causaron en ella era suficiente para reafirmar su fracaso como madre.

Por su parte, Hilda veía a su hermana como una especie de superhéroe que fue capaz de luchar contra muchas cosas malas para salir adelante; y no sólo eso, sino que tuvo que pelear a muerte contra dragones y hasta luchó en la guerra que liberó al planeta. Ante los ojos de una joven que apenas estaba empezando su adolescencia, Hildegard con su relato terminó convirtiéndose en una idol.

– Mamá, no tienes que culparte de todo… yo al principio me sentí muy mal por el rechazo, pero luego supe la verdad y entendí que Ustedes no tenían la culpa… y verlas felices de estar conmigo lo confirma – dijo Hildegard mientras tomaba las manos de su madre.

– Hija… fueron tantas cosas… tanto sufrimiento… tanto dolor… yo tenía que haber estado contigo… yo debí haber luchado más… tú jugándote la vida para comer y yo disfrutando de comodidades… – dijo Inge tratando de asimilar la verdad – Todos nosotros nos merecemos que nuestro mundo haya caído en el caos, por haber sido capaces de condenarlas y forzarlas a vivir esa vida por el simple hecho de ser diferentes… Me avergüenzo de haberte llamado monstruo… al final, el monstruo era yo… – añadió la madre de ambas con voz baja y mostrando un rostro agotado.

– Mamá, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hilda con cierto temor pues nunca había visto a su madre de esa forma.

– Mamá… no debí haber dicho nada – se reprendió Hildegard al sentir que su madre podría volverse inestable emocionalmente a partir de ese momento.

– Hilda, Hildegard, yo ya no soy la mujer débil de hace unos años. No crean que esto va a derrumbarme. Es verdad que me duele muy hondo y que cuesta asumirlo, pero ya estaba preparada. Desde el momento en que supe la verdad, empecé a prepararme por si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de ver nuevo a mi hija mayor – respondió Inge retomando la calma y con nuevas fuerzas – Además, no quiero abandonar a mis hijas ahora que por fin puedo estar con las dos. Hildegard, sé que en el pasado fui la peor madre… No, no hace falta que lo niegues… aunque yo tenía temor cuando te volví a ver, en el fondo, mi corazón me pedía que te aceptara y yo decidí ignorarlo. Una madre nunca debe abandonar a sus hijos, sin importar cómo sean, no hay perdón para eso… Yo podría decirte que cuando te arrancaron de mis brazos siendo una niña pasé meses postrada en una cama sin poder asumirlo o podría decirte que me tomó varios años aceptarlo y decidirme a tener otra hija. También podría decirte que para aceptarlo tuve que forzarme a creer que todo aquello sólo había sido una pesadilla y que no era real… Incluso podría decirte que cuando te volví a ver tuve que enfrentarme al hecho de que aquello de verdad había pasado y que de verdad había dado a luz a una norma, y que eso me aterró… En ese momento de mi vida sólo veía a las norma como monstruos y por eso tu presencia me hizo ver a mi peor demonio. Podría usar eso de excusa para justificar que te haya corrido de mi casa y de mi vida, pero ¿De qué valdría? Nada de eso puede compararse con lo que tú tuviste que pasar, con los sacrificios que tuviste que hacer y con todo lo que tuviste que perder… No hace falta que digas nada, hija, la verdad es que he sido una madre terrible, incluso con Hilda pues le oculté que tenía una hermana mayor de la que debía sentirse orgullosa – narró Inge apretando los puños debido a la rabia e impotencia que sentía – Cuando Misty-sama le reveló al país el engaño que nos habían hecho con las norma y cómo Ustedes nos habían salvado a todos, quise morirme por haberte hecho tanto daño… Aunque tú lo entiendas, yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo vea como lo vea, te fallé como madre… Pero, pero, aún así, quiero pedirte que a partir de ahora me permitas regresar a tu vida… yo, yo quiero compensarte por tantos años de abandono y quiero ser esa madre que nunca fui para ti – terminó de decir Inge con una mirada suplicando dirigida hacia su hija mayor.

– Nada me haría más feliz que poder estar contigo, mamá – respondió Hildegard para luego darle otro abrazo a su madre.

– ¡Yo también quiero estar con Onee-sama! – gritó alegre Hilda, quien había cambiado la forma de dirigirse a su hermana mayor para que estuviera acorde a la manera en que la veía ahora.

– ¡Seguro! Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado será fácil visitarnos seguido – dijo Hildegard.

– Pero yo no quiero estar lejos de Onee-sama, yo quiero estar aquí con ella – dijo Hilda con vehemencia.

– Hilda, no debes presionar a tu hermana – reprendió Inge a su hija menor.

– No hay problema, mamá. Es sólo que aquí está mi casa – dijo Hildegard con preocupación – Y yo no podría abandonar a Ange y a Tusk para irme a la otra tierra.

– Jamás te pediría eso, hija. No te preocupes – dijo Inge comprensiva.

– ¿Y por qué no venimos nosotros mamá? No creo que haya ningún problema, ¿Verdad Onee-sama? – dijo Hilda buscándole una solución sencilla al asunto.

– Bueno es que… – empezó a decir Inge mostrando mucho nerviosismo porque no quería presionar a Hildegard.

– ¿De verdad podrían mudarse aquí? – dijo Hildegard animada.

– Hija, no quiero causarte molestias… – intentó decir Inge.

– Para nada, mamá. Al contrario, me haría muy feliz tenerlas cerca y aquí hay muchas residencias disponibles – comentó Hilda sin poder evitar sentirse muy emocionada.

A partir de allí, la conversación fue más relajada y finalmente se establecía un nuevo comienzo para una familia que había esperado muchos años por tener una segunda oportunidad.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salia despertó bien entrada la noche y su primera reacción fue de sorpresa al verse en una cama distinta a la suya y siendo abrazada por un hombre; sin embargo, casi de inmediato sus recuerdos llegaron y comprendió por qué estaba en esa situación, lo cual hizo que una ligera sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios.

Aunque decir que lo que había hecho había sido una locura no era exagerado, al final todo había valido la pena porque Salia se sentía renovada. Aunque la norma sabía que era imposible pensar en tener alguna relación romántica con Alligar, haber podido vivir esos momentos íntimos con él era suficiente para ella. Por esa razón, la mujer decidió pararse de la cama y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido; ya luego buscaría evitar encontrarse con el dragón hasta que fuera trasladado a Ciudad Aura.

No obstante, una cosa es lo que se planifica y otra es lo que sucede; ni bien Salia había hecho un movimiento parar pararse de la cama cuando el hombre la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él con firmeza.

– ¿Pensabas irte sin avisarme? – preguntó Alligar medio jugando, medio en serio.

– Lo que pasó fue genial, pero fue sólo un impulso, no hace falta complicar las cosas – dijo Salia en la manera más profesional que pudo.

– Complicarlas, ¿por qué? – preguntó Alligar con sincera curiosidad.

– Tú debes tener familia, supongo, y yo no deseo interferir con tu vida – explicó Salia.

– ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero que interfieras? – preguntó Alligar para luego besarla.

Salia al principio quise zafarse, pero pronto terminó cediendo y le correspondió el beso al dragón, quien no dudó en aprovechar esa concesión para acariciarla entera sin dejar de abrazarla. Sin embargo, Salia no deseaba complicar más las cosas; al final del día, ella no le amaba, ni siquiera le conocía. Ella simplemente había buscado un escape para muchas frustraciones y él casualmente estaba allí.

– Alligar, por favor, déjame ir – dijo Salia con firmeza y Alligar en ese momento volvió a sus cabales y se dio cuenta que ella hablaba en serio.

– Lo siento, me dejé llevar – dijo Alligar apenado.

– Descuida, lo sé – respondió Salia aceptando la disculpa.

– Pero… me gustaría seguirte viendo y… repetir lo que hicimos anoche – dijo el dragón emocionado, lo cual hizo que la mujer se sonrojara por completo.

Salia no pudo evitar sentirse bien al saberse deseada por el dragón; de hecho, en cierto modo, ella anhelaba esa sensación en su vida. En el poco tiempo en el que estuvo con Embryo, aquel hombre la hizo sentir de esa forma, aunque aquello no había sido más que una farsa, y la mujer extrañaba estar en esa posición.

– ¿De verdad te gustaría? – preguntó Salia antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué decir.

– Mucho. Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida – respondió Alligar con mucha sinceridad, lo cual hizo que las piernas de la norma temblaran – Me gustó tanto que quiero probar todo eso con mis otras mujeres – se apresuró a agregar el dragón – No puedo esperar a que las conozcas, seguro que se van a llevar bien, aunque quizás al principio sea algo raro porque no eres una de nosotros – continuó diciendo Alligar al tiempo que Salia se ponía cada vez más pálida.

– ¡¿Ah?! – gritó la mujer a punto de abofetear al dragón.

La norma no podía creer lo descarado que resultó ser aquel hombre de apariencia inocente; sin embargo, esa sensación duró muy poco porque pronto Salia cayó en cuenta de que para los dragones era normal no sólo tener varias mujeres, sino que era común formar un harén con ellas, por lo que todas terminaban conociéndose e incluso siendo amigas.

En una de las tantas veces que Gecko, ella y Maggie se habían reunido a beber, la doctora dragona había comentado sobre esos puntos con lujo de detalles; por eso, lejos de ser un descarado, el hecho de que Alligar le estuviera diciendo esas cosas probaba su deseo sincero de integrarla a su familia.

Obviamente, que eso de nuevo despertó sentimientos positivos en Salia debido a la consideración que él estaba teniendo con ella, incluso a pesar de saber que el hecho de ella no ser una dragona podría traer problemas. No obstante, eso no borraba el tema de que entre los dos no había más sentimientos fuera de la pasión y que ella en sus fantasías y sueños deseaba un hombre sólo para ella, no deseaba ser parte de un harén.

– Nosotros hacemos las cosas diferente a Ustedes – dijo Salia recobrando la compostura – Aunque me encantó haber hecho el amor contigo, no tengo deseos de formar parte de tu harén. Yo quiero que mi hombre sea sólo mío – añadió la norma con suavidad y firmeza.

– ¿Harén? ¿Qué es un harén? ¿Y no crees que es egoísta tener un hombre para ti sola? – Preguntó Alligar con total inocencia – ¿Cómo se van a reproducir entonces si casi todos Ustedes son mujeres? – inquirió el dragón sin poder entender a la norma.

– Cuando un hombre tiene varias mujeres, esas mujeres forman un harén – aclaró Salia – Y nosotros no vemos las relaciones sólo para reproducirnos, también debe haber sentimientos, se debe querer a la persona.

– Yo quiero mucho a todas mis mujeres y siempre cuido de ellas – aclaró Alligar – Y aunque apenas nos conocemos, me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo así que sé que puedo llegar a quererte también. Y si tú decidiste tener sexo conmigo anoche entonces es porque también tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿verdad? Así que, ¿Cuál es el problema? – agregó el dragón usando las palabras de Salia en su contra.

La norma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de sí misma cuando escuchó la respuesta de Alligar. Definitivamente, según la lógica de él, lo que había dicho era perfectamente válido; y Salia no sabía si podía hacerle entender todo el tema del amor en una charla de unos pocos minutos.

Además, dentro de toda su simpleza, las palabras de Alligar tenían una verdad. Salia había decidido acostarse con el dragón porque le admiraba como guerrero, porque lo consideraba valiente, porque le había salvado la vida y porque le vio muy apuesto al verlo en su forma humana. Así que decir que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él no era para nada correcto. Pero de allí a aceptar entrar en su harén había un largo trecho.

– Me tomará mucho tiempo explicarte todas esas cosas – dijo Salia luego de poner en orden sus ideas.

– No hay problema, realmente deseo saber – dijo el dragón con firmeza.

– Está bien, está bien. Pero vamos a empezar por ser amigos, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme y podemos conversar sobre lo que gustes, incluyendo esos temas – dijo Salia cediendo terreno.

– ¿Y podemos hacer lo de anoche? – preguntó el dragón de inmediato.

– ¡No! Los amigos no hacen esas cosas.

– ¡Entonces no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Yo quiero hacer esas cosas contigo! – refutó Alligar y Salia no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud del otro.

– Ok, ok, entonces seremos amigos especiales y también podremos hacer esas cosas – aceptó Salia a quien no dejaba de gustarle despertar la libido del otro.

– ¿Entonces serás mi mujer?

– No, sólo una amiga especial.

– ¿No es lo mismo?

– No. Sólo podrás verme viniendo aquí y sólo podremos vernos en secreto. Ah, y tampoco iré a conocer a tus mujeres – aclaró Salia trazando límites.

– ¡¿Por qué?! No entiendo – preguntó Alligar visiblemente contrariado y confundido.

– No soy una de Ustedes y no pienso igual que Ustedes. Por eso antes de aceptar cualquier cosa quiero que entiendas cómo nosotros vemos las relaciones – explicó Salia.

– Entonces, ¿nunca serás mi mujer? – dijo Alligar completamente abatido, al punto que Salia pensó que se veía adorable.

– Cuando entiendas cómo nosotros vemos las relaciones, si todavía deseas que sea tu mujer entonces lo hablaremos, ¿te parece? – prometió Salia para dejarle una puerta abierta al dragón.

– ¡Está bien! – respondió Alligar para luego volverla a besar.

– ¡Hey!

– Dijiste que somos amigos especiales y que los amigos especiales pueden hacer estas cosas – dijo Alligar con seguridad y de nuevo Salia no pudo evitar encontrar toda esa situación como algo surrealista.

– Sí, tienes razón – respondió la mujer para luego corresponderle el beso.

Varias horas después, Salia salió de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido dentro.

– No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminé metida en todo esto… pero me gusta – pensó la mujer al tiempo que una sonrisa de complacencia aparecía en su rostro.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Maggie junto a Mary y Rosalie estaban de pie frente a la celda donde se encontraban recluidas Chris y Nonna. Después de que las dos reclusas finalmente hicieran las paces, la miembro del Triunvirato decidió que ya era suficiente castigo y le aviso a las otras dos para que la acompañaran porque sabía que ambas tenían días prácticamente mudadas a los calabozos.

Chris y Nonna tuvieron sentimientos encontrados cuando miraron a las recién llegadas. Por un lago estaba la alegría de verlas y por otro la vergüenza por lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, no era el momento de sentirse mal por lo que ambas, sin ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron ver el vaso medio lleno.

La doctora pronto abrió la celda y Rosalie no perdió ni un segundo para entrar corriendo y abrazar a Chris. No hubo riña, grito, ni ningún vestigio de reclamo; aquel abrazo sólo estaba lleno de alegría sincera de volver a ver a alguien a quien se extrañaba mucho y por el que se estaba muy preocupado.

Mary fue un poco más recatada, pero también fue a abrazar a su amiga pues también la extrañaba y también estaba preocupada por ella; quizás el hecho de que una relación estaba basada en el amor y otra en la amistad había marcado la diferencia en ambas reacciones. Aunque tal vez, el hecho de que Maggie se encontrara presente influyó en la actitud de Mary.

Poco después, el grupo se separó y Chris caminaba junto a Rosalie rumbo a la casa donde vivían; las dos mujeres se sumieron en el silencio tras la euforia inicial y se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje y a disfrutar de la compañía mientras se dirigían a su hogar. De hecho, ambas iban tomadas de las manos y a medida que se acercaban a su destino, las respiraciones de ambas empezaban a acelerarse previendo lo que sucedería.

– Rosalie, lo siento – finalmente dijo Chris, quien sabía que le debía una enorme disculpa a su pareja.

– Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más – fue lo único que Rosalie atinó a decir antes de romper en llano. Las palabras de Chris habían logrado que todas esas emociones contenidas salieran a la superficie.

– No quise preocuparte tanto – respondió Chris al tiempo que abrazaba a su pareja – Fui una tonta... de nuevo... – añadió suspirando con rabia por su inmadurez.

– Yo no quiero perderte, Chris. No quiero estar sin ti. Me haces mucha falta. Te necesito – dijo Rosalie sin dejar de llorar – Perdóname por no haber podido ayudarte... Debí haber hecho algo – agregó la mujer de cabello anaranjado con impotencia.

– No, no tienes que pensar eso. Tú has hecho mucho por mí. Soy yo quien no terminó de apreciarlo – indicó Chris negando con la cabeza – Y te prometo que de ahora en adelante me voy a cuidar, no quiero preocuparte así de nuevo. Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre, Rosalie – finalizó la mujer sintiéndose feliz de que su pareja estuviera allí para ella.

– ¿De verdad lo prometes?

– De verdad lo prometo.

En ese momento, Rosalie no pudo más y le dio un beso apasionado a Chris quien fue tomada por sorpresa, aunque no demoró mucho para corresponderlo. En ese punto el abrazo empezó a ponerse más intenso y era evidente que ambas deseaban intimar lo antes posible, pero dado que todavía no llegaban a su casa, Chris rompió el abrazo y sin soltar a Rosalie salió corriendo para llegar pronto a su destino y así poder darle rienda suelta a su pasión.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente empezó el encuentro formal entre Las Norma, Los Dragones y el Imperio Misurugi. Ya se había tenido tiempo para ponerse al día, disfrutar del reencuentro e incluso arreglar otros reencuentros; y eso se reflejaba en los rostros de los presentes, pues sus expresiones habían pasado de la incertidumbre y la tensión, a la alegría y el relax.

Incluso Hilda, quien tenía los ojos rojos por haber dormido muy poco, se encontraba charlando alegre con Ange mientras la reunión daba inicio; pero a pesar de toda esa felicidad, había asuntos delicados que debían resolverse porque significaban un peligro latente para las Normas y los Dragones, así que era necesario hablar de negocios.

– Bien, ya con todo lo que pasó ayer creo que ha quedado claro que todos estamos del mismo lado – señaló Aura animada.

– Sí, y espero que de ahora en adelante podamos tener buenas relaciones y comunicación – confirmó Sylvia también risueña.

– Nosotros también – dijo Jasmine con sinceridad para luego adoptar una expresión complicada – Probablemente sea aún muy pronto, pero hay un tema muy serio que es necesario tocar con Ustedes – indicó con mucho tacto Jasmine quien no quería perder más tiempo antes de entrar en materia, gesto que hizo que todos volvieran a sentirse un poco tensos.

– No hay problema, Ustedes dirán – dijo Sylvia adoptando una actitud seria ante lo que iba a escuchar.

– Actualmente, un grupo de sobrevivientes de la facción conocida como Los Antiguos ha aparecido; y por una mala interpretación de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado nos acusan de traidoras y nos hacen responsables de la muerte de muchos de sus compañeros que perecieron en la primera guerra contra Embryo – reveló Jasmine haciendo que Sylvia y los demás se sorprendieran, aunque no comprendían el asunto del todo.

Debido a ello, Jasmine, Ange y Tusk procedieron a explicar todo el asunto con lujo de detalles. Al final del día, si querían establecer una alianza, la confianza era fundamental y para ello no podían existir secretos ni medias verdades. Por su parte, Sylvia y Adrian escucharon con detenimiento la explicación, junto a sus compañeros, y pronto comprendieron la gravedad del asunto.

– ¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de una solución pacífica? – preguntó Adrian quien buscaba evitar las batallas siempre que podía. Después de todo, su mundo estaba sumido en el caos y cada enfrentamiento armado contribuía a que siguiera en ese estado.

– Mi amigo Dominic, quien era un miembro de esa facción, tuvo la misma idea y todo ese asunto terminó muy mal. Su líder parece que no entiende de razones y sólo desea una guerra frontal – señaló Tusk apretando los puños con rabia porque en el fondo pensaba que si ese hombre no estuviera a cargo quizás no habría necesidad de pelear.

– Supongo entonces que están pensando en venir a nuestro mundo a buscarles – dijo Sylvia quien a esas alturas se había convertido en una buena estratega por lo que pudo ver las intenciones de los otros con facilidad.

– Sí. No podemos permitir que ellos vuelvan a tomarnos por sorpresa, por lo que hemos decidido contraatacar – dijo Jasmine sin rodeos.

– Entiendo. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarles? – preguntó Sylvia sin dudar.

– Sylvia, si Ustedes nos ayudan se convertirán en otro blanco para ellos – dijo Ange porque no quería que su hermana se metiera a ciegas en medio del conflicto.

– Lo sé, Onee-san. Pero si ellos logran derrotarles, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que pongan sus ojos en nosotros? – indicó Sylvia demostrándole a su hermana que era una mujer totalmente diferente – Al final del día, mucha gente ya los tiene puestos, supongo que ellos no lo han hecho porque están ocupados con Ustedes – agregó la menor de las Misurugi.

– Si están dispuestos a apoyarnos, lo primero que necesitamos es toda la información de inteligencia que puedan brindarnos sobre esa facción – indicó Jasmine para entrar en materia.

– Además, considerando la magnitud de las fuerzas que deseamos trasladar para nuestro contraataque, depender de los Ragna-mail supondría limitar nuestra capacidad de maniobra. Por eso, nos sería de gran ayuda que Ustedes abrieran una singularidad para que podamos movernos – añadió la Sacerdotisa pues ese era uno de los puntos clave que habían acordado tocar.

Inicialmente, la idea era mover las tropas usando a los Ragna-mail de Salia y Ange, los cuáles eran los únicos que habían despertado su modo Ariel. La unidad de Dominic también había despertado ese modo, pero considerando que el chico aún estaba convaleciente, no contaban con él para la maniobra. Sin embargo, esta estrategia requería hacer el traslado en varias partes por lo que era imposible moverse directamente a la base de los antiguos.

Considerando esa limitante, se había decidido aparecer a una distancia prudencial y una vez que se completara todo el traslado, entonces dirigirse hacia el cuartel general de ellos. No obstante, si podían usar una singularidad, el traslado sería instantáneo lo cual era más seguro, no supondría un esfuerzo para las dos pilotos y con un poco de suerte podrían aparecer directamente en el cuartel general y tomar al enemigo por sorpresa.

– Abrir la singularidad no será problema, mientras sea dentro de nuestro radio de alcance. ¿Poseen las coordenadas a las que desean ir? – indicó Sylvia.

– Sí, aquí las tienes – respondió Jasmine pasándole un dispositivo electrónico a la hermana de Ange.

– Adrian, Misty, por favor verifiquen si este punto está dentro de nuestro radio de alance – pidió Sylvia, mientras le daba el dispositivo a sus compañeros – ¿Y Ustedes todavía no poseen un mecanismo propio para abrir singularidades? – preguntó la Comandante al recordar que incluso en los tiempos de Embryo, los dragones se valían de Lizardia para poder abrir las singularidades desde el Imperio Misurugi.

– No. Honestamente no teníamos ningún motivo para ir a la otra tie… bueno, para ir a otro lugar, así que no desarrollamos esa tecnología – aclaró Ange aunque se interrumpió para no herir los sentimientos de su hermana.

– Descuida, Onee-san, tú misma dijiste que no nos veríamos más, ¿recuerdas? Fue mi terquedad la que nos hizo reencontrar – dijo Sylvia sonriendo y entendiendo la situación.

– Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Vas a meterte con tu hermana mayor? – respondió Ange sonriendo y siguiendo el juego de la otra, quien al ver la respuesta de su hermana confirmó que eso era lo que ella deseaba de Ange al ir a ese encuentro – Pero ahora, considerando lo que ha pasado, creo que no sería mala idea poder abrir singularidades por nuestra cuenta – agregó Ange quien ahora sí tenía motivos para visitar ese lugar en el futuro.

– En ese caso, nosotros podríamos apoyarles para que puedan construir su propio dispositivo – dijo Sylvia alegre.

– Muchas gracias, Sylvia, eso nos vendría muy bien – dijo Ange igual de animada.

– Sylvia, el punto señalado está a más de 300 kilómetros de distancia de la capital. Eso está mucho más allá de nuestro rango de alcance – indicó Adrian tras verificar junto a Misty la ubicación señalada usando un ordenador portátil que había traído la amiga de Ange.

– Lo siento, pero el radio de alcance de nuestro dispositivo es de 50 kilómetros – señaló Sylvia.

– No hay problema, eso estaba dentro de los escenarios que manejábamos. En ese caso, necesitaremos su apoyo para establecer un puesto de avanzada desde donde poder desplegar nuestras fuerzas – aclaró Jasmine – Y descuiden, no hace falta que Ustedes participen directamente en el combate.

– Por cierto, esas fuerzas nos incluyen a nosotros – acotó Aura pues no era lo mismo establecer un puesto de avanzada con y sin dragones.

– Dentro de los límites de la capital no creo que podamos recibirles a todos, sobre todo a su gente – respondió Sylvia mirando a Aura – Pero fuera de ese perímetro hay suficiente espacio – agregó la Comandante quien a pesar de todo no deseaba poner en peligro directo a su pueblo – Aunque eso limitará el apoyo que podamos brindarles para su defensa. Sin embargo, sí podremos encargarnos de toda la logística mientras estén allá – se apresuró a añadir la menor de las Misurugi.

– Eso es suficiente – aceptó Aura quien sabía que era imposible que los dragones pudieran estar dentro de la ciudad; al final del día, ni siquiera podían estar dentro de Ciudad Aura debido a su tamaño. Por esa razón era tan importante el trabajo de Gecko.

– Respecto a la información de inteligencia. Nuestra red actual está muy limitada debido a las condiciones en que se encuentra nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, dado que constantemente estamos recibiendo refugiados, podemos preguntarles para ver qué saben ellos – señaló Sylvia.

– Cualquier dato será valioso – dijo Salamandinay – Aún con sus limitaciones, Ustedes están en mejor posición que nosotros para recabar información – agregó la princesa.

– Misty, tan pronto estemos de regreso por favor quiero que asumas esa tarea y que le des máxima prioridad – dijo Sylvia dirigiéndose a su compañera.

– No hay problema, desplegaré a todo mi equipo en ello tan pronto estemos de regreso – respondió Misty con seriedad.

– Entonces sólo queda establecer el cronograma – dijo Jasmine.

– Cuanto antes, mejor. Aunque Dominic nos dio las coordenadas de la ubicación de su base de operaciones, es probable que ya no estén allí – dijo Salamandinay.

– Sí, es probable que su ataque a Nueva Arzenal haya sido para ganar tiempo para huir – aceptó Jasmine – Por eso pudimos derrotarles tan fácilmente.

– ¿Fácilmente? – preguntó Hilda confundida – Causaron destrozos, hirieron a muchas de nosotras y casi matan a Dominic... Yo no diría que fue fácil – agregó la pelirroja.

– ¿Crees que esas eran todas sus fuerzas? – preguntó Jasmine – Para un grupo que ha pasado tantos años en las sombras preparándose, no creo que esa sea ni la cuarta parte de su flota – agregó la mujer.

– Y ni siquiera enviaron un solo Ragna-mail – acotó Aura.

– Dominic me dijo que el único Ragna-mail que ellos poseían era el suyo y que esa unidad fue rescatada de la batalla final contra Embryo – señaló Salamandinay – Y actualmente está en nuestro poder.

– Los antiguos siempre han poseído un gran conocimiento tecnológico. No creo que en tantos años no hayan sido capaces de crear más unidades de ese tipo – dijo Aura.

– Es cierto, después de todo nos dieron el Aurora que fue desarrollado por ellos – agregó Jasmine – Y considerando que Dominic era un soldado raso, no creo que tuviera conocimiento del alcance de las fuerzas de su grupo.

– Si de verdad ellos poseen unidades Ragna-mail entonces enfrentarles va a ser complicado – dijo Tusk empezando a preocuparse – Pero, ¿tendrán pilotos capaces de manejarlos? – preguntó luego al darse cuenta de esa variable.

– Es verdad, Alektra esperó muchos años hasta que yo aparecí porque nadie había sido capaz de controlar al Villkiss, ni siquiera ella – señaló Ange – Aunque... – se apresuró a agregar la rubia al analizar mejor las cosas.

– ¿Estás pensando en las Diamond Rose? – preguntó Jasmine.

– Es cierto. Ellas no tenían ninguna experiencia y aun así fueron capaces de pilotear unidades Ragna-mail – dijo Tusk recordando ese detalle – Incluso todavía son capaces de hacerlo.

– Incluso Salia, quien pasó muchos años intentando en vano controlar al Villkiss, pudo pilotear un Ragna-mail en cosa de días – añadió Ange.

– Nuestros Ryuu-Shin-Ki podrían considerarse unidades Ragna-mail, al igual que el Villkiss, y no fue fácil encontrar pilotos aptos – señaló Salamandinay tratando de aligerar la tensión que estaba en aumento.

– Además, en el caso de las Diamond Rose, la mano de Embryo estuvo presente – indicó Sylvia al recordar cómo aquel hombre había formado ese grupo – No sé si para Los Antiguos sea tan fácil preparar ese tipo de pilotos.

– De todas formas, creo que el mejor enfoque es asumir el peor escenario y pensar que ellos sí poseen tanto unidades Ragna-mail como pilotos aptos para manejarlas – dijo Jasmine pensando como estratega.

– Estoy de acuerdo, y si al final no poseen ese poder de fuego, adaptarse a esa situación será mucho más fácil – agregó Aura.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos listos para ir a la otra Tierra? – preguntó Hilda sintiendo que cada minuto era importante – Mientras más tardemos, más difícil será encontrarlos.

– En un par de días máximo – respondió Jasmine de inmediato – Tan pronto designemos a las personas que irán, tanto por parte de nosotros como por parte del Pueblo de Aura, y preparemos la logística estaremos listos para partir.

– Al salir de aquí me reuniré con Naga y Kaname para realizar la selección y hacerle llegar la propuesta para su aprobación Aura-sama – dijo Salamandinay.

– No. Eso tomará más tiempo. Vamos a reunirnos las cuatro directamente para definir de una vez la estrategia – refutó Aura quien sabía que estaban contra reloj.

– Así se hará, Aura-sama – aceptó la princesa.

– Hoy mismo tenemos que reunirnos con Maggie y Salia para definir eso – señaló Ange quien tampoco quería perder tiempo – Sylvia, lamento que no pueda atenderte como es debido, pero mientras no resolvamos este asunto, no podremos descansar – agregó la rubia dirigiéndose a su hermana – Pero te prometo que cuando todo esto pase te llevaré a mi café. Momoka tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte.

– Descuida, Onee-san. Entiendo. En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que nosotros partamos enseguida para ir preparando todo para su llegada – respondió Sylvia comprendiendo la situación – Además, será necesario ajustar todas las defensas de la ciudad en caso de que Los Antiguos decidan atacarnos… Adrian, tenemos que terminar las pruebas del escudo cuanto antes – agregó la mujer mirando a su marido.

– Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. Por suerte sólo faltan las pruebas y ajustes finales, así que no creo que sea problema tenerlo listo en un par de días – respondió Adrian con confianza.

– Perfecto. Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos, cuando hayan el momento en el que irán nos avisan para preparar la apertura de la singularidad – indicó Sylvia.

– Así lo haremos – respondió Jasmine – Y gracias por su apoyo.

– Nosotros también agradecemos el apoyo – agregó Aura esperanzada – Espero que este sea el comienzo de una sólida alianza entre nuestros pueblos.

– No hay problema, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Estoy segura de que hoy empieza una nueva historia entre nosotros – dijo Sylvia y luego todos se levantaron de la mesa dando por terminada la reunión.

Sylvia, Adrian, Misty, Maki, Chiaki y Akiho estaban a punto de abordar la nave en la que llegaron para regresar a su Tierra; mientras que Ange, Tusk, Inge, Hildegard e Hilda se acercaban a despedirles. Al final, la madre y la hermana de Hildegard decidieron quedarse para seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido. Una vez que las Norma y los Dragones fueran al Imperio Misurugi, ambas planeaban buscar sus cosas para finalmente mudarse de forma permanente.

Pronto, el vehículo alzó el vuelo y segundos después desaparecía al atravesar la singularidad que recién se había abierto, al tiempo que quienes quedaban en la tierra verdadera pensaban que en medio del caos que había significado la aparición de los antiguos, al menos la esperanza volvía a renacer.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Hans y Andrew miraban el cielo con rostros complacidos pues finalmente habían logrado obtener el arma definitiva en su lucha contra las norma. Tras la deserción de Dominic, los dos hombres al mando de los antiguos no podían evitar estar tensos porque ambos sabían que aún no poseían el poder de fuego suficiente como para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Sin embargo, ahora que el desarrollo más importante que habían realizado daba sus frutos, por fin podían enfrentarse de tú a tú con las norma. Aunque poseer una flota de Ragna-mail era un gran avance, Andrew y Hans sabían que eso no era suficiente pues las norma poseían a un poderoso aliado… los dragones.

Contra esa dupla era casi imposible pensar en la victoria sólo con una flota de Para-mail y Ragna-mail; y precisamente allí radicaba una de las razones para secuestrar a una dragona. De hecho, cuando Andrew se enteró de que la rehén era una princesa supo que había ganado el premio gordo porque su sangre era ideal para lo que deseaba hacer.

Por desgracia, la traición de Dominic había llegado antes de que el desarrollo estuviera terminado, por lo que era necesario acelerar todo el proceso para poder estar listos ante el eventual contraataque de las norma. Mientras ese proyecto no estuviera listo, un enfrentamiento directo no era recomendable; por ende, ese desarrollo pasó a ser máxima prioridad, sobre todo después de que el tema de los pilotos de los Ragna-mail fue resuelto.

Pronto uno de los científicos se acercó al dúo y en su rostro se reflejaba el orgullo por el deber cumplido. Andrew casi de inmediato reparó en su presencia y no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento por lo que había logrado. Y no era para menos, ante el trío se hallaba un grupo de 50 dragones macho totalmente desarrollados y listos para entrar en combate.

– El proyecto de clonación, crecimiento súper acelerado y control mental de los dragones ha sido todo un éxito – dijo el científico sonriendo – Aunque consumimos muchos recursos y no podremos crear más clones durante varias semanas, creo que el resultado valió la pena – agregó el investigador.

– No hay problema, con estos 50 dragones y nuestra nueva flota de unidades Ragna-mail tenemos poder de fuego suficiente para enfrentar a las norma y sus aliados cuando ataquen. Luego, una vez que las derrotemos, seguiremos creando dragones, construyendo unidades Ragna-mail y preparando pilotos; y cuando tengamos un ejército lo suficientemente grande invadiremos la otra tierra para exterminar a esas traidoras de una vez por todas – respondió Andrew muy animado – Finalmente, ya no tengo nada que temer. Con esta arma finalmente podremos eliminar de la faz de las dos tierras a las norma. Pronto todos nuestros compañeros caídos por su traición serán vengados. No pienso descansar hasta que todas las norma sean aniquiladas. Mientras existan normas con vida, no podré tener paz – pensó Andrew al tiempo que veía a los dragones creados por sus científicos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción – ¡Hans! Cancela los planes de evacuación y empieza los preparativos para la defensa. Vamos a brindarles a las norma una cálida bienvenida – ordenó Andrew visualizando en su mente el momento de la destrucción de su enemigo.

– ¡Sí, Señor! – respondió Hans visiblemente emocionado para luego retirarse.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Una vez que los visitantes de la Tierra falsa se fueron, Gecko no perdió tiempo y de inmediato fue hasta Nueva Arzenal para chequear la condición de Alligar con el fin de trasladarlo a Ciudad Aura. Una vez que la doctora llegó al hospital, se encontró con Maggie y Salia quienes de inmediato la llevaron a la habitación del dragón.

– Alligar, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Gecko sin dar rodeos.

– Muy bien, casi como nuevo – dijo Alligar risueño – Me han atendido muy bien aquí – agregó luego mirando a Salia quien tuvo que voltear la cara para evitar que Maggie y Gecko la vieran sonrojarse.

– Perfecto. Entonces ahora mismo regresarás conmigo a Ciudad Aura para que termines tu recuperación y hacerte otras pruebas para determinar la estabilidad de tu cambio – indicó Gecko.

– ¿Tan pronto? – se quejó Alligar.

– ¿Ah? – dijo Gecko sin comprender la reacción del dragón – ¿Algún problema?

– No, nada, nada. Es sólo que pensé que iba a estar más tiempo aquí – dijo Alligar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Hm? Realmente aquí te han atendido muy bien, ¿eh? – dijo Gecko jugándose con Alligar sin saber que detrás de ella Salia no hallaba como hacer para ocultar su rostro que estaba rojo como un tomate.

– Entonces, ¿el proyecto ha sido un éxito? – preguntó Maggie retornando la conversación a lo que era importante, pero sin dejar de notar la actitud de Salia.

– Una vez que le haga los exámenes estaré segura, pero casi podría afirmarlo – respondió Gecko muy contenta.

– Vaya, esto va a cambiarlo todo, ¿verdad? – indicó Maggie pensando en todas las implicaciones del logro de su colega.

– Aunque seguramente nos tomará algún tiempo adaptarnos, no creo que sea mayor problema. Después de todo, esto era algo que todos deseábamos – dijo Gecko.

Pronto Maggie, Salia y Gecko tuvieron todo listo y la doctora dragona junto con Alligar abordaron un vehículo aéreo médico con el fin de realizar el viaje de retorno a Ciudad Aura.

– Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Alligar con vehemencia despidiéndose de Maggie y Salia.

– Descuida, es nuestro deber – respondió Maggie solemne.

– Gracias a ti por haberme salvado la vida – agregó Salia haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Te extrañaré mucho Salia! ¡Quiero volver a verte pronto! – gritó Alligar cuando la nave alzó el vuelo haciendo que Salia otra vez se sonrojara completamente por la vergüenza, al tiempo que Gecko y Maggie la miraban riendo sorprendidas.

– Así que fuiste tú quien le atendió muy bien a Alligar – dijo Maggie con picardía.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos para preparar el contraataque! – dijo Salia casi gritando al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

– ¿Ah? ¿De pronto te gustan los deberes del Triunvirato? – preguntó Maggie con tono burlón mientras caminaba detrás de la otra.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Ange, Jasmine, Maggie y Salia estaban reunidas para definir la estrategia a seguir durante el contraataque. Tras tener certeza de las intenciones y capacidades de apoyo del Imperio Misurugi, era momento de elaborar el plan para hacerle frente a la amenaza de los antiguos.

Tusk no estaba con ellos pues había ido al café a apoyar a Momoka e informarle de lo que había ocurrido en el encuentro, así como para arreglarlo todo pensando en la misión en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse. Por su parte, Hilda estaba junto a su madre y hermana para ubicarlas en su nueva casa y así compartir más tiempo con ellas ya que pronto tendrían que separarse.

– Creo que lo importante aquí es decidir qué nivel de defensa dejar en la ciudad – dijo Jasmine considerando que ese punto era crítico.

– Creo que debemos dejar una defensa fuerte pues acabamos de recibir un ataque y quedar vulnerables a otro podría terminar afectando la moral de nuestra gente – dijo Salia tras analizar la situación.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque derrotar a los antiguos es la prioridad, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome – indicó Ange.

– Y debemos considerar que las unidades de combate también prestan apoyo en las labores de reconstrucción – recordó Maggie.

– Salia, creo que será mejor que lideres las fuerzas de defensa de Nueva Arzenal – dijo Jasmine quien ya tenía una estrategia en mente – Maggie junto a Pamela, Hikaru, Olivier y yo te prestaremos apoyo – agregó la mujer ante la mirada atenta de las demás – Ange, tú dirigirás nuestro escuadrón de ataque, ¿A quién propones para que te acompañe? – preguntó finalmente Jasmine confiando en el olfato de la rubia para estas situaciones.

– Hilda, Tusk, Rosalie, Chris, Ersha y Vivian – respondió Ange casi de inmediato como si esperara esa pregunta.

– Eso dejaría sólo a Nonna y a Mary para la defensa – dijo Jasmine reflexiva.

– También tenemos el Aurora y nuestras defensas antiaéreas – recordó Salia – Además, no sabemos qué se van a encontrar allá por lo que preparar un escuadrón de 7 unidades es una buena estrategia – añadió la mujer de cabellos color púrpura.

– Recuerda que estamos asumiendo el peor escenario donde ellos poseen una flota operativa de unidades Ragna-mail – acotó Ange.

– Además, la idea es sobrepasarles en fuerza para poderlos derrotar con rapidez y la menor cantidad posible de bajas – indicó Maggie – Por eso atacaremos en conjunto con el Pueblo de Aura.

– En todo caso, si te preocupan nuestras defensas podemos hablar con la Sacerdotisa para solicitar un escuadrón que venga a apoyarnos – añadió Salia.

– Sí, creo que esa es la solución – aceptó Jasmine – Vamos a pedirle a Aura Midgardia apoyo para nuestra defensa.

Tras acordar ese punto, el resto de la reunión se centró en los temas logísticos los cuales no eran demasiado complicados, por lo que en pocas horas la hoja de ruta estaba definida y en menos de dos días todos estarían iniciando la ofensiva final contra los antiguos.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Salamandinay estaba en la habitación de Dominic para ver cómo se encontraba y con alegría pudo constatar que el joven estaba bastante recuperado de sus heridas, aunque todavía no se encontraba al 100%. Maggie le había dicho que la fisiología de los antiguos y los dragones tenía una enorme capacidad regenerativa por lo que la recuperación de los heridas era varias veces más rápida en comparación con las norma o los humanos.

– ¿Qué tal les fue con la gente del Imperio Misurugi? – preguntó Dominic mientras era abrazado por Salamandinay.

– Muy bien, al final hemos determinado que son de fiar y se han ofrecido a ayudarnos en el contraataque contra los antiguos – respondió Salamandinay aunque luego se lamentó por tocar ese tema.

– ¿Ya decidieron quienes irán? – preguntó Dominic sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión.

– Sí. Yo comandaré una fuerza de 50 dragones para apoyar a Nueva Arzenal – respondió la princesa – Naga y Kaname se quedarán en Ciudad Aura junto con Aura-sama. El resto de nuestras tropas se quedará en la ciudad para repeler cualquier ataque sorpresa y dos escuadrones vendrán aquí a prestar apoyo con la defensa.

– Entiendo. Sala… Eh… Yo… ¡Yo quiero ir con Ustedes! – dijo Dominic luego de un rato y de hacer varias pausas temiendo la reacción de su mujer, aunque esa era una decisión que había tomado tras un largo proceso de reflexión.

– ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que vayas en tu condición! – gritó Salamandinay molesta por la irresponsabilidad de su pareja.

– ¡Ya estoy casi recuperado! – gritó Dominic de vuelta enojado por la actitud impositiva de su mujer.

– ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!

– ¡Pero tengo que estar allí Sala! ¡No puedo dejar que vayas sola a enfrentarles! Además, también tengo un deber con mis compañeros – refutó Dominic con vehemencia, aunque su última frase estremeció a Salamandinay – Andrew está totalmente ciego por su dolor y su sed de venganza y entiendo que él debe pagar por lo que hizo. Pero no puedo permitir que arrastre a toda mi gente a la destrucción con él – dijo Dominic tras respirar para calmarse – No puedo simplemente abandonar a los míos. ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Te quedarías tranquila sin hacer nada? – preguntó el joven con vehemencia.

Salamandinay apretó los dientes y los puños porque las palabras de Dominic la habían impactado. Obviamente, la princesa podía entender los sentimientos de su pareja y era más que claro que si ella estuviera en su posición probablemente estaría diciendo lo mismo; sin embargo, también le preocupada que él se arriesgara en una batalla que nadie sabía cómo se iba a desarrollar, pero que claramente iba a ser muy peligrosa. Además, él seguía creyendo en los suyos y ella no estaba tan segura de que fueran tan confiables. Sin mencionar que le gustó mucho que quisiera protegerla, aunque sabiendo lo temerario que podía llegar a ser para cuidarla, aquello tampoco la relajaba.

– ¿Estás seguro de que todos los demás aparte de Andrew son víctimas inocentes de su manipulación? – preguntó Salamandinay retomando la serenidad.

– No. No puedo asegurarlo, Sala – respondió Dominic suspirando abatido – Pero si al menos hay uno que sí lo sea y que pueda ser salvado, es mi deber intentarlo – agregó el chico mirándola a los ojos.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida con las palabras del joven, por lo que la mujer sintió que su amor por él había aumentado muchísimo en ese momento. Esos eran los valores que ella había visto en él y esos valores eran los motivos por los que había llegado a amarlo, por lo tanto era hipócrita que intentara hacerlo ver mal por defenderlos. Sin embargo, Salamandinay sentí que era demasiado arriesgado y eso no dejaba de hacerla sentir intranquila.

– Está bien, Dominic, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que no te alejarás de mi lado en ningún momento – dijo la princesa cediendo ante los deseos del otro.

– ¿Cómo podría alejarme de ti? Te protegeré con mi vida, Sala, te lo prometo – respondió Dominic solemne.

– Esa promesa no me tranquiliza, Dominic – dijo Salamandinay al tiempo que hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

– Ahora que volvemos a estar juntos no tengo ninguna intención de morir, Sala. Cuando todo esto pase lo que más deseo es tener una familia contigo, ¿Cómo podremos hacer eso si estamos muertos? – señaló Dominic sonriendo al tiempo que Salamandinay se sonrojaba totalmente por sus palabras.

– ¿De verdad deseas eso? – preguntó la princesa con un hilo de voz.

– Es lo que más quiero en el mundo – respondió Dominic sin dudar.

– Entonces tenemos que regresar juntos, Dominic – dijo Salamandinay abrazándole fuertemente.

– Sí – dijo el antiguo correspondiendo al abrazo.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

En la habitación del trío se encontraban Ange, Hilda y Tusk quienes estaban de regreso de las tareas que tenían encomendadas. Los tres se veían agotados, pero también expectantes ante la batalla que estaba cada vez más cerca. Aunque en teoría la misma no revestía demasiado peligro, los tres tenían suficiente experiencia como para saber que aquel combate no se resolvería fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Hilda y Tusk estaban deseosos de saber cuál era la estrategia que se iba a seguir por lo que Ange no perdió tiempo y les informó los resultados de la reunión. La pelirroja y el antiguo escucharon con detenimiento y luego ambos asintieron complacidos de saber que se había elaborado un buen plan de ataque y defensa.

Poco después, Tusk y Ange interrogaron a Hilda sobre su familia y la pelirroja muy contenta les comentó con lujo de detalles donde estaban viviendo y lo que habían hecho juntas. La pelirroja luego de verificar que su madre y su hermana estaban instaladas, las llevó de paseo por la ciudad para que la conocieran y compraran algunos artículos necesarios para su estadía.

Evidentemente, mientras hacían todo eso las tres no dejaron de hablar para tratar de ir cerrando esa brecha de años de separación que estaba entre ellas; y aunque eso era algo que no podía lograrse en un día, al menos cuando se despidieron las tres se sintieron mucho más cercanas.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Tusk de dar su reporte y el joven no tardó mucho en detallar lo que le había informado Momoka acerca del plan de contingencia que estaban ejecutando debido a la ausencia de casi todo el personal regular. Además, entre los dos decidieron mantener ese esquema de trabajo en los días por venir hasta que Ange y los demás regresaran. Lo malo era que la eficiencia del café había disminuido y ello había afectado las ventas, pero lo bueno era que el local no había cerrado por lo que no existía un peligro a corto plazo de perder clientes. Sobre todo porque Momoka seguía presente y su cocina era la gran atracción del lugar.

Una vez que el periodo de reportes finalizó, los tres siguieron la rutina que habían establecido desde que empezaron a vivir juntos; cada uno se daba una ducha, se ponía ropa cómoda y luego se iba a la enorme cama que estaba en la habitación principal. Aunque no todos los días los tres tenían relaciones íntimas, el trío sí procuraba apartar un tiempo cada noche para conversar estando juntos en la cama, con el fin de fortalecer los lazos que les unían.

Por supuesto que considerando que estaban por iniciar una campaña para ir a luchar contra los antiguos; y sabiendo que la misma no tenía una duración definida, los tres tenían claro que esa era probablemente la única oportunidad de intimar hasta tanto no terminara la misión.

Además, con todo el asunto del ataque sorpresa, la traición de Dominic, el mensaje de Sylvia, la reunión con el Imperio Misurugi y los preparativos para la batalla, los tres no habían podido hacer el amor en varios días, lo cual implicaba que nada íntimo había pasado desde que Tusk e Hilda formalizaron su relación.

Eso último era la causa de que ambos estuvieron totalmente sonrojados ahora que estaban juntos en la cama; y Ange que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando no podía evitar sentirse contenta de que finalmente ese momento había llegado. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y ni Hilda ni Tusk se atrevían a dar el paso, era como si estuvieran petrificados incapaces de mover un músculo.

Por un lado, Hilda aunque había tenido varias relaciones amorosas, era la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor con un hombre por lo que sentía cierto temor de lo que pudiera suceder; incluso a pesar de que su himen había sido roto por Zola años atrás. Por el otro lado, Tusk no deseaba arruinar el momento por lo que no era capaz de hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño o hacer sentir incómoda a la pelirroja. Después de todo, el chico sólo había tenido a una mujer en su vida por lo que no era experto en esas situaciones.

Probablemente, de haber estado ellos solos al final no hubiera sucedido nada esa noche; no obstante, en esa cama también estaba Ange quien al ver la actitud de ambos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas. Era obvio que los dos necesitaban apoyo y no una burla, así que al final la rubia regresó a sus cabales y decidió darles el empujón necesario para que el trío finalmente se solidificara.

Ange se acercó a Hilda y sin decir nada la abrazó por detrás y empezó a besarle el cuello, acto que de inmediato encendió a la pelirroja quien quiso girar y besar a la rubia; sin embargo, Ange no la dejó y en su lugar le hizo una seña a Tusk para que se acercara y fuera él quien tomara ese beso.

Tusk al ver aquello finalmente reaccionó y sin dudar más se acercó a Hilda y comenzó a besarla, primero con suavidad y luego con pasión desenfrenada. Pronto, la pelirroja y el antiguo se encontraban desnudos y abrazados mientras sus bocas se unían, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. De hecho, ninguno de los dos se percató de que la rubia se había retirado al otro borde de la cama para darse placer a sí misma mientras observaba el espectáculo.

Aunque Hilda una vez le insinuó a Tusk que si le ayudaba a rescatar a Ange ella tendría relaciones con él, aquello había sido sólo un juego porque ella no tenía ninguna intención de intimar con aquel joven. De hecho, si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho que unos años después ella estaría ansiosa, anhelante y dispuesta para que él la hiciera suya, la pelirroja se habría reído de buena gana.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella sintiendo los besos y caricias del hombre que amaba al tiempo que ponía todo de su parte para corresponderle; Hilda sentía que cada punto de contacto con Tusk le quemaba y aquel fuego era algo que necesitaba apagar cuanto antes siendo poseída por el antiguo.

Aunque la sensación de tener a un hombre dentro de ella era algo totalmente desconocido para la pelirroja, Hilda sabía que en ese momento su cuerpo le pedía precisamente eso; por esa razón, la mujer con un movimiento se colocó encima de él y con mucha sensualidad fue dirigiendo su cara hacia la virilidad de Tusk.

El antiguo estaba poseído por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y no deseaba que aquella experiencia terminara. Frente a él estaba esa mujer arisca quien siempre pareció burlarse de él, pero quien ahora estaba totalmente seducida a sus pies. En el instante en que su miembro entró en la boca de Hilda, el joven sintió una explosión de placer tan grande que casi tiene un orgasmo.

No fue pequeño el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para contenerse y no cortar la experiencia que ambos estaban disfrutando; pero al final pudo volver a sus cabales y dedicarse a disfrutar del estímulo oral que estaba recibiendo. Hilda, por su parte, ponía en práctica todo lo que le había visto a Ange hacer en todas esas noches de intimidad que los tres habían compartido desde que estaban juntos.

La pelirroja estaba sumida en un éxtasis total mientras disfrutaba el sabor del pene de Tusk, pero en su interior algo le decía que aquello no era suficiente. Aunque de esa forma se sentía suya y se sentía poseída, esa experiencia no era completa y la conexión no era total, por lo que Hilda sabía que el momento ansiado había llegado.

Finalmente, era tiempo de que la unión entre ambos se consumara, era hora de pasar el punto de no retorno para que los dos se convirtieran en marido y mujer. Tusk también sintió lo mismo y sin dudar hizo que ambos giraran en la cama para él quedar encima de ella y sin perder tiempo colocó su miembro en la entrada anhelada para acto seguido proceder a ingresar.

Hilda poco a poco empezó a sentirse llena de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. A medida que el pene de Tusk penetraba las entrañas de la pelirroja, la mujer se sentía realizada y sobre todo por fin se sentía completamente de él. A partir de ese momento ya no habría medias tintas, ya no habría ambivalencias, ya no habría dudas. A partir de ese momento, ella sería la mujer tanto de él como de Ange.

Tusk por su parte se sentía extasiado al saber que estaba poseyendo a Hilda y en su mente sólo estaba el pensamiento de marcarla con su semilla para hacerla todavía más suya.

Al tiempo que aquel enfrentamiento íntimo proseguía, Ange mantenía su estímulo mientras se mordía los labios con ganas de participar; no obstante, ella había decidido dejar que la pareja viviera ese primer encuentro sin distracciones. Después de todo, la noche aún era joven y ya habría tiempo de que los tres disfrutaran juntos.

Después de varios minutos apasionados, Hilda y Tusk alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue el broche de oro a una poderosa secuencia íntima. Al final, el antiguo sentía que había marcado a la pelirroja como suya, mientras que la mujer estaba feliz de saber que en su interior estaba la semilla de él. Fue entonces cuando Ange se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa pícara y tanto Tusk como Hilda supieron que la faena apenas estaba comenzando.

PPPPPPPPPPPP

Momoka estaba frente al café junto con Hilda, Ange y Tusk. La Jefa de Cocina había salido a despedir al trío pues los tres estaban a punto de partir para unirse al escuadrón y dirigirse al punto de encuentro pautado con el Pueblo de Aura para proceder a la movilización a la otra tierra.

La madre y la hermana de Hilda también estaban en el lugar, pero ambas estaban a bordo de un vehículo aéreo de transporte el cual las llevaría junto con los demás, dado que las cabinas de los Ragna-mail no eran aptas para albergar a 3 pasajeros con comodidad.

– Angelise-sama por favor tenga mucho cuidado – dijo Momoka conteniendo sus emociones.

– ¿Será que alguna vez me llamarás sólo Ange? – preguntó la rubia resignada a que su Jefa de cocina nunca cedería en ese particular.

– No importa nada de lo que pase, para mí siempre será Angelise-sama – respondió Momoka sonriendo – Tusk-san, por favor, cuide de Angelise-sama. Hilda-san, cuídela también – agregó la Jefa de Cocina mirando a los otros dos.

– Descuida Momoka, la protegeré con mi vida – respondió Tusk de forma sincera.

– Yo también la cuidaré de esos sujetos... y también de este pervertido – añadió la pelirroja acelerada señalando a Tusk, al tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Poco después, el escuadrón de Ange se encontró con las tropas del Pueblo de Aura y, tras informarle la posición del grupo a Sylvia, todos atravesaron la singularidad abierta por el Imperio Misurugi rumbo a un enfrentamiento inesperado, no deseado, pero necesario para poder garantizar seguir viviendo en paz.

 **Notas del Autor**

Aunque no me he apegado al anuncio de un capítulo mensual, al menos me demoré menos que con el capítulo anterior. Todavía sigo con algunas dificultades, pero poco a poco espero poder retomar un buen ritmo en estas entregas finales.

Después de muchos preparativos y alianzas no planificadas, las norma y los dragones han partido para iniciar el contraataque sin tener idea que Andrew ya tiene todos sus juguetes listos para recibirles. ¿Qué impresión se llevarán al ver a los dragones clones? Nuestros personajes queridos tendrán que aprender a improvisar sobre la marcha si quieren salir airosos esta vez.

Hay varias aclaratorias que deseo hacer sobre algunos puntos de este capítulo; la primera es en referencia al dispositivo para abrir singularidades. En la serie no se indica el alcance del mismo (al menos no que yo sepa), lo más cercano a ese dato se revela en el momento en que Embryo le tiende la trampa a Salamandinay y hace que aparezcan lejos de la capital para recibirles con misiles y las Diamond Rose.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sólo se menciona que la desviación respecto a las coordenadas planeadas fue de 48 mil, a secas, sin unidades. Evidentemente al no tener unidades ese número no dice mucho. Pensando que había sido un problema de traducción, revisé varios subtítulos en español e inglés y en ninguno se indicaba la unidad. Incluso revisé la versión doblada al inglés que es la más reciente (del año pasado si no me equivoco) y también dicen 48 mil a secas.

Por esa razón, decidí asumir que eran 48 mil metros, es decir, 48 kilómetros y ese fue el número que tomé como referencia para establecer el alcance del dispositivo.

Otro detalle que debo aclarar es el repentino uso del nombre de Hildegard para referirme a Hilda. Si han visto la serie sabrán que ese es su verdadero nombre, sólo que su madre para acortar la llamaba Hilda. Sin embargo, Inge sí nombro formalmente Hilda a su segunda hija y se me iba a hacer muy complicado manejar las escenas de ambas si me refería a las dos usando el mismo nombre. Por esa razón creí conveniente emplear el nombre formal de la pareja de Ange en esos casos particulares con el fin de facilitar la comprensión.

Finalmente, para concluir las explicaciones, está el asunto del Aurora. Oficialmente no hay confirmación sobre quién lo construyó. Sabemos que los Ragna-mail fueron creados por Embryo y que los Para-mail se desarrollaron a partir de allí. Sin embargo, del Aurora nunca se mencionó información precisa de su construcción. Por esa razón, decidí tomarme una licencia y considerar que Los Antiguos poseían suficiente capacidad para desarrollarlo, lo cual a su vez me da base para inferir que también podían construir nuevos Ragna-mail a partir de la unidad recuperada en el campo de batalla (la asignada a Dominic)

Bien, tiempo de responder los reviews. Empiezo por Karnash: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y me disculpo por no actualizar más seguido; espero que disfrutes este capítulo y estaré esperando tus comentarios. Esos apoyos son los que me animan a no parar.

Ahora llega el turno de flayjunior15: una de las cosas que me gustó del final de la serie fue ver a Sylvia redimida. Fue impactante observarla no sólo de pie, sino liderando a su gente y peleando contra los bandidos para ayudar. Sin embargo, lo mejor fue lo que le dijo a la joven a quien ayudó, que ella misma debía pelear y protegerse si no quería morir. Lo cual, fue justo lo que tuvo que hacer Ange en todos esos años.

Eso me hizo ver que las palabras y acciones de despedida de Ange habían calado hondo en su hermana y desde ese momento deseé que las dos se reencontraran en una segunda temporada... la cual nunca llegó. Por eso, basado en lo que vi en esa escena decidí expandir esa ruta para Sylvia y llevarla al punto en que la viste en mi historia. Sobre su marido, para ella también han pasado 5 años y tiene 17, considerando la situación del mundo y las cosas que han pasado en ese tiempo, considero que ya la chica tiene suficiente madurez y personalidad como para tener pareja. Después de todo, es la líder de una nación, aunque la misma siga en reconstrucción.

Y sobre el hecho de que él sea plebeyo, ella misma le pidió a Misty que la llamara comandante y no reina ni princesa; a esas alturas, la realeza no tiene sentido y si ella ha asumido el liderazgo es porque su gente la necesita y no por vanidad o un deseo de ser reverenciada.

Ese reencuentro con Misty y sobre todo con Akiho lo estuve deseando también para esa hipotética segunda temporada, por lo que no podía dejarlos de mostrar acá. En especial, cuando las jugadores de laria han tenido que aprender por las malas lo duro que trabajó Ange para proteger ese mundo ridículo instaurado por Embryo. Además, siempre pensé que Misty y Ange se merecían volverse a ver y retomar su amistad.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, ojalá hayan disfrutado de éste y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde que empecé a escribir esta historia. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
